Light
by LuckyGem
Summary: When Hinata, desperate for a reason to live acquires a new bodyguard who is desperate for a reason to die, the pair both find a unconventional understanding in each other's search for a light in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **The events in this story take place after the Fourth Shinobi war. Reviews and questions are always welcomed.

**Chapter One**

**Assigned**

She watched as the sun's delicate golden glow seeped over the Hokage Monument. The sunlight slowly crept over the village, softening all it touched and revealing small details that normal eyes would not have been able to see in the darkness that night represented - but her coveted eyes were no 'normal eyes'.

It was going to be a beautiful day; the way the light danced seamlessly across the translucent surface of the mirror in front of her, creating tiny but colorful prisms in its own perfect light. But she knew today was going to be horrible - perhaps as horrible as last night.

"Hinata?"

Flinching automatically at the sudden noise, she saw their eyebrow rise expectantly at her skittish behavior and blushed, peeking up at the Godaime through her thick bangs. Tsunade was looming in the doorway of her office, regarding the Hyuuga with mild concern as well as interest, flashing a sad smile.

Reflectively Hinata's eyes snapped away from the woman's face, favoring the floor - or anywhere that wasn't the assessing eyes of the Hokage. Tsunade frowned before she treaded carefully into the room to take a seat at her desk.

"How are you feeling, hmm? Better, I hope?" Tsunade asked languidly as she idly picked up a stack of paper and began to sort through it, her eyebrows furrowing.

Hinata paused momentarily to shift in her uncomfortable plastic seat that was positioned craftily in front of the Hokage and her assessing eyes. Her limbs were still sore and stiff, her head was still throbbing but the pain had become a dull sensation, though Hinata ignored it. The cut running down her arm wasn't bleeding anymore; Sakura had tended to it, crooning gentle nothings to the hyperventilating Hyuuga as she diligently worked on her wounds. "Better." she murmured, noting her voice was still raw from desperate screams. She blushed harder, her whole face aflame with a dusky pink.

"That's good, that's really good. I'm sure everyone will be relieved to hear that." Tsunade nodded, feigning exuberance but failing as she sorted through more sheets.

Hinata shifted awkwardly, glancing around the Hokage office as Tsunade meticulously roved through her precariously stacked papers in search for some document that was deemed important for some reason or another. The carpet was a dull brown with a white wall that had various cracks from Tsunade's fists; however most of the damage had been hidden - poorly - underneath pictures and posters depicting great events in Konoha history.

"Aa, H-Hokage-sama-" Hinata started, she wanted to leave.

"-Hinata." Tsunade cut in brashly, finally setting her papers down. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all? Hair colour; skin complexion; place name?" her voice was gentle and empathic while her warm brown eyes looked cautious.

Hinata began to furiously bite her lip as her pale eyes preferring the scene of Konoha oppose to the probing expression of Tsunade.

Naruto was usually the peak of her focus, the one presence that seemed constantly in her mind - either subconscious or not. The blonde was always usually _there_. Whenever there was danger or darkness it had been the blonde who saved her numerous times and she usually felt secure in the fact he would arrive when she was in danger was certain. But this time his presence had been completely absent from the whole scene, she hadn't even called his name for help.

But suddenly… everything had shifted. She couldn't shake the sight of the forest clearing. It was seared into her memory. The reflection of the pools of blood, the bodies, the scream that had pierced the silence - the scream she hadn't consciously remembered making. The feeling of hands roughly grabbing her, dragging her from the Hyuuga compound.

The vision of Kō's still lifeless body caused her to bite back a scream even now. Her bodyguard's disembodied head, jaw slack, eyes blankly staring, mouth parted.

Eyes that had once been ivory were a sallow yellow, continuously staring at her. For a moment she forgot that she was in the Hokage Tower with Tsunade - wounded but safe. Except that wasn't exactly true, she wasn't safe: she wouldn't be here if she was.

"I don't… I don't remember anything." Hinata admitted, her voice rawer than usual but still ultimately breathy and soft.

She didn't remember anything, but that wasn't exactly true. She remembered everything - and saw it vividly continuously. Yet she didn't remember anything important. She hadn't caught any names, any distinctive features like a headband or uniform.

The details were blurry - tainted. She'd been ripped from her bed, promptly knocked unconscious before she was dragged mercilessly out of the compound and into the woods surrounding Konoha.

A sudden blow inflicted on her head jolted her back into consciousness, her vision blurry,her movements jittery as she desperately stumbled forward out of the grasp on the back of her neck. She managed to worm lithely out of one of her assailant's arms and conveniently into another.

She'd fought, her palms flailing and veins flanking her translucent eyes but the prevalent fact she was fighting against ten shinobi who were surrounding her with increasing irritation was a haunting prospect, and the odds of her winning… weren't good.

She flinched internally away from the memory of Kō coming to her rescue quickly and smoothly being struck by who appeared to be the leader of the group. He'd cleanly raised his blade and aimed for Kō's neck. She had screamed then, a scream that she didn't consciously remember making, but the high pitch of the cry had reverberated through the clearing repeatedly, bounding off her ears continuously until a cold silence claimed the clearing once more.

She didn't remember escaping the assailants. But suddenly there was no hand grabbing her throat or attempting to tear her clothes off. There were no low chuckles and chortles as she whimpered and struggled against her assailants.

But suddenly there was another presence in the clearing: one with equal darkness and a presence that caused even the assailant gripping her arms to stiffen. The reaction from her assassins had been unsettling and only caused heightened her hysteria as she used the sudden distraction of the new purely sadistic form in the clearing to weave out of her attackers arms. She stumbled blindly forward, clutching her throbbing head and her bruised cheeks that were blurring her vision.

She'd blackout then, a pair of arms enveloping her form that had been struck by a kunai. Their voice quiet and impassive as they regarded her blandly. She'd absently heard them rip an article of their clothing to provide a makeshift bandage for her injuries.

"That's fine Hinata. You're safe, that's all that matters." Tsunade smiled softly, her warm eyes glimmering.

Hinata didn't reply, she looked away her eyes despondent. Tsunade was lying. Hinata wasn't safe. Nor was this kidnapping random. A month prior Hinata had been subjected to another vicious kidnapping resulting in two branch member's death. Otou-san hadn't even attended the funeral.

She wanted to become stronger. She _needed_ to.

"Can I go now-" Hinata asked, her voice louder her eyes more urgent as they met the Hokage's weary gaze.

"-Hinata." Tsunade cut in sharply, glancing down at the sheet of paper laid on her desk. "This is the second attack in a month. That fact qualifies you as endangered and threatened by an organization whose sole target is you - or more specifically your position as heiress and your Byakugan."

Hinata remained quiet, her bruised eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Since the tragic death of your previous

bodyguard Kō," Tsunade ignored how Hinata frowned and began to anxiously fiddle with the hem of her shirt, "I've been requested by your clan to assign you a new bodyguard."

Hinata froze, her whole form stiffening at the mention of her bodyguard. Her features no longer held the meek and gentleness they had moments before. She looked outraged, appalled and anguished at the mention of Kō being replaced so flippantly. Hey opaque eyes snapped upwards to the Tsunade to stare cautiously. "I don't think that is necessary Tsunade-sama." her timid stutter had evaporated and though her voice wasn't loud or demanding: it was a soft but firm tone that Tsunade was impressed by.

Tsunade smiled stiffly. "It is, Hinata. Your clan has requested it." _Request _was a loose term, more of a furious demand was more accurate. Hyuuga Hiashi had really tested the blonde's patience this morning, bursting in his eyes almost as cold as his tone, demanding his daughter a new, well trained and dangerous bodyguard to accompany her - everywhere.

Hinata involuntarily began to bite her lip as she looked down at her interlocked hands with hard eyes. She didn't want a new bodyguard; the concept of having someone babysit her was as degrading and humiliating as it sounded. However she knew there was little reasoning with the Hyuuga council, especially when it was regarding the voiceless heiress. She had little say in the doings of her clan, especially when it involved her.

However there was the alluring prospect of whom her bodyguard might be. A dusty pink traitorously radiated across her cheeks when she entertained the incredulous idea of Naruto being her bodyguard. Of course that idea was both asinine and imprudent: Naruto was far too busying with his mission and looming promotion to his desired occupation as Hokage to be minding the genial Hyuuga.

Perhaps Hanabi or Kiba might be assigned, however both boys were far too busy in their jobs: Hanabi was too busy immersed in Hyuuga training and Kiba a jounin with a genin team he never ceased complaining about. She liked the idea of Sakura, or perhaps Ino, but she wasn't exactly sure either kunoichi had the time or probably patience for such a tedious job.

"W-who is my new bodyguard?" Hinata piped up, her voice filled with anxiety as she curiously peeked at Tsunade from her seat.

Tsunade's smile turned into a guilty one that didn't reach her eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

He walked smoothly through the clearing, effectively using two incisive kunai to strike the two assailant's necks and knock them cleanly out. Absently staring at the bodies failing to the ground with the final groans of alarm and protest, Sasuke frowned indifferently.

The Uchiha had already completed his mission - the assassination of a man with few redeemable qualities and his family.

The caliber of his opponents had been so putrid and their brash regard of the Uchiha, he hadn't deemed them fit to die by his hand, or even linger in his presence for a moment longer. The two assailants who had been unlucky enough to encounter the Uchiha on his passage back into Konoha, he'd disposed of them efficiently and quickly - slowly on their part.

Pulling his red hood over his onyx spikes, he clutched cloak tighter around his form as he searched his surroundings with emotionless eyes. Idly he stroked the blade in his palm, pondering the thought of attempting to annihilate Konoha again.

Konoha, the city he perhaps hated more than anything else in the world. He started emotionless at its the expansive green peaks and rugged mountains that jutted brashly out of the landscape and into the city. The Uchiha was no longer bent on revenge, nor was he full of unbridled hatred - though he did still loath most things. However, a full year in the village could do weird things to the Uchiha.

He was cold, detached. Numb. He had nothing to live for, nor anything to die for. He maintained a steady hatred for most things, yet he was more apathetic to everything. He didn't care, he was merciless and ceasing someone's life no longer gave him the sadistic thrill it once had. Murdering someone meant nothing.

He was a vacant being; darkness had consumed him wholly leaving him empty with no emotions. He couldn't feel attachment, empathy, happiness. His life had become one continuous series of insidious missions - the mission that were a physiological risk for anyone without the mindset of the Uchiha.

He was the perfect killer. Efficient with no weaknesses. He had no bonds that an enemy could exploit; he had no fears nor wants. He had no qualms ending lives, mangling someone's feelings meant nothing to him.

It was a few hours past dawn, and as the soundless assassin moved through the village, using the skyline as a path towards the Hokage Tower in which he had been unusually summoned.

Tsunade rarely wanted mission reports from the Uchiha. She didn't need them and frankly didn't want to know what ever the Uchiha had to do to sufficiently complete his missions.

This fact piqued the Uchiha's interest, as he wondered what his next mission would be. Or perhaps it was news on a war looming on the horizon. His onyx eyes trained ahead, as he watched sky burst into a bright fusion of pasty pinks and warm oranges as the sun's new rays streaked across village.

His mind reflected back on his nights activities. Leaving for his mission at the stroke of midnight he had been aimlessly racing through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha when a scream reached his ears. A scream that was such a high pitch cry for desperation, the allure of it had tempted the Uchiha closer.

Black bangs hanging sporadically over endless eyes, he moved fluidly down the sterile corridors of the Hokage tower, keenly avoiding making eye contact with the petrified inhabitants of the tower who scurried out of the Uchiha's path desperately.

He almost allowed himself to smirk at their pitiful existent. Did they honestly think running from the Uchiha would save them? If he wanted them dead or harmed, they would be. _Imbeciles. _

He absently opened the Hokage door, ignoring the protest from the Godaime's secretary, who was advising him to wait until he was called.

The door slammed loudly behind him as he moved deeper into the room, his eyes briefly noticing a third figure in the room. Quickly, his gaze turned back to Tsunade who was regarding him with an unredeemable emotion.

She was frowning at his abruptness and his overall hatful behavior and lack of empathy to everyone. Her brown eyes narrowed as she decided it was best to deal with him now.

"Uchiha." she stated evenly, looking up from the file she was holding with distaste.

"Why did you summon me here?" his voice resonated arrogance and his lack of concern for her and everything else in Konoha. His endless orbs were fixed on Tsunade.

Her cheek twitched. Tsunade narrowed her eyes in irritation. This cheeky brat got on her nerves faster than Naruto did with his loudness or crude words. Sasuke's snarky comments made her want to pummel his wiry figure into the ground.

"How was your mission?" she asked mundanely, in an attempt to make conversation.

"He's dead, so is his family." he commented blandly, no emotion in his even voice. His eyes completely unfazed as they cleanly sliced into the Hokage.

"Aa," Tsunade nodded flatly, casting a cold frown at the Uchiha. "You've been in the village a year now Sasuke. Your carefully monitored probation ended almost two weeks ago, and you have yet to step out of line. Congratulations." Tsunade actually seemed quite happy about that fact.

Sasuke remained perfectly emotionlessly, his dark eyes taking in everything yet giving away nothing. "Thanks." he remarked dryly, sarcastically.

Tsunade bristled at his remark, all humour draining from her weary face she turned a cold critical eye on the Uchiha. "Because of your good behaviour I'm assigning you a new mission." she told him, her eyes not mission how his suddenly narrowed.

"Go on." he coached, his tone mundane and guarded. Tsunade's allusive sentence had piqued his interests.

"This is an important mission Uchiha. One which could go on for an extended amount of time until _you_ deal with the threat. This mission will also meaning working closely with another shinobi from this village who has access to your seals."

He paused, slight confusion seeping into his face momentarily before he blinked abruptly and slid perfectly back into his usual stoic façade. His eyes narrowed cautiously as they flickered automatically down to his wrists.

Tiny loops formulating a seal that bounded him to the village with the allure of gaining back the full use of kekkei genkai. His expression turned cold, a sadistic glint forming in his eyes as he glared profusely at the Hokage. "And?" he proposed icily.

Tsunade's lips formed a tight line, she sighed exasperatedly. "There is no alterative motive Uchiha. You have proved yourself - somewhat - trustable and you have been granted your full powers back."

"Why?" he interrogated suspiciously, eyeing her.

"For your latest mission Uchiha." Tsunade snapped. "I've decided to grant you a different type of mission for your usual ones." Her brown eyes seemed to darken nervously as she eyed him. Searching for something she didn't seem to find. She frowned doubtfully.

"What is it?" though his tone was dull and listless, there was the slightest indication of interest in his eyes.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata - your new charge. She's in need of a bodyguard."

There was a pause. A cold clinical silence that trailed across the dark-haired woman's skin, causing her to stifle a shudder. She tilted her head reflectively, upwards, to peek through her bangs at the man just several feet in front of her.

His cheek twitched. A mundane action. A trivial one. An irrelevant gesture would have been easily overlooked on someone else. But this was Sasuke. A simple cheek twitched indicated his reactions towards her. She had no idea whether this was a hopeful reaction. Her chest tensing as she felt the aura in the room cease into a stagnant standstill. Silence claimed the room for several movements.

Slowly Sasuke's eyes flickered down from Tsunade to the third presence in the room. Hinata. His eyes, purely crimson with flecks of black consumed her entire being as they met her eyes for several moments before he averted his gaze back to the window absently.

Hinata released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and quickly dropped her gaze to stare at her interlocked hands. Her cheeks inflamed with a scarlet that would rival the Uchiha's bloodstained eyes.

His gaze had been so utterly cold and completely apathetic. He regarded her as nothing, but a new charge. A new trivial captive who had been placed in his merciless care. Her heart clenched involuntarily at the mere thought of becoming the sadistic and purely ruthless Uchiha's new charge.

He was her new protector. And despite the consuming terror she felt for him, she almost released a maniacal laugh at the truly ridiculous concept of the Uchiha protecting her, protecting anyone.

She was now at the complete mercy of the Uchiha for the foreseeable future.

"Can't her clan provide her with a bodyguard? Or is she that worthless?" he asked absently, his voice held no malice. It was a simple fact; his eyes still holding a steady gaze with his view of Konoha.

Hinata's form dropped further into a completely submissive slouch. She began to furiously bite her lip, attempting to drown out the two-side conversation that the Uchiha and Tsunade were having about her like she was a frivolous child who didn't have an opinion. And if she did it was not valued.

Tsunade's eyes fluttered shut and strained look of concentration flashed across her pinched face. "We have decided with you have a set of _skills_ that make you the best suitor for this job." she exasperated, her hand twitching at the mere sight of his condescending expression.

He was exceptional at testing her resolve and her crumbling concentration. She was known for her short temper and impulsive beatings of the general population of shinobi in Konoha, and he was known for his unparalleled ability to piss everyone and everything off with that damned smirk of his.

The Uchiha remained silent, his eyes trained forward pointing avoiding Tsunade's penetrating glare and ignoring the pathetic glances the back of his head was receiving from the meek Hyuuga.

He was weighing his choices. Did he really want to be stuck babysitting possibly the weakest idiot in the village? She had once - if not still - been in love with _Naruto_. That qualified her as maybe the most stupid and ridiculous person he knew. She was an idiot, and he didn't associate himself with idiots, they weren't worth his time. Not only was she an idiot but she was _weak_. And the Uchiha simply did not tolerate weakness. Added up she was everything he despised in a person. Could she really survive being babysat by such a sadistic and cold-hearted traitor?

"Do I have choice?" he asked, his voice even and thoughtful.

"No Uchiha, you don't." Tsunade replied honestly. It must have made her happy to say that as there was a smile filtering through her voice and how her eyes were suddenly glittering dangerously. "But this mission has it perks. The Hyuuga clan has assigned a nice room for you and all your needs will be tended for at the Hyuuga compound. Also Hinata-sama here is one of the few shinobi who understands the workings of your seals. We will be lifting the seal to give you a greater chance of finding out who is attempting to kidnap Hinata." Tsunade smiled.

"When does my mission start?" he deadpanned, his eyes suddenly flickering away from the window to Tsunade.

"Your mission starts now, Uchiha. Are you ready?" Tsunade asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Of course." he said slowly and deliberately, a sadistic smirk crept slowly onto his dangerous features as he turned fully around to regard his new charge. His new little Hyuuga. His new idiot. His smirk deepened as he took in her meek features and she a hot flush flashed across her cheeks and she quickly averted her eyes.

* * *

Pale eyes mindlessly peeked upwards at the delicate sky that was a fusion between a perfect blue and the light wisps of clouds that wafted carelessly across the sky in the direction of nowhere. The sun, a perfect sphere glinting downwards, was spreading its rays, spreading its light unequally. There were areas of Konoha that seemed to be in constant shade, the Hyuuga compounding being one predominantly. Of course, this was no coincidence. It was a conscious effort, the clan walls were high and treetops were unruly and high banishing all light from the compound, creating a suffocating aura.

There was little light in the darkness that cursed the Hyuuga clan. In fact they welcomed darkness. Light was a weakness.

Hinata envied those carefree clouds as she bathed in the light of the sun. She had no light in her life. It had all been stripped from her, in what seemed to be a matter of moments.

Her eyes flickered down from the sky to shyly peek sideways at her companion. The Uchiha was still wearing his form-fitting uniform, absently carrying his mask in his gloved hands to reveal his face. His eyes too, were trained upwards and looked distant.

She'd never been this close to him before. To study him and admire his famed appearance. Of course he was attractive in the most obvious sense. Tall with pale skin and unruly dark spikes that framed his face. His aristocratic cheekbones and jaw line showcased his exceptional heritage and his renowned dark eyes were oddly deep and alluring for such an inky colour, pools of utter blackness that took everything into their deeps and gave nothing away. They were completely reflective - almost mirror like, and it was after she noted that fact that she realized these mirror like eyes were looking at her.

"What are you staring at, Hyuuga?" he asked bluntly.

Her eyes widened for a second before she quickly dropped her gaze to the ground, her form freezing as her mind reeled. She'd been caught staring, gazing and admiring by the Uchiha. Her face drained of all colour.

"What were you staring at?" he repeated, his voice colder this time. She could feel his eyes glaring profusely at her face.

"I-" she tried, her gaze still staring timidly at the floor. For that moment, time seemed to slur to a halt and the ground seemed to swirl along with her empty thoughts. She paled.

Suddenly a hand snapped around her chin jerking her face upwards to meet a pair of cold and purely cruel eyes that were glowering downwards. "Hyuuga." he seethed out quietly. Her heart clenched. His grip was cold, but his fingers were oddly warm and soft. "If you want to survive this mission it would be good for you to learn to answer me when I ask you something. I don't like being ignored."

His unyielding eyes bore into hers for the second time that day. Completely consuming and seeing far past the paleness of her translucent eyes and into her being, searching for something Hinata couldn't decipher. A slow rush of pink flooded her cheeks and she dropped her eyes from his, favouring the floor and noting how his sandals were flushed with hers on how their proximity was disturbing.

"You're weak." his voice quiet, almost a murmur as he stepped back from her, his eyes still penetrating her form, tearing her up into digested pieces and crumbling her composure.

_You're weak_.

_It should have been you_. A distant voice murmured as the image of her bodyguard and relative glimmered in her mind. Jaw slack, eyes yellow and endless, mouth parted and body torn. He died for her.

Like so many others. _Neji_.

Reflectively her hand flew to her chest to clutch the dull mundane throbbing of her heart. Her beloved cousin and so selflessly sacrificed himself for her.

Absently she noted his was still staring at her, in a clinically searching way, his eyes missing little. Snapping her formulating tears briskly away and trudged ahead wondering; _why out of everyone was _he_ her bodyguard?_

"Are you scared to die?" he asked her, his voice pointed and mocking as a slow sinister smirk crept into his features. He tilted his head sideways, enjoying the chaos that was swirling around inside her mind.

Was she? She blinked, her unnatural fear of the darkness since she was a child, her wariness of fire, the panic that accumulated inside her when she released she was alone. It had started when she had saw her mother: dead, cold and utterly serene and peaceful. She had never seen her so peaceful. Almost elated.

"Are you scared to live?"

He froze, almost jerking away from her. His lips thinning as darkness seeped into his features, his eyes growing purely dangerous as they took in her frame. She was no longer shaking; she looked affronted clutching her heart and staring at him blankly with those weird, large eyes of hers. Every morsel of emotion had been eradicated from her face, which was unsettling to see her morph into the perfect bleak Hyuuga she and coaxed into.

"You want to die." she continued, her voice quiet. "You just can't find an honourable way to die yet."

He quickly decided that he hates her, he hates her because they both knew the answer to her question and it enrages him that he truly _is_ afraid to live and he has always prided himself on never being afraid of anything. He hates the fact that she so clearly saw that weakness in him and instead of being angry with himself for having such a fear, he finds it easier to simply place it all on her.

"You want to live." he seethed, moving closer to her. "You want to desperately find something to make you worthless life less pathetic. You're terrified of dying and nobody caring. Because you're worthless. Useless. You're weak." he smiled manically, darkness pinned to one cheek and a smile to the other. His eyes dancing sadistically as the psychotic side of him seeped out.

He wanted to see her cry. To fear him. To shake. To even scream perhaps.

Instead of crying, or jerking backwards or lashing out at him, or anything he expected her to do, she merely smiled thinly at him. It was not a smile that reached her eyes, he could tell it was one that bordered on understanding and pity. Sympathy. He found himself loathing her even more.

"I could give you a nice death." he whispered quietly. "I could save you from the horrors that's your existence." his face so close she felt his icy breath.

"I'm not afraid of living." she whispered back. Her expression still sad, although he never remembered it looking like anything else when he had been younger.

The Uchiha wanted to tell her to piss off, he wanted to tell her that he didn't want or need her pity. He wanted to hurt her, this girl who had everything _he __didn't;_ this girl who was looking down at him as if he were some sort of kicked puppy.

They carried on in a heavy silence that weight on the Hyuuga's thoughts as the moved slowly through the streets of Konoha. The Uchiha welcomed the silence, and found it to be her _only_ redeemable trait. She was still an idiot, but not a loud one. Something he was grateful for. He still hated her.

They received confused looks from Hinata's fellow comrades, she smiled shyly at them while the Uchiha seamlessly ignored their mundane existence as he had been since he was dragged back into Konoha, sealed and cursed bounded by a two seals on each of his wrist.

Of course they tried to converse with the unstable Uchiha, but he had repeatedly voiced his blatant opinion on them, on everything that dwelled inside Konoha. He was still bounded by a single thread of utter hatred. He had no purpose, no goal. He was simply existing oppose to living and fulfilling what his brother had wished for him. He was bitter and consumed by a sadistic side that enjoyed inflicting pain upon people.

Inflicting pain or fear on someone was the only time the Uchiha felt _anything_. It had been awhile since he had turned his back on the light and had become completely submerged in a constricting black cloud of darkness that had morphed slowly into nothingness after the War.

He was numb, empty and cold.

The pair slipped lithely into the Hyuuga compounds impending walls, and into the dark coated streets. Neither faltered at the sudden darkness that had enveloped the compound, their new residence. Sasuke's eyes had long since adjusted to impenetrable darkness in both the literal and figurative sense.

A dozen pair of eyes all akin to the colour of the moon all flickered simultaneously to the second figure. The Uchiha, with his cursed lineage and tainted past, the Uchiha who was walking quietly alongside their heiress, who was weak and vulnerable and utterly innocent. The opposite energy of the dark figure who was walking in such a proximity to the Hyuuga girl, made their eyes narrow cautiously.

He was dangerous and sinister, with a slightly psychotic look gracing his angled features that whispered of the aristocratic clan he was the sole survivor of. He was a branded traitor, one who was not to be associated with. And yet their heiress looked oddly apathetic to his presence.

Hinata offered her shy, warm smiles as her eyes widened as she greeted her relatives. A single dimple protruded in her dusted pink cheek as she called a meek greeting to one of her cousins who returned the greeting with a far more regal and composed stature. Their eyes remained cool and assessing as they followed Hinata and the traitor's forms.

The Uchiha ignored their niggling stares, and their hushed whispers as to why an _Uchiha _was accompanying _Hinata-sama_! Their disapproving murmurs echoed softly through the compound as several of the younger generations of Hyuuga children quickly disappeared from view in pure terror of watching such a man with such an aura, and eyes that spoke of darkness no one else could understand.

Hinata silently walked through the courtyard of the Main House, rounded the glittering water feature that had been erected in memory of all the Hyuuga who had perished in the previous war. In a war where Sasuke had been the opponent. He had an immeasurable amount of bloodstain on his hands.

She padded quietly down the dark hallways towards the guest wing, in which Sasuke would be residing in. The room where impeccable white and clean, almost sterile with no splatter of coloring which would amount to some amount of self-expression. All Hyuuga were the pruned to be the same, stoic, strong and regal shinobi that was expected from such an élite clan.

Hinata noted the Uchiha seemed very accustomed to a prestigious and strict clan life. He slipped off his sandals on the wooden porch that ran along the pond with golden and silver koi fish that populated the trickling waters.

The hallways of the guest wing were dimly and empty apart from one maid from the Branch family who quickly scuttled out of the corridor the moment her wide, pale eyes spied the Uchiha. The girl had unceremoniously bumped straight into Hinata's shoulder during her rush towards the exit of the hallway.

Hinata emitted a wince so quiet she prayed the Uchiha didn't notice. Her arms were still aching from her the purplish bruises that donned much of her skin. Midway through healing Hinata, Sakura's élite medical prowess had been requested for as a team of Anbu in critical condition had pooled into the hospital. Hinata didn't mind, her person salves and creams she concocted in the green house from the Hyuuga garden's of excess rare herbs would heal away any bruising.

She didn't think that the silent Uchiha noticed her strained whimper, though his eyes never left her form. Somehow, he didn't chime in with a snide comment. She led him down into his assigned room and gently clicked open the door revealing a large room dressed exclusively in white.

He moved into the doorway, scanning the room blankly with curious and assessing eyes that gave none of his thoughts of opinions away. She remained there - next to him - awkward for a moment, resorting to fiddling with her fingers together as they stared impassively at the room.

"I-I hope you like it." she finally said softly, attempting to banish away the thought of glancing at him.

He remained silent and absently ran a hand over the inside of his wrist, along the intricate lines of his seal.

"I could ask Otou-san if there any other rooms-"

"-Are you staying in the guest wing?" he asked, his eyes flickered to consume her whole body, enabling her to look away.

"Yes."

"Good."

_Good?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Sorry for the late update, I just finished this chapter today and wanted to get it out as soon as possible so sorry for any errors, I will re-edit tomorrow. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites. I really appreciate them. This chapter is the starting for their relationship which I want to be a natural a realistic one. This won't be a story where Sasuke suddenly becomes in love with Hinata, he is a complex character and I want to portray that. I hope everyone enjoys this story and questions are welcomed! Thank you so much, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**Conflict**

The heiress blinked blearily, rubbing her ivory eyes as she turned away from the early morning rays of sunlight that was filtering steadily in her window through the cream blinds. She yawned quietly before she blinked a few more times, blinking away the last of her nightmares.

An iciness had seemingly coated every recent thought the heiress had. She saw her bodyguard in every thought, in every image she conjured up. Limp, lifeless, jaw slack and eyes that had once been ivory a sallow yellow. The scream caught in his throat. His sacrifice for her.

Slowly she slipped out of her bed, and creaked across the floor that was strewn with shadows and darkness that still coated a substantial portion of her room. Like a cloud of dread that seemed to follow the heiress, she smiled lamely as she flicked open her blinds allowing the full light of the sun to illuminate her room and banish away her darkness.

She paused briefly to admire the new view of her room in the guest house: she was looking over the garden, and directly under her window was a grouping of primed rose blossoms all a hue of ivory - they matched her eyes Otousan once commented when he noticed her pruning them excessively. But the rose was a dangerous flower despite its gentle flowering. It possessed thorns. Hinata, however, didn't. She was more liken to a fragile freesia or even a cherry blossoms that withered away after a few days.

It was as she was watching the sun roll over her flower garden, past the lilac hues of the orchids to the lone rosebush whose waxy petals were a scarlet colour. The rose was in a small patch of shade, almost fully in the darkness. Staring at the red rose in the shade triggered a memory. A memory that caused her cheeks to ignite and her heart to clench. She had a new bodyguard.

Uchiha Sasuke was her new bodyguard. Her new resident in the compound. And his opinion of such a fragile kunoichi was made prominent from the moment he met her.

He loathed the weak and idiots. He didn't have time for them. He didn't like waiting either. She'd heard previously from Sakura-san he was an early riser, in fact he rarely slept. Sakura had also briefly mentioned he was terrorized in his dreams nightly. Nightmares, Hinata scrunched her nose as she pulled on her clothes. Nightmares were something she could sympathise with.

Hurrying out of her room, she flitted shyly down the corridors of the compound in the direction of the dining hall where she imagined she'd find either her father or the Uchiha.

"Hinata."

Abruptly the meek heiress skidded into a panicked stop and her eyes fluttered anxiously across the corridor to owner of the voice.

Hanabi.

She relaxed marginally, taking in her younger sister's early morning appearance. The young teenager had grown out her brown hair in honour of her beloved cousin and had tied it at her back in a similar way to how Neji wore his; a loose ponytail. She wore a loose white blouse paired with black pants and mesh on her ankles and wrists. Her form was tall and willowy, even more the regal Hyuuga she had been a few years ago. Her eyes were far more decisive and knowing, her smile however had remained mischievous and utterly childish. However its appearance was a rarity.

She deftly flitted forward, standing in a pool of shadows her white eyes meeting her sister's larger ones for a few moments before her gaze flickered elsewhere. "Father's looking for you." she murmured absently, eyes devoid of emotion, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and examined her nails.

Hinata's panic expression must have startled and both amused the young teenager; a the hint of amusement flickered across her pale features, she leapt forward into another pool of shadows in the corridor. "He's in the dining hall, with the Uchiha." her mouth soured at the last part as her eyes flickered questioningly upwards at Hinata, who in turn paled.

So Hanabi had met the Uchiha. That thought whirled sickeningly around the meek heiress' mind. Hanabi was wild and reckless underneath her prim demure and indifferent demeanour. She was still childish and playful, especially in front of Hinata and in the safety of the compound. However the Uchiha was cold and detached and their personalities where completely conflicting, he was too irritable and she was too proud to be wrong. She was mischievous and he was utterly sadistic.

"Stay away from him Hanabi, he's dangerous." Hinata said quickly, her voice faltering as Hanabi's eyes grew wider, curiosity and indeed recalcitrant seeping into her features. "O-or j-just b-be careful." she added, wincing. Hanabi liked dangerous things. She liked challenges and enjoyed to challenge others. At times it was _annoying_, other times endearing. But this was not one of those endearing times.

"Uchiha-san is not a game Hanabi. You can't demand him to train with you, nor can you taunt him. He's not sane - he's dangerous!" she spluttered.

"I like him," she shrugged, looking mildly disconcerted and impressed by her sister's abnormal warning. She hadn't even stuttered once. Which was a feat in itself, never mind her reprimanding tone. "He's waiting for you." she added, something dark creeping into her tone as she rocked backwards on her heels to spring forward into another pool of darkness, adeptly dodging the straight lines of sunlight that filtered in through the window.

She watched her sister for a moment, as she continued to leap around the light that flooded the halls. It was Hinata - the elder, more reclusive sister - who had always been marked as the unusual one. The dark one. The quiet one who rarely spoke and whose eyes were far too large for her face. But Hanabi too had her quirks. She dealt with things differently. She didn't run from the darkness, she reveled in it.

Shaking herself mentally Hinata hurried down the corridor, careful to wade through the shimmery light that basked the wooden floor that lined the long, winding corridor. She paused briefly at the dining room door, pondering whether to knock on the door or remain deathly silent and attempt to listen in.

But Hiashi had been watching her from the moment she woke up, and Sasuke had sensed her skittish chakra move deftly through the compound with a unique meekness that was purely her own. It was pathetic.

"Hinata." he father called as she slipped inside the room.

Hiashi was sitting at the head of the table, sipping the contents from his cup, his eyes were peacefully closed and he looked oddly serene. The Uchiha however was seated within a pool of darkness that seemed to constantly follow him.

Everything about the Uchiha was dark: his endless eyes, his inky hair, and of course his perfectly twisted soul and mind. All black pools of nothingness that the Uchiha was doomed to carry around, until he died. Something he often longed for, but he had no intentions of simply dying without a reason. He was a Uchiha, the last member of a cursed lineage whose darkness was unparalleled. He had dived into a plunge pool of insanity and was unknowingly and utterly lost.

His eyes were staring at some distant place outside the window, his thin mouth pressed into a tight line, almost a challenge he knew no one would dare to take him up on. She knew he sensed her presence in the room, but he refused to acknowledge her, maintaining his steady gaze out the window.

She could tell his behaviour and lack of respect was grating on her father. But for the first time in her life, Hiashi's posture was unusually rigid and firm. There was a tightness across his eyes and a strain across his mouth. He was battling a gnawing fear. Fear, an emotion he had no idea how to deal with.

She slowly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, her chest racking along with her growing anxiety. The atmosphere in the room was increasingly stifling and claustrophobic. The Uchiha seemed to relish in it, she thought she saw the upward twitch of his lips.

"You kept me waiting Hyuuga." Sasuke suddenly said, his eyes snapped away from the window as his cold tone sliced through the silence. His eyes, once again fully consumed her, their darkness seeping into her ivory eyes and exposing her every fear. She refused to cringe away from the force of his gaze, attempting to remain poised and calm. "I don't like waiting." he snapped absently.

"I would prefer if you referred my daughter as Hinata-sama, Uchiha-san." Hiashi calmly cut in, his eyes flickering open to briefly glance at the dark-haired avenger before his gaze favoured his daughter. She shrank noticeably away from his gaze.

Their relationship had improved greatly over the war, he recognised her power and her potential. However she was still a burden, and her unmarred forehead both troubled and pleased him. However since start of the attempted abductions and the death of several branch members, he had begun again to doubt her again, and she had become more troublesome than she was worth.

There was a Uchiha currently dwelling in his home because of her. A _Uchiha -_ a traitorous _Uchiha_.

Pathetic. She cringed subtly away from his narrowing eyes, silently praying the Uchiha's own perceptive eyes had missed the silent exchange between father and daughter.

He hadn't. His eyebrow raised.

"I am not part of your clan Hiashi, I don't have to refer to Hyuuga with any prefix." he deadpanned, pure arrogance dripping from his conceited face as Hiashi struggled to retain his composure.

_Hiashi._ No one had referred him as that since his dead brother and they had only been simple children then.

"Apologies Sasuke-san, I had forgotten you were a member of the Uchiha clan. The differences between the two clans, are rather startling. Mannerisms are held highly in the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said simply, a slow, smug smile crept onto his face. He was rather pleased with himself.

It happened instantaneously: no one saw the Uchiha move, no one saw him even reach for the blade, or even tracked its assault through the air. But she heard the painful crack of a kunai embedding itself into the wall directly beside Hiashi's ear.

Hinata inhaled sharply and impulsively moved to beside her father's side. Her kekkei genkai activated and her palm outstretched as she deftly slipped into her Hyuuga stance, her lips pressed in a firm line. The remnants of the timid girl had completely evaporated. In her place stood a Hyuuga heiress.

"Uchiha-san what were you thinking?" she cried, eyeing him cautiously.

Slowly he tilted his head to face her, his eyes slide up her form glancing at her frozen father and the kunai embedded in the wall directionally beside his face. He smirked, darkness pinned to one cheek and a smile pinned to the other, his eyes - two perfect plunge pools of midnight - threatened to drag her into them. She refused, her eyes narrowing. "I thought I saw a cockroach." he smiled sinisterly, something tenebrous and dangerous glimmered in his eyes. "Apologies for startling you _Hyuuga-hime_. I forgot you were a simple Hyuuga." another smile, she felt her father shake with an anger she'd never saw in him before.

"I-I-" Hinata started, staring at him wholly confused. He was insane. He was an unstable maniac and yet she couldn't stop herself for admiring his complete lack of apathy. He didn't care about anything. Everything was a game, everyone meant nothing to him. The only thing that mattered was himself. He was the most selfish person she had ever met her life and yet she couldn't hate him. There was something so sad about how his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or how lost and empty he looked when he stared into the oblivion.

"I'll protect your Hyuuga heiress." he continued, his eyes sliding back to Hiashi's contorted facial expression.

Hiashi released a strained sigh, before he lifted his hand to gently soothe his temples, before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I also ask you to watch over my younger daughter too, Hanabi-sama." he seethed out, his voice quiet and wholly threatening.

The Uchiha paused, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the Hyuuga clan leader, his lack of respect caused Hinata to fidget nervously with the hem of her shirt. "You expect me to spend my time babysitting a branch member?" he asked crudely.

Hiashi paused, briefly absently entertaining the idea of leaping across the room and wiping that arrogant and purely apathetic expression off that little traitor's face. He always disliked the Uchiha clan, but this member was more infuriating than anyone he had ever met. "Hanabi-sama is not a branch member, she does not bear the cursed-seal." he said slowly.

Reflectively Sasuke blinked, allowing that sentence to seep into his mind and his eyes snapped upwards to stare at Hinata. Or more importantly her unmarked forehead. He tilted his head. "I don't like to be kept waiting Hyuuga-hime, I'm finished here."

She released a small cry when she felt a hand ensnare around her wrist but she, in turn, reached out to grip the handle of the blade that was embedded in the wall beside her father.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the golden sun wafted softly through the treetops delicately hitting the forest floor with sporadic splashes of gold spikes. Absently the image of the sunny blonde floated into her mind as she watched the sun hit the trees. She watched as it was not the light that was in control of the clearing, but the shadows that coated the crevices of the forest. That smothered the light into a matching blackness. Endless darkness conjured another image into her mind, a darkness that was constantly clashing against the light and everything it stood for. When in reality light could not exist without dark, and dark without light.

Light could not be admired without enduring the darkness, and the darkness could not be welcomed if you had not grown weary of witnessing the horrors of the light.

"Hinata. Hinata?"

Snapping out of her rather deep thoughts, she whirled around to dodge an oncoming assault from Kiba who flicked a kunai at her. She aptly twirled around the blade, catching it in midair and using its previous momentum to whirl it back at Kiba who managed to dodge it. Barely.

She paused briefly as she stared down at the second blade that she was still clutching in her hand. Sasuke's kunai. It was far more impressive than Kiba's simple kunai. It was heavy and oddly comforting in her palm.

Sasuke had unceremoniously dumped her in the team 8 training ground. He had dragged her across the entire forest through the treetops, his grip on her wrist never ceased until he abruptly let her go and flung her downwards the forest floor. He hadn't uttered a word to her the whole way, and she had welcomed the silence. He simply told her he would be back for her, and she was to meet him here, and he didn't like to be kept waiting.

She wondering absently where he was going as he lithely disappeared into the forest at such a speed he seemed to physically evaporate into the shadowy foliage. She imagined it had something to do with Naruto or Sakura, or perhaps even Kakashi. They were the only people she ever saw him engaging in any sort of conversation with. However he it didn't seem like he enjoyed his time with his team, she saw him ignoring Kakashi and Sakura and the only time she saw Naruto and Sasuke together they were fighting or arguing about something. However it wasn't like when they were younger. Their fights were vicious and Sasuke simply didn't care about them anymore. They were worthless and meaningless, like everything else. Just another annoying burden.

"Are you sure you're okay Hinata?" Kiba asked, he wrenched his kunai out of the surrounding tree, examined it before he sauntered towards her. Concern clear in his warm eyes and his easy smile.

Shino walked towards her too, he placed comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hinata if you-"

"I-I'm fine Shino-kun and Kiba-kun." she said quickly, facing both of her friends who were watching her warily. They'd heard about the abduction. Of course they had. And their concern and worry for their delicate but durable team-mate was understandable. She shouldn't be annoyed at their constant desire to be reassured of her current state. But after yesterday, being assigned a personal bodyguard she already felt so degraded and she simply wasn't ready to face her previous bodyguard's death.

"Hinata." Kiba warned, his eyes narrowing as he watched her feign a smile.

"I w-would like to spar Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. I d-don't want to talk about it." she whispered, her eyes flickering downwards to the shadows curling around her feet.

Kiba and Shino glanced briefly at each other, both frowned at each other before they simply decided to drop it. It was best not to press Hinata and both fully honoured her decisions in whatever her choice was.

"Okay Hinata, but I'm not going to easy on you." Kiba warned, grinning wildly as he leapt backwards. "Isn't that right Akamaru?" the tanned boy gestured to his oversized dog whose simple response was a loud bark.

Shino walked forward and carefully adjusted his glasses and regarded the heiress for a moment before he nodded. "Neither will I Hinata."

Hinata nodded too, a small smile curling her lips upwards. They were more than her team-mates, they were her brothers who would do anything for her. And yet at that moment perhaps that was the problem.

_Everyone _in the clan complied with what she said, which though was a rarity as she maintained her usual silence in the compound for fear of saying something silly or embarrassing. However whenever the meek heiress did speak up, or ask for something or even suggest something casually they complied. They agreed.

Most people tended to take pity on the quiet heiress, even someone as selfish as Ino and as confident as Sakura-san usually agreed whenever she said something, because she was Hinata. And everything about her was fragile.

In sparring everyone went easy on her. Kiba and Shino. Even Naruto intentionally messed up to allow her to land a hit. It didn't matter her hit rendered him enable to move correctly, or resulted in him coughing up blood. She was still Hinata. Still _cute_. Still delicate and usually thought of to be somewhat useless. Everyone was gentle with her, careful not to say or do anything to upset the fragile heiress.

Which is why her mind began to wander to an ominous place, where the Uchiha dwelled. He was never careful with her. He regarded her with the same manner as he would anyone else. He was rough and honest with her. Perhaps even more so. As she spun expertly away from an oncoming barrage of kunai and shuriken she glanced briefly at her wrist.

There was still an imprint of his fingers and their grip. His ruthlessness with her. His cruelty towards her. His disregard for her status as a Hyuuga heiress.

Kiba swore and launched for her and she once again twirled onto her toes to leap out of the way of the oncoming attack. Her Byakugan activated and her palms whirling she blocked an assault from Shino who turned sharply around to land a proficient kick on her back, the power of the attack knocking her forward onto her knees - in just enough time for Kiba's jutsu to hit her.

"Sorry Hinata! I didn't-" Shino began urgently, as he immediately broke into a crouch beside her, his anxious hands awkwardly flailing around her. Kiba also broke into a jog towards Hinata, his own eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" he repeated.

"I'm-" Hinata started holding up her hands, wincing mentally at her aching back and her throbbing head.

"She's fine."

All three froze.

Someone else had answered.

Someone whose voice was laced with a coldness, and whose presence seemed to radiate contempt and danger, and whose eyes were solely focused on the Hyuuga.

The Uchiha was standing absently on a tree branch, his inky black bangs concealing most of his porcelain face, but she could make out his lips pressed in a tight line, how his eyes were completely focused on her, or how he seemed to blend perfectly into the darkness that coated the forest.

"_Uchiha?_" Kiba blinked, before he slipped into a defensive position. His muscled coiled and ready to spring, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he growled.

Shino slowly stood up, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he aligned himself in between the heiress and the branded traitor. His posture was ridged and stiff and Hinata could almost feel the fear that he was emitting. However he refused to crumble under the sudden glower of the Uchiha.

His eyes, utterly black and purely sinister cut into both of her team-mates, assessing their poor stances and how open they were to an attack before he looked away into the distance. Something lurid crossed over his face. "I have been assigned to baby-sit your pathetic team-mate for the foreseeable future." he stated flatly, his eyes still staring into some distant dark place. His lips were still pressed in a resolute line.

Kiba blinked, blankly at first allowing the Uchiha's words to sink in, before he turned around to launch himself at the dark-haired boy. His fists clenched, his teeth bared in a feral manner. "Watch what you say about Hinata! You can't talk about her like that! She's a the best person I know, you asshole!" he snarled, as Shino moved to hold the boy back, muttering his own quiet retort.

Slowly the Sasuke's eyes flickered to Kiba, he merely watched his antics with a look of disgust and also amusement. A maniacal glint flickered beneath his dark eyes.

Neither of the men had noticed Hinata, fluidly stand up from her sitting kneeling position, or allow the blade she'd been so tightly holding onto slip from her fingers and propel towards the Uchiha with such a speed, and such precision. It was headed for his heart.

The blade flew seamlessly through the air, cutting clean the silence and atmosphere that had engulfed the clearing. The Uchiha raised his fingers and efficiently caught the blade, allowing the tip of the kunai to press against his chest. His expression wholly indifferent, but his eyes however were a mass of flickering emotion, neither which Hinata could decipher.

Kiba inhaled sharply, while Shino pushed down his glasses to stare blankly at the Hyuuga who was standing up. Her own eyes seemed to be wide and dangerous as she peeked upwards at the Uchiha.

No one saw him move. One moment he was standing atop of a high branch, dwelling in the shadows, the next he was standing directly behind Hinata, kunai at her throat.

"She's my charge. I can do _whatever _I want to with her." the Uchiha whispered, his cold breath creeping down her throat causing her to stifle a harsh intake of breath. He was standing directly behind her. Oddly his form was warm, though he was radiating contempt and indeed hatred directed wholly at her. "However, you injured her as her protector its my job to retaliate by-"

She wasn't sure what he was going to say. A small part of her hoped it was protect or perhaps something innocent like defend. However the sinister glint from Sasuke's eyes told her his intentions for her team-mates was something far more insidious. "I-it's fine Uchiha-san - I'm fine!" she spluttered quickly, her soft voice raising an octave and carrying a firmness her team-mates had rarely seen.

The Uchiha however had already seen the more loud and aggressive side to the heiress, he was the catalyst towards her internal fire.

"As you wish _princess_." he murmured, his lips so close to her ear her eyes widened in horror. He stayed there, for a moment too long, standing too close, with his eyes too baneful and his smirk too arrogant.

"Get your hands off her, asshole!" Kiba yelled, taking another defiant step forward. His own eyes fiery as he glared at the Uchiha with a malice Hinata had never seen in him before. His expression was something akin to envy, or even jealousy. It was far more corrosive than the simple desire to protect his most precious team-mate. Hinata blinked curiously.

The Uchiha blinked too, before a slow smile seeped onto his features. Pure arrogance dripping from his smirk, he took a step closer, carefully placing his free hand on the prominent curve of Hinata's waist, he leant in further. His lips brushing against her hair, he trailed the blade of the kunai across her throat, up her cheek, brushing against her jaw. His eyes completely sadistic and cruel, darkness pinned to one cheek and a conceited smirk on the other.

The Hyuuga's form was completely frozen, her resolve along with her rational thoughts rendered completely inaccessible from the simple fact that Sasuke's _lips _were against her hair, and his hand on her waist.

Her breath hitched, caught in her constricted throat as her eyes widened in horror as a hue of pale pink stained her cheeks. Her lips parted.

"Let her go _now_.Or I'll kill you." Kiba snarled.

In a split second the pressure on her waist, the blade trailing touches along her cheek and neck had vanished. Sasuke had vanished from behind her, with that twisted smirk. And now he was directly in Kiba's face, kunai at his throat.

"Say that again." it was said low and deadly. His eyes pools of absolute blackness, that seemed to penetrate though everything they saw was staring deep into Kiba's brown eyes that seemed to falter beneath the intensity of the Uchiha. "Say it again. I insist."

Shino acted instantaneously, moving with speed to stand forebodingly in front of the Uchiha, his pointer finger raised in a warning. He would attack if the Uchiha continued. A slow burning emotion boiled behind the boy's glasses, and the Uchiha caught it. The Uchiha also saw the small tremble vibrating through his hand that gave his true fear away.

The Uchiha simply stared, almost bored and disinterested in whatever this creep in the jacket had to say or offer.

"I-I'll attack." he said smoothly, though an acute ripple of fear laced his tone. He took a step forward, raising his hand higher.

"And you think this interests me somehow?" Sasuke asked honestly, his eyes almost curious as to whether there was something actually wrong with this black-haired boy.

"I-I won't allow you to harm Hinata or Kiba." he said more firmly, taking a cautious step forward. His free arm outstretched to grab the Uchiha.

The Uchiha's eyes slowly snapped down towards the reaching hand; attempting to clamp around his arm. "What are you doing?" his voice losing all traces of minor amusement as something dark seeped into his words. He wasn't joking. His eyes flickered up to meet the bug user's eyes with a twisted confusion. "_Why_ are you trying touching me?" he asked.

He looked utterly repulsed as he stared down at the soiled hand seconds from ensnaring around his arm. He detested someone touching. It sickened him to the point where he was strongly debating whether to snap the man's arm off to purely soothe his disgust.

That was it. The ever docile Hyuuga had snapped. For the second time today. The catalyst to her asinine behaviour being the Uchiha. All of his hatred. All of his hostility he inflicted upon others was over _her_ and she simply couldn't stand there anymore. First her beloved father, and now her team-mates.

She snapped.

The Hyuuga heiress launched herself forward, with a speed neither male knew she possessed. She closed the distance, her palms outstretched her kekkei genkai active and her entire aura wholly different. She hadn't expected to land a hit, but when her palm connected with the Uchiha's muscular chest she found herself completely consumed by a desire to keep fighting. To ferociously protect her team-mates because his disregard for her didn't matter, but he could _not _bring her team-mate into this. An almost sadistic euphoria challenged down her core as she found herself unable to stop, as she relentlessly continued her assault upon the unsuspecting target. She twirled around to land another blow on his arm to separate the connect from the Uchiha and both her team-mates. She slunk forward to stand between both her frozen team-mates and the Uchiha.

Her palms outstretched. Ivory orbs met black. She refused to look away.

"Hinata?"

"Brothers you may leave now. I can handle myself." she whispered defiantly, her eyes never leaving the Uchiha.

"Hinata-"

"Leave brothers."

"We can't leave you-"

"Please." she said firmly.

Neither of the two kekkei genkai users noticed the two men scurry from the clearing, their faces blank and their eyes confused. Neither were paying attention to anything else but each other.

The Uchiha tilted his head, to assess this new Hyuuga princess he wasn't familiar with. Absently he noted his throbbing arm.

"Since when did you become brave _princess?_ Since when do you fight back and protect. It's very out of character for you." he smirked.

"I will not allow you hurt my friends Uchiha-san."

Something twisted curled around his lips. This girl was an idiot. And he simply didn't tolerate idiots. They infuriated and annoyed him, and she had caught him in a bad mood. He had already been highly irritated when he had entered the clearing and her pathetic team-mates had irritated him further.

He needed a release, or he was going to snap and eradicate the entire village, so he struck out, his fists aiming for cheek. She sidestepped it, barely, and backed away fearfully, her opaque eyes a mass of jumbled emotions.

"U-Uchiha-san?" she asked her voice broken and erratic like her breathing. He lashed out at her again, aiming for her temple. She blocked it this time throwing his hands off her, her eyes darkening. She was still mad at him, but she still looked uncertain of how to act and what to do. She simply glowered defensively, recoiling back from him.

Everything about her just _irritated _him for some reason, he wasn't sure why and he care. The only thing that mattered was causing the kunoichi some harm. Sasuke continued his vicious assaults his attacks mercilessly pushing her back as she strived to avoid him, her eyes still wide and mystified.

She annoyed him further because he had to hold back with her. If he wanted to he could have cracked several of her ribs and smashed her skull in. But he didn't. However he wasn't completely merciful. He ruthlessly kicked and punched and at one point he had landed a punch right in her gut causing her to cough up a small amount of blood into her hands.

Terrified her luminous eyes snapped up from her bloodied hands to his crazed look. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was he _trying_ to do?

He landed another kick in her abdomen sending her flying until she collided against a nearby tree. She began coughing and clutching her form. "Pathetic. What kind of kunoichi are you?" he spat out at her, his temper rising as he glared down at her spluttering form.

Sasuke wondered why she wasn't attacking back. Why she truly this hopeless and weak that the only opponent she could win against was an unsuspecting and surprised opponent? He gritted his teeth as he strode towards her. Slowly and shakily she tried to rise to her feet and he wondered if he'd gone to hard. He prayed she wouldn't need medical attention. If she in any way ruined his chances of failing this mission and the sealing of his chakra and kekkei genkai _again_ because she was too stupid and weak to fight back he kill her and everyone she ever loved.

Of course he acknowledged the fact was still recovering from a traumatic event and the death of a relation, but he dismissed this fact as being a true reason why she was so weak. He too had lost people, and he had grown stronger from the event. Perhaps he could evoke a similar conquest in the Hyuuga, turning her outwardly horrible event into a cruel learning experience to become stronger. He also dismissed the fact that she had probably been training for hours on with her team-mates and had already been very exhausted so more than likely that had a lot to do with her lack of speed and defence.

He reached down to drag her to her feet and she immediately jerked away from his hand, slapping it quite forcefully away. Her pale eyes smouldering as she regarded him holding her throbbing side. "Don't _touch_ me." she warned.

"I overestimated you. You're still weak, and an _idiot_." he told her flatly.

She surprised him then her palm shot out to collide with his face, landing a solid strike across his jaw. There hadn't been a lot of chakra behind the assault. However even holding back the heiress knew exactly where to strike to require optimum effectiveness. Her eyes saw everything. And the Uchiha was impressed by her sneakiness. She hadn't even been trying much with that hit and it _hurt_.

Hinata had to give Sasuke credit; he didn't wince. His face snapped back to face Hinata, his eyes burning with anger, he harshly wiped the blood from his mouth. His upper lips curved in a line of pure arrogance. He wasn't taking her seriously. She snapped her palm back again to inflict another blow this time but as her fist swung through the air he caught it. He snapped her wrists into his hands, wrenched her forward and slammed her face first into the ground, pinning her arms behind her in one smooth motion. Her growling amused him further.

"Nice attempt, I'll you that." he offered amused.

He felt it then, her chakra spiking and shifting towards her bounded wrists ready to emit a sharp burst right into his hand. Shaking his head, his twisted smirk deepened as he fluidly flipped her around, so she was no long laying on her front. His solid body now completely aligned with her softer form.

He smirked down at her. Her pale eyes wide and furious, her lips parted as she squirmed beneath him, small cuts and scrapes marred her delicate face. She struggled underneath him to no avail.

"I refuse to allow my new charge to be so weak, Hyuuga-hime." he told her. Leaning forward so his lips hovered above her ear, he felt her flinch. Her eyes snapping shut as her cheeks inflamed traitorously.

She shuddered underneath him, her face scrunching into a pained expression as she struggled against her bounded wrists and the additional weight of his body on top of her. He felt a savage joy at the prospect of her being afraid of him. Ever since she'd threatened him of being frightened of life he had a vendetta against her. Her words had bothered him, far more than he should have allowed them too. A little payback was in order.

And this was only beginning.

"We'll come here tomorrow at seven." his voice was low and commanding, with a razor edge lacing his words. "You need to toughen up princess if you want to maintain you position as heiress. And don't keep me waiting-"

"-You hate waiting." she finished, her voice a mere whispered as she stared in terror upwards. Her breath harsh and erratic and her cheeks flushed.

He smiled darkly down at the heiress, his lethal eyes trailing over her anxious features before he stood up with such speed it left her even more disoriented. His smile deepened.

"Come princess, I must have you home by dinner so you can deactivate my seal so we can spend _quality _time together."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Wow, so many encouraging views. Thank you so much, you guys are the best. I was thinking of stopping this fic for awhile, but your support has convinced me to keep it going! I have a question to ask you guys, regarding chapter length: should they be longer, shorter, or at the moment are they just right? Please tell what you think of the advances in their relationship.

**Chapter three**

**Trails of Darkness**

The velvety darkness of the night, seemed both harrowing yet sinisterly alluring. The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had been replaced by a myriad of stars, which were scattered across its inky canopy. A low, waning moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a dim light that seeped through the open window. It was a warm, windy night; the swaying of the trees and rustling of the leaves could be heard, but not seen as an encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

Hinata could only make out the silhouette of the figure in front of her, and the pallor of his skin, his inky hair and eyes, that were, in turn, staring deep into her own completely opposite eyes.

The encompassing liquid darkness of his eyes were staring at her strangely, and staring into the utter oblivion of them it was easy to believe they were as endless as the night sky, that they went on forever.

Reflectively her eyes flickered towards to his extended arm that was in her grip. The clash of his dark seal against the paleness and smoothness of his skin was striking. The intricate seal ran down from his the inside of his elbow to his wrist. Her tentative hands were softly holding his forearm toward her, as she studied the seal.

Her knowledge of seals couldn't match Naruto, or even her father yet her prowess in seals was sufficiently larger than the rest of the village. She was a Hyuuga, and the heiress at that which entitled her to know about the workings of binding seals.

The Uchiha cursed seal. Her lips curled downwards briefly as she thought of the Uchiha's powers being bounded and stripped from him for such a long time.

Oblique eyes watched her carefully as she stared down at his arm with myriad of expressions. Some sadness, some hopeful, some worry and indeed fear. Fear that was always there with the Hyuuga. His cheeks twitched as she moved her grip further up his arm and tightened it.

He didn't like being touched. At all. It sickened him into a point where he felt physically sick. As if a mere touch could infect him with a terminal and deadly illness.

He didn't tolerate someone handling him in any form or manner; he curtly refused handshakes and the asinine idea of someone attempting to embrace him was almost laughable.

Of course medics and Naruto were permitted to touch him at times. Naruto would reach down during their fights and pull the Uchiha up, or they would lean on each other for support when their fights got vicious, at times Naruto even patted him on the back when they completed another one of Sasuke's assigned D ranked mission. But he still never liked it. Sakura was usually the medic who healed his injuries and cleaned his wounds and fastened his bandages, however her touch had always felt completely different from the heiress.

Sakura's touch was ultimately professional and uniquely perfect. Her grip was steady, though her anxious eyes always betrayed her collected state. The Hyuuga however appeared not to have any qualms with breaking the touch barrier. She didn't know the of the Uchiha's aversions to touch, she seemed perfectly oblivious. And if she did know of them, she simply dismissed them. Her fingers soft and delicate were holding his arm as she studied the markings of his seal. Her grip loose and flimsy yet in a strange sense was strong and firm. Her eyes wholly fragile and understanding peered curiously at his seal.

He didn't like her touching him. Perhaps more than when someone usually touched him. She worried him. She was too _nice_. Too compassionate. _Too weak_.

He didn't need her pity.

"Get on with it Hyuuga." his voice was low in the darkened room, however it held an edge that caused her to shrink involuntarily back. "Unless you can't do it." he arched a challenging eyebrow.

She didn't look up from his arm, she simply pulled her hands away allowing his arm to rest on her knees as she knelt in front of him. Her hands performed a series of seals all in a slow, delicate and steady rhythm before she stopped, briefly glancing upwards at his face before she took his arm in her fingers again.

He was about to rip his arm from her grasp and ask her why she was touching him? _Again_. But he stopped himself and watched curiously as the indigo-haired woman's chary finger tips lightly traced the intricate patterns on his wrists that formed his cursed seal. His eyes widened slightly as a the curvy loops that surrounded the seal descended back into the centre of the seal and disappeared.

Within a moment his wrist was once again completely unmarred. He blinked.

"You have full use of your chakra now," her voice murmured. "And your kekkai genkai." she added shyly, peeking up at him with her own ivory eyes flanked by her kekkei genkai. He absently noted how her light ministration across his skin had left a smouldering trail in their wake. Odd.

She released his hand carefully and slowly pushed herself backwards to create some much-needed distance between the two. Her heart was lightly hammering at such an erratic rhythm she was sure he could hear it. Her cheeks burned as her gaze flickered away from the Uchiha to the open window, with the billowing curtains.

It was a rather humid night, especially for the time of year. The garden outside, was basked in a dim glow from the ivory, coloured sphere hanging in the sky, set in the liquid blackness of the humid night.

They were in her room in the guest wing of the house with the white walls and the tatami flooring and sliding doors. There was few adornments in the bleak room, a crystal vase with a single rose flower she had plucked earlier that afternoon to add a splash of colour to the plain room. The pair was sitting on her futon, just a mere foot from each other - Hinata kneeling delicately her arms resting nervously in her lap while Sasuke sat across from her. The window and the sliding door were both open allowing the sticky, hot air from outside to filter in creating a claustrophobic and stifling atmosphere.

A small smile crept onto the Hyuuga's face, despite the uncomfort she felt in the Uchiha's presence, it was in a twisted way comforting to have him beside her. She knew despite his general aversions towards her and everything else in life, he would protect her. There was no shinobi who could slip past his senses, who could slip past his defences, who could manage to merely survive an encounter against the Uchiha. It wasn't surprising why he had been picked to mind her despite his cursed lineage and nefarious past tribulations.

Safe. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. She felt her shoulder relaxed marginally as she watched the humid night trail on, as the darkness coating her flowers and blossoms outside in the garden.

"How are you feeling with the full use of your kekkei genkai back?" she asked quietly, she didn't have to look over to him to know his once purely dark eyes were the colour of crimson.

The colour of death. The colour of bloodshed. The colour that depicted everything the Uchiha stood for.

"Why do you bother?" he asked tersely, dark eyes roaming carefully over her form.

She blinked, her own ivory eyes flickering over to meet his curiously, her mouth parting showing her confusion. "U-Uchiha-san?"

"Being so pathetically nice. To _everyone_. It's sick and unnatural." he asked bluntly, his eyes completely unyielding as he watched her. His voice a cold, low murmur that both alarmed and confused the heiress as she fidgeted nervously under his penetrating gaze from his endless orbs.

He was close - too close - his eyes too intense as they peered at her with an unreadable expression that sparked an acute flame of terror inside the heiress. She was perfectly aware of how unpredictable he was, how unstable and how unfathomable his powers were. He was dangerous and cold and simply didn't care about _anything_.

She paused, confusion still ebbing her face as he eyed her carefully, her lips parting.

"Why would you extend any sort of courtesy to me? I almost killed your father this morning and your team-mates?" he pressed, his tone slicing into her, she flinched her eyes anxiously widening. "You have no previous bonds to me, you have no obligations towards me. You should _hate _me for what I've done. What does being nice to me possibly give you? _Why_?" he was leaning forward, his eyes solely focused on her.

She stared blearily at him. He looked generally interested in her answer. His eyes pressing deep into her, crimson clashing against ivory. Sharingan meeting Byakugan. She saw the first few hidden trails of interest in the Uchiha. Interest, an emotion she'd never seen nor heard of him possessing in anything; because nothing mattered to him. Everything was colourless, tasteless and nameless. However, looking deep into the endlessly depths of those crimson eyes seemed to contradicted with that statement. For some asinine reasons, his illogical mind cared about her answer. He wanted to know. She shrank back, she wasn't really sure what he wanted to hear, which she guessed was the point.

"B-because being nice is harder than being mean." she spluttered out, shrinking away from the advancing Uchiha whose eyes saw too much, whose mouth said too much, whose darkness both enthralled and petrified her. "B-because everyone deserves kindness, no matter what they've done. The circumstances of one's previous actions and mistakes in the past becomes irrelevant, it's what they decide to do after that determines who you truly are." her eyes were wide as she watched him lean in closer. "B-because I'm tired of pushing everyone away." Because she was tired of battling the darkness, because it was inviting.

He tilted his head, his lips pressed in a tight line as his scarlet eyes narrowed in consideration. This little Hyuuga with her large eyes and soft voice and surprisingly struck a chord within the cold Uchiha. His eyes never straying from her face.

"Everyone deserves kindness?" he leaned in further, a dark glow emitting from his crimson hued eyes. "Even me a murderer?" he murmured thoughtfully, something wholly different creeping into his face.

She refused to falter from their growing proximity, or how his attention was solely focused on her, or how his eyes seemed to carry a different kind of darkness tonight. "Y-yes, everyone. T-there is m-more to you than b-being a m-murderer. Much more." she whispered quickly, her blush darkening.

He paused again, his eyes never leaving hers. He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "What, are you about to start spouting some self-righteous bullshit about how I can be redeemed? How I can learn to love again? How you all care for me so much and how soon I'll see the light and _Hallelujah_!" he snarled his voice dripped with venom. "I have nothing to live for, Hyuuga. Everyone I ever cared about are dead." he seethed, his voice low. She was too soft-spoken, she saw _way_ too much for his liking. Those pale eyes of hers that seemed to see through him instead of at him, it was very disconcerting, and yet he wanted to dwell for another moment in her unconventional company.

Timorous ivory orbs widened sadly. "I-I believe no one can make you c-change Uchiha-san - only y-you can. I d-don't understand you and I don't th-think anyone will ever understand your p-pain and what you went t-through. I-I know you have a lot of d-darkness a-and y-you do want to b-be redeemed, y-you just d-don't know how to find y-your light in the darkness. Y-you d-don't believe there is any light left here for you - b-but there is. T-there is always l-light there, even if we don't always notice it. It's always the darkest before the dawn. A-and when you find your light - your purpose - live for it fully and completely." She stammered out nervously, her breaths quickening.

There was a silence for a moment, as Hinata stared nervously out toward the darkness of the night, before she felt the Uchiha leaning closer. So close she could feel his cool breath trickle across her cheek and waft lightly down her throat, so close she could make out all the different hues of red that formed the crimson of the Sharingan. So close, her heart began to skitter and thud in a pattern it often did before she fainted.

"And what about you princess, what about your darkness and your purpose?" he pressed, his eyes had softened marginally and he looked far more thoughtful and almost serene oppose to the hostile traitor whose eyes had been smouldering with fury. However her sporadic and stammered speech appeared to have an almost calming effect on the Uchiha.

Her heart clenched as she looked away from his prying eyes, to the thin strip of astral moonlight that ran in a straight line between the two. Separating both their darkness's with a single line of light. A strip of light so close she could almost reach out and touch had she not been so frightened or confused. "M-my darkness has followed me s-since m-my mother died." she whispered softly, her voice more gentle and fragile than usual. "B-but I believe I too c-can find m-my purpose and l-light. I-I haven't s-started trying yet." she murmured. "I-I want to be strong, I-I want to t-take control of m-my own life. I-I want to prove m-myself. I w-want to p-protect m-my precious people and m-myself."

They stayed there for awhile, wallowing silently in each other's unnatural yet oddly natural presence, listening to Hinata's uneven heartbeat and her erratic breaths that slowly evened out. They watched the shadows and pools of light roll over the garden continuously until Hinata's eyes grew heavy.

"Goodnight Hyuuga." the Uchiha's said in a low almost soothing manner as he fluidly got to his feet, his eyes briefly glancing at her despondent posture. "Get some sleep, our training starts tomorrow." he added lightly, before he brushed past her and disappeared into his darkness, leaving her alone, with her thoughts and of course her own darkness.

* * *

It seemed to take awhile before sleep finally claimed the heiress, her mind had been uneasy as thoughts of her own fears and darkness had been brought to the surface. Her mother's death. Neji's death. Ko's death.

All purely because of her.

She'd woken up with a steady breeze streaming into her room, from the left open door and window. Her eyes had widened in horror at the simple fact she'd been so foolish to leave her room wide open with easy accessibility from any intruder prowling the compound before she remembered the Uchiha. Who happened to be sleeping a room over.

As threatening and unnerving as that thought might be, it was also comforting. He was her assigned protector and despite his dislike towards her, she knew he would hold his honour and protect her from any attacker she couldn't fend off herself.

She slipped out of her loose nightgown and into a more appropriate training attire. A tight mesh top hidden underneath her lilac jacket and a pair of navy pants. It was her usually choice; they were comfy and indeed practical for sparring. And of course they were loose and carefully provided a defiant shield from prying eyes.

She had never been a particularly vain kunoichi, unlike Ino who adored her revealing outfits in vibrant colours that showcased her bright personality. She'd never been excessive about her appearance to make a point, like how Sakura monthly sliced her pastel locks off. Hinata had always thought the medic nin cut her hair for others oppose to for herself.

Kunoichi and girl's were completely different, Sakura had once told the girls as she retrieved a kunai from her pocket and proceeded to slice into her pink strands. Hinata had looked down at her own hair, fingering the glossy locks with minor embarrassment.

She liked having long hair, it didn't get in her way much. Her hair, long straight strands of indigo that fell down her back like a waterfall fall in even dark waves, made her look like her mother her father had once said as he passed fluidly through the compound. She had been sitting in the dining room, her hands had been bounded in white bandages from two months of intensive training and she had simply forgotten to cut her hair back into her usual pixie haircut.

"Your hair. You've grown it out Hinata, much like how your mother's was." he said simply, his eyes devoid of any emotion as he recalled the woman whom he had been arranged to marriage at the age of eighteen. She'd died shortly after Hanabi's birth, the second daughter's birth. And he hadn't spoken of her since.

She had kept her hair long since. She had no intentions of ever taking a blade to it again.

She walked slowly towards the dining room, anxiety bottling up inside her as eased open the door.

There were three figures seated at the table, all looking away from each other. Hiashi at his usual place at the table head, a cup in his hand. The Uchiha was staring out the window, his expression dark. Hanabi was attending breakfast table today, her hair was loose and hanging around her shoulders looking oddly tamed and pampered. Her brief glances up at the Uchiha did not go unnoticed by her highly perceptive sister.

"Otousan," Hinata called, bowing her head politely as she took to a seat next to her sister. "Hanabi, Uchiha-san." she added in a low murmur.

"Princess." he returned, his tone light and condescending as his gaze flickered towards her.

Hanabi's own eyes looked questioningly at her sister incredulously. _Princess?_

Hinata looked down in a desperate attempt to hide her burning blush. _Princess_ or hime his new condescending and embarrassing name for her never failed to ignite a blush or a look of mortification. She wasn't sure why he called her that. She even preferred the cold _Hyuuga_ from princess. Her nervousness didn't go amiss by anyone at the table.

"Hinata," he father's dry and stern tone said absently as he watched his anxious daughter poke meekly at her food. She froze. "Have you heard from Tsunade-sama? Your team has a mission next week. _B _ranked." he approved, his tone lighting marginally.

"Aa n-no Otousan, I hadn't h-heard that." she stammered in a hushed tone, her eyes still downcast yet she was completely aware the entire room's eyes were solely focused on her.

"Well you do." Hiashi said tersely, almost smiling as his daughter flinched from his tone. "And of course Sasuke-san you will be attending the mission as well." he added gruffly.

Hinata had managed to stifle back the yelp when she felt hands ensnare around her wrist. "I want to spar." the Uchiha stated, before he promptly proceeded to drag the heiress out of the room much to the disgust of sister, the confusion of her father and the worry of the branch members.

* * *

Flying backwards into the air, the Hyuuga managed to place her legs beneath her before she could fall. Channelling her chakra into her feet, she landed ungracefully on the water surface, skidding backwards a few years as she desperately tried to keep her balance and maintain her precise chakra control.

Her back hit something.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she instinctively whirled around her palms outstretched, her eyes flanked with her kekkei genkai famed chakra veins as she attempted to drive her palm to hit the Uchiha's chest. She hadn't expected him to appear behind her.

She hadn't expected him to be so fast. She hadn't expected him to be so ruthless. So utterly unyielding. She hadn't realised her break from their training was up. But when the Uchiha had delivered a sharp kick to the unknowing kunoichi he had sent her flying backwards towards the river.

However even in his weakened state Sasuke, who was still getting use to dealing with the added chakra and the added advantage of using his kekkei genkai he was still far quicker than the kunoichi and expertly grabbed her wrists - carefully evading her dangerous palms - he again pummelled his foot into her stomach, effectively sending her beneath the water surface.

The moment of rest was up. When Sasuke raised his hand, Hinata instinctively attempted to dart away, but she still wasn't fast enough. Her attempted dodge only managed to land the Uchiha's strike against her back. With his one sharp blow, she was sent beneath the water and bolting toward the bottom of the lake.

Sasuke had taken her to a new locations to train, one which she hadn't never been to before. Though the word 'train' was used loosely as it resembled more of a beating or torture to the Hyuuga who had spent the remainder of her morning dodging attacks and attempting to explain how her attacks weren't suppose to be physically strong. She was wounded, and _annoyed_ which seemed to both irritate the already annoyed Uchiha further and ignite his interests in beating her. He used her as a release to unleash all his rage and hatred out on her. However after he successfully disabled her move, he told her how to improve her technique, how to adequately prevent it from being blocked again.

He was a very merciless trainer, he _constantly _complained how _slow_ she was, how _weak_ her attacks were, how many _faults_ she possessed in her defence. However he did note and encourage when she preformed an impressive block, or used an advance technique.

She was strong. And not nearly as weak he had though she would be originally. _Useless _had been completely eradicated from her description. Her mastery of her kekkai genkai was underestimated. Her range was ridiculous, you could place her anywhere in the forest and she could pinpoint him expertly. _Slow? _Without a doubt. Her slowness grated on the Uchiha to a point where one mistake from him could result in a smashed skull or a shattered set of rib. Yet she showed a keen prowess and desire to learn.

He enjoyed fighting against her. He could tell her whole body was dangerous, not just her lethal palms that struck with surprising accuracy. Her chakra control was exceptional; she could emit a sharp bust of chakra from anywhere on her body making physical attacks dangerous. Her defence was impeccable too. But she was just too _slow_.

Too annoying.

Too _fragile_. Everything about her was soft, from her dark hair, her chary attacks and assault, even her body was ultimately soft along with those pale eyes that were surprisingly impressive and expressive for such a bleak colour. Her voice - the small cry she emitted every time one of his attacks landed too hard was even pathetically delicate.

They had sparred well into the evening, and nightfall was steadily approaching as rolls of darkness seeped through the forest floor in a predatory manner, threatening to consume both of them wholly. Both parties were beginning to tire - the heiress more so of course, her breathing becoming strained and harsh, her movements becoming slower and less fluid. However she had impressed the Uchiha slightly with her stamina for such a gruelling training session and of course the feat in itself that she was still standing.

Light was beginning to get scare and it was obvious from Hinata's anxious glances in the direction of the darkness she was ready to retire home, Sasuke wasn't however. He was just getting started. He thrived in the fear and despair of others. Smirking he walked smoothly across the lake to the portion where the kunoichi was currently submerged, a few bubbles and stray ripples marking her position. Hinata had specifically asked him not to get her wet, and he probably wouldn't have unless she had made that direct demand, so he decided spitefully to throw her in. He was an jerk like that.

At the bottom of the lake, the heiress had frozen momentarily. Her eyes widening as she released there was a plant currently tied around her ankle, tying her to the bottom of the lake. She began to panic, writhing down the bottom of the lake, opening her mouth in an attempt to scream, to call for help. A wave of water gushed into her mouth causing her to struggle and panic more. Shaking fingers roughly ripped off her bulky jacket that was beginning to drag her down when she felt something roughly grab the collar of her shirt and wrench her out of the water by the scruff of her neck. She squirmed and flailed her limbs as the Uchiha tossed her to the bank ignoring the fact he'd not only choked the kunoichi to a point her face was aflame and she was coughing and spluttering but had somehow managed to rip her mesh top, exposing a large portion of her chest.

Sasuke sauntered towards her absently watching with amusement as the heiress struggled to regain her breath as her chest heaved. Her eyes squeezing shut as she roughly pushed back her now dampened tresses that had turned the colour of blackness. Eventually she stopped spluttered and peeked curiously upwards at him to glare half-heartedly. _Idiot_.

Her remaining clothes were drenched and clung to her slick skin like a second skin weighing her down, and she was suddenly aware of the whole in her top and how exposed she was to the Uchiha. Her blushed illuminated her face furiously as she desperately tried to position her herself in a way where her modesty would be kept. She was on her hands and knees heaving as she struggled to regain her breath and she soon began to roughly cough up splotches of think blood. She winced and placed a hand tenderly on her forehead. _Burns, internal bleeding, sprained wrist... _how was going to complete her additional training with her father and Hanabi tonight? She whimpered despite herself as soothed her temple. Reflectively a set of purely wide and truly terrified eyes regarded him worry, fear and indeed utter distaste though she was too tired, too drained and worn to glare properly at him.

He merely sneered at her worthless pathetic attempt at breathing. "It's your own fault you know." he told her spitefully.

She ignored him, biting her lips as her hip and hand began to sting. Her vision became blurry. _Concussion too? Did I hit my head off that rock down there? _The ground began swirling.

"Coming at me head on. Idiot." he tried again waiting for her to leap up and strike him.

Her knees and hands began to tremble as stared at the moving ground.

"Hyuuga?" he snapped staring at her. What was she doing? Why was she shaking so much?

"I-I- think I'm going to-" she garbled her voice thick and hazy as her limbs gave out and she fell towards the ground.

"_Hyuuga_!" he seethed as he snatched her up before her bleeding head could connect with the ground. He roughly gathered her unconscious body up, scowling with disgust as the water from her clothing soaked through into his shirt. He hated how warm she was or how naïvely defenceless she looked. He knelt down and began shaking her frame mercilessly. "Wake up you idiot." he snapped.

Bleary eyes opened fractionally and Hinata's ivory orbs gazed hazily up at him looking so confused and hurt. Her good hand instinctively reached up to the gash on her head. "Don't." he snarled slapping her hand away, probably bruising it too. She crinkled her nose distastefully and attempted to struggle out of his grip.

She didn't like him holding her. His touch was cold and twisted and yet it was unnervingly warm. She flinched away from him. "G-get off me." she attempted to murmur, pathetically squeezing her eyes shut. She refused to cry in front of him. She refused too. He was cruel and simply didn't deserve her tears.

But it was too late. Streams of unbridled tears were cascading down her cheeks mixing in the with the dirt and blood that was marring her cheeks and she whimpered biting her lip. She'd held all her emotions in this week. She had been stoic, occasionally letting her anger get the better of her. But she hadn't cried, she hadn't shown him how much it hurt when he inflicted a particular painfully blow and didn't ask if she was okay. She didn't show him how much it hurt when he called her an idiot or weak

She hadn't slept much this week, between her inner turmoil, her new brutal and cruel bodyguard and the death of her closest relative, she was officially worn out. Her chest began to tightened and it became increasingly hard to draw breath and soon she was hyperventilating between her tears. She heard him groan in annoyance.

"I-I-I" she was hyperventilating and her body was again trembling. She felt him lightly shake her out of her haze and suddenly she felt a hand grab her chin and jerk her to look into cold onyx eyes.

Finally all the trauma from Ko's death, from the kidnappings, from the pressure, from the darkness. Finally all her carefully built walls had come crashing down.

Eyes that had once been ivory a sallow yellow, staring deep into her own eyes. Ko. Her protector, was dead, because of her.

"Hyuuga." he said slowly his voice strained and he closed his eyes in an attempt to control his flailing temper. "Calm down. _Breath_. Don't die." his grip on her tightened. "It's okay." he added despondently.

"I-I'm sorry-" she stammered, her eyes still shut as she desperately tried to evade the images of everyone who had put their faith in her. She'd failed them. She was weak, she was worthless, she was-

"_Hinata_." he simply commanded. His voice… sounded so warm. So near. Was that even possible for a person like him. For Uchiha Sasuke, the man who had slaughtered throngs of innocent shinobi and civilians in his journey towards the darkness. He was the man who had put everyone one she loved life's in danger in the pursuit to kill the man she'd love since childhood. He was cold, merciless and utterly ruthless. He was apathetic to everything. Nothing mattered. He had surrendered himself completely to the darkness and allowed everything sinister to consume him. Yet here he was, here _she _was: he's arms around her, _soothing_ her.

In the clutches of darkness.

A strong hand clutching her to his chest, jerked her roughly out of her hysteria by simply commanding her name. _Hinata_. It was the first time he had called her by her first name. His voice, low and warm, against her ear as he continued to softly coax her out of the darkness of her past. He commanded her to breathe, which she somehow managed to. His other hand was wrapped around waist, a strong hand soothing her back. He didn't release her immediately when her gasps ceased or when her eyes flickered open, or even when she pushed herself upwards.

She did not protest when he gently extracted his arms from her, slowly pulling her into a standing position, his hand ghosting her waist protectively. She stared peculiarly at his hand, before her pale gaze flickered to his black one uncertainly. She found that his gaze was cold and unfeeling.

"Come." he commanded, his tone flat yet it help a tenor of contempt and irritation as his unwavering glance flickered over her emotionlessly. "Your father is expecting you." he added, noting her estranged expression.

"My father-" she cried, her voice weak as she began to spring forward in an unsteady attempt to make for home, when she was fiercely jerked backwards to crush against the Uchiha's hard chest.

"Take this." he said quietly, his voice almost a murmur.

Her eyes widened as he thrust his black, form-fitting sweater in her hands. She stared incredulously at the silky fabric between her fingers, she curiously peeked upwards at the stoic Uchiha whose expression darkened simultaneously.

"Don't fall on the way home." he snapped, eyeing her as she slipped the sweater over her shoulders were it stretched snugly across her chest. "Still an idiot." he muttered as he reached for her wrist, flinching absently at how cold her skin had become.

* * *

An odd, stifling silence that lingered quietly in the air was the thing that woke up Hinata. It was normally this quiet when Hinata slept, it was because all the rooms of Hyuuga compound were so devoid of life. However the heiress remembered she had not fallen asleep in her plain room in the Hyuuga compound with the garden view and the sole lonely rose in the vase. No, the darkness had claimed her on her slow descent towards home. She'd voluntarily dived into the darkness, Sasuke had stated how _slowly_ she was moving, how _clumsy_. She'd collapsed in the forest, to the noises of the night.

Blearily pale eyes slowly flickered open, unseeing at first. Slowly her vision focused to a figure dressed in regal, white robes with a wholly cold expression regarding her solely. She blinked.

Hiashi.

His imposing stature was standing curtly in front of the pair, eyeing his daughter's state with an unreadable expression. Her skin marred, unconscious in the clutches of the emotionless Uchiha. Her beloved jacket too, was oddly absent.

"Otousan-" she began, her voice a hushed murmur, as she blinked repeatedly attempt to flush out the blurry spectacles lacing the edges of her vision. Her injuries were still aching, she noted absently.

His face was a mask of pure unadulterated horror. His pale eyes flickered from his dazed daughter to whom he presumed to be the reason for her unsettling state. It happened almost instantaneously. Almost too quick to follow. The Uchiha hadn't even suspected it.

Hiashi, his fists clenched at his sides, balled into tight fists had been standing in front of the duo his face contorting in strange ways and the next he was powering towards them - or the Uchiha mainly. His eyes flanked with veins, his palms outstretched ready to strike.

The Uchiha felt the limp body encased around his own stiffen and then her own Byakugan activate.

Then she did something _really stupid_. She jumped in the way.

All of it happened within a second. Hinata jumped in front of him, her own palms outstreached and ready and his mind slowly registered the prevalent fact that _he needed to get her out of the way_ because she was going to die. Because she was taking a hit meant to kill him.

However she did something, perhaps even more inane that her previous move of jumping in the way. She charged delicately and done something completely unusual. She - somehow - deflected her father's attack from away from her heart in a blur of dark movements, fluidly twirling on her toes to launch her own blow to her father, roughly sending him skidding backwards looking confused, and perhaps even more infuriated.

"Otousan, S-Sasuke didn't do anything!" she cried, her breathing ragged, her chest heaving her form beginning to sway menacingly. A course of tremors ripped through her hand as she clutched her throbbing injury, whom her father had inflicted open her - unknowingly for the first time, ever.

Her knees buckled and fell backwards.

"You…" the Uchiha murmured against the Hyuuga's ear as his caught her soundlessly. "are… _annoying_." His gaze flickered upwards at the other Uchiha, whose own world seemed to be whirling. If Hiashi fainted he'd… "I'll _kill_ you." he cursed darkly.

A small smile curved her lips upwards as the world faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thank everyone so much for reviewing the previous chapter. I introduced Sakura into this chapter, and she will be resurfacing in upcoming chapters. The obvious main pairing of this story is SasuHina, so I am going in include one of my other favourite pairings: NaruSaku! I hope you don't mind. Sakura's actions in this chapter will be explained soon, so don't judge her too quickly! Also does anyone have any ideas of what image I should set as the picture for this story, or should I just leave it? Thank you to everyone who reads Light. I really love questions, so feel free to ask away!

**Chapter Four**

**Unfading Memories**

When the dark tendrils of constricting unconsciousness finally released Hinata, the first thing she noticed was through her tenebrous senses: someone was touching her. Secondly her whole body was sore. Her muscles aching with every feeble twitch, her joints vaguely stiff and her head of course had a dull, constant throbbing.

Someone was touching her. Their light ministrations stalled momentarily underneath Hinata's suddenly tense and awoken body, as a seeping suspicion lulled her into consciousness. Her eyes however remained closed as a slow ebb of memories from the previous night flurried through her head. She had sparred with Sasuke for hours. Well into the darkness of dusk, him beating her senselessly and vaguely giving her strained pointers. She had been resting in the clearing, catching her uneven breaths, absently noting how the smooth tenor of Sasuke's voice irritated her, when she felt a sharp harsh kick to her back propelling her steadily towards the lake. The Uchiha hadn't stop there, displaying his more cruel and ruthless side as he blankly kicked her again, plunging her into the dark waters. This was where, she recalled, the details became blurry. Out of focus, where the images were frayed. It was almost as if she had taken a back seat inside her own body, watching the world from within.

She remembered him comforting her awkwardly, his voice detached yet lacked the usual contempt he held for her. He'd helped her back to the compound, where the pair had encountered her father. Hiashi had glanced at his daughter, her disoriented appearance, her torn clothes, the unnerving Uchiha looming closely beside her with the blank stare. He'd went for the kill, his palms hopping to connect with the Uchiha's unfeeling heart. And she had done something really stupid, she'd jumped in the way. In defence of the Uchiha.

She hadn't even thought about it. Her body had acted instantaneously to protect the Uchiha.

However deflecting her father's attack from her heart and landing her own defiant carefully aimed assault, her father still unknowingly struck her with enough force to knock her unconscious. Darkness had claimed her, but not before the Uchiha had caught her falling form and whispered chillingly in her ear. The memory of his lips moving against her ear, his cool breath wafting down her throat even still evoked a chill from the heiress. And of course a blush.

Slowly and carefully pale eyes fluttered open, and the unconscious woman sprang upright into a sitting position, ripping her arm away from whoever was currently holding it to clutch her head. She sat there for a moment, allowing her breaths to even out, letting the sharp jolt of pain to dull into a steady but constant ache before her eyes flickered upwards.

Ivory meet emerald, unseeingly at first. She blinked curiously once. Twice.

Standing in front of her was Haruno Sakura, wearing a weary smile that didn't quite reach her own large eyes, that were watching the Hyuuga heiress vacantly with little conviction.

"W-where is he?" Hinata asked, her voice louder and clearer than she intended, her eyes blinking furiously to regain back her full vision - still the edges were frayed, still her head was sore.

A strange look crossed the rosy-haired medics features, she peered curiously at the Hyuuga. "Who?" she asked confusedly, as she flexed her arms absently.

"A-ah…" Hinata blathered, suddenly not feeling so bold underneath the intense stare of the medic. A heated blush flooded into her cheeks as she peered down at herself, dressed solely in her creamy nightgown, her hair tangled and of course her skin marred. However underneath her perceptive gaze, she noted her serious injuries were already healed, only a few minor bruising and scrapes marred her skin; her muscles still ached from the intensive training session and her head still marginally nauseous.

"Who?" Sakura insisted, her tone more stern and certain while her eyes narrowing slightly into jade green catlike slits. She absently adjusted her black gloves, fixing them in place as she stood in front of the Hyuuga.

"Uchiha Sasuke." it came out in a hurried cry, her blush deepening noticeably. Her ivory eyes quickly darted away from Sakura, too frightened and nervous to watch her reaction. She wasn't sure if she knew about the arrangement between her and Sasuke. She hadn't told anyone about, not even her team-mates and their reaction to the fact had resulted _badly_. Their aversions to the Uchiha had been widely known, as had their ridiculous protectiveness of Hinata. Their anger was lashed out on the Uchiha exclusively.

However this was Sakura. The woman who had been helplessly in love with him since childhood, the same woman who had sacrificed _everything_ in her world to become stronger and bring him home. Her persistent faith in him had been mocked and ridiculed however it hadn't never affected the kunoichi. She was too strong, too enduring, too stubborn for her decisions to be swayed or altered. In many ways she was similar to Naruto. Hinata had always withheld a silent admiration to the kunoichi.

However currently all the heiress was feeling was fear. A coldness unfurling along her body, sending a chilling shiver down her spine as she waited in silence for the medic's reaction.

A blank stare. "W-what?" she blinked, her whole expression a mixture of stunned, confused and something else. Something Hinata wasn't sure she wanted to decipher.

Ivory eyes refused to meet the persecuting stare of Sakura, she favoured her clasped hands and absently traced the strip of red that adorned her blanket. The silence dragged on, every moment gathering more and more coldness.

"Why would you be looking for Sasuke?" Sakura continued incredulously, followed by an almost maniacal laughter at the absurdity of the thought. "Why?" her voice losing all its previous lightness.

"I-I-" Hinata stammered, her stomach clenching uncomfortably underneath the heat of Sakura's gaze on her face. She knew the kunoichi would never hurt her, or be mean to her rationally. Sakura would never harm her with intent. Sakura was known for her genial persona. For her kind and caring side that she extended to everyone, even to those in the darkness. For her heart that perhaps was too loving to the undeserving. Truly Haruno was a good person. A logical medic with rational thinking. But Sasuke was known for bringing out the irrational and illogical side of _everyone _- even the heiress could vouch for that.

He made her do irregular things. Like throw herself in front of his body to protect him from her father. He both terrified and fascinated her at the same time, which was a very foolish thing to do.

Hinata squirmed underneath Sakura's gaze for several moments, unable to formulate the answer. Her mind whirled and her voice appeared to have disappeared as it often did when she was nervous or anxious.

"Hinata…" Sakura finally pressed, her voice low with confusion and something akin to hurt lacing her words. Her emerald eyes however still held their intensity. She had said Hinata's name slowly, a deeper meaning lacing her words.

"He… h-he's my-"

"Protector." a detached voice clipped in, their tone flat and wholly indifference. Devoid of any emotion or feeling.

Ivory clashed against blackness. His dark eyes devoid of any light, apart from the reflection of her own pale eyes blinking anxiously up at him. She'd been marginally surprised by his sudden appearance, but in the few days he'd become her protector she had grown use to his spontaneous appearance.

Sakura however had seized up, her eyes widening in horror and shock, her hands initially clenched into balled up fists before she released them, allowing them to lay limp at her sides. Her face still a mask of stunned confusion.

The silence continued for a long moment and the Uchiha continued to just stare at her blankly. He was leaning against the wall, next to the vase with the single rose with the scarlet petals, his stance completely unguarded and detached. He looked bored almost, except for a certain growing annoyance he was emitting.

"And currently you're scaring my charge Sakura." he continued, his voice flat and blunt. However his eyes never left Hinata's own stunned expression, as she attempted to regain her composure.

Sakura's full lips parted, but no words came out. Her own gaze was distant, as a flurry of emotions flickered across her eyes before she blinked. Her face becoming a detached façade.

"I should kill you for that." he added, his indifference turning into a mild, sick amusement as his gaze finally flickered to his old team-mate.

Sakura's frozen form finally shifted to that of a defensive kunoichi. Her eyes, wide and worried, whirled around to face the Uchiha cautiously. "Her protector…" she trailed off, confusion ebbing her features as she peeked almost fearfully up at her team-mate.

"Of course." he replied bluntly, his earlier twisted amusement diminishing into something sinister. Something easily irritable. He was regarding Sakura as if she was a stranger, a threat. He glared at her with hatred, or something closely akin to it.

"From what?" she blinked, her eyes briefly flickering towards the silent heiress.

"An organisation whose sole target is her. And we're still looking for suspect, and I have been put in charge of that mission. By your hostility towards her you've become a suspect Sakura." he continued darkly, his cold gaze never wavering.

She released a strained laugh. "My hostility?" she asked incredulously. "I-"

She was cut short as Sasuke's blade suddenly graced her throat. She hadn't seen him move, she hadn't even expected him to move at her, and yet now he was beside her, kunai clenched in his grip, his eyes bleeding crimson. Slowly she turned her head away from the blade, lessening its pressure, to meet his gaze with an unwavering horror. "Yes, your hostility towards Hinata."

"S-Sasuke-kun." she breathed, her eyes wide.

"Your initial concern for her turned into hostility. I felt your chakra sparked - which is why I came here. You were entertaining the idea of hurting her." he continued, his lips curving backwards into a maniacal smirk. "Of hurting _my _charge, and her injury is my failure. I will not allow anyone to harm Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura's breath hitched, her whole form freezing, as she felt the blade's pressure slowly increase in a maddening pace.

"I should-" he started slowly.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Hinata done something _stupid_. Something wholly irrational. Something very un-Hinata like.

She had acted impulsively, unable to take it anymore. All of this hostility was over _her_, and she had jumped up, ignoring the screaming protests from her aching muscles, and had placed a firm grip on the Uchiha's arm, the one in which he carried the blade.

Sasuke didn't like to be touched. At all. It wasn't something he even marginally tolerated and currently he wasn't in a very forgiving or yielding mood. He could so easily spin and around and snap her neck with his spare hand, but he didn't.

She wouldn't allow him to torture Sakura, to be so cruel towards the kunoichi under the preteens of _protecting _Hinata. She wouldn't allow him to harm her.

He remained completely still, almost stunned himself by her sudden brash mood. His gaze remained staring at the glinting and alluring blade for a moment longer, before his eyes darted towards her.

Sharingan clashed with Byakugan.

She refused to shrink away. She refused to waver underneath his assessing and twisted gaze. She was vaguely aware her grip had also tightened, with the added pressure of his gaze now completely consuming her. His eyes - scarlet red - glanced down at her small hand clutching him so fiercely. "What." he stated plainly. It wasn't a question but a demand.

"S-stop!" she cried, her eyes widening wondering where her sudden burst of confidence had appeared from.

He blinked, perplexed for a moment. "Stop?" he repeated, tasting how unfamiliar the words felt on his lips.

"Yes s-stop! As y-your charge I-I want you to stop!" she continued, her eyes wide and completely unyielding. She had once again claimed his full attention. The reason of their argument forgotten momentarily, however her gaze never wavered. "Stop_. Please _stop."

He released Sakura bluntly, coldly pushing her away from him before he turned towards his charge. His anger or contempt began to slowly subside as he turned towards his charge. Staring at her with a strange and intense emotion. His eyes raking over her wounds, his lip twitched.

To Hinata, who flinched slightly from his sudden impending form that was moving closer to her, the blade still tucked inside his hands.

"Sa-Sakura-san, thank you f-for healing me." Hinata suddenly stammered, feeling ashamed for having ignored the pinkette for so long.

Her eyes were large, the colour of jade where concealing a momentous amount of emotions as they flickered between the heated exchange of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Both their kekkei genkai activated, both looking unnerving. How Hinata had reached out, to take hold of his arm with such determination with such courage, Sakura had no idea. She blinked feeling an icy emotion wash through her system, threatening to drown her.

Hurt flickered across the medic's face, along with something akin to jealousy. Her expression darkened. "I should go." she simply stated, briefly acknowledging Hinata's wide-eyed expression before she quickly exited the door.

Sasuke didn't even glance at the pink-haired woman, his gaze a smouldering glower was focused on Hinata, and the intensity and severity of her given situation was suddenly very imminent and daunting. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably, as did her lips that she pressed into a firm, but defiant eyes.

She was still annoyed at him, still appalled at his behaviour. How rude and how cruel he had been to Sakura, how merciless. He had no regard for anyone's feelings, she noted. Nothing mattered to the Uchiha, not even himself. He was reckless and wholly unstable. Saying things and performing actions that were illogical to everyone else, but made perfect sense inside his own twisted mind.

Nothing mattered. _Nothing_. He was lost, he wanted to die. Which was why she couldn't bring herself to hate him. He carried so much pain, so much hurt, so much damage that his constant mood changes, his coldness was in some warped way justified. And perhaps Hinata, over her immensely short time of knowing him, she had fallen into some mutual understanding with him.

He had his own darkness, that was always trailing after him.

"You're," Hinata paused, her eyes wide and looking strangely confidant. "_mean_."

A slow, cruel, unfurling smile curled along the Uchiha's features as he moved closer, closing their already minute distance. The blade still clasped in his hand, he tilted his head sideways to study her with his crimson, ruthless eyes. "Mean." he repeated, slight amusement lacing his words.

Suddenly her confidence had evaporated as quickly as it had appeared, she blanched, shrinking back from his impending form and knowing eyes that seemed to see far too much for her liking. She nodded feebly, shying away from him.

"You are," his voice a low, hushed murmured as he leaned in, his spare hand tightening around one his her wrists to jerk her harshly forward so she stumbled forward into his chest. The blade pressed delicately against her stomach, his other hand tracing tantalising circles along her wrists. His face leaned further in, his breath cascading down her neck, she inhaled sharply as a cold shiver tingled down her spine. Her eyes widening with an emotion she couldn't decipher herself. "the biggest _idiot_ I know." he whispered, his lips ghosting against her ear, her stomach dropped.

"I-" she started lamely, before her own voice trailed off with the sudden added pressure of the blade against her stomach. His fingers, knowing and hauntingly gentle continued to trace circles along the inside of her wrists relentlessly.

"Do you know how easily I could kill you princess?" he asked absently, his lips still moving across her ear. "What a dangerous move it was in touching me?" he continued, enjoying her frozen form, how wide her eyes were.

"Y-you won't h-hurt me." she whispered back, her voice carrying little conviction.

"Oh?" this seemed to piqué his interests, the blade's pressure easing ever so slightly. "How did you formulate this assumption?"

"I-I… y-your job is t-to protect me."

"Did that stop me yesterday?"

"N-no." she stammered quietly, she felt the blade's pressure increasing, slowly, very slowly, until she could tell one more push and it would draw blood. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably, as her eyes widened. "I-I w-won't allow y-you to h-hurt me!" her feeble voice hesitated, as she stared upwards at him, her eyes a tremulous of unbridled emotions.

"You won't allow me." he pondered absently, nodding thoughtfully. And for a moment he seemed to forget their proximity, how her body was curled against his, how he could feel her every vibration - from her uneven breath across his cheek, to her trembles. He forgot how his lips were moving across her ear, how her soft hair was ghosting his cheek. "You're courageousness is something to be noted, princess." he mused darkly, his fingers still dancing lightly along her skin, sending traitorous tremors coursing through her body - she didn't want to ponder their meaning. "But," he continued, leaning in further, his lips pressing firmly against her ear, his cheek against her throat. "I won't allow myself to either." he admitted darkly, before trailing off. "Again. " he stated slowly, snatching the blade roughly backwards to pocketed it in his pants, he took a step back to admire her quaking form, her eyes watching him so thoroughly, her lips parted and her cheeks stained a traitorous red.

"Your idiotic and courageous decisions are the only reason your father is still alive, the only reason I didn't kill you team-mate, the only reason I didn't hurt Haruno."

She jerked backwards, her eyes wide with fury and worry as she watched him. His cold side once again. His was brutal and unstable, and so _mean_. So manipulative. So wholly confusing.

She paled confusedly; had the Uchiha just complemented her? She wasn't sure. Presently she wasn't certain of many things, of her own purpose for living, her strength, or why the Uchiha was looking at her so intently. Almost like he was seeing her for the first time.

He watched her for a moment. Her eyes looking at him so innocently. Large, and the colour of atmosphere: their hue alternated colour depending on the mood of the room, on her present feeling, and of course on who she was looking at. Darkness was taking shape across the ivory of her innocent eyes that were perhaps too large for her face. As an Uchiha, that innocent childlike wonder was lost even among children. She was pure and completely untainted despite the hardships she had faced - she was facing. Her intentions were always pure. She was a beacon of light, and a small part of him was intent on ruining it, another part of him hated her for it, and another side of him wanted to monopolise it - to claim it.

Instead of striking her again, or installing a chilling fear in her again, he felt like admiring what he considered a weakness in her, her childlike naïvety and innocent trust.

She was like a lamb, and he…he began to feel like the wolf. Not an entirely unpleasant feeling.

"Your father's looking for you." he said dryly, breaking the silence, eyeing the heiress as her expression changed from mild fear to utter terror. He raised an eyebrow.

"I-is O-Otousan angry with me?" the childish question escaped her lips before she had registered it. A dark flush swept across her cheeks, staining them a dusty rose before she quickly averted her eyes from the Uchiha to the window.

She had struck her father in her absurd moments of strength. She had protected the Uchiha, by diving in the way of her father's attack. Otousan would surely be annoyed at her, however the same, stomach curling and chilling hysteria and fear did not seize her the way it usually did when she did something to displease her father - never mind _attack _him. Peeking meekly upwards at the Uchiha from under her bangs.

_I will not allow anyone to harm Hyuuga Hinata_.

_I won't allow myself to either._

She was a job, yes, but that still entitled her to his unyielding protection, and that for some twisted reason made her feel safe. That didn't stop the fluttering inside her stomach to cease, or her cheeks tingeing pink.

He was a mean person. A very mean one. He was cold and dark and didn't give a damn about harming anyone's emotions, he thrived in creating terror, in creating pain, and despite all that he made her feel safe, in a twisted dark way. So why was he regarding her with an almost sorrowful expression. Why did he seem to wince when he looked at her wounds?

Perhaps the Uchiha's insanity was beginning to rub off on her.

"Frightened?" he smirked, his head tilting sideways to analyse her closely. Her hand was pressed against her chest, her eyes were downcast and looking vaguely tormented.

"I… n-no." she stuttered out, her eyes briefly flickering up to meet his own intense gaze for a brief second before she quickly looked away. Favouring the single scarlet rose, that matched his Sharingan so well. He unnerved her, terrified her. And he appeared to be enjoying it.

"I see," he simply shrugged, straightening up he made towards the door of her room, he waited in the doorway. Allowing the streams of sunlight to heat his exposed skin, as he tilted his head upwards to meet it. "Hyuuga."

His voice made her flinch. She quickly nodded lamely before she crossed the distance to his side, awkwardly looming beside him as he basked in the warm glow of the sun. She peeked meekly upwards at him, through her thick bangs, at how human he looked for this moment. How is ivory skin, seemed almost creamy underneath the flickers of gold, how in the sunlight his hair had a tint of midnight blue coursing through them, similar to the indigo shade in her own dark tresses.

He looked so serene for a moment it was haunting, and oddly captivating. "Hinata: place in the sun, facing towards the sun." his voice was low and devoid of any indication as to why he had said it. His head snapped downwards to meet her own curious glance.

His eyes were dark once more, which made deciphering his emotions even harder in the inky blackness that was his eyes. They blinked flatly down at her. "My mother use to love the sun, she would tend to her garden on sunny days and I would sometimes help her." he murmured, his glance becoming distant once more. "Her favourite flowers were among roses and freesias, but she loved sunflowers the most. She loved the light."

Hinata paused, her mind completely blank and stunned by realisation of Sasuke confiding her. Was telling her of his childhood, a collection of memories he often kept hidden and completely obscured from view. Sasuke was dark, and secretive. He never spoke of his family. Never. Never reminisced about his imperfect yet utterly perfect childhood, or the times he spent with his most precious people.

The same people whose demise had been the bitter end for him. Their deaths had created him into something dark and twisted whose sole goal was vengeance. She often wondered whether his family would think his cruel actions favourable, whether they had wished such a cold existence upon him. Did they truly want his purpose to be of honouring their death by slaughtering countless innocent people. Did they know of his choices, and were they worried for him. The last Uchiha. Perhaps the loneliest person she knew.

His memories of his family were completely private and cherish by the Uchiha. He allowed no into this selection of carefully protected memories he carried of them. And yet he was telling her.

Her own heart clenched as she watched him, and when he remained perfectly still for a moment before his eyes snapped over to her. Realizing that he wasn't actually moving and waiting for her to say something, she opted to say something that she also held dearly to her heart. "M-my mother owned this garden before, she taught me how to distinguish the different herbs, the weeds from the flowers, how to prune the rose bushes and how to be a good person." Hinata murmured, her own voice a low, quiet vibration as she stared at the small garden in front of her, her mother's garden, _her _garden.

She remembered her mother, Okaasan had been beautiful, truly. Or had been. Standing in the garden beside her mother, helping her pluck the white roses was one of the few memories she had where her mother was not conspicuously pregnant with Hanabi. Which in turn, meant her mother was smiling. Hyuuga Hikari's soft voice, calming smile and knowing eyes were still imprinted in Hinata's mind, even though she had only just turned five when she died. Hinata remembered staring curiously up at her mother, as she relentlessly pruned the vegetation she had so lovingly planted. There was intricate markings across her mother's forehead, she had wanted to trace them. To call them pretty like her mother's kimono today.

"_Honourable people aren't necessarily good or noble. They have darkness, they have ill intentions, they have fears. But they are kind, because knowing what it feels like to be in pain is why we are kind to others. There's always a reason behind everything that has happened, it changes you into a better person - even if it doesn't appear at first . Make sure you love Hinata, make sure are honest and true to your heart - even if others don't agree because they don't understand."_

"S-she died shortly after Hanabi." Hinata murmured, her voice quiet as she remembered her mother's last days - they were frayed memories all tainted by a weighing sadness. Her mother hadn't been happy in the months leading up to her death.

Sasuke watched her for a moment, how her lips were parted though no words came stuttering out, how her eyes were large and wide but unseeing, how her hands were hugging her frame as if she were physically holding her crumbling self together. She was the personification of innocence, along with light, he thought. But she associated herself with the darker sides of life, unknowingly at times. Like how close she stood beside him, completely obvious to the fact he was a murderer.

When you have studied someone as Sasuke had Hinata, with his perceptive and merciless eyes, it is a simple thing to dissect that person. How easily it would be cut her into digested pieces in front of everyone. To expose her every weakness, and every hidden fear, to expose her innocence to everyone. And yet he didn't. He didn't _want _to, not for redeemable reasons. Not being he was _nice_ - he wasn't, he never would be. Anything the Uchiha ever did was solely for himself, to gain something. And he liked owning that power over the Hyuuga.

Yet staring at the cuts and bruises marring her skin made him frown. Made him vaguely angry. And he wasn't sure why. Thought it seemed because of their activities last night, he saw a new side of Hinata. A side that was determinant and courageous only when she was protecting someone else. Something had shifted between them, their understanding in each other altering and improving.

"Your father is still looking for you." he reminded her, his tone flat and absent of any feeling. His cold exterior was back, the dangerous one. The Uchiha who was ruthless and oppressive who didn't care about anything, or anyone. His portentous eyes glanced at her briefly before he walked forward. In the direction of her awaiting father.

She exhaled heavily, regaining what shred of composure she possessed at this moment. Her body still sore, her head still throbbing dully as she flitted closely after the Uchiha. Staring at the clan sigma he wore so proudly upon his back, stitched into the dark material that clung to his lean, muscular body. Ivory skin curled over the taunt muscles of his arms, his chest and of course his abdomen where she was certain she felt the defiant lines of a prominent six-pack. His wiry, enticing form matched with his prepossessing face and unique eyes, she concluded he was attractive. His voice with his uniquely deep tenor usually irritated her, along with those inky eyes but now was one of the few times he wasn't annoying her, she could appreciate her tormentor.

Suddenly the thought in which she was admiring Uchiha Sasuke dawned on her. That was not a very smart idea on any day, in fact it wholly irrational. She mentally shook herself, praying he hadn't felt her eyes lingering on his body for a moment too long.

"Princess," Sasuke stopped in his assent towards her father, her stomach lurched. "You seem tense."

She paled, unsure of what to answer the Uchiha whom moments before she had fantasied about was now looking at her, his eyes completely seeing her every fear. She was tense, she was terrified of the prospect of meeting her stoic father who she had attacked last night on a whim. She wasn't sure _why _she did it, and she imagined her father would not be very forgiving towards her.

"Hinata." he spoke her name in the most unusual name, over emphasis of the _Hina_. It both unnerved her and piqued her interests. No one said her name like that, it was unusual. It made her blush.

"I-I-I'm fine." she stammered, her voice hesitant and unsure as she attempted to feign a smile that died on her lips as soon as she meet another pair of pale eyes, however they weren't simple looking at her. They were glaring.

"O-O-Otousan!" she stuttered quickly, her arm reflectively reached over the grab a stable grip on the nearest object to her: the Uchiha's arm. Her emotions were too tremulous to even care at how she felt the Uchiha tense in her gasp, or how his eyes were suddenly staring at her. "I-I'm sorry!" she spluttered with conviction, however she was certain as too who she was apologising to. Perhaps both of them.

"I-I-" she continued her babbling, her eyes wide and frightened as she squirmed underneath her father's intense gaze.

He was standing imposingly in front of the pair, dressed in his usual clan robes with his eyes steadily trained forward, his attention wholly on his daughter. He looked displeased, yet not angry...not really. He closed his eyes in what could only be determent as annoyance. "_Hinata_. Stop."

"S-sorry." she murmured quietly, her voice hushed and broken.

Hanabi was present too, looming closely to her father, her own eyes trained forward. She looked imperial and utterly imposing as she stared at her sister with an undecipherable emotion. However she wasn't simply glancing at Hinata, gauging Hinata's reactions to her father's last admonition, she was glaring rather coldly at the extended hand to the Uchiha. Something akin to envy flickered over the younger sibling, an expression that didn't go amiss by the Uchiha.

"What you did last night was," Hiashi paused, his clinical voice sharply clapping against the silence that enfolded the room. "disappointing, disrespectful." he continued. "And utterly idiotic." he finished coldly, his eyes still closed as he maintained his eternal serenity façade. As though nothing was of enough importance to warrant his full attention. Including his eldest daughter; who had attacked him last night after engaging in battle with the traitor. His lips were pressed in a thinning line. "However, your courage and of course your strength is to be noted." he continued blankly, before he paused. White eyes snapped open and clashed against black ones. "And _you_." he growled, his composure marginally shaken. "I should have you killed you for injuring _our_ heiress, Uchiha."

Sasuke remained dealthly silent and utterly still, however Hinata's heart began to hammer as fear seized her. She wasn't sure whom she was more scared for: her father or Sasuke.

"O-Otousan, i-it's f-fine - _I-I-'m fine_."

Pausing her father glanced towards her, his eye devoid of any expression. Since when was his daughter so outspoken? Of course it took nearly all she had to stutter out that sentence with such finitely, he was impressed. His cankerous frown deepened as his eyes flickered over to the Uchiha, the source of her irrational courage.

However much Hiashi wanted to leap forward and inflict harm upon the dangerous Uchiha, he and the Uchiha had already had their discussion over the matters when Hinata had been asleep. When he had seen an emotion flitting across the Uchiha's face he had never seen before.

_I will not allow anyone to harm Hyuuga Hinata_.

_I won't allow myself to either._

He did not want to deal with this troubling situation at the moment. His palms were itching to lash out at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha, you are to report to Tsunade immediately. Something about your mission."

Two pairs of pale eyes watched the Uchiha go, while Hiashi closed his eyes, releasing an exasperated sigh.

* * *

A wide myriad of dark oranges, dull yellows and rusty reds shone into the wide window of the Hokage's office indicating a particularly attractive afternoon. The smouldering run, its full burning sphere was slowly sinking behind the Hokage tower casting an ominous crimson light over the bustling city. Tsunade was currently staring out the window with a thoughtful but worried expression on her face. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the dark presence approach and slip into her room, until she felt cold eyes land on her face.

Reflectively her brown eyes flickered out to the dark figure looming nonchalantly in shadows in front of her desk. It would have been impossible to decipher who the figure was but there was small but faint crimson glow radiating off his unique and renowned eyes.

The Sharingan, the feared and renowned kekkei genkai of the once great and prestigious Uchiha clan. A small frown played on her lips when she considered what exactly the Uchiha clan was: it was made up of one sole psychotic young man whose desires were to destroy everything, which he thought would purify his clan's tainted name. However as of lately, he was still a man full of hate however his desire to destroy everything around him had subsided after the war. He was still cold, still cruel but he had a lost air to him now. Numbness. He was without a purpose, he in a sick sense wished for death.

"Uchiha." she commented, wondering if he ever turned off his kekkei genkai and was he aware how uncomfortable it made everyone around him. Did he care? Defiantly not, if anything he thrived on the fear and discomfort he caused. He was sadistic like that. She wondered how the timid heiress was faring against the traitor. She had been through so much, she hoped he was being at least slightly humane to the girl.

Of course the Uchiha hadn't been her first choice as Hinata's bodyguard, she had wanted to place Naruto, Kiba or perhaps even Sakura had been a more preferable choice. However none of them had the qualifications or knowledge of abductions and the darker side of the shinobi world as the Uchiha possessed. His powers and kekkei genkai made him nearly impossible to sneak past. He was paranoid and ultimately vengeful. She even feared for whoever had to cross paths with Uchiha in their attempt to get at the heiress. And of course Hiashi had requested him personally.

Hinata, the quiet heiress, her heart was far too forgiving and kind that she doubted even the Uchiha would be so merciless with. If anyone could show the Uchiha the light in his darkness, it was her.

"How's your mission Uchiha. Have the organisation made more moves to get at Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

He remained impassive. "Not yet."

Tsunade frowned, her brows creasing as she stared absently forward. She wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad sign. Perhaps the organisation were plotting a more intricate and sinister scheme to obtain her this time. Her eyes ignited with fury. "I'll dismiss you now Uchiha, your charge needs you and I expect you to watch her every move. We can't afford another close encounter with them like last time, they nearly-" Tsunade cut herself off, she didn't want to think what they nearly done to the timid heiress, it just made her angry. It made her blood boiled. She couldn't wait till Uchiha caught whoever was doing this, she knew that the Uchiha's _methods _would make them sorry for ever targeting someone from Konoha. "Thank you for rescuing her that night Sasuke. It wasn't your mission back then to protect her, so thank you."

Sasuke's eyes never faltered underneath Tsunade's assessing brown eyes that remained solely focused on him. "You should go back the Hyuuga compound, and you are to escort Hinata on her mission tomorrow, Uchiha."

* * *

The compound had been coated in a merciless darkness when the Uchiha arrived. The sky, a sheet of black velvet strewn with diamonds and an ivory, flat disk was the only light separating the murky shadows from utter blackness.

There was no lights on. And Sasuke's form blended in with the shadows as he moved silently through the compound, his eyes training carefully ahead in the direction of the room where he could feel a chakra pulsating.

The door of her room was open, allowing a long strip of moonlight to slice through the encircling darkness of the room, diving it in two uneven sides. One with the Uchiha, the other with heiress.

Hinata's eyes were wide flanked with bulging chakra filled veins, her chest heaving up and down in an uneven pattern. Her heartbeat too was thundering, her extended palm was facing cleanly upwards in the direction of the open door, in the direction of the Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasuke!" her eyes widened in fear for a moment, before she dropped her shaking her arm. "I-I th-think… th-there is someone in t-the compound! S-someone is l-looking for m-me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Sorry about the late update, this chapter was rather hard to write. A lot of SasuHina development in the chapter, it was hard to write fluidly and believable. I don't want this story to be one of those fics where in the second chapter Sasuke is redeemed and in love with Hinata for no reason. Also school was really busy this week, hopefully updates should be at least twice a week. Also in an attempt to get this chapter out today I had to very quickly edit, I'm sorry for any typos and errors. Reviews and questions are welcomed.

**Chapter Five**

**Clandestine Darkness**

Ivory clashed against a spinning crimson, her breathing hitched. Time seemed to abruptly slow down, or speed up depending on your point of view. His eyes, alit with a crimson hue meet her own pale eyes from across the room. She watched as his body tensed accordingly, coiling sinisterly ready to snap into action at the precise moment. She blinked, confusedly, as a strange expression took shape on Sasuke's face. An expression akin to that of horror.

Hinata hadn't moved, she didn't even have to time to stutter out as to why she was feeling a sense of sharp, cold dread, or why he was staring at her so intently, so frighteningly. She didn't have time, as abruptly there was a kunai flying towards her face, with a speed and precision that made it physically impossible to dodge - for a _normal_ shinobi.

But he was anything but a _normal _shinobi.

A hand snapped out, to block her face from the oncoming flying weapon. Sasuke with a bored expression flexed his fingers that were currently enclosed around the lethal weapon, his face a mask of calculation and thought. Without much effort he whirled the blade back into the darkness of outside, a sinister smirk played on his lips as there as a guttural moan broke the claustrophobic silence; indicating he had, indeed, hit his target. Because Uchiha _don__'__t_ miss.

However the assault, hadn't stopped there. His eyes never moving from hers; he watched her slip into her own defensive position, a second too late. He saw her stiffen, her eyes widening when she realised she was too late. That the fleet of shuriken headed towards her once again, closing the distance at an alarming rate.

He wasn't going to make it.

Byakugan collided against Sharingan, and her poignant fear was mirrored abruptly in himself

But he had to reach her. There was no other option. _She was going to die_ if he didn't. Reaching the Hyuuga heiress rested in his priorities alongside breathing, because she was _Hinata_, and he - fucking - _had _to reach her.

Within a moment he had leapt towards her, his arm snaking around her waist to hold her close to him, he slammed the pair onto the floor, her head clapping loudly against the floor as the fleet of blades skim passed overhead, embossing themselves into the wall with decisive thuds.

The two of them laid there for a while, listening to each other's ragged breathing as their chests heaved rhythmically against each other. The two of them trapped in their own, unearthly still and silent world, where no one else existed but the two of them.

Slowly and carefully her eyes fluttered open to expose wide, tremulous orbs. She peeked meekly upwards at the Uchiha whom she was trapped protectively under, his arm still in the crook of her waist, his body weighing down on her. Her breathing hitched as she registered a sharp, stabbing pain on her temple. The wound had occurred when her head had clapped against the floor.

His eyes, the shade of blood and death blinked downwards, conveying an emotion she hadn't seen there before. He glanced briefly at her burning cheeks before the small pool of blood tricking out of her temple caught his attention. Reflectively his fingers reached upwards to brush the tendrils of her dark hair out of the way, to survey the severity of the cut. His fingers were cold, yet they burned the skin he touched.

The Uchiha paused for a moment, his fingers freezing along her temple in an almost endearing manner. His eyes looked distant again. The assassin had fled, he could feel their chakra signature slowly ease out of his sensory range. He knew he could very easily catch the assailant, he had a consuming urge to give chase. To smell out the fear they were currently emitting when the realised who exactly it was protecting the heiress. It was maddening the desire to leap up from the Hyuuga and chase the man who had attempted to harm her - he'd enjoy the kill.

However there was another emotions coursing through him other than primal bloodlust. It was a much more complicated emotion. The desire to protect the woman underneath him had become suddenly very prevalent. He could _feel_ the fear coursing through her shaking frame, how close she was to crying, and of course her injury - however minor the wound was, she was still harmed - which meant he had _failed_ in his mission to protect her.

He wondered what it was about her that evoked not only himself - but everyone around her - to become so protective of her. She was soft, gentle and with those large pale eyes she was the epitome of innocence.

"They're gone." he murmured lowly, watching how a surge of relief flickered through her eyes. She felt the vibrations of his smooth, low voice moving across her chest.

Her lips parted, but no words surfaced.

"You're wounded." he reminded her, watching how her pink-hued cheeks darkened - his hand was still resting along her temple. Blinking he retracted it, allowing her own shaky hand to brush along the wound, she winced softly at the added pressure of her own hands. Despite how nimble and soft her own fingers were, Sasuke's touch had still had been gentler against her wound than her own shaking fingers.

It was an oddity for someone so cold, so malevolent to be so gentle.

"I-I," she tried, her voice a stammering murmur. His body still leaning over hers had severely limited her speech, as had her close encounter with death. "T-thank you." she whispered.

"Don't thank me, I'm a murderer." he told her calmly, seemingly unaffected by the previous attack or the fact he was lying on top of her, their bodies aligned. "I've killed thousands." his voice was blunt, devoid of any emotion.

He was watching her intently, wanting to see her expression. She flinched from his cruel words, perhaps because when he was laying over her like this - his eyes unwavering, and his body warm, his touch akin to gentle - she forgot he was a ruthless traitor. How his eyes had been the last image so many had seen before their deaths. She squirmed. "Y-you still s-saved me."

"It's my job."

She hadn't expected it to hurt so much, a cold, clinical pain lancing across her chest, she shrank away from his form leaning above her.

_I'm a job_. "I-I w-would like to get up S-Sasuke-san." she murmured quietly, her head still throbbing dully and her heart of course was still beating erratically.

He eyed her for a moment, sensing her body stiffen underneath him, how her eyes seemed to be alit with a new, darker emotion. Anger perhaps, laced intricately with her slowly evaporating fear. She was irritated at him. It was rather intriguing and amusing. He tilted his head sideways, before nodding curtly and position both his hands outside her face, pinning her down more closely, his own face ghosting her own. He felt her breath hitch, before he jerked upwards into a standing position.

He stared down at her blushing form still sprawled out on the floor, her hair framing her face his eyes trailed downwards to her body. Her cheeks burned underneath the intensity of his gaze, before she scrambled upwards. Her eyes downcast as her form seemed sway unsteadily on her feet.

Pensively the Uchiha's hands shot out to steady the disoriented heiress, whose hand was clutching her wound.

"D-don't." she warned weakly, staggering away from his outstretched hands.

A dark smile ghosted along the Uchiha's lips as he watched the swaying heiress, still clutching her temple, her eyes fiery yet distant. It was obvious her wound had somewhat laboured her balance and stability on her feet, and of course adrenaline from the attack was beginning to fade and anxiety and fear threatened to tear her carefully primed composure down.

He wasn't sure whether she was going to burst into tears or attack him - perhaps both. He was still vaguely unsure of what he had said to irk her, or perhaps everything was beginning to weigh down on the heiress and she needed someone to lash out on. He couldn't stop her - injuring the heiress would result badly for him. Perhaps the re-sealing of his powers or imprisonment.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to hurt her currently. Her wavering form and downcast glance was the pinnacle of fragile. He wondered if she realised how dangerous it was displaying her weakness in front of someone as cruel as himself. How easily he could kill her.

"Lie down Hyuuga, you're about to faint." he commented blankly, watching how pale she looked.

Reflectively she glanced upwards at him, her ivory eyes containing a strange astral quality. He absently noted how her eyes were the same hue as starlight, the same unadulterated pureness and unknowingness. Her face was vaguely pinched in pain, as she retracted her hand shakily from her temple. The bleeding had seemingly ceased, yet the pain however was increasing. She winced.

"You should get some rest." he continued, his voice growing darker along with his glance.

Her form continued to unsteadily sway almost methodically, her eyes looked vacant as her they stared into the darkness of the night that had soundlessly swept in - coating everything in shadows and unseeing blackness. Hazily she took another step forward, her feet unknowingly faltering underneath her weight as her knees buckled, she began to fall. Her legs feeling so weak, like so much of her body and mind.

He dived forward to catch her falling body, an arm wrapping around her waist to pull her snugly against him, he felt her struggle feebly against his attempts. "I don't like being ignored Hyuuga." he told her quietly, his tone cold and stern as he stared down at her frowning face.

"I can't sleep." her voice a low murmuration. Her eyes lashes rhythmically brushing her cheeks at every deceive blink.

"Why?" his tone wasn't cold or hurtful. It was genuinely curious.

"I see things in my dreams." she admitted weakly, feeling the tears that had been threatening to fall for the last week prickle across her waterline, she hurriedly blinked them away to no avail. "N-nightmares. T-they scare m-me."

He paused briefly, allowing her revelation to settle in. She had nightmares, something he could relate to. He frequently watched the brutal butchering of clansmen and parents in his dreams. He woke up in a sweat, his hands clenched into fists, his Sharingan active and sometimes he screamed. And sometimes he felt himself unable to feel anything at all - that was usually the scariest part of his nightmares.

His ability to feel emotion had become unknowingly lost along his decent into utter darkness.

He remained still, the fearful heiress in his arms, he slipped his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze. To meeting the spinning wheels of his Sharingan. He felt her open her mouth to protest, her hands attempting to push herself away from him.

"You'll thank me later," was all he said as he induced the heiress into an almost comatose slumber. Her consciousness crumbling, as her form completely succumbing into his touch.

Carefully he gathered up the unconscious heiress in his arms, glancing downwards at her face he noted how all traces of fear and anxiety creasing her features were gone. Replacing them was a serenity and peacefulness he hadn't seen grace her face before. Apart from perhaps when they were children - when everything was simpler, before everything occurred.

He placed her onto her bed, and a small smile curled upwards on her parted mouth as she subconsciously registered the softness of the bed, she nestled further into the quilts and blankets.

He watched her thoughtfully, as she curled inwards into herself making her look even more fragile. Her knees drawn to her chest she occupied only a small segment of the bed, and the Uchiha took at sit at the far end of the bed. He was careful to evade physical contact by leaning his head lethargically against the wall, and dangling his legs off the bed, he faced the open door, adjacent to the slumbered, obvious heiress.

He wasn't sure what exactly possessed him to sit there with her, listening absently to her chary breathing and watching the wispy clouds swirl across the dark sky. She would probably awaken in a very disorientated, fearful and angry state and would need the Uchiha there. Leaving her alone so shortly after an assault on her would also be deemed foolish.

The Uchiha paused; why was he making up excuses for himself? Maybe it was because some small, deranged and insignificant part of him wanted to stay beside her. It was a very troubling thought. In the short days he had grown to know her, he couldn't decide whether he loathed her, or tolerated her.

He also realised that he made a minor mistake tonight in opting to stay with the worn-out Hyuuga instead of chasing after the assassin: their attacker now knew who he was up against. The Uchiha. The infamous and renown sadistic Uchiha who was merciless and could easily destroy entire fleets of men without much thought.

However, glancing down at Hinata in her vulnerable state he realised that it wouldn't be wise to leave her alone, and perhaps he presence was oddly soothing. His consuming bloodlust slowly draining away from his system as he listened to the thrumming of her heart and of course her breathing. It seemed like an age ago when he was last so comfortable in someone's presence, whether they were conscious or not he didn't trust anyone. Everyone had their own agenda - Hinata however did not. She was looking for one however. Striving for a deeper meaning of life.

He allowed his eyes to slide close, and wait for the sunrise in the company of the Hyuuga.

* * *

A long strip of vivid scarlet splashed across the horizon, painting the entirety of the city a heady, red hue. The early morning sky was a wide myriad of colours; oscillating between pasty pinks and sterile blues slowly receding into the horizon as the warm sun ascended upwards.

It was a picturesque moment as the sun began to wake. Birds called as they flew across the array of colours, as the sun's golden glow softened all it touched, stirring the early risers of Konoha to consciousness.

Verdant green eyes stared dejectingly down at her bowl, as she aimlessly swirled her chopsticks around the contents, her frown deepening. She hadn't even noticed her team-mate had taken to staring at her as he clumsily slurped up his third bowl of ramen this morning.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked uncertainly, staring at her with a curious expression. His low, but commanding tone had been enough to shake her out of her thoughts.

She glanced upwards at the blonde haired man beside her who was offering her a comforting and attentive smile. His attention was focused wholly on her - as it always was. "Sorry Naruto, I was just a little distracted." she explained evenly, hoping her tone didn't sound too despondent, as she feigned a quick smile that didn't touch her eyes.

"Imaging me shirtless again, Sakura-chan? Because _that_ would be a distraction." he presumed whimsically, waggling a suggestive eyebrow paired with one of his foxy grins.

She rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics, resisting the urge to swot him. However she couldn't fight the smile that had wormed its way onto her face, or how she was currently beaming at him. Naruto's humour and playfulness always seemed to soothe her darker moods. He was her own personal sunny aura who shone in even the darkness times, and she only ever realised his importance in her life when she thought she'd lost him. Like in the war.

However she was still too bereaved in the recent incident to really humour her back with a snappy comment or push him unceremoniously off his chair and chide him for being an idiot.

She hated how the Uchiha was the peak of her attention unwarrantedly. It seemed whatever the occasion or event somehow the Uchiha was a part of it - whether a problem or a concern, Sasuke was constantly the pinnacle of her focus. That was fact Sakura had become adamant to change.

She couldn't stop replaying the scene of yesterday, how the press of a kunai against her throat and Sasuke's cold words. He was threatening her, _warning _her for one sole reason. Protecting Hinata.

The whole idea was oddly surreal of how venomous he became when he felt her chakra spike. His possessiveness of Hinata's safety was starling. She didn't think the pair had ever conversed before in their lives, so why was he so _angry _at Sakura. So disgusted by her 'hostility' towards the heiress.

The way he had regarded her with no remorse, as if she was a stranger. An enemy. It both terrified and caused a harsh pang of sadness in her heart. Because he had turned into someone - something - she wasn't familiar with. Because he wasn't the same boy whom she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Because she wasn't sure if she could still love him.

But she still retained some sort of feelings towards him. He didn't shrank away in disgust from the pale-eyed heiress' touch. He simply turned to fully face the Hyuuga - Sakura promptly forgotten. And of course it had hurt and had been ultimately humiliating.

"_Sakura_." he said simply, dropping his chopsticks to fully face her, his cerulean blue eyes taking her fully in. "Is this something to do with that bastard again? Sasuke?" he asked, grinning angrily.

She blushed slightly, hating how transparent she was to Naruto. Hating how the Uchiha was always the pinnacle of her attention, retaining her attention no matter what the situation was. Even when his utter distaste for her along with everyone else in the village - apart from Naruto - was evident. She _refused _to allow herself to be so vulnerable to heartbreak again. She refused to become weak again over someone who clearly wasn't someone very deserving.

She smiled sadly, meeting his gaze meekly. "S-Sasuke-kun - he hates me." her voice was soft and gentle. "He lashed out at me yesterday, I-I've never seen him so angry, so full of hate. I don't know who he is anymore, I-I don't think I want to know him anymore."

Naruto didn't reply, so she opted to continue. The words pooling uncontrollably out of her mouth. "He's a horrible person, but sometime I can't help but -" she stopped herself throwing a look over at Naruto wondering would he think less of her if she admitted it to him. "think of him as my old team-mate, of the boy I use to love. I always forget who exactly he has become and then he does something to remind me and I hate him all over again."

"What has he done Sakura." Naruto asked, his tone oddly serious.

She couldn't help the little flutter of the beatings of wings inside at her stomach: Naruto only used just Sakura when he was about to tell her something important, or serious. Like when he'd confessed to her, just after the war. "He's a selfish guy, Sakura, and presently everything will always come second to his wants. But I know he's redeemable, despite what others say. He's very lost Sakura, he has no purpose and everything that he loved was taken from him. He wanted to die during the war - hell, I think he still wants to die. He will never be the boy you were familiar with when you were younger. That Sasuke's gone and not coming back, Sakura-chan."

She nodded solemnly, her eyes flickered away from his attentive glance to favour the view of Konoha in front of her. Absently she fingered the ends of her newly grown hair - it was brushing her back now.

"I can't tell you what to do and what not to do evolving Sasuke or anything else. You have to find out for yourself Sakura, but make sure you don't let yourself get hurt again. Give others a chance Sakura."

Sakura paused. "W-what do you mean give others chances?"

"Both our lives have revolved around Sasuke for a while now, maybe it's time you allow someone else or something else become the purpose of your life?"

"Find a new purpose - like what?" Sakura asked slowly, her forest-hued eyes flickering upwards to meet Naruto's suddenly intense gaze.

"Only you can figure out what's meaningful in life Sakura." Naruto said, staring at her profoundly. A new emotions creeping into his features, a far more serious one.

Somehow, Sakura didn't think they were talking about the Sasuke anymore. She could feel some heat burning up her throat to her face. Naruto staring intently, his lips curved dangerously upwards. Even though they were sitting mundanely beside each other, Sakura felt that their positioning and the tone of the moment was more intimate than she was used to.

* * *

Pale eyes stared admiringly upwards at the sky. It was a perfect, cloudless blue and there was a warm breeze filtering through the air, rustling her hair and her jacket. She smiled softly, before her ivory eyes flickered across to the Uchiha who was walking absently beside her, his own eyes staring upwards at the sky - however he didn't look appreciative of the beautiful day, he looked cold and also troubled by something. His lips pressed in a flat line, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

She recalled waking up for the first time in months, feeling so content, so safe and rested. Her sleep had not been tormented by vicious nightmares, nor had she woken up to a cold, bleak room in preparation for another mundane day as the forgotten Hyuuga heiress.

Her opaque eyes had slowly flickered open to the soft glow of the morning sun, streaming in the window and the door. She smiled tiredly, registering a heat underneath her legs, she stretched her legs - and _froze_. Another presence was currently residing in her room. Carefully she peeked downwards to the end of her bed, to the sleeping figure, his back leaning against the wall while his head sagged to the side, tilted in her direction, his face so serene and handsome in his sleep. Her legs were sprawled out across his lap. Her blush had been so furious, even just recalling the endeavour she blushed.

She was still meekly watching him from the corner, of her eye with a coy expression when the Uchiha's own gaze snapped down from the sky to eye her darkly. "What are you staring at Hyuuga?" he interrogated coldly, his eyes never wavering from her own gentle gaze. Her cheeks heating again she quickly reverted her gaze to straight ahead, to their destination: the main gate out and in of Konoha. She could vaguely make out Kiba and Shino leaning idly against the wall, looking bored and unimpressed.

"I-I, n-nothing." she stammered quickly, looking down at her clasped hands. Her cheeks still stained a prominent and traitorous scarlet. She was ultimately mortified by their positions this morning, her legs dangling over his lap. She suspected he had been quite embarrassed too, but his embarrassment took second priority to making her squirm uncomfortably at the thought of the memory.

The Uchiha recalled absently how surprised he had been when he had registered a weight across his lap, warm and solid and oddly natural. He had been even more surprised of the fact he hadn't awoken instantaneously at the sudden touch of another. He had been a cold, ruthless avenger who awoke from the slightest vibrations of another presence even miles in the distance. He even found it increasingly hard to merely sleep in the same room as another person. He trusted no one. He never allowed his guard down around anyone. Except the heiress. He eyed her carefully, how she was attempting to refrain her blushing, or how she was meekly smiling, her eyes dancing with a unique kind of happiness.

"What are you smiling at princess?"

Her smile deepened involuntarily, and she shook her head fervently. "N-nothing in particular." she blushed, throwing a skittish glance at him. It wasn't a lie, she wasn't really sure of what she was finding so amusing, perhaps it was just such a beautiful day so full of promise. Or how she'd slept so soundlessly last night, thanks to the Uchiha's inane idea of knocking her unconscious with his kekkei genkai. Or the incredulously fact that in Uchiha Sasuke's - the most cruel and dangerous shinobi of their generation - presence she felt oddly safe, and that was a very troubling thought.

"_He's _coming on _our _mission?" Kiba remarked rudely, straightening up from his casual lean against the wall that surrounding the perimeter of Konoha as a protective barrier - however Hinata doubted its aptness in keeping assailants out...

She felt Sasuke stiffen beside her, his fingers twitched in preparation to cleanly snap the brown-haired boy's neck. "D-don't be rude K-Kiba-kun." she chastised lightly, staring at him worriedly. Hoping he would heed her warning not to test the highly volatile Uchiha.

Kiba opened his mouth to protest before he promptly shut it, throwing an irritated glance at the heiress. "Whatever." he simply shrugged, dropping his hands carelessly to his side.

Shino however tentatively stepped forward, adjusting his shades. "Hinata and Sasuke, Tsunade-sama had appointed us with a mission to escort Katsumi-sama to Yugakure where her parents are currently residing." Shino explained thoughtfully.

On cue, a little girl - no older than five - stepped forward around the bug user, her eyes widening considerably as took in the two additional shinobi who would be accompanying her on her journey to her parents.

Hinata reflectively offered an attentive and reassuring smile down at the little girl, who slowly returned it.

"I'm Katsumi." she replied, her voice holding a certain superior edge that most diplomat's daughters acquired after years of pampering and being treated like a princess.

She was small with an almost chubby body, with blonde hair several shades darker than the golden pool of sunlight she was currently standing in. Her eyes were large pools of dark brown, with a strange likeness to chocolate, and her face was round and babyish with two decisive dimples adorning each cheek when she smiled her knowing smile. She was in most aspects the panicle of childish cuteness with long hair and a rounded face still retaining her baby fat. However all the Uchiha could see waa a repulsive object whose ego was far too large for her simple position as a diplomat's daughter.

His expression darkened further as he eyed the Hyuuga's own expression, her softening eyes and her delicate smile told him she was impervious to children which frankly didn't surprise him. _Of course _someone as gentle as the princess would like children, he just never thought he'd encounter a child with Hinata.

"And you are?" Katsumi asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Hyuuga Hinata, it's l-lovely to meet y-you Katsumi-sama." Hinata said softly, kneeling down to become eye level with the little girl. Attentively she reached out her hand to shake Katsumi's small, starfish hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said blankly, reverting his gaze from the pitiful scene erupting in front of him. He glared questioningly at Shino. "So our mission is to baby-sit this brat and keep her alive?" he asked bluntly, ignoring the shooting looks he was receiving from his team.

"_Excuse me_!" Katsumi shouted, her eyes narrowing darkly.

"Shut up." he said slowly, closing his eyes in a calming measure. He _loathed_ children. They summed up everything he hated: clingy, irritating, stupid and loud - four traits he simply could not tolerate.

"U-Uchiha-san p-please be polite to Katsumi-sama, s-she is our charge f-for our mission and deserves your respect." Hinata chided, her pale eyes staring intently at him with an emotion akin to indignation.

"She's done nothing to earn my respect." was his cold, truthful reply.

"Everyone d-deserves respect Uchiha-san until t-they prove otherwise." she whispered firmly, her eyes never wavering from his own gaze.

The Hyuuga was getting rather bold lately, her silent but stern determination and sometimes questionable courage was growing, or perhaps she had realised he couldn't really injure her. Or maybe his insanity was rubbing off on her, either way she was becoming more confident with him. He glared, looking away from her wide-eyed expression, attempting to ignore the sudden urge to throttle her for that comment. He had a suspicion she wasn't referring to Katsumi anymore.

"Whatever, let's get moving." Kiba suddenly spoke up, glancing at the Uchiha briefly before he strode past his team in the direction of forest where they would have to pass through to get to Yugakure.

It was going to take every ounce of self-discipline and perseverance not to turn around and _severely maim _every pathetic excuse for shinobi that was his team. And of course Katsumi - the chubby little girl with the admiring eyes - felt the need to commentate their entire journey in the forest, commenting on everything they passed. He was certain her behaviour was even beginning to grate on Inuzuka who wasn't renown for his willpower and restrain. It most aspects the brown-haired idiot reminded him of a less tolerable version of Uzumaki.

The distance to the Village Hidden in Hot Water, wasn't a very long one, one or two days at the most. But the quickest route to Land of Hot Water was a dangerous one, as most of the route was in the depths of the forest that bordered Sound where Orochimaru had once prevailed and had dotted the thick forest with bases. Currently scheming thieves and dangerous missing nins had begun to occupy the deserted bases, who were constantly on the look out for passer-by's to steal from, among other things in their twisted heads. This made the journey longer and tedious for the Uchiha as he was perfectly fine going through the darkest crevices of the forest, he had no qualms slaughtering pathetic thieves and missing nin ardent for glory and to have their names parallel with the likes of himself. However Katsumi wasn't.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a patience man, nor did he have any tolerance for weaknesses, nor did he liked being constantly talked to about his past plights and he especially did not like being touched or clung to. Most people were quite aware that touching or merely conversing the borderline psychotic, unstable and generally sadistic traitor was not a good idea, especially if you were not suicidal. It was apparent Katsumi had no consideration for her safety.

If it wasn't for the quiet Hinata's occasionally warnings Katsumi would have dead before she left village. His gaze flickered to Hinata, who was skilfully jumping parallel to him through the trees staring straight ahead, her midnight hair blending into the darkness of the shadowy backdrop. It appeared she was making an effort to ignore him, she hadn't acknowledged his presence since they left the village, her eyes carefully scanning ahead and monitoring the little girl. He wasn't sure why the fact she was ignoring him irritated him, but it did. Which made him, in turn, annoyed at the heiress.

Katsumi was attempting to leap after the shinobi, but of course her physique wasn't as adept of leaping through trees as her protectors, and she was lagging behind, causing them to travel at a gruelling pass. But Katsumi had insisted they travel by tree-top.

Katsumi had been mid-sentence when she miscalculated the distance between the two branches. Carelessly she plunged forward, not thinking about how foolish her action had been. Her scream had alerted all four shinobi of her predicament as she went tumbling into the darkness of below.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror, as she whirled around to lock gazes with the falling girl.

She wouldn't make it.

However the Uchiha possessed that uncanny ability to snag someone from the air in a time period which was virtually impossible for normal shinobi. He caught the girl around the waist on her descent downwards, holding her tightly he leapt upwards, dropping onto a branch beside the heiress.

Hinata eyes, widening further with relief, stepping hastily forward her tentative hands carefully reaching out to the little girl in his grasp.

How…_compassionate _and utterly normal, he thought as he watched concern wash through the kunoichi's face. "T-thank y-you Sasuke." she whispered, shakily raising her fingers to activate her Byakugan to assess the frozen Katsumi quickly, before her kekkei genkai faded out. "Are you okay, Katsumi-sama?" she asked conscientiously, her ivory eyes staring intently at the little girl.

Katsumi shook herself, regaining some portion of composure before a delicate blush washed over her childish features. "I-I'm fine. It w-was a minor error!" she said quickly, dismissing the fact it was not a minor error. She had almost died. That fall would have killed the girl whose body was not as resilient as that of a kunoichi her age.

The Uchiha refrained from snapping at her for being such an idiot. He pressed his lips in a thin line oddly noting how he didn't possess the ability to deal with irritating clients without resulting in their death. He was much more suited to his position in the Anbu, a position he was currently missing. He liked the carefully planned missions that always required forethought and ended in a chaotic bloodshed. Babysitting the princess was not his usual mission.

He eyed the little girl who was heavier than he expected it. She was peeking sideways at him, her cheeks burning with an involuntary embarrassment.

Hinata nodded tentatively at the little girl, her ivory eyes softening. "Of course Katsumi-sama." she agreed delicately. "A-are you okay? Are you okay with continuing on?" she asked, smiling encouragingly at the little girl.

The Uchiha froze, glancing briefly down at the little girl in his arms. "I'm not carrying her." he told the Hyuuga truthfully, a dark almost repulsed emotion flickering across his eyes as stared intently at the Hyuuga.

"O-of course Uchiha-san." she said quickly, her voice quiet and utterly understanding. She was such a pessimist. She loathed confrontation and he knew she'd do anything to please others. It was pathetic. "I-I'll take her." she added, smiling shyly.

The Uchiha paused. He wanted to snap at the princess for being such an idiot. _Carry _the little girl? Was the Hyuuga serious? Did she always do stupid unneeded shit like this? "Fine." he said exasperated, watching as Hinata stepped calmly forward to take the girl from his grasp.

Hinata's soft skin gently brushed against his as she took Katsumi from his arms, with a graceful manoeuvre she positioned the girl on her back. Katsumi's legs constricting around the kunoichi's waist, her arms wrapped around her neck; she peeked at the Uchiha shyly from behind the Hyuuga's shoulder.

She didn't even thank Hinata.

The rest of the day was just as annoying, and past in a gruelling, slow procession. Katsumi was a very whiny girl, she complained about the weather, she complained about the sudden darkness that had swooped soundlessly in, she whined about almost everything, she liked to talk about herself and of course her father's important occupation. And of course she liked to talk to _Sasuke_. She asked him questions as if she were someone of mild importance. The Uchiha tried to tune her out, for the sake of the entire group, because he was a moment away from slaughtering everything in sight.

Night's impending darkness eventually smothered the delicate light of the day, and its merciless darkness created daunting shadowy figures in the blackness of the forest. Katsumi, of course found something else unsatisfactory. Her brown orbs eyeing the clearing with distaste. "We're sleeping… here? In the middle of a forest? At night." she asked, attempted to sound regal and unimpressed except there was another emotion lacing her words.

Fear.

The Uchiha could smell it wafting off her, as her grip tightened on the tired Hyuuga. A dark, twisted smirk formed on his awaiting lips.

"There's no town around here, and sleeping in the forest is easier." the Uchiha shrugged, aimlessly laying out his tent and setting it diligently up.

"We only have two tents." Shino noted absently. "They're not big enough to accommodate all of us." he added thoughtfully, adjusting his glasses as he watched the Uchiha perform a series of hand seals that neatly created a fire. The entire group welcomed the dancing glow it created.

"I don't care, I'd rather sleep out under the stars." Kiba admitted, dropping downwards onto his back to stare up through the branches at the dark sky.

"Katsumi you can share Shino's tent. Hinata you can have mine." Sasuke snapped irritably, closing his eyes briefly.

"Katsumi can have it to herself, I'll sleep outside." Shino said quietly.

"I-I'm sleeping alone." Katsumi stated, her voice no longer holding the confidence it had previously. Her eyes staring worriedly down at Shino's tent.

"T-that's not fair on y-you Sasuke, I-I'll sleep outside." the heiress chimed in, her pale eyes peeking through her thick bangs at him timidly. She absently jostled the child on her back.

"Afraid to share with me princess?" he smirked, his expression darkening into some twisted amusement when she blushed furiously reflecting her gaze from him.

"W-we're s-sharing?" she breathed, her eyes widening comically.

"Of course princess, I'm your bodyguard. You don't have a choice on the matter." he told her, smirking sinisterly at her, enjoying how flustered she appeared. However manically light his tone was, there was a darkness coating his words. A firmness that told the Hyuuga she truly did not have a choice in the matter.

* * *

It was that night, when the sun's warming rays had disappeared behind the various hills and peaks that sculpted the treacherous landscape of the massive forest of Sound, when Sasuke had pondered his own sanity.

He had also pondered his self-control, it was wavering considerably and he had no idea _what _exactly he would do if Team 8 and their charge, kept up their irritating habits. He wasn't sure who irritated him more: Katsumi and her talkative demeanour or Hinata. And he wasn't even sure _why_ the Hyuuga irritated him so. It wasn't as if she was doing anything regarding him, in fact she was attentive enough to award him his personal space. She wasn't clingy, rude or loud. She was an idiot though.

Killing her was a tempting thought that had plagued his mind often, sometimes the potency of his bloodlust was so strong it overwhelmed him and he actually felt his feet walking on their own accord to where she might be. However he wasn't sure if he really wanted her dead, he wasn't even sure what the hell he truly thought about her. As everything regarding her was a chaotic mess in his mind. At times she was the most tolerable person he knew.

He had unknowingly stumbled upon a quiet thoughtful kunoichi sitting with her face in her hands as she stared up at the blooming moon through a small parting in the thick foliage that dominated the canopies of the trees.

He scowled darkly, before he made a move to leap off this particular branch that was so close to hers when he paused. He knew she sensed him, her shoulders had stiffened, he had heard her exhale.

"Hello Sasuke-san." she called softly, her voice carrying its usual gentle tenor and calmness. Her eyes were carefully trained ahead, and he could tell by her voice there was a small smile on her face.

For some reason he found himself going over to lean against the tree trunk beside her. Crossing his arms over his chest he exhaled and closed his eyes tilting his head upwards.

"There's presences a few miles away." she added, her voice less soft. Discreetly she spared a glance at the Uchiha. "They're low ranked thieves I think - I don't think they can sense us." she also added.

He kept his eyes close and his head tilted vertically. He felt her eyes on him, but refused to meet them.

"Katsumi fell asleep an hour ago." Hinata said uncertainly, her lips curling downwards in a timid frown. "I-I had to stay in the tent with her until she f-fell asleep. S-she's afraid of the dark, and b-being alone I think."

"She's weak." Sasuke didn't look at her; instead he looked straight ahead. "And an idiot." he added indifferently.

He felt a mild shift in her chakra occur, and her pale eyes were suddenly staring at him. "I-I don't like sleeping alone." she whispered so quietly, he wasn't sure he heard it the first time.

"You're weak too." he agreed, nodding slightly. Feeling her tensing beside him, he turned to meet her gaze that was not as meek as he expected it to be. "You have bonds - they make you weak." he explained absently.

He watched her cautiously but deliberately rise to her feet, her eyes glowing passionately with her silent determination. Her hand clasped against her chest, she took a step forward. "My team-mates m-mean everything t-to me and if I can d-do just one little t-thing to m-make them smile - I will. H-having b-bonds aren't weakness - they're strengths. B-because you only r-reach your full potential when you have someone important worth f-fighting for." she argued, her voice rising to an octave he hadn't heard her use before.

He tilted his head to regard her with a strange expression, that made her think she may have overstepped the line. Perhaps he was going to reach out and strike her, or harm her in someway. However she refused to succumb to the urge to shrink back from him.

He stepped forward, watching her reaction carefully, and then took another step forward, smirking how she shrank backwards, her back hitting the tree trunk. "If you actually believe that princess," he said slowly and deliveratly, stepping forward until their shoes were flushed, her back pressed firmly against the trunk he leaned both his hands forward to rest on either side of her head, effectively pinning her there underneath him. "you're an idiot." he smirked darkly against her neck, inhaling her unique scent. She smelt like freesia blooms and vanilla. An oddly intoxicating mixture.

He felt her freeze underneath him, tilting her head upwards to prevent they cheeks from ghosting against each other. However she gave him more access to her neck, which he welcomed banefully, leaning in further till his nose was resting against her throat. Her breath hitched, as her heart clenched. "M-my b-bonds m-make me a better p-person. I-I want to b-become s-strong to p-protect m-my precious people." her voice was soft stammer, disappearing into the darkness as quickly as it appeared.

The Uchiha noted a crack in her voice, running his nose upwards along her neck, he came to her rather inviting jaw line, his lips moving against the base of her throat her murmured: "I detect regret in that statement Hinata."

"I-I-I-" she cut herself, snapping shut her eyes she pondered absently why he was like this: his lips ghosting across her skin, his nose trailing along his jaw line? She vaguely remember her loathed physical touch. "I-I wasn't strong enough t-to protect my precious people." she admitted, her voice hollow and seemingly empty.

He was marginally impressed by the fact she had yet to burst into tears in front of him. He could feel the heat from her cheeks rising into the air. He smirked against her skin. "_Like?_" he prodded.

"M-my uncle. I-I blame my weakness for h-his death." her voice whispered, he felt her hands clenching into fists at her sides. He trailed a hand down the length of her arms, frowning at how troublesome the baggy material of his jacket was. "I-I promised myself I would grow strong. I w-would protect Neji-niisan, n-no matter what." her voice cracked. "I-I failed him. I f-failed Na-Naruto-kun, I-I failed Hanabi-chan, I-I'm a failure."

Sasuke paused, he had seen woman cry before, many of them became tearful over the most frivolous things, and some woman he had seen weep over their dead ones. However none of these previous crying woman had affected him so strongly as the girl in front of him. Seeing her pale eyes well up with water as she fought back tears affected him. A lot.

"You're many things Hinata, but a failure is not one of them."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Sorry about the late update, this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. Hope everyone enjoys it! I love your reviews, I have read them all... multiple times:')Also I'm wondering do authors usually reply to reviews? I'm unsure on this one, if you want a reply just say. Also does anyone have any ideas as what image I should use for this? Thanks again everyone!

**Chapter Six**

**Eyes the Colour of Firelight**

"T-there's darkness in e-everything, s-sometimes I feel so l-lost and inadequate." she admitted softly, her voice a breathy murmuration almost lost in the unearthly stillness of the night. "I almost g-give up," he could feel a new emotion in her voice, perhaps she was smiling. He couldn't see, his face still buried in her neck, and her face was tilted upwards to the perfect night sky. "B-but I-I remember I-I c-can't. I-I hhave too m-much t-to live for and p-protect: Na-Naruto-kun, Hanabi, m-my father and my clan."

"I thought you said there's darkness in everything?" he questioned thoughtfully, his hands moving up from her wrist to the ends of her midnight hair; it was soft and felt like fluid liquid in his hands.

"T-there is!" she replied quickly, a light blush tingeing her cheeks. "B-but in order for t-the light t-to burn so b-brightly, darkness m-must be present." she whispered, her voice a careful stutter. She shrank away from how breathy her voice sounded, usually her stutter wasn't this bad with anyone - not even her stern father. But their proximity wasn't helping, his breath tickling her neck wasn't helping, his _lips _inches from her lips certainly weren't helping her thinking capability. She could feel her intelligence dwindling when he was next to her like _this_; his body pressed up against hers, which made it impossible to think of anything else but the fact he was so close to her and all her were thoroughly against _this. _Screaming in protest.

"There's no light here." he said certainly, smirking darkly against her neck, enjoying how her body tensed and squirmed underneath his lips. He enjoyed toying with heiress.

"You're eyes. There's light in your eyes." she contradicted, her voice so quiet yet so sure, it caused his ministrations across her skin to pause.

Reflectively he retracted his face from her neck, to lean back and stare into the curious face of the princess. Her lips parted uncertainly, a rosy stain across her translucent skin and her eyes the colour of starlight had obtained a red hue from his own eyes.

His eyes the colour of firelight blinked cautiously at her, for several moments, before he stepped back away from her. A wary look crossing his features as if she had become an opponent to be watchful of.

"You couldn't cut it as jounin so you became a philosopher?"

That was absurdly insulting. "I-I n-no," she paused, her mouth floundering for an excuse as she took a tentative but determinant step closer to him. An almost sad smile crossed her features. "Maybe I did."

"You're an idiot." he told her calmly, his eyes never wavering from her own form and how star-like her eyes appeared in the darkness of the forest.

"I-I had a lot of time to t-think during t-the war," she explained slowly, her eyes flickering away from the intensity of his gaze. "A-about m-my purpose."

"And what is your purpose princess?"

She blushed furiously, a blush adorning her cheeks vibrantly. "W-well I-I thought it w-was Na-Naruto-kun." she stammered out, fighting the urge to hide her face in her hands.

Sasuke stiffened involuntarily. He suddenly decided he disliked the soft look that came into Hinata's eyes when she mentioned Naruto. It irked him for reason, and Sasuke promptly decided the girl was an idiot for falling in love with someone as _annoying_ as Naruto.

"Are you still in love with him?" Sasuke asked before freezing. _What?_ Where the _hell_ did that come from?

The question came up as surprise to both himself and Hinata, and before he could ponder his sanity for asking such a stupid, _irrelevant _and clearly inane question because the dobe was-

"W-what?" came Hinata's voice, softly, distantly.

Sasuke jerked his head upwards to studied her. Her pale eyes staring at him in surprise and confusion. That customary blush tingeing her cheeks pink. There was something in her eyes that Sasuke found himself unable read – normally the whites were like an open canvas for him, but it is as if a veil has been drawn over them.

She too appeared to be studying him too, searching for something to reveal his intentions. All she saw was endless dark orbs suddenly glowering at her with an undecipherable emotion. She briefly closed her eyes and sighed.

"I-"

"It doesn't matter." he cut in curtly, his voice devoid of any emotion, however his eyes were completely full of tumulus emotions. "I don't care," he continued, watching how she flinched away from him. "You're feelings for the idiot don't concern me." he tried again, still glaring at her sharply. "Let's go back to the camp." he said finally, before he turned his back to the frozen kunoichi.

She paused for a minute, staring after him questioningly. She didn't understand the Uchiha. At times he was so schizophrenic, his emotions altering from somewhat kind to chronically sadistic the next. And it appeared for reason of another he was currently irritated at her with something.

She shook her head, deciding perhaps maybe one day she would understand the Uchiha. She knew sometimes he did things that were illogical to everyone else, but made perfect sense to himself. He wasn't impulsive or did things on whims, despite what he claimed. Everything about the Uchiha was meticulous and deliberate, he obsessed over one thing at a time. First Itachi, then the annihilation of every shinobi and now… well she wasn't sure what his new obsession was. Nervously she hurried after the Uchiha who was skilfully leaping through the trees, carelessly lashing vines and branches out of his way with his prized katana. She shivered.

_Are_ you still in love with him? He'd asked abruptly, the question appearing seemingly out of nowhere. It had surprised both of them, Sasuke looking mildly confronted while Hinata's whole mind had frozen and her tentative heart had clenched.

Was she?

She wasn't so sure anymore. Naruto was no longer the pinnacle of her focus, the constant object of her undivided attention and affection. In fact she hadn't thought about the blonde in days, nor had she dreamt of him. In fact when she closed her eyes, she didn't see blonde hair and blue eyes, she saw dark hair and matching eyes.

She shook herself, both mentally and physically. Thinking about Sasuke was a very stupid thing to do. A very worrying thing. She had been so caught up in her inner turmoil she hadn't noticed they had arrived at their camp, and the fact the Uchiha had halted his pace, stopping dead beside the fire.

She knocked promptly into the back of him, a cold flush sweeping through her, she jerked sharply back as if she had been burned. Slowly he turned around to glare at her, his fathomlessly had returned to the dangerous crimson glow of the Sharingan. His fingers twitched, and she vaguely though he might strike her. He had that same glint in his eyes he had when they had sparred a few days early. When he had left her unconscious.

She shrank meekly backwards, blushing clandestinely as she stared at the man whom she'd been fantasizing about. Perhaps he saw her disorientated and clearly flustered look, and opted not to snap some insult at her regarding her intelligence - or lack of in his opinion.

The silence between them had become stifling, the only soft sounds were the smouldering of the slowly decaying fire. She quickly reverted away her eyes from his almost curious gaze to the campfire.

"The fire dying." she said softly, her ivory eyes flickered up from the smouldering embers to the heated glance of the Uchiha, whose gaze once again was consuming her form.

"Everyone's fire slowly dying. You just need someone else to fan it."

She watched as crimson eyes slowly faded to black and blinked blankly at her. His eyes usually promised death, but at that moment thee promised something else. If only she could figure out exactly what that was.

"After you Hyuuga." his smooth voice said, sharply slicing the gnawing tension between them in half. He watched her jump, a furious blush sweeping over her features as she peered meekly at him from underneath her bangs. Wondering why he tolerated such an idiotic woman.

She flinched, shaking herself. She peered at the Uchiha standing beside his tent holding it open for her. His cool, black eyes were watching her closely, awaiting her reaction. She didn't disappoint. A furious pink staining her cheeks. "I-I-I… we're s-sharing?" she spluttered, hating how breathy and mildly excited she sounded.

"Don't get your hopes up princess, I am not having sex with you."

She very nearly fainted, and that gleam in his eye or the half quirk of his lips didn't help her shrinking resolve. Nodding absently she hurried forward, keeping her eyes to the forest floor she ducked under his arms.

She promptly decided that this tent could not qualify as a two-men tent - it was most defiantly a single tent. And the proximity of their sleeping mats did not help her nerves or her breathing that was hitching and catching.

"I-it's v-very s-small." Hinata said after a long moment of silence, as the two shinobi sat across from each other. Sasuke's hands resting on his knees, he was strangely still and Hinata would have thought him asleep had his form not been so tense. Even though it was dark in the tent she could his dark eyes flicker open and regard her for the first time since they enter the tense.

They were oddly intensive and smouldering, and seemed to consume every inch of her. She involuntarily shivered and shifted herself to refrain from blushing. He looked suddenly aggravated.

"B-but it's n-nice." she added quickly, hating how her breath hitched halfway through when the Uchiha lifted both his hands upwards and began to peel his black top off. Her pale eyes watched as the black fabric slide off the contours of his lean torso smoothly until it slipped completely off. And suddenly everything seemed far too intense and intimate.

He began to move closer to her.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" she squeaked.

"Your opinion of me is low," he said with no sign of emotion.

She watched him curiously, her heart clenching when his muscular arms reached forward to pluck the sleeping mat beside her. He slowly dragged the mat towards him, his eyes never leaving hers. "I-," she tried, blushing looking away. "N-no."

"No?" he raised an eyebrow that only worsened her resolve.

"No." she managed to rasp out, playing aimlessly with the ends of her dark hair.

"And what is the philosopher's opinion on me?" she was vaguely aware he was smirking at her, a playfulness lacing his words giving them a lightness she'd never heard before. She was certain he was either insulting or mocking her. Probably both.

"A-ah," she stammered, trying to ignore their proximity or the striking nuance of his dark Anbu tattoo against his otherwise flawless skin. "Y-you are m-my team-mate, as well as m-my comrade. I-I know y-you may not like me but you still p-protected me last night. Y-you-re v-very cruel and I-I k-know y-you h-have a lot o-of pain. I d-don't think you want to be evil, it's just t-the only w-way you k-know. I t-think that… if you w-want to become a good person, y-you could. You c-could find something to live for."

"What if I don't want to live Hyuuga?"

"T-then find something honourable to d-die for." she whispered.

He seemed to ponder this nodding slightly, as Hinata nervously awaited his reaction. They sat in silence for a moment. "It's getting late Hyuuga, you should rest."

"I - _okay_." she murmured cautiously, as she moved timidly towards her sleeping mat, feeling his eyes remain on her for the entire time. She crawled underneath the blanket, purposely turning away from him she hugged herself, vaguely hearing the sounds of the Uchiha crawling underneath his colours.

She moved quite a lot, the fabric of her lavender jacket was not the most comfortable clothing to sleep in. The zip dug into her chest and the sleeves hindered her moving, she squirmed.

"Stop moving Hyuuga." he warned.

She froze. "I-It's my jacket." she explained timorously, peeking over her shoulder at the Uchiha. He was laying on his side, his head resting on his arm his eyes were closed and his mouth was pressed in a tight line.

"Take it off." he said absently.

He must have heard her sharp inhale, or felt her steadily rising heartbeat because his eyes snapped open.

He did not look happy.

"Don't worry Hyuuga, your body doesn't interest me." he snapped, his eyes glowering at her.

She flinched wondering whether to feel insulted or relieved. She blinked anxiously at him. "I-"

"Put on this and go to sleep Hinata…" he growled, closing his eyes briefly before he throw his form-fitting top at her with a force that almost hurt as it smacked against her face.

She eyed him curiously for a moment, awaiting for him to at least turn around and allow her to change in privacy, but he made no indication. His eyes seemed to glint dangerously, she opted it was better not to annoy him further. She sat upwards, slowly with fumbling fingers zipped down her jacket. Throwing a nervous glance at the Uchiha she slowly, with her face flushed red peeled her jacket off, revealing a mesh that clung to her body like a second skin. His gaze never wavered. He seemed almost bored with the whole affair.

With shaking hands and a flustered expression she tugged on his shirt and flung the covers over her torso childishly and settled her burning face angled away from him. She could feel his penetrating glance on her hair.

Tentatively, she nuzzled deeper into the black fabric that clung to her body, her arms wrapped around her torso in an attempt to hold herself together. Her nose so close to the dark cloth, she couldn't help but catch his scent that clung to the fabric. He smelled of fire.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, her eyes flickering shut.

* * *

Hinata could not help but release a small squeak when she felt cold steel of Sasuke's blade against her throat. Reflectively her ivory eyes flickered over to meet his gaze. His dark smouldering eyes were narrowed indiffirently.

"What are you-" he stopped, his eyes flickering from her kneeling position at the door of the tent to the other presence he suddenly noticed. A pair of cautious eyes peeked from behind Hinata, small hands squeezing Hinata's own hands.

Katsumi.

"No." was all he said.

"Sasuke-" Hinata tried, leaning forward her eyes were wide and pleading and her cheeks slightly flushed from the press of a blade against her throat and how close they were. Sasuke's face mere inches from hers, his eyes never wavering and his lips pressed in a tight line.

"No." he growled, glancing at the little girl whose eyes were wide with unbridled fear. Katsumi timorously climbed onto the girl's lap, attempting to completely hide herself from the cruel eyes of the dark-haired man. His eyes looked like fire.

"S-she's frightened!" Hinata protested, one of her hands sliding up to clutch the fearful child in a reassuring gesture and the other arm reached out to hold Sasuke's wrist. He watched as her fingers clamped around his wrist in a calming gesture, she gently dragged his hand that was ensnared around the blade from her neck to point it towards the wall.

Eyes the colour of starlight blinked hopefully upwards at him. Her lips were curled in a sad, pleading smile. "Please." she whispered, her eyes softening.

His eyes glanced down at her hand that was so gently yet firmly holding his arm, she had no relinquished her hold yet. He blinked, noting how close they were, how he could feel her warm breath across his cheek and how odd it felt to be held. He snapped his arm away from her, his expression darkening. "Keep her away from me. I mean it Hinata."

She smiled. A true smile, that caused her eyes to glimmer and nodded bashfully a blush adorning her cheeks she gently coaxed the little girl onto her sleep mat, she wrapped her arms around her - the way she often did with Hanabi. Her smile never faltering.

Sasuke shook his head, running his hands through his inky hair he laid back down, noticing how much closer Hinata was now with the new addition to the tent. He pondered the insanity of the situation and how surreally familiar it was. He remembered soundlessly entering his parents room, running toward his mother side of the bed. Mikoto offering him that warm smile that he always reciprocated, and just as his mother would reach downwards to scoop the young boy up, his father would always reprimand her in that same, stern and distant voice. But his father would more times than not, succumb to the look on Mikoto face and how wide her dark eyes became, how brightly she smiled at both him and Sasuke.

* * *

Today, to avoid casualty the Team 8, accompanied by the stoic Uchiha walked along the path that weaved through the thick forest foliage. It was easier to keep an eye on Katsumi but they were underneath the overhanging branches of the tree canopies which made them susceptible to ambush from above.

The Uchiha absently walked behind his team, his eyes carefully scanning through the dense foliage of the forest. Only selective streaks of sunlight that managed to stream through the thick canopy were the only light in the otherwise dark forest. Katsumi apparently didn't like the dark. She didn't like sleeping alone either. She was perhaps the most insufferable girl he'd met - apart from maybe Karin.

Hinata however was utterly powerless to the little girl with the childlike eyes that liked to ask questions about everything. The two were walking ahead, holding hands and peering upwards at the strips of blue sky that managed to protrude from the branches overhead.

Shino had murmured something about how Hinata loved children, and how she had no desire to reach Anbu. She wanted to be a jounin and have her own genin team, or perhaps even take up a class at the Academy.

Kiba had actually snorted at that comment. "The kids in the Academy would eat Hinata alive. They'd completely take advantage of her kindness. You need be a bit of an asshole like Iruka was." he chortled, his hands resting behind his head in a languid gesture.

Sasuke agreed silently. He was aware many took advantage of the heiress' goodwill and compassion. Even he found himself manipulating her kindness to his own will. She was an odd creature: she was completely innocent except Sasuke knew she really wasn't. She had been marred by her years of war, and the mistreatment from her father and of course her recent kidnapping endeavour. However she still retained her chaste outlook on life. She saw beauty and hope in everything. And that was probably why she had fallen for someone like Naruto.

She even saw goodness in him, even when he was certain there wasn't any.

He watched the Hyuuga carefully, absently hearing her chiming laughter echoed through the forest at something Katsumi said. Her pale eyes crinkling as she shook her head at the little girl's bizarre antics. She had donned that ridiculous jacket again, craftily slipping it back on when he had abruptly left the tent.

The first thing the Uchiha had noticed when he woke up was there was something - or rather _someone_ - sleeping _very_ close to him. His arms were wrapped around her torso, and his face was buried into the mass of her silky hair. He had frozen for a moment, disoriented by the inane situation and wondered how exactly did _this _happen - how did he end of spooning Hinata during the night. And why hadn't he promptly awoken.

He was growing to accustom to her presence, to her indigenous smell of freesias and vanilla, and to how soft her voice was and how calming her touch could be. The urge to hurt her too, had also faded, replaced by a non-existence emotion and feeling towards her. His job was to keep the idiot alive, and he often wondered did she realise how much danger she often put herself unknowingly in. He no longer _hated _her, in fact she had become one of the few people he could tolerate. She allowed him to beat her senseless in their training sessions for the purpose to improve, and he admired her in some ways.

She wasn't selfish like all the other girls he knew. She was an absurdly determinant for a woman who couldn't formulate a sentence without stuttering and whose cheeks were constantly stained red because her self-confidence was non-existing. She also wasn't as weak as he had originally thought her, of course she was nowhere near his level but she had impressed him when she awoken to defend him against her father. The very cause of lack of self-confidence, the man treated her like she was no better than a dog, never mind an heiress. And his preference for her sister had impaired Hinata, despite how desperately she hide it.

He was certain she didn't even hold a grudge for her sister. Hinata was far too devoted to her younger sibling to ever see the monster the Main branch family were moulding her into. Or how if Hinata didn't stand up for herself, her forehead would be branded forever.

And for some reason the thought of Hinata, cursed to live the life of a caged-bird, with wings that were regularly stripped didn't sit well with Uchiha. In fact it actually angered him. An emotion somewhat akin to when he had asked her if she still loved the Uzumaki idiot.

_Why do I care?_

An aggravating question that he had thought of recently. Maybe it was because she had never hated him, never bore a grudge against him the way the entirety of the village did. Maybe it was because despite her timid nature she was perhaps one of the most courageous shinobi in the village: she stood up to him, in her gentle but defiant manner.

She didn't _hate _him, but she didn't _like _him and that fact was actually more thrilling and exciting to him rather than her being another rapid fan girl. In fact he was rather certain she had been the only kunoichi he'd ever encounter not to fawn over him.

That of course was one of the things Sasuke hated the most. The woman, who would even after everything he had done - after all the lives he had mercilessly slain - come up to him claiming their love. And he knew if they truly knew him they'd hate his guts.

"Sasuke-san, shall we stop here for a break?" a soft voice asked, breaking his train of thought.

His eyes snapped over to see the woman he'd been thinking about standing in front of him, her pale eyes wide and concerned as she tightly held the little girl's hand who was peeping at him from behind her legs. "Sure, whatever." he shrugged blandly, skirting around the Hyuuga towards the small dango store, that was positioned just off the path.

"I love dangos!" Katsumi yelled, running exuberantly towards the store. "I'll get there first!"

Kiba snorted and strode after her, with the silent Shino following his hands pocketed.

Hinata awkward walked beside the Uchiha, aimlessly twiddling her hands, she stared forward. "Katsumi is an idiot." was all the Uchiha could say on the matter, watching the little girl bounce ahead with a grin on her that would match Naruto's.

"N-no s-she's just a little e-excitable." Hinata disagreed, shaking her head lightly as she stared forward at the little girl, smiling.

"Shino said you want to become jounin." his eyes flickered over to her questioningly.

She flushed, looking down at her hands. "I like children. I-I'd like t-to be a sensei or a t-teacher." she shrugged absently, before a solemn tone crept into her voice. "But if I become the clan leader, rules dictate that I must give up my kunoichi career and focus fully on the clan."

"And you don't want that." he guessed, remembering the similar sacrifice his mother had made when she was betrothed to his at the age of sixteen. Mikoto had wanted to be a medic nin, and despite contrary to belief she had been a reckless youth during her early teens and it had been her marriage to Fugaku which had turned her into the gentle woman with the large doe-like eyes he remembered.

"N-no!" she cried, her voice raising an octave she turned to face him, her hand clasped to her chest. "I-I would do anything for my clan. I-it's just I-I worry I won't be a good leader. A-also the clan and thinking of p-putting Hanabi forward for the position of leader."

"Are you going to fight for your rightful position?" he asked, genuinely curious, he peered closely at her.

Her lips parted and nodded softly. "I-I will."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I want to become stronger n-not just for my clan, but for myself." Hinata whispered determinately as she walked tentatively up the wooden steps of the building.

"Very philosophical."

She actually laughed, shaking her head, she threaded forward to the table where Katsumi was sitting next to Kiba and Shino with a large tray of various traditional desserts. Smiling Hinata reached for a dango, and sat next to Kiba who was interrogating Katsumi.

"_Why_ are you allergic to dogs? I don't trust anyone who doesn't like dogs." Kiba said truthfully, eyeing the blonde-haired girl carefully as he stuffed a dango in his face.

"Kiba-kun, be polite." Hinata scolded gently, her ivory eyes flickering up to meet his eyes with a bemused expression.

Shino shifted in his seat, watching his team inquisitively. Always the silent spectator of his team.

"It's true Hinata! Akamaru wasn't allowed on this mission because _Katsumi_ is allergic to his fur." he complained, throwing a glare at the little girl.

"They smell bad." Katsumi argued, her eyes glowing with excitement. "You smell bad too." she wrinkled her nose.

Kiba almost throttled her.

The Uchiha remained impassive, watching the scene distantly with mild interest. It had been a long time since he had seen a team interact so seamlessly without a gnawing tension or strain. It reminded him of his genin days, when he had been a boy full of hatred who had succumbed to the compassion of his team.

Team 7, he often thought of them; of Naruto's rambunctious and impulsive behaviour, of Kakashi's knowing eyes and of Sakura's innocence. She had been happier in those days in her carefree childish manner. She had turned into a decent kunoichi but at the sacrifice: her innocence. Something Hinata had somehow managed to retain.

"Do you not want a dango, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked politely, as Katsumi peeked curiously at the dark-haired man whose eyes were colour of midnight.

"I don't like sweets." he muttered bluntly, reverting his gaze from the Hyuuga and her cosy team gathering.

"Weird." Kiba muttered underneath his breath, as he reached for the last dango and promptly shoved it in his mouth, causing Katsumi to giggle appreciatively. Hinata merely frowned, bad manners and non-existing dining etiquette were not held in high regard amount prestigious clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. Sasuke merely retained himself from getting physically sick.

"I want to play hiding-go-seek Hina-chan." Katsumi yelled, her eyes dancing dangerous.

_Hina-chan_? The Uchiha looked curiously at the Hyuuga.

"I-I-" Hinata started, blushing furiously.

"Please!" she persisted, leaping upwards and snatching Hinata's hand from her lap in an attempt to drag her away.

"Oh o-okay." she agreed. Hinata shuffled up from her seat, and quietly threaded after the exuberant five-year old whose blonde hair billowed behind her as she sprinted ahead.

"Hinata's too nice. She allows people to walk all over her." Kiba stated, as he propped his legs up on Hinata's now vacant seat. He reclined backwards, his hands behind his head, his eyes fluttered lethargically shut.

The Uchiha didn't disagree, his eyes flickered from the Inuzuka to the stop in the forest where Hinata and Katsumi had disappeared into. In the distance he heard the shrill cry of laughter from Katsumi.

"Which is why I'll kill you if you hurt her." the tanned boy's eyes briefly opened to eye the Uchiha carefully, before they shut retaining his carefree demeanour.

"You say that like you could." Sasuke's smirked darkly, enjoyed the contorted look that flitted across Kiba's features.

"I mean it _Uchiha_," he continued, crossing his stretched out legs. "Try anything with her and…" he trailed off imminently.

Sasuke straightened up, absently entertaining the thought of retracting his blade from his pocket and slicing that stupid face off the dark-haired boy. "Why Inuzuka? "Do you have a thing for Hinata?" the Uchiha suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously at how Kiba froze rocketing upright.

"What? No way. She's like… my sister or something." Kiba argued, glowering hotly at the Uchiha.

"Right," the Uchiha quipped, absently twirling a kunai around his fingers. "That's why you were trying to watch her getting changed this morning." he continued, his black eyes watching the Inuzuka carefully.

"I did not!" Kiba growled. "I'll kill you." a small blush crept traitorously up his tanned neck. He slapped a hand over it, pretending to rub some tender spot, his eyes never wavering from the Uchiha's own glare.

They were being watched.

It was in that moment when Sasuke was about to lunge at the dog-user, _daring _him to show the convictions of his statement when he another presence stepped into his sensory range.

Their chakra was dark, and unfamiliar, as they slowly stalked forward, careful to stay in the shadows the dark forest presented. They froze, their chakra diminishing before it spiked as they lunged.

He froze.

_Hinata_. Alone and unprotected in the forest with Katsumi.

All of it happened within a second. The Uchiha had disappeared from the dango store in a dark blur, leaving the Inuzuka confused and affronted. Shino blinked blankly.

Her frozen ivory eyes narrowed, as she withdrew her kunai from her pouch, angling herself between the assassin and Katsumi. She was outnumbered. She was too late. She would make it.

Someone appeared in front of her. Someone, with unrivalled speed and an extraordinary talent for arriving at just the right time, someone who could reach her in the milliseconds that other would have failed to. Hinata's eyes widened, as her grip on her kunai tightened she eased Katsumi behind her.

Dark eyes bleed slowly into the colour of fire. A slow smirk curled along his lips. He was going to enjoy this. "You're going to die if you try to touch her." he affirmed.

But it was too late, a fleet of kunai and shuriken was plummeting through the air towards the clearing. All aimed for the Hyuuga. The assassin smiled, they eyes glowing.

Allowing Hinata to be harmed was not an option.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hinata's mother name is Hikari which means _light_, I thought it was fitting. Also I want to develop and explore Hinata's background. Also I added in a small detail of Itachi's more human and childish side, it's a side we don't hear enought about. Wow... 103 reviews! I honestly couldn't believe it, I am so thankful for everyone, you guys are great and are the only reason I'm able to continue to write. Hope everyone enjoys this, sorry for the delay! Also I really would like some suggestions of what to make the image for this story? It really needs one.

**Chapter Seven**

**Iridescent Light**

Pale eyes snapped shut, as her heart clenched. She jerked Katsumi behind her protectively, her hands seizing into fists. _It__'__s going to hit me, I-I'm g-going to - _she froze, slowly and very deliberately she cracked open her eyes to peer at peer at the dark figure in front of her, her body quavering. His eyes the colour of fire were staring indefinitely at her, regarding her so coldly she flinched away.

Caught firmly in his hand was the kunai that was aimed for her heart, the shuriken aimed for her head was deeply embedded in his back, below his shoulder-blade. He didn't even flinch, as the blood began to methodically ooze from the wound, trailing down his white shirt in a stream of crimson. His body still positioned between her and the attacker, who was laying several yards behind them, a kunai engraved in his forehead.

"_Annoying_." he seethed petulantly, his gaze locking hers scathingly.

"Sa-Sasuke." she stammered out, her eyes extending into two expansive pools of fear as they flickered to the blade plunged deep into his back. Her blood ran cold, as her eyes anxiously flickered back up to meet his expression.

A chill of dread consumed her. Crimson eyes glinted angrily and her breathing quickened.

"Stay out of the fight." he warned her scathingly, a velvet edge indenting his tone with finality.

"Katsumi." her voice was thick, as fear slowly crept along every inch of her being. Pearl orbs blinking imploringly upwards at his face.

"They're not here for Katsumi." he rebuked coldly, eyeing her once more, with that look she hadn't seen before in his eyes, he turned slowly to back away from her. Revealing the blade jutting cruelly out of his back.

That was it. Something inside of the quiet heiress _snapped_. Sasuke was injured because of _her_ and she couldn't take it anymore. She _wouldn't _take it anymore, she could no longer linger on the outskirts of fights, being the protected and never the protector.

She would not hold back. She would not be _weak_. She had someone to protect and at that moment protecting Sasuke was a priority that rested alongside breathing. Because he was _Sasuke_, and she wasn't sure she had a choice anymore.

Her eyes narrowing in determination she stepped forward, and before the Uchiha could react to what she was about to do, she spun around to gently rip the blade from his back, clutching it firmly in her hands she summed every ounce of speed and power she possessed and allowed the blade to slip from her hands with the precision of those who have all-seeing eyes. The blade plummeted through the air, hitting the approaching attacker cleanly. Cleaving his chest.

She leapt forward to stand beside the stunned Uchiha, her palms outstretched, her form coiled and poised while daunting veins flanked her peal orbs. She looked every bit as dangerous as she was, as her eyes narrowed she trained her gaze forward.

"We're surrounded." she murmured with finitely, her eyes trained forward, hardening in determination.

Sasuke abruptly stopped and turned around to face her, his expression a blended mixture of confronted and minor horror. He hadn't seen her like this since the incident with her father when she had almost morphed into a completely different person to defend him so venomously. She had become a kunoichi. She had been her title of a Hyuuga heiress who looked every bit as dangerous as she was with her kekkei genkai activated.

"_What _are you doing Hyuuga?" he asked sharply, causing her to stop in her tracks as well. Her breathing faltered.

"I will not allow these assailants to harm my precious people." she whispered certainly, her expression hardened as launched herself forward to a tree branch in an effort to obtain a better view-point of her surroundings. Not that it matter were you place Hinata she could pinpoint you with ease, her mastery of the Byakugan was severely underestimated by her peers. She slid her arms forward, to resume her Jyuuken stance.

_Idiot_. He briefly thought before he followed after her, moving with a speed that allowed him to blur into the shadows of the forest as he landed cleanly on the tree branch. Their backs almost pressed together, their breathing in jagged harmony.

Reflectively the traitor whirled around to face the ominous shadows that were currently surrounding the pair. Slowly he unsheathed his katana, the blade of the lethal weapon glinting sadistically in the shallow pools golden sunlight that were a stark comparison against the battle occurring underneath the beautiful day.

Gathering herself, Hinata followed suit, surging chakra to her outstretched palms her lips pressed in a thin line of resolution. Her breathing evening into a soft lull.

The whole forest fell into an almost unearthly, enthrall trance as everything fell completely silent.

"Don't get yourself killed." he warned her lowly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I will fight alongside you this time." she promised with affiance, her eyes dangerous.

A low rustle in the trees and greenery surrounding Hinata made her tense slightly, her body coiling in preparation to deflect any oncoming attack. Her hammering heart was the only constant sound. A soft breeze flooded through the forest causing a few of the weak leaves to creak off their willowy branches and flutter downwards, until the darkness of the forest floor consumed them. The breeze slowly reached Hinata, causing her long hair to timidly fluttered around her, it stung her already cold bare skin, and piqued her noise as a variety of different scent entered.

The scent of nin, their chakra signatures mixed in with their one goal that was clearly emitting through the tense atmosphere. Bloodlust. To kill the Uchiha and obtain the Hyuuga. Without faltered she rammed her hand forward to hit various points in the man's arm much to his surprise as his eyes widened considerably. She keenly twirled around on her feet to direct another blow to his chest sending the man flying backwards. She chased after him, directing another serious of blows in quick succession, disabling all of his critical chakra points. With a last fluid last kick she sent him careering downwards into the pools of darkness that ebbed the forest floor.

Flipping backwards, her feet skidded along the thick branch until her back was inches from the Uchiha's. Nonchalantly he flicked the blood that was currently coating his katana, sprays of the warm fluid flecked the sturdy tree branch as well as Sasuke and Hinata's skin. She squirmed slightly as the spray of blood connected with her bare skin, and couldn't help but wonder how many times had the Uchiha felt the pump of warm blood of his opponent run across his own unmarked skin.

She realised that this side of Sasuke was a wholly unfamiliar one. This Sasuke was far more cruel than the one she had become accustomed too. He was as merciless and ruthless as she heard previously from Sakura and Naruto. His eyes the colour of fire, ended all his victims in a matter of moments, never flinching when their blood sprayed across his skin. His attacks and jutsu never missed. Because Uchiha _don't_ miss. He killed his victims in ways that maximised pain and suffering, usually leaving his victims half dead as he didn't deem them fit to die at his hand, but rather of their weakness and putrid ability to survive from lethal blows. They usually died of starvation, hypothermia, severe pain or blood lose - which ever came first, the Uchiha never stayed to see.

It was a hauntingly different side of Sasuke that was utterly unfamiliar. And yet she knew this part of Sasuke was a very prominent one, and she found herself unable to think lowly of him for his brutally, because in so many aspects he was the pinnacle of a shinobi. Kill or be killed.

"How many?" Hinata breathed, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Twenty." Sasuke answered absently, whirling around he stared at her with eyes devoid of any emotion and crashed her towards his chest as he drove his katana into the heart of an assassin who had been seconds from ending her own life. The man's eyes widened as blood began to uncontrollably trickle from his lips. Sasuke withdrew his blade from the crater he created in the mans chest and allowed him to fall slowly towards the forest floor. "Nineteen." he corrected nonchalantly, inspecting his bloodstained blade with relative distaste.

Hinata froze, her whole body seizing up as Sasuke's grip around her shoulder's remained for a moment. Their bodies completely aligned, she could fell the heaving of his chest at her back, and the even drumming of his unfazed heart. The whole concept was utterly incredulously and severely stupid; but pressed against the traitor she felt wholly safe.

He released her, stepped fluidly back from her to regard her carefully. His eyes lingering on the lacerations across her torso and the bruises on her palms. "Don't die Hyuuga." he warned her flatly, his Sharingan blinking blankly.

She nodded adamantly, watching as the Uchiha disappeared in front of her in the direction of two approaching attackers. She thought she heard a guttural cry from the forest and the sound of a blade slicing through the air.

Deflecting accurately thrown weapons, Hinata withdrew from the battle to higher branches to get a good view of her attackers who had seemingly doubled in numbers since they first engaged in battle.

Standing below her was a fleet of ten strong, rough-looking men, whose abilities ranged from skilled chunin to dangerous jounin. Watching as their target ascended into higher ground they opted to throw series of carefully aimed blades at her.

She leapt from branched to branch, evading the wide array of weaponry that was being flung at her. Her movements were fluid and blended seamlessly into a the shadows of the trees. Her dark hair fluttering behind her in twirls of indigo as she danced atop of the tree's canopy in a death waltz as she, in turn, send down her own kunai and shurikens. But no matter how many of her target she hit keenly, kunai still seemed to kept coming at her.

_I need to get higher_. Hinata thought firmly as she locked eyes with an even higher branch. She leapt for it, calculating the distance cunningly. She needed a few moments to perform her jutsu.

She glided through the air, in what seemed like almost slow motion as her hair and oversized jacket billowed behind her as she powerfully thrust herself upwards and across. She glanced down briefly at the battle scene erupting below her. It appeared Shino and Kiba had arrived and were performing series of intricate jutsu to ward off their attackers. Her exhilarated ivory eyes glanced over to Sasuke, who was also looking up at her from his low perch.

She frowned, his ebony pools were regarding her with dread, with foreboding. They weren't just glowering at her but the approaching jutsu that was aimed for her and was whizzing towards her chest. She blinked, _why is he staring at me like that? Like -_

And then she saw it. A streak of light erupting towards her with deadly precisions. A jutsu that if it hit, would be fatal. Would be wholly life threatening.

He watched her, as the realisation dizzyingly set into her face. Because she was going to die if he didn't do something. Because she was Hinata.

* * *

A light began erupting from all sides, the once dark weightless void become an impossible white endless myriad of astral light at burned his eyes that had long since become accustomed to the darkness. The colour of ivory. The colour of starlight. The colour of a pair of pale yes. Suddenly he was no longer a collection of thoughts but a solid being. A body. A person.

His whole body began to burst into unquenchable flames causing him to silently roar out in pain. It felt like his very soul was being devoured by these white flames.

Slowly onyx eyes open, unseeing at first, his mind was screaming as his body convulsed from the sudden pain as it intensified until he was sure he would die all over again from the pain. Nothing made sense, images of his former plights whirling around his head at a dizzying pace.

Nothing made sense. There was only pain. Excruciating pain, eating away at his very soul.

He distantly heard noise. The steady drum of a hummingbird heart, a small sniffling - perhaps crying, he wasn't sure. "Sasuke." it was a choked out cry, a low murmur, soft and as distant as the stars.

Absently he became aware that someone was touching him, their fingers running along his forehead with feather light touches. Reflectively his arm shot out to ensnare around the figure's wrist. His eyes snapped open revealing the low glow of firelight from his Sharingan.

Ivory eyes faltered slightly underneath the intensity of his eyes, how wholly unfamiliar his expression was. "Sa-Sasuke-san!" she lamented, lips floundering with uncertainty as her stutter returns upon his wake.

He watches her for a moment, before he realises their positions; his throbbing head in her lap with her spindly fingers cradling his forehead, she was sitting rigidly upright underneath the darkness of the room. Her hair blending seamlessly into the dark fabric of her top. Her eyes were watching him too, fear mixed with implore as she peeked at her captive wrist. He hadn't released her yet. "What happened?" was his blunt response. His eyes slowly receding back into her preferred inky blackness.

"I-I," she paused, a blush seeping into her cheeks. "Y-you saved me. I-it's all m-my fault." she explained, her voice rising as a lump formulated in her throat. "I-I'm sorry - I didn't mean. I-I just w-wanted t-to fight alongside you." she whispered quietly, her timorous eyes flickering back to his constant stare that was devoid of any emotion.

He tore his eyes away from her tremulous expression. The strip of sunshine had come and gone and the room was getting darker by the minute. Through the shaft of open window he could glimpse through the curtains, Sasuke stared at the lavender sky as he lay on his back, his head still resting in Hinata's. It was dusk.

"How long?" he asked, the Hyuuga regaining his attention once more as he felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"A-a f-few hours. T-the jutsu nearly killed you. Y-you were so lucky."

"Depending on your point of view." he replied flatly.

She watched him curiously. His chest was completely bandaged, concealing the gaping cavern that was indented into his chest where the jutsu had connected fully with. His left arm, too, had been injured with the impact and was also wrapped delicately in bandages that were stained a dull crimson. He sustained various bruises from crashing towards the floor after the jutsu had hit him. She had been so worried -

"What were you doing?" he suddenly asked, his eyes turning to focus on her inquisitively. She faltered, heat emitting from her cheeks when she realised how _intimate _their positions were. _What must he be thinking_?

"I-I was sending bursts o-of chakra into your head, t-to aid with the healing. You also had a concussion - I-I didn't want you to have a migraine." Hinata added bashfully, her lashes creating tiny, crescent moon shadows across her cheek every time she blinked.

"Ah." was the reply. The knowing and completely mundane nod from the Uchiha completely confused the Hyuuga. His always reactions proved to be wholly unpredictable. She had been so sure he would strike her, or lash out or harm her in some way. She had always thought him to be a very cruel individual and yet lately he was completely upturning her previous assumptions and interpretations of the elusive Uchiha whose pain and past tribulations were unrivalled. She had been so sure his cold exterior would deter her away from him when she learned her would be her bodyguard, in fact his general aversions to everything had done the opposite. If anything they allured her.

She had not left his side the entire time and no one tried to stop her, they understood. Shino had aided her in bringing his unconscious body to the closest village, while Kiba scooped up the shaking Katsumi - whose sobs had only ceased an hour ago - to find a healer. Sasuke had almost died, twice and she simply couldn't stop the tears from falling uncontrollably while she clutched his hand tightly watching the healer tend to him with no emotion or desperation. She had been so _angry_, she had started shaking when the healer turned to look at her with a plain expression: _it's too late_.

She could still feel the agonising descent of her heart when realisation hit her. That the Uchiha was about to die. Charging her palm with a flurry of tremulous chakra she sent a sharp jolt directly into Sasuke's heart. Almost automatically he responded.

He was unconscious for over five hours, and Katsumi, Shino and Kiba all had come in and left. They were residing in the own rooms, and Katsumi had picked white orchids for Sasuke. The little girl whose cheeks were blotchy from crying had commented on the ivory petals fleetingly; they were the colour of light, the colour of Hinata's eyes. And Sasuke needed the light.

The scene was still engraved deeply into her mind. She had been carelessly ascending upwards, her dark hair a trail of inky purple behind her when she caught Sasuke's eyes. The jutsu was aimed directly for her. Why he jumped in the way she had no idea, all she knew was that suddenly the Uchiha was plummeting towards the ground, his eyes snapping shut in agony. Reflectively she followed after him, her slender arms attempting to soften the blow of the increasingly closer ground.

In a chaotic twist of fate, Sasuke had been the one laying unconscious on the ground while the battle erupted around them. Quickly Shino disabled all of their enemies, by summoning all of his bugs. Hinata couldn't move, she couldn't breath as she stared at the deathly paleness of Sasuke's pallor. She had tried so furiously to protected him, to show that she could fight alongside him and protect her precious people. Only she had ended up being the one saved. Never the saviour. Wasn't it always like that around him? Because of course it was his job to protect her, and yet she never imagined he would take it so seriously. That he would selflessly throw himself in front of her instantly, without even thinking about the consequences.

However despite the fact he was her bodyguard, and her safety was his priority it still didn't stop her heart from faltering and from very troubling questions to piqué in her thoughts. Because he always went out his way to protect, even towards his own team-mate. Sasuke had a very human side. The pale haired kunoichi had stalled underneath Sasuke's cold gaze when he had threatened her in defensive of Hinata. He hadn't even snapped at her when she had demanded him to stop.

"Sa-Sasuke-san," her voice was low and gentle as she peered downwards at him, her dark hair pooling over her shoulders in a curtain of inky purple. "You're still holding me." she pointed out, her cheeks blushing softly as her slender fingers flexed in his grip that she was sure would leave imprints upon the pale skin of her wrist.

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me." he said flatly, dropping her hand fluidly as his eyes fluttered close, a look of serenity washed across his features. Settling his mouth into the closest thing she'd seen to a genuine smile.

She blanched, her lips floundering for an accurate response frivolously. Had Sasuke just teased her? That fact was strangely alien to her. She could feel some heat burning up her throat to her face. Sasuke's head resting in her lap, his eyes solemnly shut as his thick lashes cast small crescent moons across his cheeks. His expression peaceful, and completely content. The stars and swollen moon cast their strange, pale luminosity across the alabaster skin of the Uchiha, as his inky hair seemed to blend into the engulfing darkness around them. She was painfully aware how his top was torn and rendered useless so it had been stripped off him, revealing the perfect planes of muscles of his abdomen, and strategic bandages across his chest caused her face to inflame hotly.

"I didn't say stop." his voice threading into the darkness and stillness of the room.

"W-what?" she breathed, her eyes painfully large and her heart throbbing anxiously.

"Your jolts of chakra." his eyes snapped open to reveal the inky expanse of his carefully hidden thoughts. "They were soothing." he explained flippantly, as if their positions wasn't a cause for alarm. As if he wasn't aware of her prevalent blush and hammering heart. As if he wasn't aware of their proximity and how close their bodies were wasn't unsettling. Or perhaps he just didn't care.

"I - _okay_." she wheezed out breathily, nodding to maintain some degree of delicate balance. Her fingers, shaking ever so slightly move towards the dark-haired man's forehead. _Too slow_, he briefly thinks as his hands form manacles on her wrists as in a blur of shadowy blue and purple he switches their positions so that she is the one laying vulnerably underneath him with his body hovering inches underneath.

"S-Sasuke-san!" she gasps as she stared up in minor horror and thoroughly confused. Her cheeks burn again, and her eyes seem to betray her fear, as another emotion glimmers behind the star-like glow of her eyes.

"Why are you stuttering?" he asked plainly, absently noting how her form was quivering beneath him and how delicate she seemed. "I've heard you speak properly before. So what's different now?"

She peeked coyly upwards at him, feeling wholly unnerved by their positions: she could feel his cool breath across her throat, she could feel how warm his skin was as his two arms propped himself over her, skimming her sides.

She paused, as the pondered the question as to why her speaking impediment seemed to utterly consume her speech when he was near. Perhaps it was his proximity – the fact that his face was inches from hers. Or maybe it was the way he gave her his undivided attention.

"N-no - no r-r-reason." she stammered haltingly, her cheeks darkening as she squirmed beneath his form.

His eyes completely vacant, and his voice debilitate of any emotion. "Itachi use to stutter."

It was said so blandly. So endlessly with in an almost dull and listless tone Hinata had almost bypassed the seemingly nonchalant fact. She paused; _Itachi_. The man who had murdered his clan for the better of the shinobi world, but was powerless against his younger brother. Hinata didn't know much at the ex-Akatsuki member, except he was hauntingly powerful and utterly misunderstood for the majority of his unrelenting life. She was also aware of how protective the Uchiha was of his deceased brother. And how volatile he could become at the mere mention of Itachi. She tensed noticeably underneath him, her cheeks draining of colour as a more serious cream coated her cheeks.

_Itachi_ stuttered. She blinked curiously, the thought that someone so close to perfection had such a childish speech impediment was almost laughable. And perhaps she would have, expect that vacant look in Sasuke's eyes stopped her theatrically giggling to the nonsensical concept of her and Itachi having something in common. They were, from her understanding, complete opposites.

"Of course," he smirked darkly, his eyes softening, "my father quickly crushed that weakness from him at an early age - like all Itachi's human mannerisms." Sasuke paused briefly to glance downwards at the woman encased below him, and was surprised to see how earnestly she was staring up at him, her eyes wide and wholly curious in the most innocent sense. "I don't remember him when his speech was bad; he was always perfect when I was alive. But I do remember a few times, when I was younger and when it was just the two of us, when I was frightened about some childish thing and all his guards were down: he'd stutter. Usually my name. And pure embarrassment would wash over his face."

Slowly the unease and gnawing anxiety left Hinata's quivering form as she quietly listened to the cold tone of Sasuke. Of how he described his beloved brother. She was certain he didn't talk about his family much, she was never sure he never mentioned them. At all. She was also sure her mind was suddenly with thoughts of a dark-haired child with matching eyes who loved his brother in a way she could relate to with her own sister. As when she peeked upwards at his face, there was no traces of something akin of fondness, there was no blankness. There was rage. Anger. _Hatred_. Desperation. And his arms planted each side of her began to tremble subtly.

His exterior hardened, as he foolishly allowed memories of the past - of a past he kept neatly stored away and never allowed himself to even fleetingly _think_ about anymore. The Uchiha snapped. "I can't sleep. Ever. All I see is my family, all I see is their bloodied corpses. _Every_ dream begins with them being slaughtered in front of me. _Every _dream ends with me killing Itachi, again and again and _again_." his hands formed manacles across her forearms, squeezing so tightly she wanted to wince as his eyes seared downwards.

Images of his mother's tender smile fluttered past, her soft touches, her gentle chiding at his foolish antics, along with the images of her bloodied corpse that had been indented in his mind so thickly he swore it was at times the only thing he could see when he closed his eyes.

His grip on Hinata's arms tightened, her drumming heartbeat pounding against his ears, as her quivering breath rasped out. She had everything and he had nothing. And the urge to hurt her piqued, to stop own consuming pain.

Images of _Itachi_, of the elder boy who loved his younger brother so much he had sacrificed everything he had for him without a single thought. Uchiha Sasuke had killed his own brother, he had _killed _the last person who he had truly ever loved and cared about.

"_Sasuke s-stop_!" her voice cried, as tears welled up along her waterline. She stared up at him, her whole heart aching and clenching in strange ways as she watched pure insanity wash over him. "Stop, p-please _stop_." she whimpered, her voice quieting.

He blinked indifferently, as her desperate plea pierced the murky wall of insanity that had consumed him. He eyed her cautiously, her chest heaving and her breathy jagged as watery ivory eyes blinked upwards at him as tears streamed down her blushed cheeks.

_Yes s-stop! As y-your charge I-I want you to stop! _He paused, recalling the similar situation with Sakura, when rage had blinded him and only her clear cry had gotten through to him.

Reflectively he jerked away from her, retracting his hands from her arms and moved to lean his back against the wall, tilting his head upwards to glare pointedly at the ceiling.

She remained laying there for a moment in that awkward position, a blush wholly consuming her frightened expression before she jumped upwards to stare curiously at him. Her astral white eyes still overflowing with confused tears.

"I don't deserve your tears Hinata. I'm a murderer." he told her scathingly, as he indifferently reached a hand across to brush a single droplet off her cheek. His touch so fleeting and utterly insignificant and listless he retracted his hand. She blinked, flicking unbridled tears from her eyes and stared imploringly upwards at him. "You don't understand." he told her plainly.

She trembled and twitched underneath his touch, her pearl eyes wide and wholly confused as she stared upwards at him. Kneeling rigidly in front of him, her hands resting in her lap as she meekly shied away from his pensive stare. Her hair the colour of midnight, with streams of indigo wounded intricately matched her illusory eyes that were the colour of starlight. She was the epitome of innocence. She was so very vulnerable at that moment, he wondered if she had any idea. Her figure too, was slender and pale like a porcelain ornament and seemingly as fragile, also looked to be light as a feather and wholly delicate. She watched him, a cautious moue on her lips. She looked marginally affronted.

"I-" she started, her voice whispery and lingering yet held none of the convection and passion that her eyes held. She cut herself off, awkwardly looking down at her hands.

"You don't understand what it feels like to have your whole family dead. Completely gone." he told her coldly, his voice slicing into her.

She flinched, her eyes timidly flickering up. "I-I've lost people too!" she protested ardently.

"I didn't lose them - they were taking from me." he corrected insolently. "My whole family are dead. The only people I have ever cared about are gone. I have no one. No one gives a shit about me, not anymore. You have no idea how that feels. To be nothing, to mean nothing. To have no one understand you. To live in total darkness."

"T-that's not true! Na-Naruto-kun and Sakura-san both care for you greatly! And Kakashi-sempai and Tsunade-sama and…" she stopped, her voice losing octaves and trailing hopelessly off. _And me_.

He paused briefly, allowing her words to seep in before his gaze narrowed into something wholly sinister and dangerous. He leaned forward, his face leaning into the pool of moonlight that separated the two of them. "That's different." he replied scathingly. "They don't _truly _care about, they won't _always_ care about me. They'll move on, grow up, get married, have kids and soon I'll become a mere stranger to them. They're not family."

"T-that's a l-lie-"

"-_It's not_." his voice cut in, however it no longer held its previous malice. It was quiet, gentle and vague. She stared at him, how there was a midnight blue flecking through his eyes when the moonlight hit them. He looked so hauntingly serene, it unnerved her. "You wouldn't even have to think about who you would save between Hanabi and Kiba." he stated finitely. "Who would you save? Hanabi or Kiba."

She froze, a cold wash of outraged drowning her features. "T-that's a horrible question Sasuke-san!" her lips parted and her hand clasped together against her heart she stared with affliction upwards at his own unyielding orbs.

He merely stared, his stance unmoving. "Life's horrible Hyuuga." she flinched from the brutality and earnestly of his words. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I'm surprised life as a shinobi hasn't ruined you." he mused darkly, enjoying how she shrank back from him. "Of course you are a sheltered princess."

"I-I'm stronger than you think!" she protested ardently, her pale eyes glowing with a strange flare. "I-I have b-been through more than you know! I-I've seen death more times than you think and m-my life isn't p-perfect like you think. There is darkness in my life too!"

He watched her sudden outbreak in mild surprise. She could be exceedingly loud and courageous for such a docile woman. Her eyes never wavering from his, she leaned in closer so their faces were just inches. He could feel her uneven breaths across his cheeks as her chest heaved up and down. She was trembling slightly, and she too even looked surprised at herself. A low smirk travelled over her features, worsening her resolve.

Perhaps testing the Uchiha hadn't been such an intelligent idea. But he had a way of staring at her, and provoking her that made pesky things like logical forethought seem fleeting and unneeded.

"Explain."

"I…" she paused uncertainly, her eyes trying to search for something, anything, but his emotions were guarded despite how close they were. Thinking of their proximity and how oddly alluring his eyes were, or how his lips were so close greatly hindered her ability to matriculate properly. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he wanted to hear. "M-my mother c-committed suicide w-when I was young." she froze. The revelation she had told her greatest secret hitting her caused her blood to run cold.

His face, devoid of any emotion, of any judgement cajoled her to continue and she felt once she started the words tumbled eagerly from her mouth. Like a caged bird being freed justly. "S-she was from the b-branch family. She had a hard life, and s-she done her best to protect me. S-she was so nice, so caring. S-she never wanted Hanabi." Hinata's eyes flickered towards the door, towards the light beautiful sky. "S-she k-knew a second child would m-mean one of us had to be branded. One of her children w-would become a c-caged bird, like her. Sealed with the cursed m-mark. S-she blamed herself. She didn't want to hurt either of us - Hanabi or me." Hinata stopped, images of Hyuuga Hikari's tender smile that never did reach eyes, of how tightly she would hold Hinata at night, murmuring things into her ear when she thought Hinata was asleep. "She was the strongest person I knew."

Her face, brimming, to the point of overflowing, with understand, compassion and sorrow, looked so fitting with her dark hair and pale eyes. "She wanted me to change the Hyuuga. She wanted to end the darkness in our clan. But of course darkness is everywhere now. When she left, she brought the only light with her." Hinata's voice was soft and gentle. "I-I would like to be clan leader, but I could never bring myself to brand Hanabi."

Sasuke stared at her, his words oddly quiet and gentle. "Everyday I get a chance to look at death, I see death everywhere. I see the worst in everything, I see death in everything but only when I look in the mirror does it get a chance to look back at me."

Hinata froze her heart clenching, as her eyes flickered from the night sky to the Uchiha who merely stared at her, his eyes holding an emotion she couldn't decipher before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"W-where are you going? Y-you're injured!"

"To keep watch. I'll be on the roof." he shrugged, his eyes never looking back as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"What is it?"

"A forehead protector." Kiba stated plainly, his arms resting behind his head as he stared down pointedly at the object in the centre of the table.

Katsumi, inquisitively shuffled in Hinata's arm. The blonde little girl was sitting on the Hyuuga's lap, and Hinata's arms wrapped around the girl's waist, as Hinata's pale eyes peeked anxiously over the girl's shoulder at the table

Shino remained silent, though appeared to be studying the forehead protector with careful scrutiny. He adjusted his shades mundanely. The Uchiha was standing next to him, leaning lethargically against the wall of the dango store, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression completely calculating and thoughtfully. Hinata merely twitched, her grip on Katsumi's tightening subtly.

"Where did you find it?" the Uchiha asked, black eyes sliding towards the Inuzuka.

"I went back to scout the forest this morning, and I found this. One of those assailants must have been wearing it." the brown-haired boy said simply, his expression darkening. "Those bastards almost killed Hinata." he growled, his cheek twitching in irritation.

"T-they almost killed Sasuke-san." Hinata pointed out, her pale eyes flickering up to meet Sasuke's. She smiled softly.

Kiba grumbled insouciantly, his eyes keenly navigating to Hinata to avoid meeting the sudden glare he was receiving from the Uchiha. "They're dangerous anyway, and they're after you for some reason." he said flippantly, watching as Katsumi reached over the table to take the forehead protector in her hands.

"Is someone trying to hurt Hina-chan and Sasu-chan?" she asked blankly, her eyes wide and pensive as she craned her head to look up and Hinata whose cheeks had succumbed to a furious blush.

Kiba actually laughed at that, even Shino emitted some sort of nonsensical, light grumble that veered more to amusement oppose to outrage or indiffirence, and Hinata bit her lip to refrain herself from giggling. The Uchiha looked murderous.

"N-no, we're okay Katsumi-san. You don't need to worry." Hinata said hastily, her eyes nervously meeting Sasuke's.

"Yeah, don't worry _Sasu-chan_." Kiba snorted, grinning ferociously throwing a condescending look at the Uchiha.

He almost throttled the Inuzuka.

"Let's bring _her_ back to her parents first," he said, straightening up and throwing a look at the little girl who blushed under his scrutiny. "Then we'll deal with the threat from Sound after."

The forehead protector glinted in the sunlight, the metal clearing depicting the symbol of Otogakure.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Not too much action in this chapter - the calm before the storm, because I have a lot in store for the next few chapters! Some SasuHina development, I think they have some sort of strange friendship now, which is really interesting to write! I'm about sad about Katsumi's depart from the story, I love writing kids. She'll crop up somewhere soon in the future again I imagine. As always I adore hearing your reviews! Thanks so much for all the favourites and alerts, they all mean so much to me! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

**Dusky Purples and Midnight Blues**

The golden hues of light were slowly swallowed up by the land as the last traces of light dipped over the hills, overcasting the trees below the pleasant view in a solemn landscape of shadows. It was beautiful, Hinata thought.

Walking along the river that weaved seamlessly around the city buildings and roads was peaceful. The city was strangely tranquil for this hour, the birds were making a lot of noise and the breeze smelled sweet and soft, like jasmine. Of course when the breeze swept upwards and ruffled their hair; Hinata could smell fire. If she didn't know better, Hinata might have said that it felt like a vacation instead of work. But she knew better.

Sasuke's injuries were realisation of that. His torso and arms all tightly wounded in bandages, she had to meticulously change every few hours. Though she was certain his injuries hurt, he never winced as she tightened the stark bandages.

For the last hour, she had walked in silence. Katsumi clutching her hand in a loose embrace as her wide eyes took in the familiar view of her home. Shino and Kiba strolled ahead, talking about something that hadn't caught her interest. The way they kept their voices to themselves, Hinata figured they were either talking about her or the Uchiha. Probably both. Time had dulled the need to know what their secrets were.

They had been walking most of the day, and night was going to fall on them soon. Katsumi's parents were awaiting her arrival, and Sasuke was insistent on arriving punctually. Because the Uchiha didn't settle for anything less than perfection.

She watched Sasuke's dark hair blending into the shades and shadows of the sunset. The street lamps were not yet alit giving casting the quiet city in a murky hue underneath the deep lavender sky. He walked several feet in front of her, so close she could make out the hints of blue in his hair, or how his skin was truly alabaster bearing no tints of colour. His face was tilted upwards, and he was wearing that distant expression he often did. She wondered where exactly his thoughts were, maybe with Naruto or Sakura, however the crease across his brows and the frown on his lips gave her an inkling he was thinking of his family and his past plights.

She knew he carried a great deal of sadness with him wherever he went. It was that constant darkness that seemed to follow him that piqued Hinata's interests and didn't allow her to dislike him. She'd never spoken to him - at least properly - before he became her personal bodyguard. He'd never really entered her thoughts, and her opinions on him had always been swayed and formulated by Naruto's arduous devotion towards him. He never really mattered before. His ruthless and coldness had always been something she simply complied with - never questioning his intentions. Because Uchiha Sasuke was a traitor. A very mean person who had caused so much hurt to those she loved, it had impaired her own judgement of him.

However now, Hinata had some sort of superficial understanding of the Uchiha and how sometimes his illogical and inane actions made an indefinable sense in his own mind. He never didn't did anything on a whim. He _always_ had a reason. Always something to gain or obtain. Despite what others may think, everything about him was certain and cemented. His was a very sadistic person at times, but Hinata knew that there was always some meaning behind his actions. Nothing about Uchiha Sasuke was accidental. Everything he done or said was for his own gain. He was a selfish person, Hinata thought looking at him. But aren't we all?

He'd saved her life last night and that was something not easily forgotten. That was something that affected you in the most poignant way. Hinata had been protected before of course: she was the sheltered heiress of her clan and was deemed to be insufficiently weak so of course her team and friends looked out for her more than most. But that was more prevention of injuries by asking her to stand back before the fight. None of them had ever jumped in front of an oncoming attack to save her. None of them had risked their lives for her… apart from Ko and Neji. Her heart clenched as images of her two former protectors flitted into her mind.

He didn't have a reason to live, everyone he ever loved was dead. And yet, unlike her; he didn't _want_ a reason to live. He wanted to die. There was nothing here for him anymore. Everything was tasteless, colourless, nameless. Even her.

_I have no one. No one gives a shit about me, not anymore. You have no idea how that feels. To be nothing, to mean nothing. To have no one understand you. To live in total darkness._

She thought of his eyes, how wholly sincere they were. How for a moment all his repelling guards were gone, and he allowed her to see his twisted soul that was so full of insecurities it caused her stomach to constrict in strange ways.

"It's rude to stare." he said quietly, his voice dark and almost humorous. "Didn't the Hyuuga teach you anything, _princess_?" he continued, his head craning in her direction to throw her a sideways glance.

She bristled timorously, her cheeks reddening from the two simples facts: she'd been caught staring and he'd referred to her as _princess. _He only ever did when he wasn't angry or annoyed at her. It was one of the few times he was amicable towards her. "I-I-" she hurried, suddenly she decided their proximity was not favourable. Katsumi peered inquisitively upwards at her.

"You're a terrible liar." he said flatly, his eyes still watching her mindlessly as she nervously twirled a lock of her hair around her free hand. Katsumi's concerned eyes never wavered from the heiress.

Why the hell was everyone so _attached _to her? Sasuke wondered blankly. It was obvious the little girl had developed some sort of instant adoration towards her for no particular reason. Hinata was _nice_. Unbelievingly so, and he guessed it wasn't weird that people just _liked _her mindlessly, that her presence was oddly calming. He even extended some sort of courtesy towards her. She was strangely tolerable for such a weak person. Uchiha Sasuke didn't tolerate weakness. Usually.

"I-I w-wasn't lying." she protested weakly, her pale eyes widening pensively.

"You were." he confirmed idly.

"N-no I-I m-mean-" she stammered, pausing momentarily to compose her jumbled thoughts and speech. "I-I w-wasn't lying. I…w-was."

He turned towards her. "You were what then?"

She took a heady breath, her mouth floundering for a moment before she spoke. "N-no I meant I-I wasn't s-staring to be rude. I-I was staring a-and thinking." she admitted bashfully, her eyes reverting from his gaze to the little girl who was being oddly quiet for once.

"You were thinking about me." he repeated slowly, before a dark and purely tormenting expression took shape on his features. "Hyuuga Hinata I didn't think you were that kind of girl. I didn't think you had it in you." he smirked worsening her resolve.

She stepped forward, her cheeks burning as her eyes widened imploringly. Her breathing ragged and even as her free hand clasped against her heart. "I-I - _n-no_!" she protested, her voice rising to an octave he had never heard before. She couldn't believe he was even suggesting her so blatantly thinking of him in _that _way. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably as her breathing started to fluctuate in that pattern it often did before she fainted. "O-of course n-not. I-I w-wouldn't. I-I c-couldn't!" her cheek twitched.

He tilted his head sideways astutely, his dark eyes glinting in a way that caused her heart to hammer erratically. He was _smirking _at her; thoroughly enjoying her shrinking composure. How flustered and anxious her eyes were. He could tolerated Hinata in most moods. Embarrassed was among his favourites. He didn't mind pushing the heiress to the edge, he didn't mind taunting her. He was sadistic like that.

"Your words wound me Hinata." he replied flatly.

"I-I - n-no. I-I didn't mean y-you're…you're n-not attractive. Y-you _are_…I-I-" she stammered, cutting herself abruptly off in a painful attempt to stop herself from passing out. Her chest was heaving and all colour from her body was draining and radiating towards her glowing face. Her blush bringing out the hues of lavender in eyes.

He watched her with mild interest as she began hyperventilating, her chest heaving and her eyes comically wide. He was certain that these types of panic attacks were not dangerous to her health, just minor inconveniences. So he decided not to worry or panic about her decreasing state. In short Hyuuga Hinata was ridiculous; she'd withstood a beating from himself at training yet suggesting a simple innuendo to her and a gnawing wave of panic would consume her. He was vaguely aware of how his hands were reaching over to her, to firmly but gentle grasp her heaving shoulders. "Hyuuga!" his voice was sharp, low and commandingly with a trace of something else. Something almost empathetic. "Calm down, you need to breathe." his voice… sounding so warm. So _human_. So otherworldly for someone like Sasuke.

But of course this was also the man who had selflessly saved her a day prior. His concern shouldn't be so surprising towards her.

"I-I-" she stammered, her form tensing fearfully underneath his sudden grip that was both cold and warm at the same time. His touch raising goosebumps along her skin. Her lips floundering uselessly.

"Shut up." he chided lightly, his voice still oddly calm. He pried Katsumi from her, allowing her to gain some space, and even out her breathing. However he didn't step away from her; _he_ wasn't giving her any space. Their proximity was not helping the Hyuuga's rapid breathing or panic attack. If anything distance from him would calm and soothe her. And yet that was one form of concern he wasn't willing to extend to her.

Closing her eyes swiftly, she could still feel a hand clamping down on her shoulder and another moving up and down her back mollifying and his voice, low and warm breath trailing down her neck and face despite the fact she is refusing to look him in the eye. His own dark eyes continued to stare down at her, though her breathing had evened out he did not relinquish his hold on her. If anything it tightened as she stepped backward, her pale eyes flickering up to meet his dark ones and she found, unsurprisingly, that his gaze was blank and unfeeling. And she found herself unable to look away.

His eyes weren't purely black, as she originally thought. The deep colour of them looked like black pearl dipped delicately into dark blue ink. Midnight blue, perhaps. They were beautiful, maybe more so than when they were red. And they were exclusively watching her.

She felt her blush returning to her cheeks, releasing his hold on her arms and how his eyes were lingering on like dark, unwavering fire. Her pale eyes meeting his with curiosity.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan!" suddenly Katsumi's starfish hands were grabbing handfuls of fabric as she clawed inquisitively at the heiress. Her eyes wide and confused, as she peeked fearfully at the dark-haired man who stepped backwards impassively.

"I-I'm okay!" she replied quickly, her voice a little hoarse as she absently soothed the skin that his touch had created a fiery trail on. "I'm okay Katsumi-sama." she promised, smiling downwards at the little girl who was attempting to crawl up her leg into her arms.

"I was worried. Your face went _bright _red." Katsumi explained idly, her initial fear and interest in Hinata's hyperventilating attack diminishing. The little girl's eyes were now, peering slyly up at the Uchiha. Something glittering meekly beneath their curious depths. Something that Hinata recognised to be the violent affections of a little girl. She'd peered at Naruto with the same curious and adoring gaze for years.

So Katsumi appeared to have some sort of a crush. _Cute_.

"Why did you start freaking out?" she asked innocently, thick lashes fanning her cheeks. "Why were you thinking about Sasu-chan? What were you thinking about?" she continued.

Hinata laughed shakily, suddenly aware of Sasuke's eyes watching her. _So many questions_, she thought. "I wasn't thinking anything in particular." she managed, her voice strained and hitching.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Katsumi blinked.

"Don't you think he's attractive?" Katsumi pointed out.

Hinata's full lips flailing hopelessly as her eyes searched for some distraction. "W-we need to keep walking and t-try to catch up with the others. Kiba-kun is very far away." she replied breathily, her cheeks stained a delicate rose.

"We can walk and talk!" Katsumi suggested exuberantly, her tiny hands once again searching for Hinata's.

_Oh boy_. Her cheeks twitched, typically a habit that occurred when she lied. "_Well,_" she started, her voice airy and light. She peered sideways at the Uchiha whose face was an impenetrable mask of indifference, the way he was regarding her so impassively made her truly wonder that exactly was going on behind those dark eyes. She imagine a _lot _was churning behind those eyes framed by thick, inky lashes.

"I want to hold Sasu-chan's hand!" Katsumi jutted in, her eyes narrowing as she peered darkly at Hinata. As if the Hyuuga had any sort of say in his actions. Katsumi's childish attention span had obviously grown weary of the previous topic, and suddenly her full attention was focused on the silent member of the trio. The boy called Sasuke, who gave her butterflies every time she looked at him.

"Don't call me that." he interjected coldly, ignoring how the girl shrank back from his words. He didn't like children, and from what he could remember his aversions to them were longstanding. Even as a child himself, he never liked them; they were too loud, too idiotic, too clingy and _annoying_. He didn't like their warped view of the world. How they were utterly oblivious to all the horrors in the world. Civilian children even more so, like Katsumi who would never know true hardship. Who would never deal with the inevitable bloodshed that was the life of a shinobi or kunoichi.

Even Hinata's - perhaps the most innocent woman he'd ever encountered - chastity would never match someone like Katsumi, who was a true pampered princess. She was the daughter of a nobleman and would never need to face the difficulties and ruthlessness that he and Hinata had endured at her age. And for this he hated the little girl whose life was so inexplicably perfect it was sickening.

"Sasu-"

"_Don't_." he chastised coldly, his blank eyes burning like an unyielding forest fire consuming all in its path.

"Sasuke-san." Hinata said softly, her previous anxiety calmly replaced by a sullen and almost victimized look, as she glanced briefly down at the little girl whose eyes were blinking furiously in preparation for the tears that were welling up at the corners. "Don't be so cruel. She's just a little girl." Hinata added.

_I was the same age as her when my entire family were murdered, brutality - by my own brother. _"I don't care. Life's cruel. She needs to deal with it." he offered flippantly. He wasn't exactly sure why he explained his opinions and thoughts to Hinata. Yet he noticed it wasn't exactly surprising either. Staring into the depths of ivory of her eyes seemed to summon the more human side of him. He scowled, looking away.

A dark lavender and burnt orange glow canvassed the west sky. The sky seamlessly darkening as it stretched leisurely from one end to the other. Different hues of purples, blues and oranges melting together in the middle around the slowly setting golden disk. He noted absently the first trails of dusk - the inky purple, mixing with the light rays of the setting sun was the colour of Hinata's hair.

"_Please_," Hinata's quiet voice continued, her eyes softening. Katsumi's eyes were still coated in sheen of tears. Her bottom lips trembling. "Please Sasuke-san. Just until we reach her parents."

He refused to meet either of the two females gaze as he firmly grasped the little girl's hand. He ignored the beaming smile that bloomed over Hinata's lips, and her eyes never left his face the entire time.

* * *

She watched idly as the large, shimmering sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Banishing away the previous greyish and blue tones from the sky, replacing it with a great fusion of pink hues mingling delicately with soft yellows that danced along the faces of the Hokage Monument. She stood there, drinking in the golden droplets, allowing them to warm her pale skin. The sun felt nice on her face, so soft and natural she almost smiled. It was a beautiful spring morning. The warm breeze carrying a distinct floral scent through the air - so why was she feeling so cold?

It was awhile before Haruno Sakura finally acquired the courage to approach her first love for the first time alone. A year and a week and a half exactly, if one was counting. Not that she was.

She wasn't sure exactly why she was here - standing awkwardly outside the gates of Hyuuga compound, pressing her foot into the ground and drawing idle shapes. Naruto had told her to find something meaningful in her life. Only she could figure out what was important to her.

_Freedom. _Most of all the kunoichi wanted to just wash the slate clean, to start anew. To be _free_. To be the girl she was before everything happened, before everything changed. She needed closure from _everything. _Because despite how much she wanted to ignore it; Uchiha Sasuke was and probably would always be a major part in her life. Either as her first love, her team-mate, or even her enemy they had too much of a past for her to simply ignore.

"_Both our lives have revolved around Sasuke for a while now, maybe it's time you allow someone else or something else become the purpose of your life?" _

She methodically played with the ends of her hair, her eyes favouring the messy patterns she was tracing with her shoes in an attempt to appear solemn and unaffected. When inside her emotions were as tremulous and confused as her eyes were. Her heart was drumming anxiously and her free hand was balled into a tight fist.

She knew she was in for a horrible encounter with the Uchiha. Because he would not be kind or extend any kind of understanding towards her. And she had begrudgingly accepted that. Because this man - the man who had attacked her several days ago because she had threatened the heiress - was _not_ the boy she fell in love with all those years ago.

No. This man was cold, detached and wholly devoid of any human emotions. Nothing mattered. _She_ didn't matter, and despite everything he had done ,that fact still panged her heart. He terrified her. That look in his eyes was so unfamiliar and so familiar at the same time. It was indented permanently into her memory. He was the man she had encountered on the battlefield, not the boy she met in the playground who hogged the swings.

Nothing mattered to the Uchiha… except their last meeting it didn't appear that way. Something, or rather someone _did _matter. His was unstable and unpredictable and simply didn't care about anyone else's opinion on what he did. He didn't tolerate people touching. And yet Hyuuga Hinata appeared to the exception to that rule.

And it hurt. Because _Sakura_ had been the one who had devoted her whole life towards him, only to become second to a pale-eyed Hyuuga who hadn't even glanced in his direction until now. It was Sakura who had risked all she had because she cared for him. And it was Sakura who Sasuke was about to injury had it not been for the calming words of Hinata.

Ever since that day when Hinata had been able to calm Sasuke down and keep him from killing or seriously injury Sakura, it had bothered her. He had been protecting Hinata from her, as if was some dangerous ninja who needed to be treated with caution and brutality. As if she could ever harm someone like Hinata who was so naturally selfless and understanding.

Even though she had given up on him romantically and understood that they would never be together, he was still _Sasuke_ - despite how cold and cruel he was. He was till someone she would always care greatly for. He was still her first love, and the remnants of her previous feelings would always be there.

So it did hurt when he valued Hinata's opinions and extended her some sort of compassion and kindness when he treated Sakura like an opponent. So this was why she had asked him to meet her today, outside his new charge's house so they could resolve whatever this was between them and so she could find out exactly what Hinata was to him.

"Sakura?" a voice called, surprise lacing her tone.

Sakura froze, before she peeked upwards at the kunoichi standing in front of her curiously.

Ino. Her long blonde hair was unusually down and unruly, falling down her back in golden waves. Her blue eyes were slightly bloodshot and her cheeks were flushed. She was wearing her usual attire with her flak jacket that she had left open for the simply sake of style. However she didn't look as polish as she usually was. There was scraps and scratches marring her visible skin and her facial expression looked worn and worried. Her blue eyes narrowed. "What are you doing _here_?" she asked, outraged. As if Sakura was here oppose to somewhere else that was far more important.

"I'm meeting Sasuke-" Sakura started confusedly, wondering why Ino looked so _anxious _and _testy. _Had something happened? Her forest hued eyes widened as a look of concern washed across her features. The pinkette stepped forward.

"Didn't you hear?" the blonde injected blandly, no humour in her usually cheery voice. Her weary eyes stared pointedly at Sakura. She looked annoyed as if this conversation was an insouciantly inconvenience that Ino didn't want or need. She was in a rush, and the vague flush on her cheeks told Sakura that she had been running.

"No?" Sakura replied, her own expression becoming gaurded and bordering on annoyance.

Ino clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Naruto." she said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Naruto was wounded on his mission and is in intensive care."

The world seemed to ground to a halt. Her blood ran cold. "Oh." was all she manage to breath out as she stared unseeingly forward. Her expression blank, with the smallest hints of shock. She nodded absently, allowing the fact that Naruto was severely injured to register in her brain.

_Naruto_. I_njured_

"Oh?" Ino repeated confused. "_Oh?_ That's all you say? _Oh_." she demanded outraged, her eyes narrowing in disapproval as she shook her head at the frozen medic in front of her. Sometimes she could predict Sakura's reaction, other times like this she couldn't. That blank façade masking her emotions didn't suit Sakura.

Ino shook her head flippantly, opening her mouth to allow another steady stream of disapproving comments to filter out in that catlike way she was famous for. She paused, staring blankly at the now empty space where Sakura had been seconds before. "Oh." was all the mind walker uttered, as her blue eyes flitted around the rooftops for a pink blur. She tossed her hair over her shoulder attentively, musing briefly how ridiculous forehead's expression was before she gave chase to the kunoichi whom she knew had no chance of catching.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke didn't look happy. Of course this wasn't exactly surprising. However as he arrived at the gate of the Hyuuga compound, clad in a long-sleeved black shirt with his clan emblem stitched into the back, he sported an expression that looked particularly pissed off.

The prospect of an encounter with his ex team-mate was not exactly how he wanted to spend his morning. He could think of several more enjoyable ways to spend this morning. All of which did not include Sakura, or any other annoying girl for that matter.

His hands in his pockets, he turned the corner, in just enough time to catch a glimpse of the said girl. She was a pink blur, skirting delicately along the rooftops of Konoha. He stopped, his eyes narrowed briefly, but other than that his expression remained blank and unresponsive. She was running, either towards or away from something. Either way it didn't manage to piqué his interests. However he had no intentions of remaining the whole day in the suffocating confients of the Hyuuga compound.

So he turned in search of the familiar bundle of chakra that was occupying the private and expansive Hyuuga garden. He tipped his head to study the shell it occupied though he knew exactly what it looked like, _Hinata._

He knew the Hyuuga gardens were one of the compounds most intricate and spectacular features. It was an exhibit of grandeur to remind all the citizens of Konoha of the Hyuuga clan's prestige. And the fact their shinobi weren't simply mutts, but bred from the finer classes. A class his family too originated from. The garden itself ran parallel along the open corridors of the guest wing. There was a scattering of various flowers lining the primed lawn, and adjacent to the bird feature that was carved meticulously out of stone was the herb garden in which Hinata tended to, nearly every day. One sole red Sakura tree, stood in the centre of the garden, next to the smattering of flat stones that weaved and threaded through the grassy planes in the direction of the small stream.

The stream with the main feature, with one sole wooden bridge with no railings that ran across its small girth and allowed close viewing of the fish and water plants which were beginning to blossom. Which was where Hinata was sitting. Her feet dangling over the flat bridge, her painted toe straining to prod the running water. She was too small to reach the water without risk of slipping into the river's cold depths.

His nose wrinkled distastefully as he moved fluidly through the garden, absently following the weaving stone path towards his charge. The garden had an almost overbearing smell: the naturally floral fragrance emitting from the flowering blooms, like the jasmines, freesias and the shy rosebush that resided underneath the protection of the cherry blossom tree's foliage; the heady scent from the herbs and the smell of dew topping the blades of grass after a night of rainfall.

Though she gave no indication of his approaching appearance, he knew she sensed his presence. She was the wielder of the bloodline limit that have her endless sight. And also had become increasingly good at recognising his dark chakra. He walked towards her, stopping a respectable distant back. His unwavering dark eyes, swallowing up her posture and her expression that was partly hidden from him due to her position. She appeared to be in deep thought, an almost dreamy and admiring expression taking shape on her delicate features that were spun of the same aristocratic fabric of her family; ghostly pale skin, large decisive eyes that saw way too much for his liking, inky dark hair, and of course lips that were a little too full to be in proportion of her petite features.

"Sasuke-san." she finally acknowledged, her cheeks even stained red though nothing even marginally embarrassing had occurred. He peered closer.

"I'm bored." he stated plainly, his hands still pocketed and his expression still sullen and reserved, there was no light in his eyes. Small spotlights of golden sun filtered through the long, dusty pink leaves that hung delicately over the bridge, casting both kekkei genkai wielders in patchy shade.

A distraught look washed across her features, her brows furrowing as her hands suddenly became interlaced together. Her pale eyes narrowed slightly, indicating her dreamy stupor of watching the water lilies float across the river had been broken by the Uchiha. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot that I-" she started, her soft voice blurring together in an attempt to gush out her excuse and apology in that quick secession she often did.

"Stop apologising." he seethed cleanly, his lips turning downwards into an irritated scowl as he looked away from the heiress to the running water. He felt her tense in confusion and uncertainty, so he explained further, in that same bored monotone voice: "It's annoying."

She paused, her lips parting and her eyes blinking blankly. The Uchiha was someone who she didn't understand - someone who no one really understood. His opinions and thoughts were usually carefully guarded by his blank expression. And she was aware that her eyes gave her a greater understanding of his illogical actions. However, when she wasn't directly looking at him, her powers of understanding vanished and he was unreadable again. Inquisitively, she turned her ivory orbs towards him, and they probed his expression hopefully.

Her mouth was still parted awaiting her brain to respond to his sentence. When she came up with nothing else, she decided to slowly get to her feet. Careful to maintain some distance between the two, as she knew he liked his personal space. Her eyes stared thoughtfully at his blank expression for a moment before they flitted away nervously. "Did you talk to Sakura-san?" she asked softly.

He wasn't one to beat around the bush and elaborate when there was no need. "Nope." he said flatly.

"Okay." she nodded in understanding, realising that it wasn't any of her business. And she was fairly certain even if she did ask there was no way anyone other than a member of Team 7 could ever understanding the inner workings of the infamous team. "I-I have to go shopping today." she admitted slowly, wondering what exactly his reaction would be to the thought of trailing around after her this morning. She imagined he wanted to train or some other activity that involved him relishing in her misfortune.

"Why?"

"I-It's Hanabi's birthday soon, a-and I need to buy her a present." she smiled fondly at the mere thought of her younger sibling.

He remained perfectly still, wholly bored and unimpressed by this revelation.

"But you must be quiet! It's a secret. S-she can't know!" Hinata cried quickly, her eyes gazing imploringly upwards. "Don't tell her!"

He threw her a sidelong glance. "Because Hanabi and I exchange so many conversations, I may be compelled to tell her."

She actually laughed. Shaking her head, as her chiming laughter trickled across the air. Her eyes squeezing shut, a true smile playing along the edges of her lips. He watched her curiously, marvelling how carefree she looked when she laughed. How laughter and smiling suited her far better than her usual anxious look.

"Hinata?" a voice called.

She froze, her eyes snapping shut and her laughter ceasing abruptly as she whirled around to face her sister.

Hanabi was standing pointedly beside the entrance to the house, her arms at her side and her eyes carrying a dangerous and assessing look that reminded Sasuke of Neji. She looked starkly imposing and malignant for such a delicate looking girl. She was thin and wiry, her form looking even more fragile than her sister. A warning look of chagrin flickered perilously across her white eyes.

"H-Hanabi. W-what are you doing back s-so early?" Hinata asked quickly, her voice strained as she attempted to fake a comforting smile. It didn't work. It manacled across her lips, making her appear as if she was in pain or something.

Sasuke stared at her, almost amused. She couldn't look more guilty if she tried. Even he felt like they had been caught red-handed.

"We finished early. The mission was easy." Hanabi cleanly responded, her persecuting gaze burning into her sister. "What are you doing now?" her eyes flickered to the Uchiha.

"_Well_," Hinata stated, her eyes flickered anxiously to Sasuke's. Her cheek began to twitch. "We were-"

"Attempting to get some privacy," he cleanly interjected, ignoring the appalled gaze from Hinata. For added affect, he slipped his arm leisurely down her shoulder to her wrists, where his fingers formed a manacle. "The Byagukan can be so nuisance at times." he smirked, slowly reeling the elder Hyuuga closer to him, until they were flushed and her could feel her form quaking with confusion and fear. "Isn't that right _hime_?" his breath trailing across her cheek, as he smirked against her hair, briefly inhaling the soft fragrance.

"Ah-"

Hanabi stilled completely, her eyes piercing her sister's. "What?" the brown-haired younger daughter demanded in a harsh whisper, her hard voice belying the composure that she portrayed. "You and the Uchiha?" There was almost a flimsy trace of something else. An emotion the stronger daughter rarely emitting.

_Hurt_.

"Of course." he replied blandly, eyeing her with mild interest.

Hanabi flinched at the rebuke, her stoic persona wearing off slightly as she looked visibly pained. "That's… that's." she paused, her brief moment of childish insecurity thinly wearing off. Replaced by a more familiar emotions. Contempt. "You said you'd train with me." she reminded coldly, her white eyes holding none of the warmth her sister's did.

"I-"

"We have to go." he shrugged impassively, as he moved forward jerked the heiress towards him. Ignoring her low, but rather ferocious protests as he dragged her unceremoniously out of the compound.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Hinata told her, her voice low and hurt as her eyes favoured the ground.

He ignored her, mainly because he simply had no interest in the childish drama of their sisterly bond. He had no qualms being rude towards the younger sibling. In fact he was certain she was in need of a stark reality check. She was too self-righteous and arrogant for her own good.

A soft billowing breeze filtered through the crowed main street, tugging on the ends of his hair and streaming through her bangs which revealed despondent eyes staring ahead. "Done what?" he asked dryly, unsure of how exactly he managed to upset the Hyuuga this time. He also seemed to forget she was a rather delicate soul, her heartstrings easily tore and tugged.

"B-being so cold and dismissive to her. It hurt her." her voice still low, yet it had squired a cool confidence that he came to realise stemmed from protecting her family. It was her bonds that gave her strength. How… _pathetic_.

It was often hard to remember Hinata did have a conscious, and actually cared about others. That someone's pain and hurt affected her. She wasn't an avenger like himself, who had no remorse for anyone whatsoever.

"I doubt it," he admitted flatly, his dark eyes staring straight ahead. "She's a brat." he admitted, recalling hearing how she often mistreated her elder sister and had no qualms being merciless and rude to everyone she encounter. "She's the second born." he mused darkly, wondering if that was why the young girl was so bitter towards everyone. That her fate had always been hanging precariously in the balance as to whether she could be branded or heiress. It was all up to whether her sister pushed aside her self-confidence issue and actually became a decent kunoichi.

"D-don't overestimate her tolerance to insults. She's not confidence as she poses." Hinata rebuked, her lilting voice steady and defiant. Though her eyes were misty and nervous, they were peeking intently up at him in a passive aggressive manner… it was curious. "She can get upset by insults. E-especially f-from you." she stuttered before she took a step further, albeit unsure if she should be saying it. "I might not have the right to tell you this but…" she caught herself, before the words came tumbling out. She blushed hotly feeling his persecuting gaze burn into the side of her face. "I-It's not my place." she admitted docilely, refusing to meet his stare.

She was beginning to irate him. "What. Say it." he snapped.

She blanched, her face reddening despite herself. Finally she peeked up from beneath her long bangs, her eyes wide and soft. "Hanabi… d-don't be so rude to her. S-she thinks highly of you." she admitted slowly, embarrassed.

Of course her sister hadn't directly told Hinata, but she knew from the daring look that flitted across Hanabi's face whenever Sasuke was in the room. The look that meant Hanabi had something new to acquire. Something that sparked her interest, like a new kunai or jutsu. Hinata remember warning her sister of how dangerous Sasuke was, all the those weeks ago when he had first become her bodyguard and Hanabi was craftily jumping into the shadows avoiding the strips of light.

Sasuke merely stared at her. Somewhat confused.

"A-a crush." Hinata explained, her breath hitching traitorously as watched comprehension flit across his uninterested features.

His dark eyes, the colour of midnight blue turned fully towards her then. Consuming was erratic. "How pathetic of her." he said simply, watching the change of the girl's face. Though it was minimal, a shred of humiliation and hurt flitted through her anxious eyes, her shrinking form, he took a daring step forward. Until they were almost flush and her breathing hitched, he caught it nonetheless because he found himself surprisingly in-tune to her reactions. Maybe because they were interesting, or perhaps because he was insane. "Oh, I forgot, you have a crush on someone, too."

She stilled beside him, frozen in place as her pearl-hued eyes shifted uncomfortably and a wash of pink tainted her cheeks. She didn't answer right away, instead she studied his face, as if expecting to find the logic behind his inane and hurtful comment. "I-I… p-please don't say that out loud Sasuke-san." she said in a low, rushed whispered, her eyes flickering around to see if anyone was in close enough range to hear it.

"That wasn't really an answer." he told her simply, gently leading her towards a renown weaponry store. She'd mentioned briefly a few days ago, how Hanabi had said something about wanting a new kunai set.

"I-I d-don't," she replied softly her voice holding little conviction as a dazed and disorientated expression took place upon her delicate features. Her cheeks were twitching.

"You're lying." he said coldly, his dark eyes flickering up from the gleaming set of kunai displayed in the shop window, to her quaking form. She stiffened underneath his smouldering gaze, his endlessly orbs completely and wholly focused on her. There was nothing she could manage to hide from those eyes. Those eyes that were both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"I-I'm not!" she said quickly. Too quickly. Her cheeks growing warmer and deepening from a dusty pink to a roaring red that matched the red rose flower in her room. She wondered silently why he was regarding so_ coldly_, so hatefully. She paused, she wasn't really sure what he wanted to her or he was even interested in pursuing this ridiculous concept. As if the answer to whether she was still in love with the blonde was important in any manner. "Not really anymore," she finally admitted softly, her eyes flickering from his to the shop window. His unwavering and considering gaze was strangely unnerving. "When I think back of my longstanding crush of Naruto, I-I don't think it was love. I-I did care for him greatly. He was my reason for everything at one time. B-but I don't think it was true love." she smiled quietly.

He remained staring at her, watching how her long lashes fanned against her cheek and how she struggled during sentences to formulate the correct words. She looked anxious and nervous, and of course concerned. Her furrowed brow and her lips that were tilted upwards in a slow, harrowing way. Her eyes flickered flittingly over to meet his and she blushed quickly, and looked away, to the shop window.

"I-I don't really have much knowledge about love and relationships." her cheeks burned. "But I'd like to think that wasn't love. I'd… I'd like to think love is a lot less painful. True love, anyway."

"Everything is painful Hinata. _Everything_."

She didn't falter, as she turned to stare at him. "T-true," she agreed softly. "B-but there are some people worth suffering for. S-some people make the pain mean nothing - because they mean everything."

* * *

"Are you still in pain, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked innocently, her head was tilted downwards to assess the bouquet of blooms that were cradled gently against her chest. She inhaled the soft fragments of the blooms briefly, before she peeked curiously sideways at the Uchiha. Concern flitting through her pearlescent eyes.

He stilled, his expression lulling affronted and wary. No one had ever asked him this question before, for as long as he could remember. Of course they asked if he was wounded, or injured. But never was he in pain. He stared at her, but she didn't seem to register his intent regard, didn't seem to understand how her simple question born from concern had affected him in a way that none had accomplished before.

In pain?_ Him? _

"No." he bristled blandly, glancing down at his arms that were still coated in stark bandages along with his torso, and there was a still a dull ebb of pain across his forehead. However admitting to a weakness was not something Sasuke did. Ever. Especially not to the heiress who was the acute reason for his worse-for-wear condition.

Her gaze stayed on him for a moment longer, assessing and concern etching her features before she looked back to bundle of blooms in the most striking shade of yellow. He noted cynically, they clashed with her hair.

He was still sulking, even as they reached the hospital and weaved silently through the endless mass of wards and private sections, and sectioned-off sections; many sections. He didn't like hospitals usually. And the fact they were in a hospital to visit _'Naruto-kun'_ made the whole situation worse.

He didn't care about the idiot. He knew the blonde would be vibrant and active again, annoying and pestering in the most gruelling and idiotic ways. He didn't feel the need to visit him, but when Ino had caught sight of him with those sly blue eyes of her she had told both him and Hinata of his current condition. And Hinata, being the caring and thoughtful person she was asked if they could stop by and pay him some company. She had also craftily bought a bouquet of yellow roses which she hadn't stopped admiring since.

She stopped nervously outside the closed door, peeking worriedly up at her protector before she gently rapped against the door. Waiting patiently, she clutched the flowers closer.

He rolled his eyebrows at her. Did she not know a thing about the blonde? He sidestepped around her and brashly throw open the door, not caring how it banged rather loudly against the wall. He ignored her hushed cry of dismay.

"Dobe." he greeted dryly, striding nonchalantly towards the wall that was opposite to the bed, and leaned languidly against it, crossing his arms over his chest, he watched the Hyuuga's nervous expression as she loomed in the doorway.

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked, almost unbelievingly. He peered suspiciously up at the dark-haired traitor. He was sitting up, leaning against a mountain of pillows. Other than all the bandages and casts wrapped around him, Sasuke didn't think he looked that _critical_. It was the amount of machines he was hooked up to that was the throw off. He was fine. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked affronted, an incredulous expression taking shape.

"Shouldn't you be acting like you're happy I came to visit?" he snapped, sparing the blonde a dark look.

"Well, yeah. I am happy… it's just a little, suspicion and weird." Naruto admitted slowly.

"Don't get your hopes up. I came here because of her."

In turn, the girl in question flushed when a pair of truly blue eyes singled her out. Confusion flickered through his eyes, but was quickly replaced with genuine happiness and he offered her one of his foxy grins. Truly happy of her presence. "Oh, hey Hinata!" he greeted zealously, eyeing the bouquet of flowers admiringly. "Are they for me?" he asked hopefully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No there for me."

The two ignored him. Hinata blushed brightly and nodding shyly as she took a few tentative steps forward, her eyes meekly meeting Naruto's encouraging gaze. Bashfully she presented the blonde with her gift, a true smile curving along her mouth as he admired and fawned over the gift, repeatedly thanking her thoughtfulness and how he hoped that '_dark-haired bastard' _wasn't mistreating her.

She nodded softly, slowly retracting a small bento box. She stared owlishly at him, her lips floundering bashfully. "I-I made you ramen." she admitted shyly, her cheeks fanning hotly as she watched his comical reaction.

Her chary smile widened, as he carefully took the flowers from her, depositing them uncaringly on his bedside table as he drew her into his arms and looped his arms around her shoulder. Grinning madly, he jerked her downwards towards him, ignoring her yelp of surprise. Hugging her and the ramen tighter. "Thank you Hinata! You're the best!"

Hinata's form froze, locked in his tightening embrace, she found her large eyes searching imploringly for the other presence in the room. He looked angry, and utterly annoyed for some reason as he met her pleading eyes and reddening face.

"Let go of her." Sasuke snapped finality, moving deftly to jerk his charge's from the captive arms of the blonde idiot. "She was going to faint." he explained listlessly, quickly releasing his hold of the female, and resuming his brooding position against the wall. An aura of rage wafting off him. He looked thoroughly pissed off and confused. His cheek twitched.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto said honestly, though he was smirking slyly at his team-mate with a knowing look in his eye.

Hinata nodded understandingly, smiling guileless sly down at the blonde.

Sasuke froze: Hinata-_chan_ - where the hell did that come from? "We're leaving." he said pensively, moving briskly forward to snatch Hinata's thin wrist and yank her towards him and the exit. "I'll you in two days for our mission you idiot. And you better not be a hindrance on that mission." he warned, throwing a dark look back at the blonde before he strode out of the hospital room, towing a blushing heiress out after him.

* * *

Subtle hints about Hinata's feelings for Naruto in the choice of flowers she buys him;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **This chapter was actually so fun to write! I love Team 7 and writing them is so amusing, I hope I got it right. Of course adding Hinata to the mix was fun and interesting too. The narrative of this chapter feels different somehow, I don't know why. I had to lighten the usual intense atmosphere that Sasuke and Hinata have for Naruto and Sakura, because the two have a more carefree and entertaining relationship. It was refreshing to write from Sakura and Naruto's point of views on how they see Sasuke and Hinata relationship. Wow, so many reviews that you so much. They make me so happy! I love to hear your thoughts on the story and your questions so reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading.

_Edit: _Image courtesy of the amazing Warrior-of-Ruin on Deviantart, check out their art. It's all amazing.

**Chapter Nine**

**Shades and Shadows**

The Hyuuga garden had always been a place of serenity and quietude for the heiress. For the main reason her family very rarely came to visit it. During the mornings a gardener from the Branch family would tend to the garden with little care, pruning the foliage back and often mistaking fledgling blooms for weeds. Hinata would wait until he finished languidly cutting the lawn, until she flitted around the garden. Mending the broken flower stems and caring for the trodden herbs.

Iridescent eyes stared thoughtfully across the water of the stream, watching the water bend and weave around the jutting rocks and water blossoms with such a carefree ease, she was almost envious. The sun, once again was set high in the bright, spring sky and was casting the entire garden in a delicate pool of light spun from the golden threads of sunlight.

The serpentine stream wended its way through the lavender-scented garden, its slow almost lethargic current lapping lightly at the small juts of rock and blooms protruding through the gleaming water surface as the river moved through the mossy dell.

She was sitting on the bridge again, quietly contemplating her thoughts and opinions on trivial things, and her previous endeavours of yesterdays and of course the dark-haired and dark-eyed Uchiha was also playing on the edges of her thoughts.

She wasn't exactly sure where he was at the moment, but she imagined somewhere close as he wasn't acutely allowed to stray too far away from her. Which had appeared to suit him fine after a while. He liked the solace and quiet the compound offered him; no fan girls, no fearful glances from the shinobi and civilians alike on the streets. She knew he liked to take residence up on the roof of the compound, staring into the distant with an expression devoid of feeling and emotion.

Smiling quietly, she absently twirled the single rose in her fingers, carefully aligning her fingers along the stem so not to catch against the jagged thorns. It was the flower from her room. The one with the large, waxy petals in the deepest shade of ruby. She would have likened it to the Uchiha's sharingan.

The clouds lazily drifted past in a manner that reminded her of the Nara genius whom she had no doubt was also basking and enjoying this sunny day lethargically somewhere. Although today was full of the promise of good whether, she had a cold feeling churning and twisting around her stomach. Sasuke had been summoned to the Hokage tower today, thereof meant she too was summoned as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha had become an unlikely pairing that were ordered to move around like a singular entity, because Hinata was simply not strong enough to protect herself, and the Uchiha was too psychotic to be left alone for long periods of time. Because when he grew bored, he grew destructive.

Yesterday she had slept in only an hour and had awoken to a pair of crimson eyes glaring forebodingly down at her, a skulking scowl crossing his features he promptly ripped her from her bed and towed her out into the training area where he mercilessly attacked her under the name of '_training_' These sporadic and brutal training session had been going on for days, and despite her aching muscles she was rapidly improving under his sadistic tutelage.

Of course he wasn't completely merciless towards her anymore, when he inflicted a particular nasty assault, he would wait and watch her reactions and if she appeared to be in pain, he would give her a break. And he would always bandage up her wounds after, ignoring her blushing face and owlish expression at their proximity.

And thus, they were forming an odd and unbalanced sort of companionship that onlookers speculated was romantic and horribly abusive. Ino, being the main culprit of these theories flitting around the village was a prospect of a new wave of crazy Sharingan and Byakugan babies, much to Hinata's embarrassment.

Though the villagers and shinobi continued to talk of the strange arrangement, they knew Sasuke was too cold to care for someone as warm as Hinata, and that the heiress' love has never been a decision up to her - Hiashi and the council have always owned that part of her future.

Pale eyes stared downwards at the meandering stream, whose ripples and light waves rolled carefully over the rocks and water blossoms. The river itself wasn't exactly large, yet it was extremely deep. And only on the brightest of days could you peer into its dark depths and make out the seemingly endless bottom which was covered in silt and pebbles.

She knew the water was a least up to her shoulders, if not over her head. And that the dark clutches of the querulous water would be unbearably cold and frigid, yet she couldn't stop the desire to lean further over the wooden bridge. There was something alluringly dangerous about the unknown waters, and the mystery the darkness of the water contained.

The water's surface was gleaming clearly, as if fistfuls of diamond and sprinkled star-dust was scattered atop of it. It was so beautiful, if she could just lean a bit further - it happened almost instantly.

The admiring heiress had stretched out too far over the ledge of her bridge, her pale eyes and head tilted downwards unsuspectingly as her foot slipped off the wooden plank and dragged the remainder of her body downwards.

Her eyes snapped shut, the smile dying on her lips as she awaited for her body to dive cleanly into the iciness of the water.

However, the cold water never claimed her body, nor did her head submerged beneath the glistening surface. A pair of knowing hands looped around her waist firmly jerking her backwards, carefully moulding her torso against their chest.

Her eyes snapped open, as she tilted her head to inspect her saviour. Though she already knew who it was.

Dark eyes clashed against timorous, pale ones as an arrogant smirk played seamlessly along the edges of his lips. "You're quiet clumsy at times, aren't you princess?" he mused darkly, his smouldering gaze wholly consuming her stunned face for a moment before a blush lulled across her features and she snapped her head forward, unable to meet his gaze and his too-close lips.

Her sooty lashes fanning her soft cheeks. "I-I w-was just trying to get a better look." she explained furiously, her cheeks blossoming into the colour of her rose… she froze. Peering downwards at the water, she saw her rose. Her hands must have released it as she attempted to clutch the bridge.

It bobbed for a few decisive moments before the it sank. Lowering into the dark depths of the water until the murky blackness completely consumed it. Her lips fell stagnant as she peered longingly after it.

"You were trying to test the waters, but you fell - into the darkness." he commented, his smooth voice lilting with an amused tenor as his breath trickled down her cheeks, and along the contours of her neck.

She stilled for a moment, her mind conjuring up a blank canvas devoid of any rational and logical thoughts as she registered the fact he had _not_ released her. His arms still looped around her waist, his chest pressed against her back and his face resting in the crook of her neck, along her throat and his nose tilted towards her hair. It was a wholly surreal feeling; his body moulding perfectly against hers. How his cool temperature calmed and soothed her warm skin and the heat her cheeks were emitting. "You caught me." she murmured quietly, her voice more serious than before. It was _true_: she didn't fall completely, the Uchiha had caught her skilfully in a timeframe that was impossible to other shinobi.

"Hn." he shrugged impassively, his dark eyes rolling over the river, watching as the water ebbed and flowed through the mossy dell. "I suppose I did." and slowly and deliberately his arms retracted from her waist and he gracefully stood up, his stare now glancing down the Hyuuga, whose face was alit and whose chest was heaving slightly.

"We have to report to Tsunade now," he told her quietly.

"Okay!" she squeaked, hurriedly standing up. Her pale eyes peeking at him from underneath her bangs, she noted he donned his old, white, short-sleeved shirt with the high collar and Uchiha emblem to accommodate for the sticky and humid day. He wore his usual, loose dark ninja pants.

She smiled shyly, her face tilted sideways to hide her alit expression. The last time she saw him wearing a white top like that had been on the battlefield, when the had been opponents. She was sure he didn't even know her name then, she was just another colourless enemy. And now… well now he was her protector who selflessly saved her and who confided in her at sporadic intervals, and whose dark-eyes made her blush.

A lot had changed.

* * *

The moment the two dojutsu wielders entered the Hokage's office ten minutes late, the two teenagers reflectively looked up to eye the pair. Their eyes briefly acknowledged their team-mate Sasuke, but it was his companion whom their eyes lingered curiously on.

Hinata's eyes stared downwards at the tiled floor, her cheeks reddening and her heart lightly thrumming as she felt Naruto and Sakura's gaze rest on her for a moment too long.

"Stop staring. You look like idiots." the Uchiha commented flatly, his eyes cold and sharp he briefly glanced at Naruto before his dark stare turned to Tsunade.

Hinata's breathing evened and her heart lulled into a steady pass as the pair both flushed embarrassed and refrained from staring at the heiress and turned their attention to the Hokage.

Tsunade sat lethargically at her desk, her hands propping her irritable face upwards as she stared mundanely forward, her lips pressed in a thin assessing line. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the blinding light of the early morning to facilitate the hangover she was currently nursing.

Needlessly to say she was _not_ in the humour to deal with a Team 7 drama. Her brown eyes furrowed. "So I suspect you can guess why you're here?" she clipped clinically, her eyes flickering between the quartet. "You have a mission. And an important one at that, so no messing up. No dramas." she warned, dropping her hands from her face to place them on the table with conviction.

Sakura paused, her mouth parting before she caught herself, throwing an inquisitive and suspicious look to the dark-haired female looming awkwardly beside Sasuke. _Why_ was she here? This was a Team 7 mission.

"What's our mission?" Sasuke intoned, his tone carrying little emotion or feeling as he stared blankly forward, unseeingly.

"I was getting to that." Tsunade snapped, glaring profusely at the stoic Uchiha who was a quite an impatient brat. His dry comments often got on her nerves faster than the idiotism his blonde team-mate so frequently displayed. Her cheek twitched in annoyance. "You all will be travelling to the edges of Fire Country to the Daimyō's castle as he is hosting an important function." Tsunade explained, her voice straining on exasperation as her dark eyes rolled the young adults. "And it is up to you four to protect the function as other Daimyō, noblemen and even some Kages will be attending. So security is a must as when a collection of important people with power gather as there is always an attempt assassination or something." her tone darkened, as her eyes sliced into the Uchiha.

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Sakura agreed, her voice lilting with a guarded tenor, as her emerald eyes flickered nervously to the dark-haired male.

"However, this will be an undercover mission - meaning you will pose as partygoers, as the Daimyō does not want his guests to think there is a need to worry about an assault."

"Blend in as partygoers?" Naruto mused aloud, his azure eyes glistening darkly as his mind entertained the possibility of a mission filled with partying and hopefully a drunk Sakura. A foxy grin grew across his features.

"Yes, and that does not mean getting drunk, hitting on any of the princesses and starting drunken brawls with the likes of Kazekage." Tsunade said slowly, her eyes burning with contempt.

The grin died on Naruto's lips, and he opened his mouth, his eyebrow raising as he attempted to reply some retort back when Sakura's arm looped around his neck and pulled him snug against her, her other hand slapping across his mouth to silent his protest. "That's fine Tsunade-sama - he would never." she assured shakily, laughing nervously as her grip tightened on the struggling Uzumaki. Pale green eyes softened apologetically, as she strained a smile.

Tsunade nodded at the headlock that Sakura had inflicted upon the blonde without much interest. Tsunade did however notice how tense the Hyuuga had gone, how her eyes were wide and fearful as she watched Sakura's ministrations. Tsunade tilted her head sideways at the heiress, giving her a strange considering look.

A warm flood of pink washed across the Hyuuga's cheeks, and she reverted her gaze from Sakura and Naruto towards the floor, her heart thrumming in an unusual rhythm. She didn't understand why she had to be here? The curious looks from Sakura and Naruto made her stomach twist in strange, uneasy ways. She felt out of place here: next to the exotic kunoichi that Sakura was, the loudmouth oddity that Naruto was and the strange traitor that Sasuke was.

"You'll pose as partygoers." Tsunade started again in a cold clinical manner. An almost bored expression taking shape on her features as she continued on with her tedious task of debriefing Team 7, accompanied by the heiress who appeared to be stifling back a panic attack. How… _troublesome. _"By dressing in formal attire, being polite and courteous and mindful, yet monitoring for any signs of a threat. Remember be inconspicuous. You shall blend in seamlessly to the ongoing party - enjoy yourself! This is a rather nice mission and because it's for the Daimyō your payment will be _very_ nice."

The Uchiha paused mindfully, his dark eyes flickering upwards to meet the steady gaze of the Hokage. "Inconspicuous." he said flatly. "I don't think you could have picked anyone more conspicuous if you tried: pink hair, _Naruto_, the most famous traitor in history and a Hyuuga." the remainder of his team silently agreed with his statement, however Sakura blinked as he slipped Hinata into the sentence so _naturally_. As if she were a part of Team 7.

She almost throttled him for that. "I do realise I have picked quite a famous team for this mission. But no other team is of your calibre and beside," she seethed cattily, unable to hide her how insulted she had felt. "the Daimyō _requested _your team." _and I can't understand why_. "So stop your complaining, you need to leave soon. It's a day and half travel to the palace and the party is tomorrow night." she snapped dryly, reverting her glare from the series of incompetent youth to her paper work.

Sakura finally released the Uzumaki from her grip, stepping awkwardly back she adjusted her gloves, carefully eyeing the blonde from the corner of her green eyes. Naruto shakily composed himself, an almost dreamy and eerie expression on his face from the lack of oxygen due to Sakura's tight grip. He didn't appear to mind though. It seemed he welcomed Sakura's onslaught. Slowly his eye slid curiously towards the silent Hyuuga, who was oddly peeking upwards at the stoic dark-haired Uchiha, and who in turn, was staring darkly downwards at her. She was blushing, and Naruto wasn't sure why that was so surprising.

"Eh, Baa-chan why is Hinata here… if this is a Team 7 mission?" he asked shakily and almost insolently. There was no malevolence behind his words, he did not intend to embarrass or insult the wide-eyed heiress. He was merely curious… and of course he knew Sakura was dying to know. And her wishes were his laws.

Tsunade blinked, blearily recalling how sore her head was, and her lips parted to reply. However it was the Uchiha who did, his eyes never leaving the timid Hyuuga.

"She's my charge, she has to stay with me."

* * *

Light foot steps against the tree tapped out a steady rhythm were the only sounds that the quartet of youths made as they leaped aimlessly from branch to branch; widening the gap between them and Konoha, as they leapt deeper into the clutches of the forest.

The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around the Hyuuga as she daintily flitted through the trees, alongside her surrogate team. The sky was a pale shade of lavender, mixed with dark trails of purples and blues. A cluster of decaying light palely glowed about the quartet, between the silhouettes of long thin leaves. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of rotten wood. She moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught her jackets and the damp leaves that grimed her pale skin.

Travelling with Team 7 was oddly familiar. She hadn't expected the trio to move with such a natural ease alongside each other. Though there was an obvious strain between relationships that didn't stop their balance, as the moved seamlessly through the trees arguing and disagreeing though they never missed a step nor did the bump clumsily into each other. Seeing them working as a team it was almost like there were a trio of the same entity who moved and revolved to correspond with each other's placements. She felt out-of-place alongside their familiar complaining.

Naruto was bounding ahead, attempting to perform somersaults and tumbles as he leaped higher and longer than his disproving team-mates. Sakura moved through the thick foliage of the tree canopies with a stealth and grace that almost matched Sasuke's. The Uchiha was jumping nearest to her, his approach to manoeuvring through the catching briars was to mercilessly slay them with his katana, creating an easy path to follow in for Hinata.

"And then the old lady… hit me with her umbrella!" Naruto yelled dramatically, his eyes wide and honest as he attempted to maintain a straight face - he couldn't of course. A surge of playfulness swept across his face leaving him with an angry grin. He was staring playfully at Sakura, as he dodged another one of her exasperated swots. His grin grew.

"You baka." Sakura said, feigning disinterest as the blonde's antics. But Hinata's careful eyes could see the fiery warmth that softened her eyes whenever she looked at him. And how, even though she denied it, she could never stop the enamoured smile that always spawned across her features whenever he told one of his ridiculous story.

"It appears she hit you quite hard on the head making you even more of an idiot." Sasuke commented flatly. Though his face lacked the coldness and uncaring tenor of his voice. He threw a knowing and almost amused look over at the blonde.

His grin grew more ferocious. "I don't know how you put up with that bastard living in your house Hinata. I'd have to kill him if he had to move in with me." Naruto snickered, giving Hinata a sympathetic glance.

"That wouldn't be necessary." Sasuke replied, his dark eyes smouldering darkly. "_I'd _kill myself if I have to move in with you." with an almost mocking ease the Uchiha dodged the kunai that the Uzumaki threw at him. "Idiot."

"_I'm_ the idiot you're-" Naruto cried outraged, his tone holding a mirthfulness that bordered on facetious. His eyes glowing dangerously with blithe, before Sakura's fist shot out to his face. However instead of punching him, she looped her arm carelessly around his shoulders, jerking him towards her, grinning dangerously.

"You're both idiots." she said calmly, her eyes dancing mischievously, as her grip on the Uzumaki tightened. "Isn't that right Hinata?" her pale green eyes flickered up to meet the opaque vagueness of Hinata's eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone on the team the strain between Hinata and Sakura. And perhaps Sakura was attempting to build a bridge and include the shy heiress and ease the tension between them.

Slowly a smile materialised on the delicate features of the Hyuuga. Her ivory eyes shimmering with a nervous excitement as her full lips curved upwards into a dainty smile as she nodded serenely at the louder, more bolder kunoichi. "O-of course." her soft voice replied, as she throw an almost playful and challenging look at Naruto, and then to the Uchiha who raised a curious eyebrow at her audacity. He never knew the quiet Hyuuga possessed a playful side.

"Hey Hinata-chan that's not nice!" Naruto protested from the rather sore but nonetheless pleasing clutches of Haruno who was grinning mischievously downwards at the blonde. "You girls can't call me that! _I'm _team leader." he said haughtily, an arrogant façade gracing his rugged features. Sakura's grip tightened.

"Actually," Sasuke cut in, as he moved closer to Hinata. His eyes unreadable in the darkening light. "Hinata's team leader."

The heiress blushed, her cheeks stained a chary pink hue as her eyes flickered away from the Uchiha, favouring the dark depths of the forest floor below. Her heart thrumming erratically with mild embarrassment. Sasuke was telling the truth: Tsunade had appointed the quiet Hyuuga the leader of the team, perhaps to cement her position in the team, or probably just to piss Naruto off.

Sasuke briefly glanced upwards at the darkening sky. "It's getting dark, there's a clearing not too far from here, we can rest there for awhile. There's a small village a few hours from here. We can reach there by nightfall if we move fast."

Reflectively Sakura shoved Naruto off her, and nodded absently following after the Uchiha. Naruto offered a mindful smile to the heiress who quickly bounded after him.

The clearing itself wasn't particularly large or notable, Hinata thought as her inquisitive eyes assessed the long grass that was seeded with wildflowers and the tall trees laden with leaves that hemmed the clearing. However it would suffice for the general amenities the team needed.

Naruto and Sakura were already aiding each other in the moving of a dead tree trunk twice the size of them. Well, Naruto was more of the overseer of the task, as Sakura lanced chakra down her arms to her fists as she manoeuvred the trunk with scary ease. Hinata watched curiously at the pair with amusement, a shy smile blooming across her features.

She lifted her face, allowing the light and shadow to dance across her skin through the silhouettes of the tree canopy. She inhaled, allowing the fragrance of flora and fauna to soothe her. The clearing smelt of freesias, honeysuckle and something else. Something fiery and musky. And distinctly familiar.

A hand clasped around her wrist, and she stifled back a cry as pale, wide eyes flickered curiously to their capture. Sasuke. She wasn't sure why she was even surprised. It was a gesture the Uchiha often did to obtain her full attention. His pale, strong hand clutching her fragile wrist, leaving a fiery trail along the inside of her wrist. Her cheeks heating as her lips parted questioningly.

"We're collecting firewood now." he said simply, his dark eyes were solely focused on her.

She blinked blankly at first, before she nodded slowly, wondering why exactly she didn't protest or even question his command. She simply obliged, and wondered why he even wanted her to aid him in collecting firewood. Surely he would be faster on his own. And the Uchiha was all about proficiency and perfection. Hinata was the exception. In fact Hinata had become the exception to a lot of things recently.

"Okay." she replied softly, her doe-like eyes peeking shyly downwards at the joining of the their hands and how her heart began to flutter in an exotic tempo. Meekly her gaze flickered upwards to meet the Uchiha.

Sasuke titled his head sideways in consideration. It amazed him, how luminously lavender her eyes looked underneath the inky light of sunset, and how her shy expression actually held so many nuances that were easily missed. Her eyes looked ivory-white in broad daylight, a soft lavender in dim lighting and resembled small silvery stars at night, and how her dark hair complemented the unearthly look.

She was staring up at him, so trustfully, so honestly, so innocently. Her original fear of his touch and being alone with him and diminished as had his aversions towards her. He was vaguely aware he was looking for reasons to reach out and touch her, and that was a very troubling thought. His smouldering gaze slowly torn itself from her soft features as he stared forward blankly. He threaded towards her team-mates, gently tugging the Hyuuga alongside him, who complied mindlessly as usual. Her cheeks darkening as they approached Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto you go get food and Sakura you cook. Hinata and I will collect firewood." Sasuke ordered, his dark eyes moving over his team-mates who were propped against the tree trunk. Sakura's forest-hued eyes tore away from Naruto's face to meet the Uchiha's cold gaze with uncertainty. Reflectively she noticed how Sasuke was clutching Hinata's wrist, and how the heiress was blushing and nervously trailing her feet across the forest ground, creating messy patterns and loops.

"You don't need two people to collect firewood teme." Naruto pointed out flatly, straightening up from his slouch and finally tearing his eyes from Sakura to glare with minor annoyance at Sasuke.

"Hinata's my charge, she goes with me." Sasuke seethed, his tone dropping in a warning.

"And if I were your charge would you hold my hand?" Naruto chortled darkly. "You don't have to tow her off to help find firewood, she can stay here if she wants."

"She doesn't want to stay here watching you two flirt." Sasuke snapped dryly, his anger only thinly veiled behind his midnight eyes.

Hinata paused, her eyes flickering to the duo who appeared to be embarrassed by the last comment. They were flirting…? Curiously Hinata peered at the duo, she hadn't noticed their compromising positions before, she had been too absorbed by Sasuke's hand on her wrist to notice. Naruto was leaning suggestively forward, his arms folded on the tree beside Sakura as he buried his head tiredly into his arms, peering at her sideways. Sakura was sitting on the tree, her legs dangling off the edges of the tree and her chary fingers running through the blonde's spikes, gentle and soothing when he was being reasonable and lithe and sore when he was being an idiot.

Staring at Naruto and Sakura's proximity _hurt_, in a small niggling way. She reflectively tore her eyes away from the duo, and looked pleadingly at the floor. Of course the slow ebbing pain emanating from her heart was nothing compared to the nefarious and acute affliction that use to lance across her heart whenever she saw Naruto staring at Sakura when she was younger. Noticing her in a way he would never Hinata. Even after all she done for him.

Something dark flashed across the black of the Uchiha's eyes as he peered closely at his charge and her frowning face, the timid smile that had been blooming across her gentle features withering away before it fully blossomed. His grip tightened on her slender wrist involuntarily. In an subconscious effort to regain back her attention. Because she was staring at Naruto like a lovesick idiot and it didn't sit well with him for some reason.

Reluctantly Hinata's eyes slide over to meet the suddenly glowering Uchiha, her eyes wide and confused as she stared down at his hand gripping her wrist so tightly as if it was a lifeline. Small tingles of pain rippled underneath his grip, and she was sure his fingers were leaving their imprints along her wrist almost like a brand. Her eyebrows knotted cautiously, as she felt waves of coldness emanate from his dark eyes that were solely focused on her.

He didn't reply, his gaze unwavering and unyielding like a black fire he curtly jerked her forward and took off in the direction of the forest.

She was stunned and painfully confused as she blearily watched him drag her off into the fringes of the forest. "S-Sasuke-san…?" her soft voice breathed as he began to pick up the pace.

He continued to ignore her, his acidic gaze trained forward, as his fingers flexed across her wrist.

Wide owlish eyes turned around to peek almost pleadingly and fearfully back at Naruto and Sakura who were watching the disappearing duo with equally confused expressions. Almost stumbling, she turned her attention back to the man who was dragging her to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what to her under the pretence of '_collecting firewood'._

She remained silent for a few moments, her confused eyes staring forcefully into the back of the Uchiha who continued to pull them deeper, and deeper into the woods. Guiding her over rotten logs, trudging through decaying leafs and damp ferns that permeated the air in a strange, murky and earthy scent. In fact the whole forest had fell into an unearthly a tranquil stillness, where no trees dared to make a noise. Her heart began to thrum harder, as she desperately tried to swallow back the fire rising up in the back of her throat.

He was so angry, so consumed and irritated by something Hinata didn't understand. Most things the Uchiha did always left her and her emotions confused by his unpredictable anger.

"You're still in love him." he said slowly and deliberately, his words holding none of the malice that he was emitting. He almost said it softly, his voice filtering into the shadows and shades of the forest, leaving her wondering whether he said anything at all.

The question caught her off guard, her dizzy orbs fluttering upward to look at his back. "L-love?" she asked dumbly, her tone hitching and hazy. The situation was confusing. "I… don't." she said more seriously.

This caused him to halt their dizzying assault through the forest. He spun around to meet her, his hand still clutching her wrist so tightly yet so feebly. She knew he was stronger than her, yet she knew if she tried to rip her hand from his grasp he would, albeit reluctantly, allow her. "You do." he corrected. However his voice was carrying some uncertainty.

Her head swirled as her eyes gazed imploringly upwards at him. Large, silvery stars set into a fragile face framed by midnight hair. "I don't." her voice was quiet and lilting, yet nonetheless sincere. "I-I still care for him." she admitted almost shyly, her cheeks darkening. "I-I already t-told you this." she reminded him attentively.

His visibly relaxed, his stiff posture sliding into that of a confident yet at ease shinobi. His black eyes staring hard into her white ones that seemed to have a lost a little of their colour. "He makes your eyes dark." he said thoughtfully, remembering how the tangible, soft light Hinata so often illumined slowly darkened into a dull, sorrowful shadow when she was around the sunny blonde. "He takes you light."

"I-I'm sorry." she said hastily.

"Why are you saying sorry?" he suddenly snapped, his irritation glaring again, as he took a step forward, closing their distance until he was flush with her shoes and his face was tilting downwards to see Hinata's soft face. "Why are you always saying sorry for no reason?" he thought, his lips curving upwards as he felt her breath hitch as he lips moved just inches from her face. "It's annoying." he qualified.

"I'm sorry." she replied, her voice breathy and velvety. He paused, his smirk widening as he watched her tilt her head upwards to peer deeply into his eyes. A coy look fluttering across her features, she smirked softly - her own twisted smile.

"Let's go collect some firewood, there's logs over there that will suffice." he said absently, though neither looked as if they wanted to move.

Hinata's slender arms hugged the logs to her chest, as her eyes alit with a fiery emotion as she mirthfully scurried along the winding path that curved and meandered through the forest, over rotting woods, through constricting briars and through grass that brushed her knees that was dotted with the vibrant blooms of wildflowers. She threaded carefully into the clearing, where Sakura was crouching alone examining a particularly pretty spring bloom with a strange likeness to her hair.

"It's a gardenia." Hinata said softly, carefully approaching the centre of the clearing and setting down her armful of fire logs. She stepped attentively back, to meet Sakura's suddenly intense and curious gaze.

Daintily Sakura stepped back from the flower, dropping her chary fingers from the pink flower's fragile petals. Her eyes fluttered back to the shy Hyuuga who was unusually without Sasuke. Sakura vaguely wondered where exactly he was, and promptly decided to rid herself of that thought. She glanced appreciatively back at the flower before she moved towards Hinata and taking a sit on the large tree trunk she had pushed previously towards the centre of the clearing.

"What do they mean?" she asked honestly, her voice softer and gentler than her usual confident and assured tone. She absently ran her fingers through her silk-spun hair, absently noting how the moonlight leached its floral colouring. She tossed a fleeting look upwards at the Hyuuga, who had seemingly opted to kneel beside the logs, carefully organising them. Her clothes were getting muddy Sakura noticed and it wasn't surprising Hinata didn't mind. She was the completely opposite to Ino who was vanity incarcerated.

"_You're lovely_," Hinata admitted shakily, her cheeks burning as she recalled the flowers meaning from a book she read once. The flower's bloom almost stemmed from secret love, which was the meaning it was closely associated with. "P-pink ones are particularly rare."

Sakura nodded quietly, her forest-hue eyes gazing thoughtfully after the sole bloom. "Naruto's still trying to catch some fish in the river." she mused allowed, her eyes lighting as she shook her head.

Hinata's lips parted to reply. "You're doing it wrong." a voice cut in clinically with mild amusement. Stiffening she peeked upwards to see the Uchiha approaching, his own arms full of logs as he moved lithely towards her. Settling his logs down, his arms reached forward to organise the firewood.

Her cheeks burned apologetically. "I-I'm s-" she stopped herself, the Uchiha's smouldering gaze darkening in warning. "I-I'll help." she offered quietly, her own attentive hands aiding him in adding and correcting the logs in the seamless order he wanted.

Silently green eyes observed quietly as Sasuke and Hinata occasionally touched, though they barely seemed to notice. Their arms would brush as they tended to the fire, and how he would reprimand her with a chiding and amused tone as she arranged them wrong. The two had a sort of..._balance _that Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke _shouldn't_ have. Sakura reverted her eyes to the fringes of the forest, wondering pleadingly when Naruto would return.

* * *

A cluster of stars palely glowed above the four dark figures, between the silhouettes of long, thin leaves as they emerged from the fringes of the forest, like a singular entity, all their eyes trained forward. They slowed their pace, so as not to arise attention in the small village.

"There's a small inn on the corner there." Sakura murmured, her green eyes became a dark emerald underneath the blackness of the night. "If we're lucky it might still have a few rooms." she continued, briefly glancing at the newest member of her team with mild interest before she flippantly tossed her hair over her shoulder in an air of indifference.

"That's a good idea Sakura-chan… but do we have any money?" Naruto asked slowly, flashing an apologetic grin towards his team as he scratched the back of his head.

A cold silence settled over the Team 7 members as they exchanged pointed and irritable glances with each other. "I-I have money." Hinata's voice was soft and yielding, as her wide eyes peeked meekly upwards. Her fingers were absently playing the ends of her sleeves as the team stared at her, pondering.

"_This_ is why Baa-chan gave us Hinata!" Naruto yelled exuberantly, carelessly slinging an arm around her shoulder, his grin sly and wicked as his capture's cheeks darkened and she stammered out some sort of reply that Naruto didn't quite catch despite their proximity. With little thought he carefully guided his team-mates towards the inn with brightly painted door, his arm still looped around the Hyuuga's shoulder, oblivious to her inflamed cheeks and the glare he was receiving from both Sasuke and Sakura. "Go Hinata!"

The warmth blasted their faces the moment he pushed the door open and pulled himself and Hinata, escaping from the night air as they stepped into the inn. The inn itself wasn't particularly large, it consisted of a long entrance room painted a burned amber colour with the wooden floor painted a peeling white and several rooms upstairs.

Retracting his arm from Hinata, Naruto marched towards the desk and banged repeatedly and mercilessly. His dark eyes narrowing and his lips _tsking_ unappreciatively with the _'horrendous service' _"Can we get some damn service here -" Naruto was cut off by the sudden gloved hand slapping over his mouth, fiery green eye burning into his.

Sasuke reverted his eyes to assess the room. The place looked deserted and dingy. Faded and shabby couches and chairs arrayed the expanse of the entrance of the inn, their colourings covering every shade of orange he'd ever seen. He silently prayed the rooms wouldn't boast such a horrible colour wheel. He reached out to ring the bell when a girl emerged from a backroom with a dusty pen in hand and a grated expression.

"_Oh_, hey there!" she giggled nervously, cheeks reddening at the sight of him. The rest of his team-mates not even spared a glance. "You want a room for the night?" she purred moving closer, angling her body in a suggestive way, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

Dealing with extremely shallow people who couldn't look beyond a pretty face was one of the things that caused Sasuke's patience to wear dangerously thin. The thought of her anyway near him disgusted him to the point he felt physically ill.

"Four rooms actually." he corrected bluntly, his eyes rolling over the receptionist briefly confirming his disgust.

"Four rooms?" she asked coyly, looking up at him from beneath pale lashes that framed blue eyes. "I'm sorry we don't' have four rooms." she pouted, flicking her long hair over her shoulder, feigning distraught.

Sakura's attention was momentarily torn from Naruto and his protesting. "Three rooms?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"No…" the blonde admitted, her eyes flickering to Sakura. A look of envy flitted across her plain features as she eyed the kunoichi's exotic hair.

"Two rooms?" Naruto asked. At least with two rooms, the boys could share each other leaving the two girls with their own room.

She smiled cattily at the blonde, drinking in his rugged appearance, oblivious to dark emotion creeping across Sakura's features. "No." she smiled widely, unable to contain her girlish delight.

"J-just one room?" Hinata stammered, her heart thrumming erratically at the thought of sharing one cramp room with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Her cheeks reddened.

"One room, one double bed." the girl shrugged blankly, throwing Hinata a glower that did not go unmissed by the Uchiha. "Oh and there's a couch, but that's it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **I am so sorry for the late update! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and I love all your reviews and thoughts, thank you so much for them all. Big thank you to ZeroJackson who edited this chapter! Some NaruSaku in this chapter, I simply love this pairing! Thank you so much! Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed.

**Chapter Ten**

**Dusk**

Midnight seemed to arrive early to the Inaho Village. Though Hinata knew that wasn't really true, or possible. It had felt like only a matter of moments until absolute darkness had seeped over the village, coating every ugly building in an alluring dark-blue light.

And with nightfall, the inhabitants of the small village seemed to awaken. Pooling out into the street, lighting paper lanterns and opening small stalls. A steady stream of food peppered the air delicately laced with other heady scents like the fresh blooms on the windowsill.

Apparently the Inaho Village was holding a small festival tonight to celebrate spring, and Sakura, enthralled by the sparkly lights and soothing music towed Naruto along with her. Her hand clasping around his wrist, she led him out the door of the minimalist room and down onto the main street of the village. Which left Hinata wholly and completely alone with the Uchiha.

Who had taken to ignoring her.

The night spilled in the window of the small room, and had Hinata been at home she would have reached for a light to switch it. Her silvery eyes slowly flickered towards the Uchiha who was lying on the bed, over the sheets with his arms over his eyes. Relishing in the darkness. And though he was deadly silent, she knew he was fully conscious. And though he was only across the room from her, he couldn't have felt more faraway.

Hinata had no idea where Sasuke's mind drifted to when he wasn't insulting or embarrassing her. But she had an inkling, when he got that distant and vacant look in his dark eyes and how his mouth would fall into a tight frown, his thoughts were with his deceased family.

She often wanted to ask him about them, to get him to talk about. She found talking about her mother and Neji's death had help ease the pain and the frustration confusion and denial she felt. However she also caught herself before she allowed the words to tumble out. She knew he was a severely guarded and private person who didn't open up to anyone. Not even Naruto at times.

It was truly a lovely night tonight, Hinata thought gazing appreciatively outwards. The stars were bright above and hung overhead like tiny diamonds strewn across a velvety blanket of night. Though it was cold out, she really was envious of Sakura and Naruto, both walking through the bustling street. Their proximity too close for mere friends, yet too awkward for lovers. It would have been endearing if she didn't feel a small prick of envy.

Darkness pooled in their window unwarrantedly and had coated every feature and angle of the room in a spectrum of inky dusk; bleaching all the colour from the room's unsightly furniture and replacing the bright colours with dusty purples and midnight blues. And the room, now in almost utter darkness, could almost pass for being nice.

The darkness of the room and night both bring her mind back to Sasuke, and his own unabridged darkness that both scared and allured her. Images and thoughts of Sasuke usually came to her at when it was silent, and she could give herself over to it completely. And also because usually at night the Uchiha returned to his bedroom, or the top of the roof of the compound and Hinata would retire nervously to her bed. He seemed to creep into her mind with the stars and the ethereal darkness of night. And soon it became a staple where she would think of the Uchiha right before her eyes slipped close to for sleep, and eventually the Uchiha began to even invade her dreams. And she really wasn't sure why that was surprising, given she welcomed it.

Reflectively, her pale eyes that looked almost luminous in the dark light, slowly and deliberately sought out the young man lying on the bed, his arm covering his eyes and his breathing quiet and soothing. Peering almost critically at him, she realised she couldn't find a single flaw in his physically appearance. She knew his pale skin boasted a single scar that ran along his chest - a scar that was there because he protected her so selflessly that day. Peeking at him so shyly, Hinata was forced to come to terms with the way she was looking at Sasuke was not entirely platonic.

"You're staring."

Hinata froze, her heart skittering into a dangerously fast rhythm, as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Her full lips, parting and closely subjectively struggled to formulate out even a simple word.

It wasn't the first time he'd caught her staring at him. Caught in her contemplation, every so often she'd stare too long and his eyes flicker towards her, making her avert her gaze on reflex. But inevitably she'd find her eyes being drawn right back to him, admiring his quiet grace and beauty. He often singled her out on the fact, a masculine smirk gracing his features as he did so.

However, unlike before his voice was arrogant or hurtful, he didn't add a "stop staring" or "staring is rude" In fact his voice was a quiet murmuration, both velvety and lingering.

Her cheeks darkening as her foot began to nervously toe the ground in an effort to look somewhat composed, though her thrumming heart and floundering lips gave away her mortification. She knew it was foolish to so openly admire the Uchiha. He had been aware of her every breath and subtle movement since they'd entered the room.

"I-I" she tried lamely; there was little point in lying. He often called her out on that too.

"Still staring," he mused, his raised arm dropping to his chest his head tilted to face her. His smouldering dark embers were focused solely on her, and he appeared to be drinking in her features as she had prior to him.

Hinata's dark hair pooled over her shoulders, dark tendrils of purple glinted against the pale shadowy like of the moon behind her. She was looming nervously by the window, her hands tangled together in a simple attempt to occupy them as she stiffened underneath his intense stare. Unlike most woman he knew, she didn't attempt to adjust herself or revel haughtily under his scrutiny, if anything it looked like she wanted to back away. Her lavender eyes wide and fearful like a doe caught in an enduring stare with its predatory.

And then he looked at her. Carefully and resultantly he properly looked at her.

Puzzling little woman that she was with all her childlike qualities, up close Hinata looked nothing like a child and very much like a woman. His previous conclusions about her was utterly wrong and he was thrown right back to the question he'd started with.

Why did he feel so protective of her?

Her chest heaving and her breath a little heady, her eyes flickered around the room desperately. The hot and uncomfortably feeling of his gaze still lingering over her. "It's hot in here." she said lamely and quickly, her lips curving up into a strained smile.

It wasn't a lie. The room was indeed very warm, courtesy of the Uchiha who had lit the small fireplace in the corner of the room, because Hinata's teeth were chattering and he knew she was too modest and shy to ask for it to be lit and also her teeth chattering bothered him for reasons he didn't want to ponder currently. Though he'd spent the last hour trying not to think of her, and thus ended up thinking of her.

She was exceedingly annoying at times.

"Why don't you take you jacket off then?" he advised, his eyes still staring at her though their intensity had waned.

She froze instantly, an action that did not go amiss by the Uchiha's keen eyes. And suddenly their intensity swelled. Her cheeks blooming brighter and more furious she attempted to ease her thrumming heart and her increasing breathing. She tried to smile, and ended up looking as if she were about to rob a bank.

He raised an eyebrow. She'd managed to seize all his attention and interest unjustly. Gently he sat up, careful to never break contact with now the very frantic Hyuuga.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, his tone light and lilting as his unfathomable eyes never wavered. A ghost of a smirk danced along the edges of his lips worsening her resolve.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Too quickly. Her eyes painfully wide and her lips parted in a desperate curve that made her look all the more fragile. She took a step backwards, mentally wincing when her back collided against the window, her breath quickening. She needed to get some distance from those eyes that threatened to tip her over the edge. Those eyes that she realised she had been flitting along the edges of her dreams.

He slowly stood up, his every move smooth and graceful, smirking. Reflectively she pressed herself harder against the window, her eyes widening further.

He took a step closer, her blush burned.

She didn't see him move, but he was no longer standing beside the bed, in a starless shadow he moved seamlessly through the darkness, blurring into it. He was standing directly in front of her. Just inches from her, his inky eyes locking against her starry ones. He stepped closer, closing the minuscule distance between them, his breath fluttering hotly over her cheeks, he brought his fingers up the her shoulder and gently trailed them down the length of her quivering arm, and his other hand was fluttering along her collar-bone. He leaned in closer whispering: "Usually people, who have nothing to hide, don't run."

A ripple of shivers reverberated through her quivering body as his breath, hot and dark against her cheek leaned in closer. So close, she knew if she moved her head their lips would brush gently against each other. Her heart dancing and thrumming in an erratic and clumsy rhythm that she was certain he could hear. "I-it's n-nothing - there's n-nothing." she breathed.

He raised a challenging eyebrow, his interest increasing, as his slender fingers work across her collar-bone, dipping down in the plentiful fabric of her jacket, they skirt along the edges of the hood and slowly flutter across to the zip. That alluring zipper. His eyes tilted towards, he briefly looks up to see Hinata's astounded expression. His smirk deepened selfishly.

Very slowly, he dragged the zippered downwards with a deliberate twirl of fingers, he smirks appraisingly, as his other hand engrained small circles along the inside of her wrist, leaving a fiery trail in the wake.

Her breath halted momentarily as she watched the zipper dip lower and lower and lower revealing - her heart fluttered - a simple black t-shirt.

The Uchiha paused, his fingers still clasping the zipper; his eyes flickered up to meet her confusedly. He frowned, and then it clicked. The black t-shirt was familiar, the form-fitting material strained across her chest and became baggy and limp around her midsection. Slender fingers shot up from her hand and her zipper to clutch the collar of her jacket and jerk it down, slipping over her shoulders. He leaned forward, his smouldering eyes peering over her shoulder; she tilted her head upwards anxiously.

The Uchiha emblem. Stitched across her back stared boldly at him. He pulled marginally back, pausing thoughtfully. She was wearing his top and he wasn't sure why he felt some sort of pride over that claim. Hinata was wearing an Uchiha shirt.

"You're wearing my shirt." he said slowly and uncertainly, the words tasting distinctly foreign in his mouth.

Hinata's quivered in response, her cheeks blooming a brighter hue as her wide-eyed stare never wavered. Her lips parted however no words surfaced. The feeling of Sasuke's hand's clutching the fabric of her jacket, his fingers brushing against her collar bones was enough to cause her breathing to hitch. "I'm sorry." she whispered hotly, her voice a breathy murmur laced with embarrassment.

He'd given her the top to sleep in during the Katsumi mission, when she had been tossing uncomfortably in the tent in her baggy jacket. Mundanely he tossed her his shirt, and with a begrudging blush she'd shrugged the shirt on, marvelling the familiar scent permeating the fabric. He'd never asked for it back, and she'd been too nervous to return the shirt that had become a staple for sleeping in.

"I-I-" she tried, her voice a useless heady whisper that the Uchiha dismissed.

"You're wearing my shirt." he repeated, something dark and utterly tactful seeped into his features. His grip tightened on her jacket, the fabric inched downwards minutely. "As I own the shirt, I have every right to take it back." he smirked then, relishing in the tremulous and purely horrified expression of his captive.

"W-what?" she asked abruptly, her eyes widening further as her heart began to thrum erratically.

His tenebrous smirk answered her question. In one swift and pointed movement, he jerked her jacket downwards to hang limply at her elbows. She froze completely, her lips agape she watched his slow and taunting ministrations. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She couldn't understand why he was doing this? If he was trying to frighten her he was doing a very good job of it.

Her stomach churned and her mind whirled unable to comprehend the fact that Sasuke was attempting to undress her and the fact that his touch was sending little sparks of electricity along her body. It was amazing how terrified she felt yet somewhat alive and excited by the feel of his fingers tugging at her clothing.

Overcome by the urgent need to say something – because if she didn't, those sinful eyes would surely succeed in ripping away any restrain and composure she was still clinging to. "S-Sasuke w-we're beside a w-window!" she blurted weakly, her pale eyes flickering upwards to meet his smouldering stare that threatened to steal away the very strength from her bones. Her blush deepened. "P-people m-might see!" she continued horrified.

"Well then let's give them something to see?" his lips intoned silkily, a hint of knowing smugness in his voice. His hot breath moving against her cheeks, down her throat was enough to evoke a shudder from the Hyuuga.

Hinata's tongue had joined her traitorous heart, and her brain seemed to eagerly follow suit. Suddenly she couldn't think straight. She forgot how to speak when she felt the tip of his aristocratic nose nuzzle into the crook of her neck, parting her dark hair. She heard him inhale deeply. Slowly and deliberately, his hands trailed with near agonising pace down the prominent curve of her waist, his other hand moving lightly down arm. Hinata felt like every part of her was caught between a tremulous lightning storm and a devastating forest fire. She didn't know what to do to get away from the head spinning sensations his simple touches were eliciting. And what terrified her most of all was that a part of her, at that very moment, wasn't even fully certain that it wanted to get away.

When Sasuke's hand trailed across her arms and reached her hand, gently tracing small soothing circles across her wrist, something inside of her snapped.

Hinata's left hand - a traitor like every other part of her at this point - abruptly snapped around the Uchiha's hand, her tiny fingers digging into it, clutching it so tightly she was certain the pressure would leave a bruise. However this didn't seem to deter the unpredictable Uchiha, if anything it fuelled him further. Reflectively his hand tightened around hers and squeezed it.

He held her close - much closer than was socially acceptable for a charge - and yet Hinata was powerless to pull away. She'd never been held so possessively tight before, and she'd never stared into his eyes for this long before. His liquid darkness eyes had ensnared her once again, eyes that were as beautiful and brilliant as black diamonds. Eyes that were focused solely on her. She'd never received so much undivided attention before. She only distantly realised that Sasuke had pushed her hair to one side when she felt the tip of his nose tracing lightly over the left column of her neck. Her body was no longer just quivering on the outside. Inside her, an earthquake was shifting plates, giving way to devastating ruin.

She had no concept on these alien feelings reverberating through her body. She had no idea how she could feel so utterly terrified and consumed yet so alive and excited at the same time. She had felt similar things before whenever he had come too close and touched her – but never so profoundly. And she had always succeeded in shoving them away. Now she couldn't even grasp them.

"W-what…" she whispered thickly, unthinkingly. "What are you doing…?"

"Princess." he said simply.

"I'll tell you Sakura-chan, if he tried one more thing on with you I would have beaten his ass from here to Konoha!"

A nonsensical scoff of indignation was heard through the hallways as the door clicked pronouncedly open leaving the breathy heiress frozen in an acute state of shock. Her eyes widening in horror.

The Uchiha however remained unaffected by the arrival of his team-mates, he calmly took a step backwards, his eyes washing over her flustered and heady appearance with a knowing smugness before his eyes darkened and turned around to face his team-mates looming awkwardly in the door.

Sakura was blushing, her cheeks stained a pale skin that was almost the same shade as her hair. She took an involuntarily step back, to ease herself behind Naruto. Despite the clear embarrassment capturing her eyes there was something else lacing their jade depths. Annoyance and perhaps even jealousy.

Naruto blinked several times, taking in Hinata's bedraggled appearance her cheeks burning so hotly he could even feel their warmth. He pouted intuitively, before his eyes turned to face the Uchiha who was looming in front of the Hyuuga, carefully hiding her from direct view. Cute… "Teme just what the hell is going on in here?" he asked brashly, no awkwardness lacing his tone. Just mild amusement and confusion. He threw a worried look over the Hyuuga.

"Nothing really." Sasuke replied blankly, his face an expression mask apart from the churning irritation emitting from his glare.

Naruto paused, nodding and considering that poor excuse. His focus turned back on Hinata. A slow, sly grin crept into his features. "Teme, why is Hinata's jacket and top almost pulled off?" he inquired deftly, arching a suggestive eyebrow. Distantly Sakura choked back a cough.

"She had something I wanted."

"Her virginity?"

No one saw him move. But instantly the Uchiha was in front of the blonde his arm wrenched backwards he aimed a punch into the blonde's stomach sending him flying down the hallway with a steady stream of curses and coughs.

Reflectively the blonde jumped to his feet, ignoring the acute ache lancing across his midsection his eyes narrowed as he launched himself forward landing a kick across the Uchiha's chest he followed through with a punch that missed the dark-haired man's temple by an inch. Curtly the Uchiha pushed the blonde off him, skidding backwards black clashed with blue and the duo began to perform a series of hand seals.

"What do to think you're doing!?" Sakura cried, her mild embarrassment forgotten as she jumped in front of the two, her eyes narrow and dangerous. "In the inn room!?" she snapped irritably, her cold gaze turning to face the blonde. "Rasengan?" she whirled around to face the Uchiha. "Chidori?" her temper flaring dangerously, Naruto dropped his hands and the Uchiha stiffened.

Hinata's eyes widened fearfully as she took a step forward, her hand tentatively reaching forward to put a restraining hold on the Uchiha's arm. "Both of y-you should stop before something gets hurt." her quite, soothing voice murmured she briefly met Naruto's icy blue eyes before her attention focused wholly on the tense Uchiha.

"I'll break every bone in both your bodies if you fight once more on this mission." Sakura said coldly, her green eyes darkening into an icy emerald. She smoothly adjusted her gloves, eyeing Naruto and watching him shrink backwards, nervously grinning.

"S-sorry Sakura-san!" Naruto grinned quickly, flashing an apologetic smile at the Uchiha, who simply shrugged. "We won't fight again." he promised badly, looking guilty he flashed another foxy grin which nearly earned him a punch from the woman in question, her eyes narrowing.

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes darkening a fiery emerald before she averted her attention from the blonde and his lying towards another annoying aspect. "There's only one bed."

The quiet Hyuuga blushed, retracting her arm from the Uchiha whose eyes sliced into her nervous stature clearing saying this isn't over, making her to blush more. Idly he turned his attention to the more pressing matter.

One bed. One couch.

Two woman. Two men.

Such possibilities.

"I was thinking that perhaps Sakura-chan and I could share-" Naruto tried to explain his eyes staring at the best admirably when Sakura's tensed, throwing him a simple look that cut him off.

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I was joking Sakura-chan."

He wasn't. And they all knew it.

Sakura's cheek twitched as she reverted her eyes from the maniac grinning blonde towards the sole bed and the couch. Her expression sullied furthered.

"Well I'll take one for the team here; I'll share the bed with whoever." Naruto suggested, throwing a sly and purely shrewd smirk towards Sasuke. "So Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Hinata you're all welcome to spend the night with me." his grin widened.

"No." Sasuke and Sakura both said firmly, their eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Fine then!" Naruto lamented, glaring at his traitorous team-mates. Before he paused, a sinisterly coy looked dancing across his eyes he stepped forward and looped his arm loosely around the already blushing Hyuuga. "Hinata and I will sleep on the bed."

On cue a fiery blush darkened across her cheeks, as she began to mindlessly interlock her fingers together tightly, her eyes widening as she attempted to ignore the arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her against his side.

"No." Sasuke and Sakura repeated again coldly. Something dark moved across the Uchiha's dark eyes as he stared at her.

She fidgeted further in the Uzumaki's grip, her heart thrumming underneath the intensity of the glower she was receiving from Sasuke.

"I think we'll let Hinata make her own decisions?" Naruto replied cleanly, his grinning widening and his eyes darkening as he titled his downwards to regard the fidgeting heiress in his arms. She was blushing so furiously he wondered was she about to faint.

She blinked owlishly upwards at him trying to ignore how close their faces were and how tightly she was pressed against the hard planes of his chest. "U-um well…" her eyes seeking out the Uchiha's imploringly.

Something snapped within the Uchiha and he walked up and physically separated the two, his hand gripping her wrist and pulling her behind him, he glared darkly at the blonde. "I'd prefer if you didn't molest my charge tonight." he seethed, his voice a low and clinical warning, his dark eyes flickering from the confused blonde to the girl behind him who was smiling worriedly upwards at him.

Sakura's eyes snapped abruptly away from the blonde's seeking gaze. Her exterior hard and wholly dangerous, she idly began to adjust her gloves. "I don't care, Naruto you can have the bed and either Sasuke or Hinata you can have the couch. I'll sleep on the floor." her voice like venom, she started to roll out her mat on the floor, stealing a pillow from the bed.

Naruto frowned subtly, and went after the pinkette. Sasuke shook his head, he didn't get unrequited love. It was a completely foolish thing in his opinion, to continue pinning after someone who didn't return your affections. And in the strange case of Sakura and Naruto he wasn't sure who was in love with whom. Watching their constant arguments and their silent jealousy he vowed never to be so idiotic and retain feelings after someone who would never return them.

His eyes turned back to the Hyuuga who was curiously peeking after Naruto and Sakura, her expression sullen and her lips curved downward she blinked owlishly. She seemed to forget his grip on her wrist until he released it sharply, causing her to stiffen in surprise. "Sasuke?" she murmured quietly, her eyes peering at him.

"Get some sleep. Take the couch." he offered blankly, sidestepping the heiress to roll out his own mat adjacent to the couch.

"N-no you can take the couch I'll-" she started, scurrying after him with her wide childish eyes.

"Don't argue Hyuuga." he said lowly.

"I-" she cut herself off, knowing Sasuke pestering him to take the couch would only annoy him further as when Sasuke made a decision he did not like to be swayed. Stubbornness was another one of his rather annoying traits along with impatience, cruelness, coldness, darkness, possessiveness maliciousness… and yet she found herself unable to count all his redeemable qualities on her hands. She nodded; frowning as she slowly curled along the couch, nestling into its plush cushions she watched the Uchiha's ministrations.

She wasn't sure how long she spent staring at the back of the Sasuke who was turned away from her, proudly showing his Uchiha emblem stitched across his shirt which stirred not entirely unpleasant memories and caused her to blush.

The moonlight streamed into the room, flickering across the Uchiha's, highlighting the midnight blush that lanced through his inky spikes. She wasn't sure whether he was asleep or awake, his breathing was even and he lay deathly still.

"Stop staring and get some rest princess." he scolded quietly, his tone cold but there was amusement lacing his murmurs.

Her heart thrummed faster. "I-I can't." she admitted honestly, her eyes never wavering from his form. "M-maybe you should take the couch?" she suggested, her cheeks blossoming into a dark pink.

"No." he replied curtly. "You take the couch Hinata and get some rest." he chided lightly, in a tone reprimanding tone as if he was talking to a stubborn child. Her blush flared as did her hindering confidence.

"Uchiha-san please take the couch. I-I want you to, I don't need it." she tried again, her voice low and soothing her eyes continued to watch him. She knew the Uchiha often suffered from violent nightmares of his past and whatever sleep he could get helped. She didn't mind sleeping on the floor; she never got nightmares in the presence of others. "Please."

He snapped around to face her. Her eyes widened for a moment as his dark depths stared into hers without murmuring a word. They were like that for a while, remaining in utter silence save for the drumming of her heart. Dark eyes looking into white ones. Hinata couldn't tell what he was thinking, his expression was so guarded. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor Hinata." he admitted softly, so softly it send her heart aflutter.

Her hands balling into tiny fists. "Why?"

"Because you're my charge, and it's my duty to protect and care for you."

She hadn't expected a sharp pain to lance across her chest, or how unbridled tears prickled along her waterline. She shrank away from him, turning over to face the back of the couch; she nuzzled in further to her blankets and closed her eyes.

I'm a job.

She also hadn't expected to feel someone suddenly lying behind her, peeling back her blankets they slipped soundlessly in, they moved closer to her. Their face buried deep in the darkness of her hair she felt them quietly inhale. She tensed.

"Thank you for the offer hime." a velvety voice whispered behind her, the smooth lilting tenor of their voice caused her stomach to churn and twist.

She shrank further away, her voice peppered with coldness. "If you didn't notice I revoked my offer." she murmured sadly, her lips moving against the pillows of the couch, she flinched when she felt him move closer. Tiny sparks of electricity reverberating through her body where he brushed lightly against.

When he didn't leave, she scowled pondering how his velvety voice thoroughly irritated her. She began to brush herself up, in an effort to slip off the couch and also the stupid Uchiha to monopolise it. She didn't really care; she might even take Naruto up on the offer to share the bed.

His hand splayed across the prominent curve of her waist to hold her firmly but softly down. "Where are you going?"

"To share with Naruto." she replied back.

Abruptly his grip on her waist tightened, effectively jerking her downwards and flush against his chest, he wounded his arms around her, his face tilted forward to rest in the crook of her neck. "Go to sleep." he growled at the insufferable woman.

She remained stiff and tense in his arms for several moments, her frown burning along with her alit cheeks and her racing heart. He slowly started to trace soothing circles along the inside of her wrist as he patiently waited for her breathing to even, his mouth inches from her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered shut and allowed the darkness to consume her and the Uchiha quickly followed.

* * *

Tiny drops of sunlight filtered into the drab room, tingeing all it touched in a golden halo that was strangely likened to Naruto's hair. His eyes flickered open to behold the blinding light of the early morning sun that happened to shine right into his eyes.

Quietly he grumbled, blinking repeatedly as he adjusted the streams of sunlight illuminating the bright room. He normally liked the mornings, but currently all the sun was doing was annoying him. All he really wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for several more hours.

It was in those bleary states of consciousness he registered a weight across him. A soft curving object that was wounded expertly around him, spreading their weight evenly as they clung lethargically to him.

He would have been mildly startled - as it was not the norm for someone like him to wake up to someone near him; and he certainly didn't remember falling asleep with anyone last and he wasn't that drunk to black out - yet their form was soft and moulded against his so perfectly at this point he didn't really care who it was.

Slowly dazed eyes cracked further open and eyed the person who was using his chest as a pillow.

Sakura was draped across him like a particularly beautiful blanket. Her face resting lightly on his chest, just over his heart and her legs managed to wind themselves around him during unconsciousness, and somehow he found his own arm resting softly on the curve of her waist.

He blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

Repeatedly - because this must be some fabrication of his mind because there was no way Haruno Sakura was curled up next to him like a kitten. Because the girl was no kitten she was a violent tigress who would rather tear out chunks of her hair than allow herself to nuzzle into him.

He stared down at her incredulously. Though Sakura had insisted on sleeping on the floor and for him to take the bed there was no way he would allow her to sleep on the floor. So he slipped into her mat on the floor and didn't utter word though he felt her staring at him pensively for an hour. She didn't protest, she slipped into the bed… which brought him as to why she was currently on the floor, with him, snuggling!

Which also brought him to the more imposing thought: what she would do when she awoke? He gulped lightly, careful not to make too much noise because he most definitely did not want to ruin a second of this perfect moment.

Painfully slowly he moved his hand from her waist with such precision his hand glided lightly over her waist, biting his lip he waited for her to wake up. For her to think he was trying to feel her up instead of extracting his hand away. Callous fingers brushed against the wispy tendrils of pink and she stiffened.

"Stay."

He tensed, his whole body seizing up into a frozen stature, his eyes wide and dubious. She moved again, her lips ghosting against his chest he felt her stir into the first stages of consciousness, her pale eye lashes fanning against his chest and her dusty cheeks he felt her stiffen further.

He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable smack!

"Oh." was all she murmured, her large forest-hue blinking owlishly as she tried to ignore his accusing stare and their entangled bodies she pulled back, careful to retrieve her legs from his, she sat beside him staring so intently at him he felt the backs of his ear redden. They stayed like for a while, blue meeting green. But soon full consciousness lulled away Sakura's sensitivity and she adverted her eyes meekly, a soft blush dusted her cheeks she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What did you mean stay?" he blurted out, watching her closely.

She stared at him, for a long strange moment before she looked away blushing. "I was dreaming. It's nothing," she admitted flippantly, standing up she walked away from him, her eyes assessing the morning-lit room and their team-mates. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

Hinata's dark hair mixed chaotically with Sasuke's as she nuzzled into the back of his shirt, her nose pressed against his neck, her lips against the Uchiha emblem and her eyes tightly shut.

The weirdest part of it was Sasuke looked…happy? Well as close to happy as the Uchiha ever looked, a softness graced his usual sharp features.

Naruto cussed and shook his head, this morning… "Am I awake?" he muttered lowly to himself as he ran a hair through his blonde spikes before he shrugged on his shirt.

The kunoichi silently agreed, as she busied herself in violently brushing out her own tangles.

It was half seven now and they had four and a half hours of travelling through an elusive forest ahead of them before they reached the Daimyo's palace.

* * *

The Fire Daimyō's palace was an example of the finest grandeur and opulence the quartet had ever feasted their eyes upon. Naruto of course was more vocal with his opinions of the buildings architect and splendour. His eyes, wide open pools of sea stared with an open mouth at the entrance hall.

A colossal golden chandelier with crimson crystal droplets - with a strange likeness to flickers of fire - adorned the ceiling, throwing red, shimmering reflections of light upon the polished floor. Arched openings lined the far left and right ends of the space, leading off to unknown paths. And directly opposite the staircase were two of the largest and most imposing double-doors she had ever seen. They formed an arch shape and appeared to be moulded from what could only speculate was red marble. Neither of the quartet looked like they possessed the arms to open them, apart from maybe Sakura who was busy eyeing Naruto carefully. Awaiting for him to say something stupid to the Daimyō.

"This place… wow!" Naruto breathed loudly, his coy eyes turning to face the owner of the establishment who was smiling fondly at the youths. "Who do you have to kill around here to get a place like this!?"

Instantly Sakura stomped discreetly on the blonde's foot, her smile strained and her eye apologetic. "He's joking!" she laughed nervously, pressing her foot harder causing the blonde to bite back a wince.

The Daimyō simply smiled politely, nodding slightly as his cool brown eyes assessed the four shinobi in front of them. The Uchiha was looming on the outskirts of the group, keeping a watchful eye on the trained guards who lined most entrances of the hallway. He seemed unaffected by the grandeur of the palace, if anything he looked a little disgusted by the over lavished room. The dark Uchiha looked completely out of place against the excellence of the room. In fact all them did.

Hinata, however, fitted in perfectly. With such delicate and soft features she resembled more of a hime than a simple kunoichi. Her white eyes cautiously flitted around the room, admiring the beautiful painting that adorned the wall and the intricate gilding of the ceiling. "Your house is so beautiful Daimyo-sama." her voice calm and full of clarity she smiled.

The Daimyō bristled humbly. "Thank you Hyuuga-san, I have heard many things about your own home." he admitted, turning to behold all of his newly appointed guards. "I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notices."

Sasuke briefly recalled how they didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. It was a direct request from a Daimyō and their opinions on the matter were not needed or warranted.

"I have heard such great things about your team and all your triumphs." he continued earnestly, casting approving glances at Naruto and Sakura, his smile faltered only briefly when his gaze slide over the Uchiha, but blossomed again when his eyes landed on the Hyuuga. "It's such an honour to be guarded by the Hyuuga heiress."

Something cold flooded into the Uchiha's dark eyes, as he stared almost confusedly at the Daimyō. Was he flirting with Hinata? The whole concept was rather disgusting as he was nearly three times older than her and married. He promptly decided he did not like this man, and the satisfying image of him crumpled on the floor in pain made him smile darkly.

Perhaps Hinata noted the subtle shifts in his mood because she flashed him a worried look, full of questions and thoughts yet she didn't voice any aloud. She frowned attentively before her gaze flickered towards the Lord once more.

"The party starts at six, so you have until then to retire to your rooms and get ready for tonight's entertainment. Clothes have been supplied as have all your other necessities." his dark eyes seemed to linger longer on the two females of the group longer than needed. "You will pose as party guests, join in with the entertainment of dancing and eating - yet, of course," he smiled coyly, "you must remember to watch out for any signs of danger."

"Thank you Daimyō-sama." Sakura said stiffly, noting his eyes were looking intently at her legs.

He shook himself. "Mayumi will show you to your rooms. I expect to see you tonight." he smiled towards the approaching girl.

She was tanned with long dark hair and decisive eyes. She looked no older than the shinobi whom she would attending too, yet she looked painful fragile. Even more so than Hinata. Her sharp eyes fluttered bashfully between her charges, and she bowed respectively. "Follow me please." she whispered softly, bowing towards the Daimyō before she scuttled off towards the staircase, Naruto eagerly following her while towing Sakura behind him.

Hinata hurried after Mayumi, her eyes fluttering up to meet the cold gaze of the Uchiha. Begrudgingly he followed after her, frowning as the damned maid led them up stairs, down stairs, through arches, down hallways, up hallways… His patience was currently non-existent, and he wasn't really sure why he was so annoyed at everything he saw.

Perhaps maybe it was the discreet glances Hinata often took, as she peeked meekly through her bangs. The pair hadn't really spoken since Naruto had loudly awoken them, proclaiming their suggestive sleeping positions. He was so very near to causing a fissure in the skull of the blonde, until Sakura and all her imposing violence threatened to get violent if they fought again.

It was strange how much she changed and matured from the blushing fan girl who had been in love with him in his youth. Of course she was still annoying, he was grateful for her maturing demeanour and her regular beatings of the Uzumaki were refreshing and amusing.

Dark eyes snapped sideways to catch the meek maid staring admiringly at him. Her light blue eyes widening instantly with mortification as she quickly reverted her gaze. "H-here is your r-room S-Sakura-sama, and next door is yours Hinata-sama. A lady will be up shortly to help you dress." Mayumi spluttered, her cheeks darkening as she felt the icy stare of the Uchiha. "D-down the hallway is yours Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama." she explained breathily, her voice harsh and course.

Naruto eyed her confusedly. Her voice was even softer and lower than Hinata's – and that was really saying something.

* * *

"A-are you sure S-Sakura-san?" Hinata's soft voice asked again.

Pausing, Sakura looked away from her own reflection towards Hinata. "Of course Hinata, you look beautiful." the cherry blossom admitted earnestly, her forest-hued eyes assessing the meek heiress' appearance. Sakura wasn't really sure why Hinata was so nervous about her appearance, of course the girl was nervous and anxious about everything. But tonight she seemed noticeably more nervous. Almost like she had someone she wanted to impress.

Sakura arched a delicate eyebrow at the heiress. "Trying to impress anyone tonight Hinata?" she asked. Things between the two kunoichi were strained to say the least, but for the mission they put aside their awkwardness and helped each other get ready for the party.

Mayumi's knowing fingers were busying trailing through Sakura's short locks, weaving and twirling them in elegant twists. Sakura assessed her own appearance with mild vanity. The pink swaths of silk of her kimono complemented her natural colourings and the white and golden hues brought out her eyes. She smiled, smoothing down her skirt.

Assessing green eyes turned to Hinata. The pinkette was stunned. Really, really stunned. She'd seen Hinata nearly every day for most of her life, she'd seen her various states of attire, and seen her in a pale yukata a year ago for the War festival, but she'd never seen her look quite like this. Never had she seen shy Hinata look so exquisite. The kimono wrapped around her body elegant, the different hues of pink and dusky lavenders complemented her pale colouring and the expensive material clung to her figure like no other article of clothing she owned. A rich red obi with delicate detailing wounded around her waist. Her hair was down, dark pools of trailing amethyst cascading down her back and framing the sides of her face in long wispy tendrils. Sakura had always known Hinata was lovely, but knowing the fact and actually noticing it were two completely different things.

Her and Ino had never understood why Kiba and Shino boasted about her beauty and her figure… until now.

"Y-your kimono is beautiful Sakura. I-I love the flower detailing." Hinata's soft voice murmured, her pale eyes raking over her extensive folds of fabric depicting pink flowers petals bellowing in the breeze across a pale lavender sky.

Sakura awkwardly nodded, returning her gaze to her own reflection. Mayumi had lightly curled her hair and soft tresses of rose coloured hair framed her cheeks, verdant green eyes stared boldly forward.

"You both look so beautiful and harmless, no one would notice the kunai and shuriken hidden beneath your dresses." Mayumi chartered idly, giggling to herself as she admired her two beautiful creations.

All was perfectly serene and soothing for a moment until the door crashed open.

Naruto bounded in, sporting his own traditional attire. He wore a dark orange yukata that seamlessly darkened into inky blues and purples - depicting the sunset. He seemed a little lost within the long, loose sleeves yet he marched forward towards the girls, ignoring Mayumi's squeal of terror.

She wasn't used to Naruto.

"Wow Sakura-chan you look amazing!" Naruto admired, walking closer to analyse the detailing of her kimono and how green her eyes looked. "And Hinata… you look so different!" he admitted, blinking blankly at the blushing Hinata.

A pale rose blush seeping on her cheeks as she idly played with the ends of her long sleeves.

Naruto coughed grimily as he received a sharp elbow to the ribs by a suddenly glaring Sakura. "You look amazing!" he assured which only caused her to blush further. "A good different." he promised, grinning madly at Sasuke who also seemed to be assessing the indigo-haired woman's appearance. "Who's the lucky guy Hinata?" he waggled an eyebrow, as he looped his arm in Sakura's.

"I-I…" Hinata stammered her voice reckless and breathy. She wondered why she looked over to the Uchiha.

He loomed in the doorway. His arms folded across his chest, his dark eyes boring deep into hers. She flushed at his appearance. She'd never seen him in a yukata before. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised at how attractive he looked. The midnight blues of his yukata matched his hair and complemented his flawless skin. He wore a red obi similar to hers. However it was his face that was breathtaking. His dark eyes, like beautiful black diamonds that gave away nothing as they stared solely at her. His attention focused wholly on her was too overwhelming; he often sent her mind spiralling in confusion, and she had never felt so perturbed, anxious and allured in her life. Goose-pimples had surfaced on her arms, as if in response to the invisible, crackling current that was hanging heavily in the space between them.

He seemed to be awaiting her answer to Naruto's question.

"N-no one." she admitted shakily, her eyes flickering away from the Uchiha's gaze to favour the delicate silk of her kimono.

"Well you're in with a chance with the Daimyo - hey!" Naruto growled as Sasuke absently flung a kunai at him, whizzing past the blonde's cheek it indented itself conveniently in a painting of the Daimyo.

Absently the Uchiha strode towards the heiress and grasped her arm and looped it seamlessly with his. His smouldering eyes focused on the door, he was oblivious to her suddenly tense form and her darkening blush as their proximity. He seemed hauntingly unaffected.

"Let's get this over with. There's been sightings of unknown nin in the area and for their sake I hope they don't try target this gathering because I'm not in a forgiving mood." he stated blandly, smirking darkly downwards at Hinata, he gestured to doorway. "After you princess."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, your reviews really inspire me to keep writing! Sorry this chapter took quite long, there's a fight scene that I included specially for a reviewer who asked for a fight scene next chapter. A lot of SasuHina in this chapter! And some Sakura and Hinata bonding. Also next chapter will be nearly solely focused on Sasuke as we don't really know what he is thinking about Hinata. So we won't see much Hinata next chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

**Chapter 11**

**Dawn**

Slowly and gracefully the amethyst-haired heiress moved across the candle-lit room, the streams of flickering light shimmering against the perfectly polished marble floor. She smiled softly, admiring her surroundings.

It was beautiful, Hinata thought staring at the opulence and intricacy of the room. _Everything_ was beautiful; the splendour of the room with the high-peaked ceilings was beautiful, the old art framed in gold was beautiful, the entrancing music was beautiful, her dress was beautiful, the starry night outside was beautiful. _Everything_ looked beautiful. And the ethereal heiress was hopelessly in awe.

Tonight's celebrations were spread out onto two main rooms; the otherworldly, main ballroom with the flickers of dazzling firelight playing across everyone's features, and the balcony which looked over the Daimyo's opulent grounds and the dusty purple starfield.

The decisive _clink_ of champagne flutes being thrust delicately together as a new slow stream of hypnotic music started up and couples took the centre of the ballroom. The sound of laughter matched with suggestive and fluttering eyes made Hinata's cheeks stain a delicate red that complemented her obi so well.

Hinata felt painfully out-of-place among the guests of tonight, though at a glance she fitted in perfectly against the refined himes and daughter's of noblemen. Even the Kazekage had made an appearance along with his imperial entourage which consisted of the abrasive Temari and Kankurō who looked so strange in a yukata. The latter supplying the entertainment of the night with masterful puppetry.

Temari had brashly commented on how Hinata looked right in front of her brothers. Kankuro had gruffly agreed and Gaara seemed to almost blush and smile then look away. That brief encounter with the Sand Siblings had been the only conversation she had with someone she knew so far. Sasuke had released her arm the moment they entered the ball, and she'd lost him in the crowd of dark-haired men sporting black yukata. She'd seen Naruto and Sakura briefly - it was hard to miss their bright features and the pair seemed to be one of the night's main attractions.

She didn't mind being left alone, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She felt like someone entirely new here - someone had even mistaken her for the _hime_ from Hoshigakure.

Someone entirely different… which made her eyes travel downwards to the champagne flute she was currently holding. Temari had thrust the glass into her hands, demanding her to drink it before she disappeared off to entertain someone else.

Hinata blinked curiously downwards at the amber liquid, and raised the glass closer to her face. It smelt rich and made her noise crinkle and her cheeks fan. She's tasted alcohol before at clan meetings. But only dainty sips at toasts for her father's speeches before some clansmen quickly yanked the glass from her hands. She'd never been drunk before, not even at the after party of the war when _everyone _had gotten drunk. Even Lee and Konohamaru - and she wasn't sure that was actually legal for the latter - got completely drunk, and an even drunker caretaker Shino had dragged them around Konoha for hours trying to find their houses. Naruto woke up almost a day later on top of the Hokage Monument dazed and disorientated with _Sakura_ - of course this was just a hailed rumour. One of many about Naruto that night.

She was nearly certain one flimsy sip wouldn't get her completely drunk, so she brought the delicate flute closer to her lips, inhaling the strong scent which made her eyes sting briefly and her cheeks to flush. Squeezing her eyes shut she allowed the liquid to flow into her mouth.

"_Oh_," was all she said as she stared a little hazily at the now empty flute. A warm sensation flooded through her body as her face scrunched up at the bitter taste of the liquid. It burned her throat and numbed her senses - but not enough to notice a pair of eyes watching her with an intensity that caused her skin to ignite in a fiery trail. She blushed, her eyes meekly looking upwards.

Sasuke was standing across the resplendent ballroom, leaning against a white marble column, staring directly at her.

Hinata's heart quivered unexpectedly. How long had he been there, watching her? Time seemed to suspend entirely the moment black met ivory. His dark midnight yukata spun of the finest silk seemed to shimmer underneath the flickers of candlelight and his ivory pallor glowed delicately underneath the firelight. His crimson obi that matched hers so well looked the colour of fresh blood.

He looked every inch as imperial and regal as the daimyo and kings that surrounded him. He painted the very picture of sinful, sultry seduction and his attention was focused wholly on her. Time seemed to resume abruptly as at once he was moving towards her with a dangerous predatory gaze, his eyes smouldering.

The lilting music seemed to suddenly alter and its tones and moods lowering and fading alone with everything else in the room. Her heart began to pound harder and faster as her wide eyes watched him. He was moving carefully through the vibrating crowd whose faces seemed to blur and fade. Those smouldering dark eyes fixed purposefully onto her. Endless skies sucking out all the light and drawing her.

She didn't know _what_ exactly it was about the way he was regarding her that made her feet instinctively carry her backwards in a desperate effort to retain some distance. Perhaps it was the way his burning eyes ignited a shrill coil of fear in her stomach or caused her heart to flutter. Or perhaps it was that disconcerting aura of resolve that caused ignited every nerve ending in Hinata's body.

It was evident Sasuke was closing the distance with very specific actions in mind. His eyes unwavering he moved closer as she reflect clutched tightly, nervously onto the flowing skirt of her gown. And Hinata felt that her heart was ready to leap straight out of her mouth when, abruptly, someone's finger slid around her wrist.

Emitting a small gasps she whirled around with wide, confused eyes to stare into the pale blue depths of _Gaara_ - the _Kazekage_.

"K-Kazekage-sama!" she squealed questioningly as she stared deep into those whirling pools of the palest shade of blue.

He smiled fondly, peering a little inquisitively down at the startled heiress. "I'm sorry Hinata-san, I did not mean to scare you." he said honestly, as he watched minor confusion blink over her features.

Her lips parted and her cheeks stained she briefly glanced over her shoulder at where the Uchiha had been seconds before.

He was no longer there. Her confusion ebbed as she quickly returned her attention to the Kazekage who was patiently awaiting an answer. His small smile ignited her own flushed and barely there smile. "I-I'm sorry Kazekage-sama I w-was just-" _staring at Sasuke _"looking out f-for any threats. I-I'm on guard tonight." she said unevenly, her blush darkening.

"Yes I heard that from Naruto earlier." Gaara nodded softly, his voice quiet and lilting, his blooded spikes fell across his pale eyes that were staring directly at her.

Pausing, Hinata's heart tittered along an uneven rhythm as her eyes fell down to his grip on her wrist. His skin several shades darker than hers, his gentle hands were still holding her wrist lightly. She blushed confusedly, her lips floundering as she cautiously looked up to meet his fond, unnerving gaze.

The was an air of wavering resolve radiating from his arresting form as he smiled downwards at her, almost in askance of their joined hands. She peered slowly downwards at his clutch on her wrist pondering why his touch sent icy flames across her wrist. His hold was gentle and yielding and she knew if she tried he would allow her to retrieve her hand back. She was also surprised as to why her mind reflectively thought back to Sasuke's touch when he clutched her wrist. His touch was dark, possessive and utterly terrifying.

She expected him to move away, but to her utter mortification, Gaara remained holding her wrist lightly, and she swore he took a step closer. His face tilting to the see as he regarded her calmly and fondly. His gaze sweeping over her kimono up to her face, he smiled slightly. Her pulsed halted in response as she felt another tingle of icy flames invade her body. She fidgeted uncomfortably.

Her efforts to ask him just _what _he thought he was doing by taking the liberty to touch her so freely were foiled by the fact he was Gaara - one of the kindest men she knew. And of course he was the Kazekage and she a mere Hyuuga.

She was also acutely aware of how envious the woman and indeed some of the men around her were. Gaara was renown for his imposing looks, his crimson hair and his soft, knowing eyes. Ino had even thought he was cute back when they were genin and he was a deranged and sadistic lunatic. The same blonde-haired kunoichi had also been envious when it was Hinata who accompanied Naruto to Suna to visit the Kazekage.

A sadistic psycho so alike her bodyguard and the fact she felt safer with Sasuke oppose to the honourable Gaara was severely troubling.

"I also heard you've become a target of a serious of attacks." his tone dipped into something darker and he frowned. "I hope you're okay Hinata-san, has there been any word on who is targeting you?"

She blinked blankly, a coil twisting in her stomach. "T-they're from Sound." she admitted quietly her cheeks burning. "W-we think."

"I also heard about the death of your bodyguard Hinata-san. You have my condolences. He died an honourable death of a true shinobi and will not be forgotten."

Hinata froze, her whole body tensing as her eyes widened. She recoiled back from Gaara. Something inside of her _snapping_ - her carefully built barriers and walls in which she kept emotions behind seemed to suddenly recede and images of Kō flooded through her mind.

She couldn't shake the sight of that forest clearing. It was seared so deeply into her memory she swore it was the only thing she saw when her eyes closed. The blood, the indifference of the dark strangers and Kō's limp body, jaw slack, eyes blankly staring, face covered in blood. Her helplessness.

_Will not be forgotten?_ The image of Kō's death was so poignant in her memory she could still smell the scent of freshly spilled blood, she could still hear the indifferent breathing of her captors.

"Have you acquired a new bodyguard Hinata-san? I worry for your safety and if you like you could come to Suna-"

"She has." a voice seethed directly behind her.

She froze, her whole body assaulted by a wave of a slowly, unfurling, hot and all-consuming fire that crept along her entire body.

_Say something_, she ordered herself frantically. His voice had been low and so utterly menacing and familiar. It was the same tone he used when regarding opponents. She could feel those liquid fire eyes staring directly at Gaara. He didn't even seem to be blinking. Gaara seemed to stiffen before impassively returning a look verging on its own coldness, hidden behind an imperial nod. It was unnerving and unsettling, and her heart just _wouldn't stop pounding._

"Uchiha-san." Gaara said evenly, his eyes flickering accusingly to Hinata whose expression was startled and frantic. Her lips parted and floundering, waves of anxiety radiating off her.

"Gaara." Sasuke stated blankly, smoky grey eyes regarding the red-haired Kage with disgust and something else completely malevolent.

The whole atmosphere pullulated by something wholly cold with chagrin lacing the tension as the two shinobi stared. Black meeting pale blue. Hinata, the small heiress standing confounded in the middle of the battlefield, her own heart racing.

Her drumming pulse accelerated into even further agitation and anxiety when Sasuke's hand trailed forward to brush against her bicep, digging deeply into the material of her kimono, her breath hitched.

She had no idea what the Uchiha was going to do. He was illogical, unpredictable and dangerous to everyone around him and suddenly she was terrified for everyone in the room apart from herself. Sasuke exuded an air of _something_, something that made her stomach feel as though it were knotting in a thousand places.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sasuke said lightly, his lilting tone playfully laced with a dark malice. Gaara stared curiously as the Uchiha's clutch on Hinata's bicep tightened as he moved his arm down her arm.

"I-I was just t-talking t-to K-Kazekage-sama." she explained weakly. She had no idea why she felt the need to explain herself to him.

A disconcerting aura of masked irritation emitting from the cold, dark depths of the Uchiha's eyes. His grip tightened, absently noting her exhilarating pulse and the uneven breathings of her heart. It was wavering in that pattern it often did before she fainted, and the Uchiha had no idea how he came to know such a piece of useless information. His temper flaring as his hands formed manacles around her wrist, and he stared blankly at her other hand - the hand which Gaara was holding onto.

Gaara was known for his patience and intellect; he could wait hours for his friends and could formulate strategic plans on the battlefield in seconds. But both of those attributes were distinctly absent. He wasn't sure why the Uchiha was acting so hostile and his patience with the situation was wearing thin. He returned his eyes back to the nervous Hyuuga, his smile returned. "Hinata-san as I was saying," he started lightly, "you are always welcomed to visit Suna and I know my brother and my sister are both fond of you from your last visit."

She blushed demurely recalling the absurdity of the last time she and Naruto visited Suna. Naruto had been so persisted on her accompanied him she hadn't the heart to decline the offer, though the sun's intense rays burned her delicate skin.

"Your safety would be confirmed in Suna too. You would be assigned a bodyguard if that made you feel safer Hinata-san."

"K-Kazekage-"

"She already has one." Sasuke replied flatly, his hands tightened around Hinata's wrist. She was sure his grip would leave an imprint.

Questioning sky-blue eyes flickered up to meet Hinata, as did midnight eyes. Both awaiting her answer impatiently. "Sasuke is my new bodyguard since…" her voice trailing off as hands balled into small fists. Neither man released their grip of her wrist. She tensed awkwardly. "K-Kazekage-sama-"

"We're leaving." Sasuke said abruptly, his tone holding no indication of his thoughts or opinions. His eyes briefly glanced over the other hand holding her wrist, and without a second thought he pulled her firmly back. Jerking her back against his chest, he severed Gaara's grasp and Hinata's apathetic frown does not go unmissed by the Uchiha. However her horror does, or rather he ignores it.

The Kazekage blinks blankly for a moment, his confusion and shock evident through his narrowed eyes. He opens his mouth to say something - but Sasuke promptly evades his response by turned quickly on his heels, his hand clutching Hinata's wrist so possessively he half-expected her to yelp in pain.

Her eyes widening to reveal more of those milky-white and all-seeing coveted orbs as watches herself being towed into the crowd by Sasuke. Somehow, between the menacing pace of her heart and her utter shock she finds her voice. "S-Sasuke s-stop."

"I'd rather not." he snapped dryly, his tone giving no indication of what illogical thoughts he was thinking.

She stared incredulously at him. That was all he was going to offer her? After ripping her away from the _Kazekage_ that was all he was going supply. She had no idea where he was dragging her as he weaved her through the crowd who scarcely noticed her terrified expression and the fact it looked like he was kidnapping her - which he was.

"Where are we going?" Hinata could feel her body shaking. Part of her, she realised, didn't want to know, dreaded finding out. Sasuke was thoroughly annoyed over something, his coldness wafting off him in waves that caused her blood to run cold. Sparing a look behind her, she was they'd lost Gaara in the crowd. Turning back to face the back of Sasuke she noticed his yukata had a tiny Uchiha emblem stitched on the back. "W-why did you take me away from Gaara?" she pleaded as he dragged her further.

Tilting his head back slightly to eye her, he answered coldly, "Because I wish it."

Hinata's eyes widened. Her mouth parted delicately in disbelief. She wasn't certain she had heard correctly. He couldn't _possibly_ have said that - and yet, she knew that he had.

Because he _wished_ it? She was being dragged violently away from the Kazekage as if a moment longer in his presence would cease both their existences. Hinata bit her lower lips. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she _didn't _like it. There was no need to be so rude. Anger burned in her throat, triggering her voice to return. "Please let go of me," she finally managed to utter stiffly. His presence was overwhelming. She could scarcely draw breath. And his desperation was unnerving.

His grip flexed around her wrist.

"Let me go." she professed, her voice shaky and fragile.

"I can't." It was so quiet.

He stopped in the middle of the ballroom, vibrant dresses whirling into blurry images.

"I don't understand." she admitted softly, her eyes wide and cheeks stained as her hands knotted furiously into her sleeves.

That made two of them, he thought corrosively. Slowly and deliberately he turned to face her: her eyes wide and imploring were focused wholly on him and her accusatory blush was the same shade as her dress. Dark, sooty eyelashes fanned across her cheeks as she peeked meekly upwards.

He didn't understand why the very thought of another man, Kage or civilian, or otherwise, touching Hinata was enough to simmer the blood in his veins. It wasn't as if he particularly _liked _her… she was okay he supposed. During their time together he had become almost possessively protective of her. And it was _obvious_ she did not want Gaara holding her wrist - he had her aversions to his touch and he had acted accordingly. Ripping her from the object of her discomfort and monopolising her for himself.

"Stop staring at me like that." he snapped quietly, eyeing her deftly, she quickly shook herself and looked away. Blushing madly. "_Idiot_." he told her lightly.

She wasn't sure why she smiled at his abrasive comment. It was an offence name he had called her, and yet it send flutters across her skin, warming her tingling heart. He said it so much to her it had become almost like a name of endearment. She wasn't sure if he even meant it as an insult anymore.

He took a step closer, his grip on her right hand flexing. And Hinata felt that her heart was ready to thrum straight out of her chest when, abruptly, with a merciless force, Sasuke's left arm snaked around her waist and jerked her forward against him.

Her breathing hitched as she stifled a heady gasp as the front of her body collided into his, and his hand trailed up her arm, dancing lightly across the fabric of her kimono. His other hand embedded tightly into the fabric around her waist to hold her closely in position.

Midnight eyes flickered to meet her pale eyes that resembled tiny stars so much. Flickers from the candlelight played across their features, softening all it touched.

"Sasuke," she murmured hesitantly, her starry-eyed expression softening as his hand trailed down her arm once more to grab hold of right hand, cool fingers intertwining firmly between hers. "W-what?" she breathed, unable to keep up with his mercurial shifts in his violate mood.

His eyes smouldering like a black fire that threatened to consume every inch of her. "Posing as partygoers." his lips intoned silkily, as he stepped closer moulding their bodies together before he stepped back moving her with him in time to the music. Reflectively Hinata's left hand rose to tightly hold into his right shoulder to steady herself, as her blurry thoughts registered what he was doing between those heavy-lashed glances and lingering touches.

_Dancing_. Hinata was _dancing_ with Sasuke. Her left hand digging tightly into his shoulder for reassurance and to keep her from completely succumbing to this inane idea. The Uchiha didn't seem to mind her fingers digging into his shoulder, he continued to swirl and move her into his waltz.

Between the beatings of her heart and the trailing music lilting the air softly, Hinata's senses seemed to ignite into a smouldering fire. Her heart and mind skittering along the edges of insanity she allowed him to hold her close - much closer than what was socially acceptable - and yet Hinata was powerless to pull away. His dark eyes had ensnared her once again, gentle hues of white shimmered reflectively across his eyes as her white ones stared transfixed. She could feel her thoughts coming undone. His gaze was so swelteringly intense and the swirling music and other couples dancing blended into a dizzying blur or bright, amazing colours that faded and resurfaced. It was difficult to remember being frustrated with him before, when he was looking at her like that now.

Their faces were so close, she could feel his hot breath float across her cheeks, and silkily fluttered down across her throat. Her heart racing she vaguely realised she was no longer locked in a swelteringly intense gaze, no, she was looking at his lips that were curved up into a cruel smile.

Everything was coming undone, her feelings, her thoughts, her memories, his past, his coldness, her shyness, his darkness, her darkness, until it was just Sasuke and Hinata. Alone in a world made purely of light.

"_Sasuke_!" a voice hissed. _"Hinata_!"

Blearily Hinata snapped out of her dizzying haze and exhaled in alarm, her eyes tearing from Sasuke's face to man standing beside them. He was glaring and his sky-blue eyes were pointed fully on her. As if this was her fault. She blinked confusedly.

"What do you want." Sasuke seethed lowly, his eyes never leaving her face. Black seemed to flicker crimson for a moment, but perhaps she imagined it.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your nice little _dance_ Sasuke, but we have bigger problems than your laughable attempt at dancing." Naruto bristled icily, his eyes darkening.

Sasuke's cheek twitched and his eyes fluttered shut. Envisions of a broken jaw Naruto seemed to calm his flaring temper, that and the anxious looks Hinata was throwing him.

"W-what's going on N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

Sakura stepped forward, her features delicate and lovely underneath the golden glow of the candlelight. Her emeralds eyes looked almost black, she blinked worriedly. "There's been a warning of an unknown presence sensed in the forest. They've been there too long to be shinobi simply passing through. We think they're targeting the part."

Reflectively Sasuke's grip on Hinata loosened, and he stepped back. His eyes snapping open. "That's fine." he replied coldly. "We'll just kill them, it isn't a big problem." he looked pointedly at Hinata as if reminded her this is who he was. A murder. A traitor. Someone who went hand-in-hand with death and darkness.

"We can't all go and leave the party unprotected." Sakura pointed out.

"That's fine-" Sasuke started.

"I'll go." Hinata replied quickly. She shrank back slightly when all eyes turned to her. "I-I have the Byakugan so I-I'll be able to find the threat the easiest." she didn't like how she sounded as if she was bragging. Wielding the Byakugan was the source to many of her problems.

"That's reasonable." Naruto admitted.

"I'll go too." Sakura chimed in. "Sasuke and you can both guard the party, more people will notice if you two have gone." green eyes meeting Naruto's concerned pools of blue. He was suddenly frowning protectively.

Sasuke frowned, preparing to protest when Naruto beat him to it. "No I can go with Hinata, it's too…" he trailed abruptly off, knowing the vicious kunoichi would punch him if he finished that sentence.

"Hinata and I aren't simple girls Naruto. We're capable kunoichi and we can do this. And we're both going out regardless of either of your opinions." she snapped, glancing up to Hinata and smiling.

* * *

The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees, as the violent breeze caught the end's of Hinata's hair as she bounded through the trees. Her kimono a brilliant ribbon of lavender that gleamed underneath the moonlight as she pushed forward _faster_. She just needed a little longer…

_Too late_.

She raised her hands, effectively blocking the foot threatening to crush her skull and deflected the blow to her right, she followed through with a hit to their chest and carefully aim low-kick for the ankles in an effort to unbalance the. They leapt backwards, evading her kick and absently threw an explosive tag at her.

Reflectively she dived sideways, ignoring how the jagged edges of branches caught in her kimono and tore the silk. She spun off the moonlit branch in favour of a lower one, almost covered in shadows and threw her own kunai which sufficiently landed as the shrill cry reverberating through the forest.

Spinning around, white eyes assessed the surrounding area quickly before she leapt forward, continuing her pace through the trees. The sounding of approaching nin closing in she pushed harder. _Where is she?_

She had no idea where Sakura was, she'd lost sight of the girl the second they were ambushed. Sakura aptly leaped upwards before she plummeted downwards creating a fissure on the forest floor dispersing the two groups. A series of nin were chasing Hinata and the other were somewhere with Sakura.

Bathed in the moonlight among the treetops, an icy chill ran down along her spine wondering if separating them was their plan.

Executing seals in rapid succession, her pale eyes darkened as rocked up onto her toes and spun, taking deep breath. _Hakkesho Kaiten…_

The swirl of chakra erupted from her whole body drowned out even the words in her thoughts, as she spun with deadly precision and accuracy as the world blurred out of focus. It was effective, blasting the fleet of kunai hailing over her, another nin followed through by attempted to kick through the chakra wall and failing.

Screeching to a stop Hinata's chest heaved, as she leapt back dodging jutsu barely. Her movements no longer fluid and energised. She was not going to be able to keep this up for much longer. Five against one weren't good odds.

Hinata acted swiftly and a little shakily. She threw a kunai forward, unfazed as the dark-haired man caught the blade and placed it in his mouth his eyes narrowing he began to start a series of hand seals in rapid succession. She lunched blindly forward, her palms out stretched she aimed a strike to both his arms.

Through the shadows another nin slunk forward to catch Hinata's arm and swing her away, straight into the trunk of a tree.

Stunned, she only had enough time scramble up the tree trunk and into a branch before a katana sliced an enormous gash out of the tree trunk where she'd landed.

The assailants were relentless. No sooner had Hinata's foot touched across the branch of the tree than he had to spin to avoid another slash of a katana. Stifling back a cry she leapt forward only to be caught by a blow mid-flight towards another branch.

They roughly caught her before she could fall into the depths of the forest. Cold arms dug deeply into her kimono, searing and tearing through the silk they swung her back onto the branch, landing neatly in front of her crumpled form they approached her quietly.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, her midsection ached painfully and her breath was coming in shallow gasps. She wheezed and choked up a clot of blood before she pushed herself onto her knees.

_Thirty seconds. _

Pale eyes meet light grey, and they smiled. Their face streaked with tendrils of blood that dripped onto the branch with even taps. "A _Hyuuga_." he admired, grinning salaciously as he stepped forward. "And an unbranded one at that. Must be my lucky day." he mused lightly, his own voice course and raspy as remembered landing a hit on his arm when they first ambushed her.

_Fifteen seconds. _

They stalked closer, their pace unhurried and that of a predatory closing in on its prey. She tensed, her heart drumming louder and louder.

Her fingers embedded into the grainy wood of the branch as she belatedly searched for some weapon. Her gaze never leaving his.

_Ten seconds. _

"I was going to kill you," he told her casually, almost light-heartedly as he twirled the blade in his hands, allowing it to catch the glint of the moonlight. She saw her reflection. Frightened, wounded and trapped. "But you're a Hyuuga," his slimy grin grew, "and I know just the place to deliver you to." he chuckled, whipping his blade upwards he pointed it at her almost humorously. "And I'll receive a _very _generous reward for presenting you." he lunged.

_Zero_.

Sakura slammed into the ground seconds after the dark-haired assailant, landing on him so hard there was so no need to add chakra to create a crater. The whirlwind of pink curls and billowing fabric loomed dangerously over him, kunai poised in hand she leaned over him, trails of pink dancing across the breeze.

Slowly he cracked an eye open, pain booming through his hand and most of his body. He wasn't exactly sure where was wounded, but it was excruciatingly painful. He let out a lewd curse as visions of pink and green filled his vision. "Who the f-"

"It's not polite to curse around a lady." Sakura replied evenly, her chest heaving as dirt and blood coated her skin like a second layer. Her attire was ripped and torn and with a little imagination could have once resembled a silk-woven masterpiece.

Dark grey eyes stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, considering quietly he grimaced before he began to thrash violently underneath her. Biting her lip, she pushed the tip of her kunai to his throat. A trickle of blood seeped out of the wound, trailing across his pale skin she saw him wince. However she didn't see his hand reached for his sword, dirty hands clutching the hilt he cleaved the blade upwards to slice through the air and the unsuspecting kunoichi's face.

Her eyes widened.

A loud clang of metal rang through her ears. Sakura stiffened.

Gritting her teeth as the powerful momentum shuddered through Hinata's entire body, pale eyes narrowed as the blunt force of the assailants resistance to her kunai brought her to her knees. Seeping into the muddy forest floor, Hinata's clutched her kunai tighter as she attempted to push her kunai harder again the katana destined to cleave through Sakura's head. Letting out a shrill gasp as the katana broke through her kunai, she swing back barely shielding herself in time from lethal blade that came swinging towards.

Emerald eyes widening Sakura jumped off the dark-haired man, in a pink hued blur she skidded backwards several feet behind him. Her breathing jagged and hard she wiped her hand across her face, flecking the blood off her mouth. He lunged for Sakura again. His face a mask of concentration as his blade slashed through the air in hopes of severing a limb. He chose the more exotic of the two: with the pale pink hair and the attack which had bruised his whole body. He could kill her, he needed to keep the other dark-haired female alive.

Sakura ducked beneath each slash easily and though she couldn't get close enough to land a hit herself, she was already rapidly formulating a strategy to become the victor of this battle. Cursing he sliced his blade curtly forward so Sakura was forced to throw her chest and head backwards to avoid an uppercut. However she hadn't expected him to follow through with a kick to her midsection which send her careering back.

His relentless did not cease, he lurched forward, dragging his fist back he wrenched it forward in an effort to connect with her forehead. Twirling midair, Sakura caught his fist with general ease, and with momentum used it to send him flying against the trunk of a tree.

Sinking down the tree trunk, he wiped his mouth, his eyes darkening his retrieved two kunai from his pouch and flung them at her.

Breathing heavily he rose to his feet, grey eyes wide and maniacal as he grinned, his torso heavily bruised and his legs wobbly slightly, his hands began to form hand seals. Lifting his hand to his mouth he blew out a series of fire in her direction.

Groaning, she rolled her ache form sideways missing the licks of flames by a second. Ignoring how mud seeped into her dress and coated her hair, or how she was possibly seconds away from dying, emerald eyes snapped shut as she awaited the final blow. She ignored most things at that moment, apart from the image of Naruto she conjured up.

A guttural moan echoed through the clearing, as the moonlight filtering through thin, long leafs played across the crimson liquid turning it black.

Ivory eyes swirling with veins flanking her temples and her palms outstretched Hinata launched herself forward, sufficiently landing several series of blows on the assailant. Before she spun around to block and deflect a kick and an uppercut that threatened to smash her jaw. However his katana managed to evade her arm, but caught jaggedly on a long strip of material from her loose sleeves. Gritting his teeth, he used the embedded blade to reel her in and flick his katana across her chest brutally, causing a trickle of blood to drip from her stunned lips. She stumbled backwards from the blade.

However he was not merciful, he charged towards her again, his blade slicing through the air she raised her hands limply. Evading slashes coming closer than what she wanted, Hinata could taste the cruel intent in the air, the scent of damp forest foliage and fresh blood permeating the air. The icy breeze swirled the ends of her hair and her frayed dress, as her hands crackling with tangible energy lashed forward, blindly deflecting and aiming blows, attempting to ignore the pain that coursed throughout her body. It thundered all her senses and she could feel her movements grow sluggish as her form swayed, his blade caught her shoulder and she jerked back.

A blunt curse seethed through his dry lips and echoed through the night, as his lithe form moved through the shadows and landed so close to her, she could smell the stench of drying blood and maddening bloodlust as his swung his blade upwards, blackening the block of white moon.

If this hit, she was going to lose her arm.

His weary grimace, turned into a half-smile, as he sauntered forward after her, his own arm raising to sooth his throbbing chest.

Blood pounding in her ears, a constant throbbing rolling over her entire form, Sakura watched the grey-eyed man swing his blade high, catching the reflection of the waning moon.

_I need to save her _- now_. _

Her breathing jagged and her muscles screaming as she tried to keep herself from collapsing, she lunged forward. If this blow didn't land on time, Hinata's arm was going to be severed.

The satisfying _crunch _of bone splintered as the assailants head swung back from the force, he stumbled blindly back. Swearing and cursing vaguely. Eyes wide and unruly Hinata's uninjured arm shot forward to connected firmly with his heart and with a burst of chakra he crumbled to his feet. His knees sinking into the muddy crowd, eyes blank and unseeing he stared upwards at the two breathless kunoichi.

Her whole form aching, Hinata absently realised she had sustained a broken rib and her wound across her chest was bleeding heavily. The whole front of her kimono stained a crimson colour, that matched her intact obi so well. Her own vision a little hazy, she stepped forward. Swaying slightly. "W-what do you know about someone trying to kidnap me?"

Confused jaded eyes flickered to her, but said nothing. Sakura had a throbbing concussion and if she didn't heal herself soon she faced the prospect of collapsing. And that would not be favourable especially if the remainder of his team arrived for backup.

"Nothing." he rasped coarsely, his whole body a burning inferno of pain. It was agony to talk, his broken jaw hanging open and bruised. Sakura had knocked out several of his teeth.

"Y-you said previously-"

"I don't know _anything_ about them." he seethed, the pale-eyed woman's form swaying out of focus, his eyes felt heavy. "It's common knowledge in Sound that someone…" he trailed dumbly off, his eyes snapping shut.

"Someone _what_?" Sakura hissed.

"Someone's…" his mind dipping in and out of consciousness. "Wants the… Hyuuga heiress… they want her for some… experiment or something." his form slouched forward, coldly Sakura caught him before he could crash to the ground. Trails of his warm blood coating her fingers, she flinched.

"_Experiment_?"

"Something like that." he nodded dumbly. "T-they want to… follow in someone's footsteps or something… they're scary looking anyway… they were once in-"

"In what?" Hinata cried, leaning forward.

"He's completely unconscious Hinata. His pulse just dropped dramatically down. I don't have enough chakra to heal us and him." Sakura said softly, gently placing his limp body on the muddy ground.

Hinata continued to stare at the man in horror, as Sakura took to ripping the two embedded kunai in her thighs out. Gritting her teeth, Sakura tore two long strips of material from the sides of her dress to form as a bandage around her thighs. She moved on to Hinata then, the girl's expression completely stunned and devoid of emotion she stared blankly forward at the unconscious form at their feet.

Frowning Sakura used what little chakra she had to partially heal the potentially fatal wound lacerating across the Hyuuga's chest. Using the bloodies kunai she sliced through the front of Hinata's kimono to gain access to the wound. Palms illuminating with a warm green light she stopped the bleeding and eased the pain.

Hinata appeared to be in a form of shock, her whole form deathly still and her pale eyes staring upwards at the waning moon that peeked through the overhanging branches of the trees. Frowning Sakura attentive hands danced across Hinata's form, checking for any other serious injuries.

Hinata had two broken ribs and internal blood. Pursing her lips in consideration Sakura's mind raced for possible options to heal the heiress. The procedure of mending a broken rib was a long and enduring one, that could not be carried out in the middle of a forest where there was sightings of a group of nins. Also Sakura was nearly out of chakra after fending off a small battalions of nins and facing their leader she simply didn't have the energy for mending Hinata.

Sending small sharp burst into Hinata's midsection which caused the wide-eyed heiress to snap out of whatever trance she had been in and flinch from the warm chakra flooding her system. "I'm numbing your broken ribs so you will be able to travel back to the palace with little pain. I can't reset your ribs out here as there's a chance the rest of his team will stumble upon us." she jerked a thumb in the direction of the unconscious assailant.

"O-okay." Hinata's soft and lilting voice peeped shyly. "Thank you Sakura-san." she added, blushing and redirecting her eyes from the medic's hands that were prodding her midsection.

"Call me Sakura, Hinata." Sakura said, emerald eyes flashing upwards to meet Hinata's. "I think this is a start of a very long friendship as I imagine I'll see you a lot more in the future.." Sakura admitted honestly.

Confusion ebbed Hinata's features as she peered at the withdrawing kunoichi who was slowly standing up, loosening her aching muscles. She wasn't sure what Sakura meant about the two seeing each other more in the future, but she certainly had no aversions to it. She had always liked Sakura, and even when she loved Naruto she could never bring herself to dislike someone as understanding and determent as Haruno. "Yes I'd like that," Hinata paused, blushing furiously, "_Sakura_."

The forest that night was deathly still, an unearthly tranquillity coated every feature of the night as the two kunoichi walked along the narrow, meandering path that wove in the direction of the Daimyo's palace. Neither of them talked, both girls in deep thought and their bodies aching as the moved underneath the shades of shadows of the darkness of the forest.

Halfway to the palace Sakura glanced up. Hemmed by the treetops, glittering lights scattered across the night sky that was painted in a deep blue that reminded her so much of Naruto's eyes during the day night and Sasuke's eyes under sunlight.

She frowned thoughtfully, a cold breeze chilling her exposed skin and fluttering through the ends of her blood-clotted hair. She tilted her head sideways to peer at her companion who seemed oblivious to everything.

The meek Hyuuga's usual refined and primed exterior of a heiress was crudely replaced with that of a kunoichi where death and beauty walked hand in hand sinisterly. Various lacerations covered nearly every inch of her milky skin that glowed hauntingly underneath the silver threads of moonlight. Her kimono was shredded and torn, the most obvious rip went across her chest revealing a healing laceration that had seeped the front of her dress in tendrils of crimson. However, she didn't look concerned or worried about her injuries, she was focusing downwards solemnly.

_Wants the… Hyuuga heiress… they want her for some… experiment or something. _His haunting words repeated and _repeatedly _through her head, causing her heart to skitter. Someone wanted her for an _experiment _or _something_ - both options chilled her to the bone.

They were coming closer to the identity of her cruel assailant and Hinata wasn't quite sure how to react to the recent development. It terrified her frankly, and yet she knew she couldn't shy or run away from this problem - because _this problem_ would chase her, track her down and take her somewhere.

"Hinata?" Sakura's voice, clear and cutting as glass shattered Hinata's frantic thoughts, much to her relief.

Pale eyes flickered upwards to meet the steady gaze of Sakura whose own expression looked worried and haggard. "Y-yes Sakura?" her voice faltering a little underneath the intensity of Haruno's gaze.

"Hinata," she stated again, her voice hesitantly almost fearfully in a way that looked so foreign on her features. "Can I ask you… a question?" she asked finally, struggling to word it properly.

Nervous eyes widened expectantly as she peeked curiously upwards at the medic who saved her life just moments ago. Her lips floundered delicately as she watched the girl for a long moment, trying to decipher what was that emotion hidden thickly behind jaded eyes. She felt her stomach churned and twist in a motion that made her anxiety build. She had no idea what Sakura was going to ask. She also had no idea why she was suddenly so anxious.

This was the kunoichi who had declared them friends because their paths would cross frequently. Regardless, their relationship had always been… _strained_, awkward even. At first it had been over Naruto's favour for Sakura, though Hinata had a monumental crush on him and Sakura always felt awkward and bad around the quiet heiress knowing she held Naruto's heart. Then their relationship altered again, because of the dark-haired traitor with matching eyes. Only this time it was Sakura whose emotions were prickling on jealousy. Abruptly and unusually it was the pale-eyed heiress who Sasuke now devoted his near entire attention to.

"O-okay Sakura-san!" Hinata peeped quietly, a blush adorning her cheeks that matched her kimono so well. She took to idly pressing her fingers together in an effort to even her erratic heartbeat. Her anxiety was ridiculous - this was Sakura, the medic who she had fought alongside.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Sakura blurted out bluntly, she too even looked confused by bold question. Sakura vaguely wondered what Hinata's inane reaction was going to be. Would she faint? She peered worriedly at the heiress.

To Sakura's surprise though, the chary accustomed blush was not staining Hinata's cheeks. Nor was her nervousness and anxiety prevent anymore. She looked confronted, confused, unsure and uncomfortable. Her opaque eyes staring deep into Sakura's, she pondered that question.

"W-what kind of like Sakura?" she mumbled lowly, pressing her fingers together. "_Like _like?"

Sakura almost snorted at Hinata's innocent question and the chaste way she worded it. "Whichever." Sakura admitted honestly.

There was a small pause and Sakura didn't feel like Hinata was really seeing her anymore, though her gaze remained on her. Which was partially true because Hinata wasn't really seeing Sakura anymore, her mind was no longer with the medic in the middle of the forest but with the dark-haired traitor who she'd been dancing with a few hours prior.

His cold persona, his insults, his protectiveness, his eyes that were the colour of midnight, his darkness, his rudeness, his smirk that always made her heart flutter, his impatience, his hostility, his musky smell, his _everything_, and Hinata was quite fond of it all for reasons she didn't really understand.

"He's nice." she admitted biting her lips, her cheeks burning so furiously

Sakura mouth parted, her confusion completely evident on her features. The medic had never been good at hiding her emotions and reactions and Hinata's simple, soft-spoken murmur had been surprising.

_Nice_? She'd never heard the word _nice_ and Sasuke in the same sentence, because the Uchiha wasn't. He was cold, devoid of emotions and hostile towards even her. But… emerald eyes flickering ahead to peer at the approaching lights of the Daimyo's palace, he wasn't like that to Hinata, was he? And she hated how her heart wavered and stung slightly.

"I-I don't mind Hinata." she said slowly, as her eyes focused downwards on the winding, forest path that slowly weaved and bled into the primed mown lawn of the palace. "I-I don't love him." _not anymore, not who he has become_. She didn't known who this Uchiha Sasuke was anymore.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata!" a voice yelled worriedly, and a blonde-haired boy dressed formally in a sunset yukata was suddenly bounded towards them, flanked silently by another dark figure.

Naruto lunged at Sakura, large hands gripping her shoulders as he stared with narrow eyes at her wounds. His blonde hair looking strangely translucent underneath the silvery moonlight, he seemed to completely forget about everything else apart from Sakura and her safety.

She, for once, allowed him to check her wounds, to fuss over the dirt and blood coating her skin and hair, how her kimono was ripped. How _cold_ she was. "I'm fine." she muttered blandly, a demure blush flitting across her features as his hands traced over the wound across her upper leg. It was deep and heavily bleeding. He frowned.

Hinata's eyes widened as a hand reached over to clasp around her wrist, tugging her forward, crimson eyes spinning stared at her broken ribs and then up to the large gash lancing across her chest.

Pale eyes blearily flicker upwards to meet the intensive stare of Uchiha, and only when his hands move to accommodate her approaching form did she finally realise the exhaustion she had been battling. Stumbling forward, she succumbed the darkness ebbing the line of her vision, as she felt Sasuke's fingers trail along her injuries. "You're wounded." he commented quietly.

The world seemed to lurch out of focus. She nodded lamely.

He wasn't sure whether he drew her there, or whether she stumbled forward, but suddenly she was in his arms. Pale eyes dripping closed, her bloodied cheek smearing mud and blood against his chest, though he knew the material is too fine and old to deal with her fingers digging so tightly into its collar.

"You're an idiot princess."

She smiled intelligently against his blood-stained yukata, before unconsciousness finally claimed her. Slowly he scooped up her form, his fingers gentle and careful so not to hurt her wounds, his crimson eyes stare at the wounds marring her body. He ignored the brief glance his team-mates spared him before they return their attention to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N _**Firstly, let me say how very sorry I am for this horrendously late update. The past month has been very busy with school, exams and holidays. Updating should become more regular though I am going on holidays for two weeks on Thursday so I won't be able to start Chapter 13 till the second week of June. But let me tell you, we are getting very close to that first kiss! This chapter was developing Sasuke, and also some Team 7 bonding at the end! I had to put it in after the new manga! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Sorry again for the late update.

**Chapter 12**

**Lavender Sunrise**

Pale tendrils of lavender and gentle pink shimmered across the surface of the water, twinkling and dancing as they depicted the sunrise overhead.

Hinata stood on the little wooden bridge that crossed the river, watching the lavender sunrise dance across the water surface. Dawn was her favourite time of day, with the tingling calls from birds, the cotton-candy clouds fluttering across the breeze. Hinata was one of few who was awake early enough to watch the early sun roll across the Hokage Monument from her idyllic position in the Hyuuga gardens, by the serpentine river.

The breeze played with the ends of her amethyst hair and the loose sleeves and skirt of her lavender yukata which she noted was the same shade of purple closest to the sun. It was one of her formal yukata, and with her clan insignia stitched across the back it was the yukata that Hanabi wants Hinata to wear to her birthday rehearsal.

Hanabi's birthday has become a big deal this year, and Hiashi decided it needed a rehearsal and ordered the Main family to be in the Hyuuga function room by half seven, dressed formally. For the greater part of the morning Hanabi had insisted on Hinata twisting and braiding her hair intricately and helping her decide on what kimono to wear.

Hanabi's sudden interest in appearance and clothes was disconcerting and unnerving. It would be endearing if Hinata hadn't understood the challenging glimmer in her pale eyes as she stared down the hallway, towards _Sasuke_'s room. Hinata had bit softly on her lower lip, as she listened to her sister ramble on in a very unusual way. Hanabi with her dark hair, and cool eyes was the perfected, reserved and collected persona every Hyuuga strived to be - Hinata included.

This new besotted Hanabi was a nice change, though the fact Hanabi's new goal had smouldering, oscillating eyes and a tangible darkness terrified Hinata. She wished her sister would turn her all-seeing eyes towards Konohamaru whose attention never trailed too far from Hanabi.

Hinata was not looking forward to parading in front of the cautious eyes of her clansmen who seemed to compete with each other to see who could point out the most of Hinata's flaws. The only thing lightening her mood that morning was the thought of Sasuke's face as he paraded next to her - which would be standard procedure as he was her bodyguard and she was _insisted - _if not demanded _- _on bringing a date to the celebration. However she would never tell him she was bringing him as her date, that little sentiment would be stowed carefully in the confidants of her heart.

Her cheeks stained a rosy red, as images of _Sasuke _posing as her date to the party filtered through her mind. They were obligated to dance with each other - something they had already done, which caused her cheeks to blush even harder at that memory.

Guarding the Daimyo's party had been an eventful night, one that was seared thickly in her memory though some of the details were hazy and burned by smouldering dark eyes.

"Hinata."

A tentative smile bloomed involuntarily across her face, as his velvety, lilting and smooth voice caressed over her name. Pronouncing her name in that way that was purely his own. The sudden drumming of her heart was erratic and wholly foolish.

"S-Sasuke!" she cried softly, as she fretfully played the ends of her hair, her eyes downcast and shy - she refused to meet his intensive stare.

"Why are you up so early?" he intoned impassively, his careful gaze watching her fidget and blush underneath his gaze. She looked remarkably striking compared to the unconscious kunoichi he had tended to several nights before on their mission. Hinata talked in her sleep - talked a lot. It was a little revelation he wasn't sure whether to inform her he knew. Her pale skin was once again flawless and her hair smooth and straight, her iridescent eyes emitting a soft personal light.

"Hanabi's birthday celebration rehearsal." she admitted, her voice suddenly light and soft as she thought of her younger sibling, whom he had come to know she was possessively protected of. She kept the younger Hyuuga out of his view most of the time. "She insisted on me wearing this," she murmured, frowning slightly. "You'll probably have to change too-" her eyes flickered upwards to meet his intense gaze when she blinked. And blinked again.

"Oh." was all her hushed voice could muster as she stared at the shinobi in front of her.

The metallic gleam of his porcelain mask glinted softly underneath the sunlight. He remained deathly still, allowing her to peer with wide eyes at his Anbu attire. Her eyes lingering on the blade strapped on his back a moment too long before her gaze flickered upwards to the porcelain mask resting on his head, ready to be pulled down and conceal his identity. Because Anbu nin didn't have identities. They were hired assassins; apparitions that appeared fleetingly to complete their dark missions before they faded back into the normalcy of shinobi life.

"You have a mission." her voice was quiet, as the smile that bloomed across her lips seconds ago withered into a sad frown.

"Aa." he complied, his eyes gaze devoid of any emotion as he continued to stare at her.

"A snake?" she murmured, her brows creasing delicately as she stared narrowly at the porcelain mask. Decisive brushstrokes crafted the contours of a serpent face.

"It was…fitting." he admitted slowly, a dark smile ghosting the edges of his lips.

"You're going on a mission? Now?"

"It's an Anbu mission, I can't really disclose the details."

Her expression sullied further; she knew all Anbu missions were ultimately private and no one other than the Anbu and Hokage knew the intricate detailing of the missions. But she knew by that almost guilty and distant look in Sasuke's eyes he was telling her this for her benefit. She didn't want to know what task he was going off to perform. In his own strange ways, Sasuke was considerate.

"But Hanabi's birthday is soon…" her voice trailed off. "W-when will you be back?" her blush deeper several hues as her voice came out a needy murmur instead of the impassive tone she had hoped for. Her small pale hand, still clutched against her chest she stared imploringly up at the Anbu, who impassively stared back. His dark endless eyes carrying an emotion she couldn't decipher.

"The unlikelihood of returning for Hanabi's birthday is low." he admitted softly, seeing her frown deepen. She gathered herself quickly, a small smile blooming across her blushing features. He attentively stepped closer, the distance between a few mere feet. She stiffened. "We don't know the exact location of our targets, so it could take several days, a week even." his voice was quiet and yielding, as he patiently watched her reaction.

_Targets_, she tried not to wince at that word. 'Targets' in S ranked mission meant a selective group of killers who needed to be exterminated sufficiently and quickly. Her stomach churned, as an uneasy feeling rolled through her body. Her body felt strangely cold, as if someone had poured ice water into her veins causing her heart to falter.

She had no idea why she was feeling so terrified at the prospect of Sasuke going out to complete another one of his darker missions. This was Sasuke's forte, death and apathy went hand-in-hand. Sasuke was perhaps the strongest shinobi she knew, but that didn't stop the coldness clawing mercilessly at her heart as images of him away on a dangerous mission assaulted her mind unwarrantedly.

The thoughts of being alone, properly alone without Sasuke caused her frown to deepen further as her heart clenched. Even several days without his dark, ominous and wholly alluring presence caused that slow, unfurling and unyielding sense of fear to creep along her spine. She was still a target to a group of unknown shinobi from Sound and that thought never bothered her much when the Uchiha was near her.

"But Hanabi's birthday…" her voice was quiet and soothing, as her eyes flickered sideways to admire the lavender sunrise that danced across the water's surface.

"I'm sorry." his smouldering stare never leaving her face, almost against his will; his eyes devoured her, taking in the perfect picture she made framed by the soft sunrise as it committing the image to memory. He wasn't really sure why he was apologising to the heiress, he was an Anbu before he was her charge, and a bloodthirsty assassin even before that. But staring at her despondent expression he felt a pang of emotion lance across his chest; a frightening but not a totally unwelcome feeling.

"B-be careful!" she cried her voice raising an octave, she whirled around to face him. The breeze catching the ends of her hair and fanning her billowing yukata as the sunrise's light flitted across her features.

He stiffened, unsure of what emotion was held behind those eyes. An emotion that wasn't often displayed towards him. And when he looked at her like this, all his troubles faded into the background. The mess of a mission ahead of him, the constricting darkness that threatened to snap him, the fact that death sometimes seemed like an alluring prospect. Yet there was a lock of hair billowing across Hinata's cheek, and at that moment it was the only important thing in the universe.

She didn't see him move. But suddenly he was there. Just inches in front of her, her sandals flushed against his boots. His fingers raised up to ghost against her cheek, sending torrents of electricity shooting through her body, igniting every nerve ending. He gave into the temptation to brush his fingers against her cheek, wanting to see if her skin was a soft as it looked. Her mouth parted, and he watched as the skin underneath his fingertips bloom a darker red. The colour of a blossoming rose.

Her eyes, silver moons blinking bashfully stared up at him, as his gloved finger brushed across her cheek, gliding over her cheeks bones leaving a fiery trail in their wake as he tucked the lock of hair behind her ear.

For that insignificant moment the whole world seem to fade into a blur of colours, the only sound she could comprehend was Sasuke's even breathing and the trickling water. Her heart thundering as jolts of electricity shot down through her body, radiating from her cheek where his fingers were brushing against ever so softly.

"Come…" she whispered thickly, unthinkingly. "Come back soon."

Within a moment, the tender fingers across her cheek where gone and a cold feeling flooded through her senses, numbing and chilling them. Her breath faltering, she opened her eyes to see him facing away from her, several feet away.

"I'll always come back, princess." he murmured quietly, before with a light gush of wind he disappeared into the lavender sunrise, leaving pale moons to stare after him.

He was unaware that, miles away Hinata remained fixed on that spot, touching her cheek as if it burned her.

* * *

Sasuke clenched the blade in his mouth, tasting the astringent blood and salty sweat as he remained still, sensing if anyone else was about to attack. Crimson orbs stared blankly out of the slits of his mask, his identity no longer a Uchiha but a simple Anbu. A nameless assailant with ruthless tendencies.

His opponents were a sufficient distance away from him, enough distance for him to frown deeply behind his mask and slowly, deliberately and calmly reach for his blade, unsheathing it with a slick hiss of metal against metal before disappearing into the darkness that calmed the early hours of midnight.

His expression remaining devoid, he appeared behind one of his adversaries, not even blinking he brought the blade in front of the woman, tapping it once against her heart, he paused allowing them to widen their eyes. A twisted snarl of a threat or prayer curled across the cold air, readying themselves to whirl around.

_Too late_, Sasuke's katana sank hilt-deep in the woman's heart. He blinked impassively, slowly sliding his blade from the woman's chest, watching as the body lolled there for a moment, on the tree trunk, knees buckling before it slowly fell down into the murky depths of the forest floor.

A shadowy blur emerged from the inky canopy dropping down onto his branch, the figure flecked their blade, sprays of warm blood splattering against the wood and their uniforms. "There's too many."

Sasuke's clench on the blade in his mouth eased, as crimson eyes rolled impassively towards his comrade, their blonde hair looked silvery underneath the waning moon that trailed across the sky behind the wispy grey clouds.

"Inuzuka won't last much longer." his worry was evident behind his tone, as blue eyes gestured towards the dark-haired man ahead barely dodging a jutsu aimed for his heart.

"I don't care." the Uchiha replied honestly, ripping the blade out of his pouch to twirl it around his fingers thrice before he allowed it to slip out of his hands and embed itself in the junction of an assailant who moments before had almost killed Inuzuka. Naruto watched him with confusion as Sasuke slipped off into the trees towards a quartet of shinobi. _He didn't care. _Dying meant very little to him, as did living.

A shadow flickered in his peripheral vision as he stood on one of the lower branches, mist lapping at his feet. The hairs on his nape rising from the feeling of being stalked or perhaps it was the cold mist that crept along his back, one couldn't be sure. His jaw clenching, he ducked as a giant sword sliced through the air, cleaving the branch where his head had been moments before in two. Another assailant flashed in front of him, quickly executing wood release seals that sent forward two long branches that snapped at his arms, attempting to bind him.

Skirting backwards, he reached for a kunai from his back pouch, a frown creasing his expression he twirled it toward the head of his closet opponent, a wood wall shot out to deflect the blade like it was nothing, and was as much as he anticipated.

Using the opening, he lunged, dragging back his katana that glinted underneath the shallow moonlight he appeared behind the wood release user. Their eyes widening, as a raspy curse permeated through the chilling air, they tensed. Sasuke reasoned with his blade before he sunk it hilt deep into the enemy's stomach. Impassive as sprays of blood hit his uniform in even splatters.

Clenching his jaw he kicked the slump body off his katana before he whirled around to catch the kick aimed to crush his skull. The Uchiha tensed as the sound of bone meeting metal arm plates reverberated through the forest.

The assailant remained there, leg suspended forward to clash against the Uchiha's arm plates, cool green eyes meeting red, he seemed mostly unfazed. The Uchiha tilted his head sideways. _Distraction._

Seven shadowy figures moved into the clearing, seeping out of the darkness they moved slowly and lithely towards the Uchiha. Blade's glinting in the moonlight, as curled over the branches. The distraction shinobi slowly withdrew his own blade, a smug smile curving around his lips.

"Too late Anbu." he murmured.

This was it. Eight highly trained shinobi moving forward to the Uchiha, all bloodstained ideas to inflict him with. This was the death in battle he had wished for. This was going to end all the pain, the memories in a second and then he would be floating in his eternal darkness.

He wanted to die, and as usual he got what he wanted - no matter how twisted his wish appeared to be. He was nothing here anymore, nothing to live or die for. Hallow and empty, he was fully prepared for their jutsu and their blades to sink into him and end it.

Amidst the flaring adrenaline and the approaching assailants a striking image of midnight-spun hair and starry eyes entered his mind. Hinata with her delicacy and her fragile words fluttered through the darkest edges of his mind.

"_I think that… if you w-want to become a good person, y-you could. You c-could find something to live for."_

_"What if I don't want to live Hyuuga?"_

_"T-then find something honourable to d-die for." _

In the all-consuming darkness he snapped out of his haze, staring strangely at the man's sickening smirk. He was laughing. Sasuke was about to die. He won.

It was short-lived. The Uchiha raised a high gleaming katana and with his face blank of emotion. Crimson eyes smouldering and burning like the black flames that were clawing the other assailants. In a flash he embedded his blade right in the middle of that smirking face.

He was not afraid of death, just keen to avoid it while he still had a few nice things to live for

* * *

The exceeding light of the early sun, allowed him to comprehend how dark he'd become.

Sunrise seemed to arrive late that night, hours of encounters with different groups of shinobi underneath the moonlight and the slow, clawing mist that dominated much of this part of the country; the soulful golden light of the sun was welcomed by the four fatigued men.

Their masks were unceremoniously off, their identities reclaimed from the indifferent killers they had been not hours before. Naruto's was sitting on the table and Kiba had just spilled some of his tea on the porcelain much to the blonde's chagrin.

"You idiot!" the blonde gritted out, setting down his dango to glare fiercely at the worn-out Inuzuka who was sitting beside him. "Do you know how unprofessional this will look now?"

"You could just wipe it off." Shikamaru suggested, exasperated. His fingers were moving in soothing, circular motions on his temple. His headache waning from the welcomed quiet of the early morning.

"With what? There's no napkins… she's a terrible waitress." Naruto noted slowly, reclining back, his previous anger evaporating in favour of soaking in the sunlight streaming down on their table through the trees.

"Hot though," Kiba mused idly, popping the last of his dango in his mouth. Munching it thoughtfully.

"Blonde?" Naruto paused. "Not my type."

Kiba grinned, leaning forward salaciously, his eyes seeking out the Nara genius. "Not mine neither, but we all know who has a thing for blondes…"

The blonde waitress leaning against the counter met Sasuke's eyes for the fifth time since they'd arrived. He could still feel her coy blue eyes staring at him from across the room. The moment she'd welcomed the bruised and weary Anbu into her small restaurant, her eyes hadn't strayed off the Uchiha. Either had her pale blush, and it was only a matter of time before she slowly straighten up, careful to show him her best angle before she sauntered towards him, all fluttering eyelashes and swinging hips. He felt physically ill.

He looked away, towards his team-mates who all were beginning to grate on his non-existing patience with their idle talk. His cheeks twitched, Inuzuka - by far the most annoying comrade - and Uzumaki were all peering slyly and the Nara genius, interrogating him about something.

"So that's why he is so insisting about completing perfectly this mission? Because of Temari?" Naruto blinked, realisation slowly seeping into his knowing eyes. He grinned, leaning forward.

Shikamaru's cheek twitched, his expression beginning to sour. "No it's not because of Temari. Attempting to assassinate the Kazekage and his family is generally frowned upon and because the nins who did it were spotted in Fire Country, as allies it's up to us to dispose of them." he corrected clinically.

"It's because he wants to get in the good books with his future brother-in-law." Kiba snorted.

Dark eyes flickered blankly towards the Inuzuka, who was leaning back looking rather smug with himself. Kiba wasn't an Anbu, yet his skills in tracking were unparalleled apart from maybe his team-mate… his team-mate with kekkei genkai yet she was nowhere near the level required for this mission, and as a heiress she would never be allowed to join the black ops unit. Needless to say the Uchiha was not enjoying the Inuzuka's presence on the small four-man unit. He was slow, stupid, reckless and a hindrance in most aspects. And the fact he regularly talked and mentioned Hinata, made Sasuke's cheek twitched and his hand ache to reach for his katana.

Their mission was to expose and dispose the group of shinobi who attempted to assassinate Gaara and his siblings on their way home from the Daimyo's opulent cotillion. Frankly Sasuke didn't really see the need for the assailants to be disposed of - if anything they deserved some sort of a reward. The Uchiha's abrupt and acute dislike for the Kazekage confused his comrades, however they didn't question it. And Naruto murmured something about the heiress tied with the words 'flirted with by Gaara'

"Naruto that is rather rich coming from you, who has been hopelessly in love with Haruno since before you could formulate hand seals." Shikamaru retorted dryly, brown eyes narrowing in warning as he slouched further back in his chair. Head tilted up he wasn't sure whether he saw Temari's eyes in the distant hills or Ino's in this perfect sky.

Sasuke paused, cut from his musing his eyes slid towards Naruto whose face was tinted by a pale red. He was grinning angrily, attempting to look unaffected by that comment. "_Completely _different thing, Sakura's my team-mate."

"Ino's his." Kiba injected smugly.

"Well Hinata is yours!" Naruto snapped dangerously, "When are you going to confess to her, huh?"

"What." the Uchiha finally said slowly, quietly and menacingly. Suddenly dark eyes seemed to flicker crimson as they flickered towards Kiba accusingly.

Naruto bristled marginally, eyeing his best friend with confusion. He opened his mouth but closed it again, and it was Shikamaru who spoke. "We've always thought Kiba has had something for the little Hyuuga." his tone was dry and sullen, yet there was a spark of interest frosting the words.

"I-I don't!" Kiba argued hotly, his eyes wide and pleading.

"You asked her out once though, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked smoothly, raising a knowing eyebrow as he watched the Inuzuka's calm attitude boil over into a maddening nervous protest.

"You asked Hinata out?" Naruto cried eyes wide, he leaned forward. "_Why_?"

"Because he likes her and she's nice and attractive." Shikamaru explained dryly, before he felt the cool iciness of the Uchiha's glare on his face, "I'm guessing." he added quickly, before he reached down for his tea to busy himself with.

The Uchiha wasn't sure why the images of Hinata's delicacy being mishandled by the Inuzuka's brutish and clumsy hands caused a violent fire to rip through him, and ignite his very core into a maddening fire. In fact, picturing the heiress with _any_ other man for that matter left a sour, astringent taste in his mouth and his eyes aching to flash crimson. His inane reaction was completely unwarranted and confused him further. He had no idea how his charge with the large eyes moulded from an insignificant little Hyuuga to a girl who rarely left his thoughts.

It was a very troubling conclusion, and Sasuke wasn't even sure he could deny it anymore.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked blankly, peering at the disgruntled Inuzuka.

Kiba paused, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, no." he admitted sourly. "It was awhile ago, just after the war. It was a bad time to ask her." he said slowly, almost recalling the bittersweet memory.

"Huh," Naruto replied. "I sort of confessed to Sakura-chan after the war, she said it was a bad time too." he was frowning despondently, weary eyes looking almost wispy grey instead of their usual azure vibrancy.

The golden sphere of light gently rolled across the sky, splashing colours of sun across the quartet of men, whose uniforms were tattered and stained. Dappled sunlight filtered through the trees and dotted and splashed against the small water feature in front of the little wooden dango store just off the winding road.

It was one of the first times Sasuke watched dawn slowly rise and illuminate the darkened forest. He usually preferred the melancholy of sunset, it was more suited to him. While sunrise reminded him of Hinata.

"Woman are troublesome." Shikamaru noted vaguely, sipping quietly on his tea.

"Sakura-chan isn't - she's amazing." Naruto protested, his exuberance and general happy aura resurfacing again, he leaned forward. Ignoring the scoff from Kiba that would have usual deserved a punch, he turned his attention to his favourite member of the group. "So what about you teme, any ladies?" he waggled a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yes."

Three pair of eyes widened and flickered upwards, Sasuke remained impassively staring forward.

The waitress was standing allusively beside the Uchiha, her blue eyes fluttered and her mouth twisted into a smile that promised several things at once. Her golden hair pooling over her shoulders, she shimmied closer to the quartet of men.

"I'm Sayomi." her voice was heady and lilting, as she stood proudly in front of him, pining for his attention with little flicks of her hair and a blush staining her cheek. She'd never been ignored before.

"So?"

She blinked confusedly, before she gathered herself and moved closer. Small pale hands reaching to pluck the single silvery flower from the vase on the table. She twirled and rolled in between manicured fingers, marvelling at Sasuke rather than the flower. "This is a Moonflower, it's very rare and only blooms at night. During the day its pearl-coloured flowers close, and it resembles a star." she murmured quietly, her voice dipping and rising at the right times - Kiba looked like he was about to start salivating.

Midnight eyes rolled over the delicate blossom in her hands, the flower was still open and its silvery petals looked the colour of starlight, and were slowly receding back into its core as the first tendrils of light splayed across it. The flower thrived in darkness, it didn't like light. If anything the blossom was frightened of the light and had completely given itself over to the darkness. The concept was hauntingly familiar.

"My name, Sayomi means little night beauty or night born. So of course this is my favourite flower." she tossed her golden hair over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at the trio of men at the table whom were giving her their ultimate attention. The Uchiha was still staring at the flower, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"The flower and I are both night born, so of course I thrive in the darkness. I _love_ the night, and I adore spending it with good company." she smiled coyly, twirling the flower once again in her fingers before tucking it behind her ear. She smiled wider, before she turned towards Sasuke. "Your eyes look like the night sky, I'm sure you love the darkness too!" she persisted, leaning in closer.

Kiba seemed to stifle back a chortle which he turned craftily into a cough. _You have no idea_, his expression seemed to say.

"Wouldn't it be nice to spend the night together, underneath the darkness. I know _excellent _ways to spend the hours…" she trailed off, leaning in so close her breath was hot against his cheek and he could feel the smooth petals of the Moonflower against his ear.

A pale hand moved forward to brush across his chest. It happened in an instant.

Hands clamped around her wrist and jerked her downwards, for pale blue to clash against crimson. "Don't ever touch me."

"I-I-I-"

He released her, roughly shoving her backwards, eyes training forward he ignored the wild, confused and horrified expression that was painted across her features. Her initial confusion turned into a boiling rage, as she stomped away, her heels clicking loudly against the wood before she disappeared back into the store, without a second glance.

A cold, stifling silence seeped slowly over the table, two pairs of eyes reflectively flickered down to muse over their empty plate, while the blonde frowned.

"That was a little… harsh." Naruto pointed out warily, his expression cautious as he eyed his closet friend who was staring angrily at a patch of sunflowers. "She was really pretty too," Naruto continued. "Not Sakura-chan pretty, but pretty." he concluded slowly.

"Yeah, why did you turn down an offer from a girl like that." Kiba grinned.

"Nothing of her interested me." his eyes narrowing and his voice dropping in a low warning, her turned his attention away from the sunflowers towards Naruto. Irritation was clear across his dark features, and Naruto wasn't exactly sure why. The Uchiha had been in a foul mood from Naruto collected him from the Hyuuga gates. The appearance of Kiba on the team sullied his mood further.

"We should get going," Shikamaru said eventually, breaking the claustrophobic silence. Kiba bristled happily at this, smiling at the Nara. "We should split up, going in different directions and intercept him from both sides and ambush him."

Neither of the trio were going to disagree with someone like Shikamaru's strategy. "Kiba and I will take the East route, along the Himawari River-"

"We'll take that route, you go the west route through the valleys!" Naruto interjected quickly, smiling sheepishly.

Shikamaru paused, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment.

"Sakura's medical unit are working in that area." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto's smile unfurled into a guilty one, almost shameless. He shrugged, slowly straightening up from his seat at the table and strapped his Anbu mask to the side of head, patting down his unruly blonde spikes.

The others followed, Shikamaru placed his mask to a belt around his waist and Kiba slipped the mask over his face, a small smugness wavered off his eyes that peered through the porcelain slits. He wasn't a real Anbu, so he had been given an old uniform and the mask of a cat - Naruto swore Tsunade have him a cat just to see his face.

It was obvious among the silent quartet of men who wasn't the real Anbu, as his mask was firmly in place. Concealing his identity with that of a killer whose emotions, feelings all became devoid of meaning when that mask was slipped on.

The Anbu life wasn't for everyone, and the Uchiha was certain that Kiba wouldn't last as an Anbu: his boyish, carefree and happy façade would be sourly crushed if he ever went on a solo bloody mission. The missions Sasuke usually volunteered for.

Walking along the Himawari River was peaceful. The morning calls of the birds were the only soothing noise as they skidded across the water's golden surface and the breeze smelled sweet, like lavender and sunflowers. Wispy clouds rolled overhead, as dappled sunlight streamed through the treetops, flecking across the weary nins.

For the last two hours, they had moved across the Himawari River. They were walking now, strolling almost lethargically along the weaving trail of the golden river. Naruto was ahead, his head tilted upwards in thought.

"The last time I was near this river was with Sakura, Hinata and Sai." Naruto admitted quietly, almost so quiet Sasuke wondered had he been thinking aloud. "It wasn't too long ago, you were still her charge. It was only a small day-long mission."

The Uchiha remained silent, reverting his eyes to the river's surface that depicted thousands of the sunflowers that lined it banks, given the river its namesake. It was exceedingly rare for such sunny flowers to seed themselves in the middle of a forest, so close to a river and in such great quantity.

"Me and Sai got so bored because the girls were cooing over the flowers, and Hinata got this idea she wanted to take one home and press it, to keep it forever or something." Naruto muttered, clearly amused. "So Hinata and Sakura were over by the flowers, choosing the prettiest ones. Sakura choose this pale yellow one and held it up to my hair and said they were the same colour. And Hinata choose the single red one. It was a really dark red and it was really tall, shielding the light from the others flowers underneath. And Sai asked why the sunflowers were able to thrive in such a place with little light."

Naruto smiled as he recited Hinata's soft conclusion. "You can't always stay in the light, sometimes you'll find yourself in darkness and that is where you have to find what sparks a light in you. As you work to create light for others, naturally you light your own way."

A slow, unyielding and purely dark smirk unfurled along the Uchiha's lips. He scoffed, shaking his head. "I see she's spreading her philosophical ideas."

Naruto paused, opening and closing his mouth as he stared at the smirking Uchiha. "What's really going on with you and Hinata?"

Sasuke stiffened, his expression sullied into a cool mask of indifference threaded carefully with surprise. He did not expected Naruto to ask him _that_. To ask him the most ridiculous question he'd ever heard. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied slowly, eyeing the blonde.

Usually some sort of coy and purely salacious look would flicker across the blonde pervert's eyes whenever he interrogated Sasuke about girls, but not this time. The blonde looked serious, he wasn't grinning wantonly or waggling his eyebrow he was staring at him earnestly. Looking a little worried even.

"You and Hinata," Naruto pressed. "What's going on?"

A scowl unfurled along the Uchiha's mouth. "She's my charge, that's it." he snapped quietly, fire coursing behind those dark eyes. "I don't see how this is any of your concern anyway, dobe."

Naruto frowned, his brows furrowing he continued to walk leisurely along the weaving river. His eyes never leaving Sasuke. "It is my concern when it involves two of my best friends. I don't know if you know this; but I care about Hinata a lot, she's one of the kindest people I know and you're, well… you can be an asshole a lot of the time. So I'm worried and confused about what's really going on."

Sasuke blinked, completely confused by the slow burning and consuming anger that surged through him at the thought of _him_ hurting Hinata. He was her bodyguard, her protector and hadn't he saved her enough times to qualify as someone safe for her to be around? The thought of harming Hinata now was a completely foreign idea, one he hadn't entertained in months. The thought of someone else even harming Hinata caused an acidic anger to fuel his vision and actions, but the thought of someone suggesting he would harm was, somehow, even worse. It put a sour taste in his mouth. "Are you implying that I'm going to harm her?" he whispered, almost hoarsely.

There was very few people in his entire world that actually meant something, everything else in his world meant nothing; dead or alive he didn't care about anyone at all. But the pale-eyed Hyuuga was someone completely different. Her safety had become his newest obsession and he wasn't even sure if he could lie to himself about her anymore.

He usually didn't give a shit what people thought of him. If they thought he was a deranged killer and didn't trust him around their friends or children, it never fazed him. But now, someone implying that this ex-traitor would so flippantly hurt Hinata actually gained a rise of emotions out of him.

"N-no I wasn't-" Naruto gushed quickly, before cutting himself off and shaking his head. "Do you like her?"

"And what would give you such a farfetched idea like that?" Sasuke alluded lightly.

"You stare at her all the time. You talk and listen to her. You humour her, you're patient with her, you smile with her - hell you even let her touch you when you don't let anyone else."

Sasuke took awhile to respond, his eyes and voice were as distant as the tiny, glimmering stars pressed into the velvety blanket of the sky. "I don't see how this is relevant."

"It's relevant because it's Hinata." Naruto pressed. "And you should tell her."

Sasuke scoffed, his brilliant eyes as dark as desert skies. "I'm not taking advice - love or otherwise - off a blonde idiot whose been in love with the same girl since he was five and still has done nothing about it."

Azure eyes darkened and narrowed as the blonde slowly tilted his head upwards to peer at the sky through the long thin branches overhead. A slow frown settled across his features, and stayed there for awhile along with the lilting silence. "I did tell her." he mumbled, more to himself than the dark-haired shinobi. "After the war. I chose a bad time… and we didn't really get time to talk and Sakura was - you know, not in the right place to give me an answer. I don't mind though! I'll get her some day! Hell, maybe even today's the day!" he grinned.

With a quick glance over at the blonde and the almost dreamy yet pained expression on his face, he quickly decided he never understood love. What was love good for? Absolutely nothing. All it seemed to cause was pain, insecurities and jealousy. It was a deranged way to waste ones time, as it made fools even more foolish with the stupid things they did in its name.

And then there was unrequited love, he smirked sadly. To make one person who doesn't care the centre of your world was bound to end in disaster. And here was Naruto, one the strongest ninjas ever, as powerless towards Haruno Sakura as he had been over ten years ago.

And perhaps a side of him was a little jealous of how selflessly Naruto could give himself completely over to another person.

"You know Hinata, well I think she-" Naruto stopped, cutting himself off abruptly he whirled his head around to stare into seemingly nothing but thick foliage and gnarled branches. A slow, almost half-worried half-exultant swept across his eyes, before he threw a fleeting look at Sasuke over his shoulder. "That was Sakura's chakra flaring-" he cursed, before he disappeared into a ribbon of fading blonde weaving through the branches.

* * *

"Kito… don't sl…slow down!" her voice trembled in the night air, as her footsteps fell across the branches in uneven and hurry taps. She wheezed back a cry as she heard the metallic wane of a blade skimming across her forehead protector to indent itself cleanly in the adjacent branch. However another kunai managed to slice through the thin material of her skirt. Blood seeped over the red material and was hot and sticky, until the cold air touched the liquid, chilling the kunoichi to the bone.

Bathed in shallow pools of sunlight among the treetops, she was suddenly aware of the shadows moving towards her. Streaks of sunlight glinting against blades, she pushed her legs harder, ignoring her wincing muscles.

Her small medical unit were currently running ahead of her. Appointed a team leader it was her job to run behind her inexperienced unit and cajole them to keep running and protect them from the harshest onslaught of the rogue nins chasing them.

Had Sakura been alone she would have a stood a greater chance against the brutish and wild nins. But she couldn't fight them and protect her team at the same time and had chosen the option of fleeing which was beginning to feel like a bad idea with each increasing assault.

Moegi was the furthest ahead, her small, barely audible whimpers as she stumbled and jumped to dodge attacks painfully reminded Sakura of herself as a genin and to reinforce her job as team leader.

Clenching her jaw, she spun around in the right moment to flash out her arm to connect with the approaching man's left cheek. The satisfying crunch of bone and the low, guttural moan he released prompted her to aim a kick for his abdomen and launch him off the branch onto the distant, dark forest floor.

She felt the confused, wide eyes of her team peering at her, their brisk run halted into a severe stop. "Keep.. running!" she rasped out, startled by the rawness of her own voice. How it hitched in the middle, highlighting her exhaustion.

Moegi seemed to stall for a moment, allowing her other comrades to brush brusquely past her, hurrying to escape the oncoming shadowy assailants. She peered at Sakura's heaving and trembling form, almost horrified and almost star struck. Sakura wasn't sure which one was more troubling. She was no one to be in awe of her. Her life a series of mistake after mistake. Sakura, the kunoichi who has mastered the correct way to do everything wrong.

"_Taichou_!" the girls screamed.

A shadow flickered delicately in her peripheral vision, the hairs on the nape of her neck raising. A cold glimmer of wind caught the end of her hair and stilled her breathing as the shadow launched towards her. Hissing, she spun around to catch a blow headed for her face. Clenching the figure's fist in her hands she jerked them forward to launch her own devastating punch into their face, sufficiently sending them backwards.

A second later, the cherry blossom was attacked by a series of assaults all aimed and poised to end her life.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura spun and weaved through the barrage of attacks, flitting through the gnarled branches and overgrown vines. Ignoring when the branches caught her tired legs, and sliced cleanly through the thin material of her skirt. Pulling back her fist, she lunged forward carefully sending a small quartet of nameless nins in different directions.

A shadowy figure emerged from her left, receiving a swift kick to the chest followed through with a kunai to his shoulder, though his tanto managed to make a hefty incision at her thigh. Cleaving her skin thoroughly, leaving a throbbing gash in the middle.

Stifling back a contorted whimper, the kunoichi quickly surveyed her surroundings. There was no signs of any oncoming attack. She could sense a small group of ninja advancing towards her, though they were still some distant away.

There was no way she could continue fighting with this wound. Blood was beginning to trail down her legs after already staining her skirt. It hindered her movement, each small action causing her to bite back a cry from the sudden pang of pain shooting through her leg.

Slouching blearily against the tree trunk, careful to press herself as tightly against the trunk as possible to shield her presence, she turned her full attention to her wound. Grasping at her bleeding thigh, she pushed chakra into the wound to quell the blood flow. The sting dissipated and slowly she felt a little better, though her loud, haggard pants were audible in the cool air.

It happened almost instantly. Too quick for her divided attention to sense. It was Moegi's scream that first alerted Sakura, and then the advancing figure in her peripheral sweeping through the forest in the direction of the genin. Their jutsu fully charged.

If Sakura didn't move now, Moegi was going to die. If Sakura moved now, Sakura was going to die,

Without a second thought, Sakura lunged forward, arms spread out to block whatever attack was headed for the frightened girl with the tear-stained cheeks.

However someone moved a second later, positioning themselves between Sakura and the blow.

Emerald eyes widened in horror, her mouth parted almost in a silent plead of his name. He smiled ruefully.

Thankfully the world faded to black and her scream reverberated into the background.

* * *

Everything felt a little hazy, distorted with no reasons or points of direction. There was colour though. Little tiny lights with pinkish and green hues flitted across the hazy greyness of his unconscious thoughts.

And then slowly, distant sound touched his ears. The voices sounded wavy and chiming, almost like underwater echoes. The voices, some noticeably softer and daintier and the other deeper appeared to be wafting further and further away from him. And he couldn't find his hands to claw back to them.

A severe warmth rippled across his entire body, as if his core was radiating its own tiny flame that sent tingling jolts of electricity through his body.

Finally the pain reached him. It was as crippling and numbing as he remembered. That moment of bobbing between life and death. He'd done it so many times. And the pain always seemed to remain the same.

"_Naruto_. _You idiot. You _idiot… _Why did you do that? What were you thinking - _you weren't! _You're so stupid… so stupid!"_

Had he been able to pinpoint where exactly his face was, he would have smiled deviously at her rant, proficiently earning another scolding rant.

Pale green eyes never left the blonde's face, even when a shadowy figure landed on the particularly large branch beside her. Watching the scene with cold, assessing eyes he shifted his weight onto a different foot. Wondering why did he feel so out-of-place alongside his team. And why did this usual scene of an unconscious Naruto feel completely different this time?

"He's going to awaken soon." Sasuke pointed out quietly. A thin smile crossed Sakura's lips and Sasuke took that as a sign of approval for his attempt at comforting. He paused, pursing his mouth he noted that Sakura was shaking and that there was a group of substantial missing nins headed their way.

Moegi's crying hadn't subsided at all. He was beginning to become annoyed.

"I'll dispose of these approaching nins - you stay here with and him and listen to what ever crap he tells you when he wakes up." the Uchiha turned away from the pair, a small smirk playing on the edges of his lips. "And you better agree to whatever he says because I'm not listening to him pining after you for another ten years."

Blinking back heavy droplets of unshed tears, Sakura turned away from the unconscious blonde who was stirring and awakening at her knees. Emeralds stared at Sasuke, the third member of the trio and also the boy she'd spent so much of her time pining after she nearly missed everything else completely.

"You come with me." he snapped at the orange-haired genin who was attempting to stifle her cries into her sleeves. He pointed bluntly at her and waited impatiently until she scuttle to his side. Muttering something about how great a ninja Naruto was and how much she'd miss him.

"Sasuke. Thank you."

The Uchiha stopped, and slowly turned around and smirked darkly at the green-eyed kunoichi. "You really are annoying."

She tilted her head, her smile tangible. "I know." her eyes dancing dangerously. "But so are you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **Sorry for the extremely late update, reviews and questions always welcomed. Also I'd like everyone's opinions on the kiss and the fight scene, I'm not sure if I should go back and revise them!

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to ZeroJackson who edited this chapter for me in such short notice!

**Chapter 13**

**Crimson Sunset**

The pale-eyed heiress was immediately drawn from the turmoil of her thoughts, as her eyes feasted on the shimmering, opulent, otherworldly sight before her. She stepped inside, careful not to drawn any unwanted attention to herself. Her mouth parted as she gazed out at the sprawling, glimmering area from her position at the doors to the Hyuuga function room. It was truly the most opulent and elegant room in the entire compound in terms of architecture and splendour and had been flawlessly decorated to commemorate her little sister's birthday.

She'd never seen the room look so nice, and found herself dazzled all over again by the mesmerising reflections of light dancing across the polished floor and the intricate flower arrangements and garlands strewn strategically across the room. And of course Hanabi fitted perfectly against the splendour of the room dressed blue and pink hued furisode with the grandson of the Hokage on her arm. Hanabi smiled cattily at Hinata through the crowd before she turned her attention back to Konohamaru who telling an inappropriate joke to the elders.

Hinata shook her head, not sure whether she was fighting back a laugh or a frown as she moved into the crowded room that was filled with the most exclusive of shinobi. Clansmen and prestigious friends only.

She felt like a bad imitation of a Hyuuga heiress with her hair delicately clipped up with hundreds of glittering gems and her eyes outlined with kohl. She didn't like makeup, and her furisode was too tight, too heavy and too stiff. It completely swathed her form like a second skin, covering and showing too much at the same time she though as she smiled and greeted her guests.

"Stand up straight, dear." a clipped tone whispered behind her ear.

"S-sorry obaasan."

"You look so much like you mother, dear." the white-haired woman appraised, her pale eyes assessing her eldest granddaughter with cool, unimpressed eyes. "Where's you date?"

"I-I-" a wash of cold dread flooded through her as she thought of her stern granddaughters fierce disapproval if she found out Hinata - the next clan matriarch - didn't have a date. A pale blush painted itself across her cheeks as she met the pensive stare of Hyuuga Hiroko.

"W-well h-he-" the heiress tried, her mouth floundering haplessly as she attempted to calm her thundering pulse and her racing breaths. She racks her mind for something to feed her overbearing grandmother, but she comes up blank and her feigned smile slowly fell away.

"He what?" Hiroko pressed, her tone as delicate and lovely as her appearance though it's laced with malice and cruel intent. Years of being the clan matriarch had hardened the once young girl into a stern, collected woman who liked little, loved less and disliked nearly everything.

Hiroko's weary white eyes were pointed at Hinata, and the heiress could see the ends of the woman's lips turning down into another disapproval scowl. Her pulse fastened and her already prevalent blush deepened as she tried to formulate another babbling excuse that wasn't fooling either of them. "H-he-"

"Went to get a drink." a calm and lilting voice said quietly, so close to her ear the heiress emitted a small nonsensical squeak and whirled around with wide, confused eyes to meet the shimmering blueness of Gaara - the Kazekage's - eyes.

"G-G-Gaara-sama!" she whispered fretfully, suddenly aware of their proximity and how he was very obviously smiling down at her frantic expression. She twitched cautiously as she stared up at him with her mouth agape, knowing Hiroko would kill her for such an impertinent expression.

He tilted his head to the side, blooded spikes falling into the pale depths of his eyes. "I'm back now though." he added, his eyes never leaving Hinata's startled, wide-eyed expression. His smile grew as he watched confusion, and then relief blink over her features.

"Here's your drink," he smiled softly, producing a flute of shimmering champagne. His eyes seemed to smoulder as Hinata stared with a blank expression at the glass he was holding out to her.

"W-what?" she murmured.

"Your drink. The one I left to get for you." he pressed, amusement lacing his tone. Her bewildered expression fuelling his confidence he reached over to slip the crystal glass into her pale hand. His own hand lingering on her fingers a moment too long.

Lavender eyes narrowed before a calm look flushed across Hinata's features and she turned away from the Kazekage towards Hiroko who was watching the exchange with the assessing eyes of a Hyuuga. The woman's brow was raised and her mouth parted and ready to bombard her eldest granddaughter with accusations and questions.

"Oh of course, thank you Gaara." Hinata smiled softly, her voice a little heady and rushed but Gaara seemed to like it, as did Hiroko whose eyes lightened.

"Gaara-san - the Kazekage - is your date?" the white-haired woman asked in a cool, clipped tone.

No. "Yes."

Hiroko paused, a strange considering look crossing her features. "Well this is wonderful my dear." she appraised tightly, an awkward smile fluttering across her weary lips. "Truly wonderful." she repeated. "I'll leave you two alone and seek out your little sister and her date. He's… awful." Hiroko scowled caustically, her words acidic venom as she strutted away without a second glance.

Exhaling sharply, Hinata allowed her shoulders to slouch and her clenched fists to relax and rest lucidly at her sides. She shook her head, a coy smile flitting along her features before she froze. Her heart tittering to a halt as her eyes flickered up to meet the consuming stare of Gaara.

There was an air of something Hinata couldn't quite decipher radiating between them. Between their proximity, that was a little too close for friends and too awkward for lovers. She peered slowly at him, pondering why exactly he was staring at her in such a way that seemed wholly odd for a Kazekage. And why exactly he helped her.

"T-thank you Gaara." her voice was quiet and delicate, much like her blush that was deepening slowly. Absently she shifted her weight onto a new foot, and busied her hands by clenching lengths of the dress's silken material that was the colour of dawn: pale reds, dusty pinks and purples.

"No problem Hinata."

She smiled weakly, meeting his fond, unwavering gaze. "And, um, thank you for the champagne." she continued, holding out the thin glass in front of her.

He eyed her.

"I don't really drink." not since the last time with Sasuke.

Tiny burning flames shot through her body and ignited her nerves at the simple mention of her dark-haired and dangerous bodyguard with those smouldering eyes that always left her a little breathless. Of course it wasn't only his appearance that made her pulse race; whenever his lilting tone caressed over her name her stomach was attacked by maddening butterflies and she couldn't never fight back the smile whenever he humoured her or made a snide remark. His arrogance and smugness to always seemed to evoke amusement from her too.

Sasuke, the name she'd been trying to forget for the past few days in an attempt to help her father get ready for Hanabi's birthday. In the attempt of trying to not to think about him she ended up musing over him for the greater part of the day and nights. Thoughts of him always seemed to sneak upon her along with the moon.

The thought of why she was obsessing over his absence never really occurred to her, until now. Until the moment where she was standing in front of the kindest man she knew and all she could think of was Sasuke's oscillating temper and how he called her princess when she was amusing him.

Hinata also couldn't deny the horrible feeling that washed over when she realised he hadn't made it for Hanabi's birthday. A feeling that was still distantly chilling her bones.

"Hinata?"

Pausing, Hinata lightly shook herself from her thoughts to meet the attentive smile of Gaara who was staring at her. Given the daydreaming heiress his full attention. "P-pardon Kazekage-sama?"

His smile deepened into more of a smirk and his pale blue eyes seemed to glow dangerously. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them so he was peering down into her large, silvery eyes that he could never read properly. He laughed softly. "Nothing, I was just complementing your hair."

"I - oh." was all the heiress could think of as a blush washed across her cheeks. She tensed subtly, not sure whether Gaara caught it but their proximity was stifling and he had just complemented her and Hinata wasn't really sure why. "T-thank you." she smiled nervously, her hand automatically reaching up to run through her bangs before she intertwined her hands to stop them from fidgeting.

She expected him to move way, but to her surprise, Gaara remained standing there peering downwards at her appreciatively. Her pulse was thrumming erratically and her skin felt chilled as if a cold breeze had just swept across the room. Her lips flattened into a straight, considering line as she waited for something, for anything because staring up at Gaara like this was confusing.

She wasn't sure why Gaara - one of the most powerful, attractive and kindest shinobi alive - was so caring towards her. Why whenever they attended the same event, or mission he always seemed to gravitate towards her. Smiling and complementing everything she did. He even called her elegant once and seconds later she knocked over a vase in mild shock at that statement.

She didn't understand why someone like Gaara, or anyone for that matter, would waste their time with her. A stuttering and failure for an heiress.

Her eyes widening, Hinata's heart became to drum loudly and she swore he took a step closer. His breath filtered across her cheek, it even looked like he was leaning closer and her fidgeting hands began to grab the skirt of her furisode, and her mind went blank. Time seemed to blur and she could feel his face nearing hers.

She jerked sideways, biting her lip furiously. "I-I-I need air." she murmured quietly, her voice thick and heady, she hurried away from the Kazekage. Her head bowed, her long bangs concealed her panic-stricken face.

The coolness of the evening air pricked her skin and was a welcoming retreat from the bustling party inside. The softness of dusk slowly soothed Hinata's anxiety as she moved forward, towards the little river that weaved through the beautiful Hyuuga gardens. Smiling sadly she stumbled towards the bridge, her eyes admiring the bittersweet sight of the sun dying into a blaze of colours in the sky.

A crimson sunset was taking shape across the sky, vibrant colour painted and strewn across the sky in the single last moment of light before darkness would claim the sky once more for the night. She always preferred sunrise, Sasuke didn't though did he?

Slowly the sun's colours bled away, crimsons, oranges, pinks and yellows strewn across the horizon for a fleeting moment before they began to fade and loss their vibrancy to the approaching icy blues and purples of midnight. She watched the sun drown behind the Hokage Monument, and smiled as the last of the sunlight touched her face.

Sasuke didn't make it to Hanabi's party and it surprised her how hollow and empty that fact made her feel. She never thought she could miss someone's presence so much if they weren't truly gone like death. Sasuke was coming back, he promised her. So why did icy flames fleck through her as dark hues coloured the sky.

Her frown sullied further as a small breeze fluttered across the air, catching the ends of her hair and billowing through the light fabric of her ceremonial kimono. In with the chilled breeze came more thoughts of Sasuke. Confusing thoughts she didn't quite understand, and thoughts she wasn't sure whether she wanted to understand.

Hinata wasn't a particularly sociable and friendly person; she often preferred solitude company and felt unsure in large crowds. She was reserved and quiet and usually she didn't have a lot to say. Which maybe was why even in Naruto's company she felt awkward and had the severe need to make conversation, to say something to entertain him. But she always felt wholly content with Sasuke. She missed the comfortable silence that always ended their conversations.

She missed him. And staring up at the dying sun seeping into the dark folds of the sky made her chest ache.

She remained there, standing beside the trickling water gazing up at the thousands of little lights beginning to peek through the sky for a long time. Until, a sudden, consuming and prickling sensations of being watched caused her to stiffen. Her heart thrumming maddeningly, her mind conjured caustic images of dark figures watching as she slowly turned to glance back over her left shoulder.

He was standing there, across the bridge beside the trailing rosebushes the light playing across his features, staring directly at her.

Her heart halted, along with her breathing as a slow, seeping realisation flooded through her. Numbing nearly everything she simply stared at him. Meeting those dark eyes she'd been dreaming of for so long, the moment felt strangely surreal.

Time suspended entreaty at the moment when their eyes meet each other across the shades and shadows of the courtyard. Her heart thrumming in time with the water's rhythm as he watched her in a way she'd never saw before. His inky eyes consuming every inch of her in a slow, almost maddening pace. Greedily drinking her appearance in as if he was imprinting it presently in his mind, as though he'd never grow tired of seeing her.

She wasn't sure how long he had been there, staring at her. Or why exactly he was here. But suddenly all those questions didn't seem to matter anymore. She was interested in their answers. All she cared about was this moment.

He was dressed in his Anbu attire. It was black, all black. His dark top was form fitting and sleeveless with a striking white best slid over the top. Black gloves with glinting arm guards ran up his muscular arms to his elbows. But it wasn't his attire that caught her attention and hitched her breath. It was the blood covering it.

Sporadic splatters of blood coated his arms, his chest, his stomach and his hands. Rips and tears in the fabric revealed fresh wounds, as trickles of blood streamed down his arms and dropped in even taps on the ground. Black eyes blinked behind the serpentine mask that concealed his face.

Her lips parted as horror crept along her features. Lavender eyes widening she felt her muscles tense and seize underneath her chilled winery skin. And suddenly she was running towards him. The wind, weaving through her hair were setting the dark curls dancing across the burning sky, so gently it looked as though her slender form would disappear again into wisps.

Time seemed to slowly resume and he was moving towards her too. His movements, sleek and dangerous and he stalked towards her with an unhurried almost predatory gait. His sinful eyes smouldering underneath his mask.

Her movements were jittery and desperate as her heart thrumming faster and faster as she closed the distance between them. The background behind him blending into a streaks of light and shades. Hinata's heart quivered as he halted his movement in the middle of the bridge, she could almost feel him smirking as she hurried towards him.

He doesn't like waiting.

The night was still around them, and the air smelt of jasmine, lavender and silence. Standing in front of him, Hinata wasn't quite certain how she found her way there, but it doesn't matter. Biting her lip, she stared up at him searching - though she was uncertain of what she intended to find.

Slowly smiling, she finds whatever she wanted to. The smell of fire and rain radiates off him and she could hear his soft even breath. Their sudden proximity is stifling and too distant all at once and left her feeling light headed and biting back laugh.

With him standing so casually in front of her, a thrill of recognition shivered and jolted through her, beginning at the arch of her tops and reaching her thrumming heart. She remembered his face better than her own. Even if its content was hidden beneath the pale mask.

Dark eyes watched her carefully, noting how alive her eyes looked standing in that pool of light just inches in front of him. How she was fighting back either laughter or tears. She was wearing a formal furisode and though he could see she felt awkward in its tight material, she looked wonderful. The very picture of a hime with her midnight hair, her dress the colour of dawn and eyes like large stars that were staring up at him.

Hinata was standing before him with very specific intentions in mind. Her breathing uneven and her heart drumming so loudly he could hear its rhythm. Her hair and bangs carefully scooped on top her hair revealed far more of her emotions.

Standing in front of the girl who had been plaguing his thoughts for the past days seemed strangely normal. As though being with Hinata caused no effort at all. Their presences interlaced as seamlessly as the stars and the moon, as darkness and light.

Lavender eyes peeked upwards at him, her emotions and feelings almost as transparent are her wintry skin. Her lips parted as she exhaled softly and loudly, she stepped forward towards him. Noting how the whole world around them swirled and danced and the cool air on her skin felt like electricity coursing through her body. Consuming her sanity and igniting her heart.

Sasuke's heart quivered unexpectedly. The little Hyuuga moving closer, and filling the distant between them with her form as she stared up at him. Biting her lip as her heart thrummed louder, faster, harder. She was completely consumed by those eyes that were swallowing her like black flames.

Shakily her fingers reached out, trembling slightly she moved them towards the solemn Uchiha. Her floral scent and the smell of fire mixed together perfectly as she eased closer, her quivering hand raised she ghosted fingers over his mask. Her breath stalling and restarted she released more pressure onto the mask.

He tilted his head sideway, leaning into her spider-silk embrace that jittered and trembled across the smooth, cold panes of his mask. Smoky, heavy-lashed dark eyes fixed purposefully onto her. Waiting for her to continue.

She wasn't certain what cajoled her to continue at that moment; perhaps it was the distant, lilting music gracing the air from the party, or the electrifying aura around them that was coursing through her like a wildfire, or how alive she felt with every step she took closer, or maybe it was smouldering eyes like black holes, sucking out all the light and drawing her in.

Her starry eyes darken momentarily as she bridges the emptiness between them, as her shaky fingers brush and finally curve around the porcelain mask. Her heart thundering inside her chest she swore if it continued to thrum at this uneven rhythm it would dance right out of her chest.

Tentatively and tenderly she pulled the mask away, revealing his face inch by inch. His chiselled face, all smoky eyes and pale skin was stained crimson.

She bit back a shocked gasp as she stared at his face, blood dripping down his cheeks and collected underneath his chin. His lips chapped and reddened with the smooth liquid. Crimson, perfect droplets clung to the ends of his bangs and dropped daintily onto his cheeks and shoulders with every subtle movement.

Coldness seeped into her bones, chilling her skin and halting her breath, questioning ivory eyes flickered up to meet his indifferent gaze. Her fingers hovering inches from his fresh, crimson stained features. Was he hurt?

Panic along with a churning fear curled along her throat, causing her to swallow hard as pale eyes assessed his entire face, searching for the source of the blood. Lavender eyes peeked upwards at his smoky, heavy-lashed inky eyes that were staring blankly downwards at her like little black holes sucking all the light in.

Trembling, chary fingertips ghosted across his blooded cheek, her bottom lip quivering.

"It's not mine." he whispered, his voice as cool and as airy as the hot breeze brushing against their faces. His expression turned into mild curiosity, as if he had said that sentence to get a reaction from her. This is who I am.

Starry eyes flickered towards her fingers that were peppered with light touches of blood. A slow shuddered ran through her fingertips to her heart. I don't care, she stepped closer, closing the emptiness between them. Her breath jittery and heavy against his throat. "I missed you."

"Ah." he agreed, before a smirk unfurled along his lips.

She felt her own nervous smile blossom along her own lips, a perfect replica of his own expression on her delicate features.

He stared at her; noting how her hair was the same hue of shadows as the night sky, how her eyes were the same shade of astral ivory as the stars and the dress she was wearing was the colour of dawn.

He missed her.

Especially when she wore that devious yet wholly innocent smile.

He had forgotten how soothing her presence was, how her thrumming heart seemed to banish away his darkness and memories for the moment. His eyes never leaving hers he raised his hand to catch hers and tenderly wipe the blood from her fingertips. She inhaled sharply at the jolt of adrenaline coursed through her and assaulted and consumed her senses at the briefest touch of his fingers.

He preceded to wipe the remnants of assailant's blood from his cheeks with his gloved hand. Her eyes cautiously watching the whole time.

Her hair was pinned off her face tonight and scooped into an intricate braid atop her head. Several midnight curls escaping from the braid ghosting across her cheeks and the nape of her neck.

He'd never seen Hinata look so nice, and hounded himself dazzled all over again by the mesmerising reflections of light dancing across her delicate features and the intricacy of her hair and her smoky-lashed eyes lined with kohl. Almost against his will his ever devoured her again, taking in the perfect picture the Hyuuga princess made framed by the setting sun as if committing it to memory. He'd always thought Hinata was attractive with her soft features and large eyes, she was pretty on a bad day.

But at this very moment, with the sky ablaze behind her and light glimmering across her skin she was the most alluring thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He couldn't away. Even if he wanted to he couldn't.

And once again there was a ruby clip glinting and shimmering in her hair and it was the single most important thing.

Long, pale fingers threaded forward, ignoring her sharp intake of breath he moved closer. His fingers ghosting across her cheek, eliciting a rosy stain in their wake. Softly his fingers caressed up her cheek and through her hair, and sought out the shimmering clip that held her hairstyle.

The ruby incrusted clip danced and glimmering as thin fingers plucked it from its place beside Hinata's ear, allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders in a dark waterfall of indigo.

The silky, violet curls that often mesmerised him tumbled down her back with glorious abandon, framing her ivory eyes and releasing a cloud of heady perfume that assaulted his senses.

"Ah, I like your hair." he mumbled awkwardly, holding an amethyst strand of hair between his fingers, musing on its softness. She smelt of lavender and rosewater and something wholly her own.

She couldn't fight the goofy, thoroughly elated smile that curved and curled around her lips and made her eyes glimmer and her cheeks darken at the simple complement. Her heart tittering on the edge of losing control complete she watched a more refined, replica of her smile settled so perfectly on his own features.

The pair stayed like that awhile, smiling and staring. Admiring with tempted sensual appreciation.

Something seemed to snap pronouncedly inside the white eyes of Hinata, something that shattered and cracked like glass and shattering into glorious shards of broken crystal that reflected her suddenly murky intentions well. Her smile fell, and her lips parted nervously. She moved closer, easing her own soft form against his muscled one.

She held his gaze, her own unafraid and open as she came to a stop before him. Then, with a small smile that hinted of feminine secrets and barely tamped desire.

"No, you shouldn't—" he started, his voice soft and yielding but then he stops: because her lips are ghosting against his and there's an explosion and everything is suddenly on fire.

The kiss was innocent as tumbling snow for a moment. As if by that tiny touch of flesh meeting together, caused a colossal collision. It was everything at once; fiery but cool; light meeting darkness; a split second but also forever. In that one innocent kiss planets move, stars align and he realised this scene has been playing on the edges of his fantasies for days.

Hinata moved away first, her smile utterly unlike any expression he'd seen upon her features. Her breathing heady and jagged, she stepped down from tiptoe and quickly drops her gaze.

What the… what the hell was that? His mind whirled and spun as electricity jolted through his body in an unyielding current that radiating from his lips that felt like they were on fire.

He'd never felt like this before. His whole world knocked off kilter.

He turned his attention back to the source of these feelings.

Right now, she was still not looking at him, but that was alright. Slowly, Sasuke moved closer to the alluring temptress whose lips tasted like roses, vanilla and lightening. His fingers ghosted lightly down the line of her jaw and then he gently gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up so that he could look at her.

He wasn't sure what he would see behind those ivory eyes. Regret. Sadness. Fear.

But yet, there was only trust in her eyes as she slowly came to him like a nymphet before her mate. Her eyes fluttered nervously like her lips, it looked like she was about to start babbling and stuttering. Her heart thrumming so fast. "I-"

And then he kissed her. His lips slanting over her nervous ones. She stiffened. It was magical, like spirals of shooting stars and hypnotic colours dancing across the midnight sky. Smalls jolts of electricity surging through his body, begging for the attention of Hinata's glorious curves. Her form frozen beneath his knowing hands as he moved them across her shoulders, down his arms, and resting on her small hips. He jerked her closer towards him.

He felt her relax beside him, her muscles unlocking and her hands unclenching from the fists by her side. She clung to him like a lifeline, her tiny hands moving through his hair and digging into his shoulder, holding him closer. Something changed inside her, never to be reversed. This new smouldering and consuming feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, all that mattered was his lips moving against hers and his breath against her cheek.

Uchiha Sasuke was everything at that moment.

Her bodyguard. Her darkness and light.

The was kiss innocent for a moment, vestiges of delicacy and tenderness trapped and fluttering between their lips, before Hinata's fingernails dig into his shoulder and she catches fire.

Then, Sasuke pressed her too close, feeling her soft curves against his lean form, and devoured her mouth in his turn. Damn the tiny jolts of pain from his hands, his splintered mind insisted, because she was here and warm, and for one mad moment, she wants him.

She trembled and twitched as he kissed the corner of her parted lips and her supple neck. A cluster of stars palely glowed above them, night having swooped soundlessly over them. That vibrant sky seemed as innocent and glorious as she was in her light kimono. He saw the sky, the moon, the stars, and the world in her pale eyes.

"Sasuke!" a voice called, strangely distant. Almost murky as if they were submerged under water. "Sasuke?" Almost like they were in a dream, and the shards of the surrealism were beginning to shatter around them.

Sasuke clung to her harder, almost willing that annoying voice to disparate.

"Sasuke? Where the hell are you?" they shouted louder, cursing for a minute. "Sasuke - there you are… oh Hinata…"

The dark-haired assailant pulled away for a moment, careful to hide Hinata's blushing face from view, he turned to stare at the approaching ninja. "Not now Naruto. Please not now."

N-N-Naruto? Hinata's mind whirled and she snapped herself into realisation she had just kissed Sasuke. A shudder racked through her body, she attempted to disengage herself from Sasuke's form. His grip on her waist tightened. She peeked shyly at the blonde male from Sasuke's shoulder, her own grip tightening too.

"Look I'm very happy Sasuke is finally getting some action even though this is a child's birthday party…little discretion would go a long way teme." Naruto started but there was no amusement in his voice. "But we have a slight situation to deal with."

"Later." Sasuke dismissed calmly, his eyes flickering crimson briefly. Perhaps that was why he was holding her so tightly, if he let go for the slightest second Naruto would be laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Sasuke you really need to come in and help." Naruto pressed, his cerulean blue eyes wide and concerned. He looked almost frightened.

Worry. He looked very worried. Hinata peered at him confusedly. "W-what's going on?" Why did she feel a slow, seeping dread wash over her?

"Naruto!" Another figure emerged from the warm glow from inside, they were dressed in a ruby kimono and their rosy hair was falling in front of wide, worried and dark eyes. Sakura looked fraught and in shock. "Sasuke! We have to go! Now!"

"What's going on!" Hinata cried, her voice jagged and desperate.

"Hanabi's missing."

Those two simple words rang clearly in her head for what seemed like eternity.

"What." her voice was low, jagged, hoarse and yet it was louder than any scream. Pale eyes stared questioningly up at the two shinobi whose faces were suddenly stony and stern. Only a shred of worry behind those emerald eyes as she looked away from the elder Hyuuga daughter.

Something was beginning to snap and unravel within the Hyuuga, everything seemed distant, even Sasuke's hand holding hers so tightly.

Hanabi's missing, Hanabi's missing, Hanabi is missing.

Sasuke's hand wrapped around hers so tightly, had her mind not been whirling around images of her own kidnapping she would have winced. But his steady grip on her hand seemed to be the only thing keeping her from crumbling.

"Sasuke, there's not much time. We need to go." Naruto mumbled awkwardly, shifting his weight to a different foot as he watched the private exchange. He didn't blink when Sakura's arms curled around his. He wasn't sure whether it was for his benefit or hers. Watching Sasuke watching Hinata felt surreal and weird and now was not the time to dwell on it.

"Go, I'll follow you inside." the Uchiha's voice was low and calm but there was a very real smouldering inferno burning behind those words.

Sakura opened her mouth but didn't protest when Naruto guided her inside to the chaos of Hanabi's birthday party.

The Uchiha turned around to give his entire attention to the quivering woman whose cheeks were red and her lip was trembling. His hands squeezed hers softly, easing his grip into a loose hold.

"P-p-please bring her back. D-don't let them h-hurt her." she sobbed, her voice raspy and jagged as hot tears trailed down her cheek. She couldn't look at him.

"Stay here. Don't move. Please." he murmured, leaning forward he pressed his lips to her forehead for a moment before he adoringly caressed her tears away. Stroking her cheek for a second. "I'll bring her back." and he was gone.

He disappeared inside, his Anbu uniform crisp in the darkness of the night. She stood there for a moment, her form trembling and shuddering as she fought tears away.

Hanabi was gone. _Gone._

She clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her angry tearless sighs, she stumbled forward towards the woods. Her glassy eyes hardened.

_Stay here. Don't move. Please_.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I-I can't. I have to find her."

* * *

_The girl might still be alive…_

The sentence ran through the Uchiha's head over and over again in the jagged, broken male voice that had first said it. There had been little else in his splintered mind except those words for the last hour.

Of course Hinata was there too. A low, waning presence looming in the back of mind with tear-stricken cheeks and a quivering voice.

'P-please bring her back. D-don't let them h-hurt her.'

He moved through the forest like a phantom weaving through the shades and shadows as the damp leaves slithered across his bare arms and the earthy musky scent of the forest mixed the tangent metallic smell of blood.

He halted, tilting his head upwards he allowed the gloomy, moist wet air and the coolness of the filtrating rain to wash the blood, both his and not, away from his arms. It had only begun to rain, and the entire forest was covering in a misty cloud that seeped through the shadows and the branches.

The blood had gone sticky and was now trailing down his arms, dropping to the distant forest floor in even taps.

Where is she? Sasuke hissed mentally, cursing the throngs of shinobi he had encountered in the short hour he had been stalking the moonlit forests.

_The girl might still be alive… might still be alive._

His chest felt unusually constricted; his shoulders ached.

He couldn't return to Hinata without Hanabi. That one look in the heiress' eyes was enough for him to know if anything happened to Hanabi, Hinata would break. She would snap and crumble.

It took a lot of make Sasuke worried anymore. But his heart pounded so hard in his chest, he worried it might be louder than the crunch of twigs under his boots. But he could hear it his ears, feeling it in his throat, images of Hinata strangling any words that he might wanted to speak.

Now was not the time to dwell on his earlier ministrations with the lovely kunoichi, he had to physically push that kiss from his brain.

There was no wind, creating a stagnant almost claustrophobic air that hung lilting through the damp forest, playing on Sasuke's sense of foreboding. The forest was dark, a thin cluster of light glinting above through the thin, long leaves. He inhaled sharply.

Moist air. Foliage. Wildflower perfume. Blood. Fresh blood.

He adjusted his grip on the hilt of his blade; his hands clammy. Exhaling sharply he moved.

Weaving through the shadows that trailed across the forest, he didn't make a sound.

A branch snapped, distant and faraway. The rustle of clothing against branches quieted.

_'P-please bring her back.'_

A small cry pierced his senses.

_'D-don't let them h-hurt her.'_

Closing his eyes, hiding his Sharingan from the world, he gathered himself. Painting the scene in the clearing. Crimson eyes snapped open once more and he moved closer, steeling himself.

_'Stay here.'_

He could hear more murmuring, more whimpers and the stench of blood along with charred fire hit his noise. He frowned momentarily.

_'Don't move.'_

Streams of moonlight trailed across the ground, lapping at his ankles as he moved closer to the clearing. Voices louder now. Just a little longer.

_'Please.'_

One might not be able to see what was happening, at least not until it too late. This had to be perfect, he drew his blade back.

_'I'll bring her back.'_

The night's crisp air was spilled with the spray of blood that stained the grass in the field where nothing but weeds grew and the branches. It was dark, almost black, and glinting in the moonlight his blade arched and struck, the clang and crunch of metal on bone. One of the guards was sliced, the other three's abdomens and chests were slit and currently his katana was embedded into the back of a neighbouring guard.

He kicked off the corpse from his sword, a hot spray of blood hitting the ground and his arm.

"Finally. We were beginning to think this wouldn't work. But it has perfectly. Because you're here with us, and she is miles away."

* * *

Her breath rose from her mouth like cigarette smoke, curling for a moment in front of her lips before the next breath came.

The forest was completely in darkness, shades and shadows pooled through the forest creating menacing, shadowy figures from the outlines of trees and foliage. She held her breath, attempting to calm her thundering heart that was pounding so loud in her ears she feared she wouldn't be able to hear someone sneaking up on her.

The moist air was cool and chilled on her face, and seeped far deeper into her form that her skin. The night air iced her to the very marrow as fingers of air racked through the forest clearing, carrying scents of jasmine, musk and blood.

Though her face was lost and unsure, her eyes knew exactly where to guide her to in the deepest of the shadows.

Halfway to the forest glade, she glanced up. Hemmed by treetops, glittering lights scattered across the night sky and made her think of Sasuke… the thought was not strong enough to make her turn back. She stumbled forward, her throat thick and heady making her breaths come out in harsh, harrowing gasps that she deeply tried to cover underneath her tiny, pale hands.

Hanabi.

Hinata dove behind a wide gnarled tree just off the trail. Heart slamming against her ribs, she gulped at the air, trying to slow her breathing enough to hear. Back in the shadows, branches snapped and cracked as a low murmur fluttered through the breeze. She pressed her back against the bark, the ridges biting into her skin and tearing her silk kimono.

She waited there, behind the overgrown tree, rubbing her arms and jumping at the slightest approaching movement. She darned not set foot out into the open forest clearing with the bloated moon scanning the cool grass. She had to wait until the perfect moment until -

"Ah, Hyuuga Hinata I was beginning to worry you weren't coming at all."

* * *

Bathed in moonlight among the treetops, the Uchiha suddenly was aware of shadows growing around him and steeled himself. He raised his gloved hand to flick the blood trickling down his chin from his mouth off in a smooth, clean movement. His expression never changed as he turned to drive his blade hilt deep into an approaching shadow.

A low, waning whimper pierced the clearing. More of a cry than a wince.

It took a lot to make Uchiha Sasuke worried, or even nervous. But seeing Hyuuga Hanabi laying precariously on a high branch, her breathing haggard and the front of her kimono drenched in blood, caused his heart to skitter.

She wasn't going to last much longer. And there was a new fleet of nins heading his way.

Hanabi also wasn't his greatest problem. Her sister, Hinata, the true target of the night was miles away unprotected attempting to save her sister, oblivious to the whole scenario.

The desire to flee from this scene and rescue his pale-eyed charge was tempting, but one glance at the birthday girl's eyes that were so similar and yet so different to her sister's he knew Hinata would never forgive him for leaving Hanabi.

'P-please bring her back.'

He had promised Hinata, and though it felt wholly wrong moving closer towards Hanabi and fighting the surrounding adversaries, he respected and understood Hinata too much to turn around now.

She'd never forgive him. And he couldn't live with that.

The genjutsu hit cleanly, slicing through the heady air, the mass illusion successfully engulfed a trio of shinobi leaving them in a stumbling dazed stupor.

His expression never changed as he plunged his katana in hilt deep in the enemy's chest, frowning slightly as blood sprayed across his already blooded uniform. He allowed the body to fall to the forest floor, disappearing beneath the thick fog.

Hanabi's eyes were fixed slowly on him, though her chakra and heart rate was steadily fading her gaze was strong and constant.

He could feel the tangible tension in the air was chakra fluttered and twinkled through the air like glittering stars stunning the two shinobi in their place right beside him, their blades outstretched.

Glancing at Hanabi again, he quickly withdrew two kunai and flung them into the two genjutsu induced idiots before he jerked backwards to dodge an oncoming jutsu which managed to lacerate his shoulder.

He frowned, as pain lanced up his shoulder as he skirted away from the tall figure. Pulling his mask over his face, black eyes bled crimson and he unleashed another genjutsu over the adversary.

The man stumbled forward, eyes wide as he witnessed his death repeatedly before Sasuke advanced on him. The genjutsu broke one moment before he reached him.

Too late, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as black flames consumed the man, as the adversary's blank expression broke into bloodcurdling wails.

Ten more shinobi were rapidly advancing towards him. He didn't have time to deal with each of them and heal Hanabi and then find Hinata.

Blood sprayed everywhere within the split second Sasuke's katana slashed through two other shinobi who were a little too close to Hanabi. She flinched as blood pattered across her already bloodied form, as tired eyes watched Sasuke drive his fist straight into the cavern of where a man's chest was.

Sasuke jerked his fist back kicking the choking man off the branch, before he quietly wiped his hand in his trousers. Staring at the blood impassively with eyes that matched the flash of crimson liquid so well.

Crimson eyes snapped downwards to Hanabi, and she couldn't stop how her stomach churned and twisted. He looked like the bloodthirsty psychopath everyone warned her of. Hanabi had never seen him like this. In his element on the battlefield, no regard for any creature.

Nothing mattered. Apart from Hinata - her sister, and that thought along soothed her nerves. He wouldn't hurt her. She could trust him.

"Where are you wounded?" he asked quietly, dropping to his knees beside, gloved fingers reaching forward ignored how she flinched from his grasp. With his face hidden from behind a mask, it was impossible to decipher anything from those crimson stained eyes. He ripped a long strip of fabric from her sleeves and carefully wrapped it around her abdomen.

"M-my chest t-too."

She flinched at the sound of his blade searing through her kimono to asses her wounded chest. He didn't hesitate as he tended to her laceration running down from her collar bone.

She cursed herself for blushing.

Still knelt before her with his gloved hands outstretched and hovering over her bruised and worn form, he murmured: "Do you have any chakra?"

Her dried lips open to respond but nothing but a raspy cough back out. She shook her head.

"Activate your Byakugan and keep watch, I'll heal you best I can and give you some chakra, and then we have to go." his dulcet voice was low and firm as his fingers reached forward for hers.

He hadn't expected Hanabi to be this wounded, however looking down at the proud girl who wouldn't allow him to see her cry or whimper in pain, he couldn't imagine her allowing anyone to ruin her birthday without a fight.

"Hinata!"

"We're going to get her when I'm done." he assured, his voice almost soothing and reassuring. It was the kindest tone she'd ever heard him use to anyone other than her sister.

"T-thank you." her bottom lip still quivered and then her eyes rolled up slightly. He could see she was close to losing consciousness and activating her Byakugan was straining on her entire body. Healing the last of wounds best to his ability, he hurried her into cooperation.

"Are you ready?"

Her glazed eyes flickered on him and she attempted to sit up, and she tried to nod but the strain from using her Byakugan was just too much on her body and she swayed backwards. Arms wounded around her shoulders and he cradled her loosely against her chest.

He moved to stand up, holding her a little tighter, getting another whimper of pain as her head fell onto his shoulder. She was going to pass out and only now with her cradled in his arms did he note how cold her skin was.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?" his eyes flickering downwards to her face.

"Someone's coming."

The unknown nin stood motionless in the midst of the forest, on a moonlight branch for a moment before he tilted his head in Sasuke's direction. A familiar three-point tattoo glimmering on his neck caught Sasuke's attention.

His opponent was, without a doubt, a dangerously powerful shinobi.

Protecting Hanabi and reserving enough chakra to both protect and heal Hinata, this was a fight he was keen to avoid. He jostled Hanabi in his hands.

A gravely, amused chuckle escaped the figure.

"It's nice to finally meet you properly, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's head tilted. Properly?

And without further warning, the man attacked, this time with the decisiveness and swiftness of a striking cobra. With a speed that was distinctly unnatural, he passed out of sight and reappeared in the instant before the Uchiha. Sasuke reacted instantly, holding the barely conscious girl tighter he moved, efficiently dodging a blow to his head.

The unidentified enemy gave chase, sending another jutsu towards him which ended in an devastating explosion, blowing half the tree that Sasuke was hiding in up as flames consumed the other half. Sasuke was forced to go on the defensive as he faced a slew of quick, relentless attacks falling back on his Taijutsu and speed to evade this dangerous opponent.

Snakes? Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the nondescript nin sent out a nest of serpents that slithered through the branches, hissing and nipping at his ankles.

He didn't have time to deal with a ninja of this calibre: Hinata needed him. Hanabi needed a medic, and this man was beginning to piss him off.

The advanced perception granted by the Sharingan allowed the Uchiha to track the lightning-quick movements of the enemy with little difficulty, and Sasuke bided his time. Just a little longer.

It happened instantly.

Suddenly Sasuke was there, carrying the broken Hyuuga girl, when the jutsu hit his exact location. Smoke burst through the forest, the fire's maddened flames scattered everywhere. Burning each segment of every tree of this small section of the forest.

"Too slow Uchiha." the man thought, smiling slyly as he strolled closer to the location of where he had obliterated the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

"Too late." he mused again, assessing the carnage of burning wood and ash that fluttered along in the breeze. The stench of blood boiling was a welcomed scent to his snakes as they curled through the rubble in search of the bodies of his opponents.

It was quiet for several moments, save for the crinkle of burning and trees collapsing on one another.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't dead. He wasn't even close to this location anymore. "I'll kill him-" he seethed turning around to start after the Uchiha, when someone slid neatly in his way.

Blocking his beeline to where Sasuke was headed, a woman stood. She was small and pale, and looked strangely like a porcelain doll all dressed in a kimono. He tilted his head, clearly amused.

"I'm your opponent now." Haruno Sakura said slowly, before she smiled as her eyes locked with Naruto.

"Sweetie, let's not joke around. If you really believe you can beat me, stay and die. If you move now and let me chase the Uchiha I'll might spare your life. And I really don't want to mangle someone as pretty as you."

"What about me?" a voice whispered behind his ear. "Or am I too pretty to be mangled too?" a blade ghosted across his throat, as the blonde chuckled softly in his ear.

* * *

Shaken and unable to process anything fully, Hinata was aware of one thing. Trying to combine One Hundred and Twenty Eight palms and Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist, something had gone horribly wrong. The fact she survived it had not grazed her splintered mind as her body crumpled onto the cold grass.

Hinata's lips pressed against the grass, she winced, pale eyes struggling through the pain to focus on the spot behind the giant tree where something was rustling. Her vision was blacking out. A dark figure sauntered out, not completely unwounded, his hand holding his shoulder he moved closer.

Dazed dark eyes meet hers.

Her cry was strangled and raspy, not carrying more than a few feet before it shattered into silence, she pushed herself to her feet. She couldn't fail now. Not when she was so close.

She stumbled backwards, pain lancing through her hands which had been burned and split from the overload of chakra pulsating through them.

He closed in, slowly smirking as he moved forward carefully backing her up against a tree. She was cornered.

"W-where is s-she?" she cried softly, hot tears collecting along the edges of her prized eyes.

He tilted his head. She was still babbling about her sister? "Dead probably, miles from here." he smiled. "As is your bodyguard."

Another angry, raspy cry rocked through her body sending tremors and shudders down her small form. Everything hurt. Her eyes, her body, her mind, her soul.

"Shh, don't cry." he whispered, leaning in closer, his hands skimming her sides as he enclosed her further against the tree.

It was only when she felt his lips against her cheek did her cries and mumbled screams stop. "W-what are y-you doing!"

"Shh," he coached firmly as one of his hands moved to slap around her mouth as he moved closer. Inspecting the tears in her kimono with appreciation.

Hinata felt sick. The need to regurgitate was firing a burning pain in her stomach, but she resisted. Somewhere in her aching body and mind, a very real and disgusting realisation came over her as tanned hands roughly reached for the folds in her dress and split it.

He didn't expect her palm to connect with his chest and sent him careering a foot backwards. Coughing and spluttered he leant over his knees to catch his heaving breath.

She moved, darting around him in the direction of anywhere when he caught her waist and roughly threw her on the ground. Her head clapped against a protruding rock and her vision blurred and spun as her body caught fire with agony.

He stood there, lording above her for a moment his chest heaving as pain assaulted his gut and lungs. He curtly spat a clot of blood on the ground before he shook himself and looked up and glared down at her.

Sprawled on the floor, barely conscious and clutching her head. She was inhumanely vulnerable and completely alone.

"You little…" he cut himself off, spluttering more as he heaved over his knees "Perhaps there's potential in your after all." he mumbled, wincing.

"W-why me?" she cried, struggling to sit up and move away from him.

"Because your eyes. My bosses see potential in you. And they want me to bring you back to their base in Sound and train you or something - I don't really know. All I know is you have to be broken before you arrive." he smiled salaciously, as he wiped the blood from his lips. "You need hatred. And I know just the way." he made a grab for her.

She jerked backwards, helplessly crawling away from him. Every movement hurt and her heart was so sore.

_Sasuke. Hanabi._

She wasn't even sure she cared about anything. And she felt so tired. All she wanted was to close her eyes and forget everything. Relish in the darkness. Forget the pain.

He was climbing on top of her, blade in his hand. Ignoring her screams, ignoring her cries as his hand walked along the line of her kimono.

And suddenly she was splattered with blood.

She screamed, her eyes widening as the man's body was roughly dragged away from her. Gulping at the air to catch her breath, she clutched her chest. Her vision spotted with tiny, glittering lights she watched a dark figure roughly drag the man's body from her and repeatedly beat him.

A katana graced across the man's neck, hands, stomach, eyes. His screams echoed through the clearing. Her stomach lurching.

"_S-Sasuke s-stop!"_

"I can't." he murmured quietly, his eyes the same colour as the liquid sprayed all over him. He continued, darkness rolling over him in thick, consuming waves.

All he could see was blood when she reached him.

Rage. Power. Revenge. Victory. He was going to end this.

She threw herself at him, shaking hands wrapping around his waist, she cried into his back. Tears dampening the back of his shirt. "Sasuke, stop… please stop."

He - somehow - did manage to stop.

Hinata.

He turned towards her, arms sliding around her waist and back, the pair clung to each other like lifelines. Drinking in each other warmth and light, her fingers dug into his back and his hands held her waist so tightly she swore it would bruise.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

He kissed her then. A long, slow kiss that caused her body to catch fire for a few moments and all the pain withered away into light.

"Hanabi." she rasped out, freezing in his grip, she looked up at him. Meeting his crimson Sharingan, with pale eyes so full of trust.

"She's fine. She's there." he tilted his head to the girl laying several feet away in a bed of wildflowers and long grass.

"Thank you Sasuke." she was out of his arms in a moment, stumbling and racing towards her sister. She dived on the wounded Hyuuga, planting kisses all over her face and checking her vitals.

She was severally wounded but she would be fine.

Trembling arms slipped around the young teenager and Hinata clutched her against her chest.

"Let's leave." he murmured, his arms slipping around Hinata, he carried the two Hyuuga sisters away from the clearing


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. In this chapter it's more about the confused feelings Sasuke and Hinata are having about each other. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions on everything!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Misty Morning**

The pale streams of light from the early morning sunrise seeped slowly in the little white hospital room. Pale eyes veiled by thick lashes fluttered open as the warmth of the sun touched her face. It was light, yes, but a dim light, pale light.

She tilted her head sideways to stare out the small window with the yellow curtains. It was early morning from the position of the sun and the first sounds of light pattering rain on the window made her squirm underneath the blankets.

Misty rain. She didn't like rain.

Images of the rain-soaked forest last night flitted across her vision. The smell of moist, musky earth and fresh blood was such a poignant memory it turned her stomach and even now, made tears well up along her ivory eyes. Hanabi's screams, a violent shudder flooded through her body.

She whimpered, biting down on her lip. Her dark lavender hair pooling over her shoulders and falling in front of her face as her stomach churned. Her heart racing in her throat and pounding in her ears. She wasn't sure why she was panicking, it was over. She was fine.

A hand gently squeezed hers and she was sent careering back into reality. Away from the misty rain and blood-soaked memories of last night.

"Hinata."

She couldn't fight the slow, winding smile that unfurled along her lips at the sound of that quiet, commanding voice was that so close to her she could reach out and touch him.

_Sasuke_. He was sitting in a chair, directly beside her, smoky eyes looking dazed and his features were still sleepy and lethargic as he stared at her through heavy-lashes. He was still wearing his Anbu uniform, though his mask and white vest was on the table beside him. He also smelled fresh, his hair damp and hanging messily in front of his face. Tiny water droplets rolled down his neck from his hair.

"You started to have a panic attack." he murmured, raising his hands to shield his eyes from the misty morning light. He blinked and scrunched his nose. "It's too light." he mumbled flatly, glaring at the window.

Her silvery chimed laughter fluttered across the room for a few moments before she moved to sit a little higher to watch him. He was _really_ cute like this - freshly awake and irritable.

"You're still here." she said softly, a little astonished by the fact she had fallen asleep yesterday with Sasuke in the same position. A small blush creeping over her features as she silently prayed she didn't sleep talk last night.

"I never left."

"You had a shower." she contradicted pensively, raising a questioning eyebrow before a grin bloomed across her face unwarrantedly. She couldn't keep a straight face with him staring at her like that.

His lips twitched upwards as his dark eyes slide unhurriedly over her body to her face. His fingers reached forward to flutter across her blush, tiny jolts of electricity shot through her body as she watched him, heart in her mouth.

She'd never been this way before. The desire to lean into his hand so it moulded and cradled around her face was tempting. She smiled meekly up at him, her cheeks burning underneath his lingering touches.

"How are you feeling?" he asked plainly, taking a strand of midnight sky woven hair in his fingers for a few moments before he tucked it behind her ear. Her hair was as soft as it looked and felt like liquid matter beneath his hands and smelled like lilac, jasmine and vanilla.

Wide eyes watched his ministration as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She could never really tell what was the reasons behind his motives or how gentle his hands were with her when not hours before they were brutally butchering shinobi. A small shudder chilled through her body at the thought of those hands, clean and smooth snapping her neck within a moment.

"Tired, but fine." she admitted, her eyes flickering up to roam over his features. He looked worn and slightly annoyed as a frown played on the edges of his features. She leaned forward, reaching her hand forward she touched his shoulder. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

_It was everything_, she realised flatly.

She eyed him quietly, distrust looming in those silvery depths, she pushed herself closer to him. Pulling her form from the cream blankets she crawled to the edge of her bed until she was sitting directly opposite him, her legs dangling between his knee. She frowned.

A large slit ran across his tricep, it was still bleeding and had been bandaged badly. But that wasn't what made her eyes narrow further as she quietly activated her kekkei genkai.

Veins flanked her eyes and she felt Sasuke tense underneath her light touches as she held his arm in place.

"Ow!" he hissed, as her palm shot out to connect with his tricep. His arm tensed in her grip and she felt him glaring accusingly at her. "What are you doing?" A sharp burst of her warm airy chakra invading his muscle.

She blushed, a hot wash of pink swept across her features. "U-um... y-your chakra pathway w-was blocked." she explained weakly, her eyes flickering downwards to her lap.

"Thanks." he replied dryly, as he rubbed his tricep in a slow, unhurried movement. The stabbing pain that lanced through his arm with every movement was now a dull throb and was slowly ebbing away into nothingness. He eyed her curiously, watching the nervousness dancing across her eyes.

Did she really think he would hurt her? After everything.

His expression softened slowly, and he dropped his hand from his arm and leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed either side of her small form.

He smirked, hearing her heart thrum erratically as her entire body tensed at his forward movement. He didn't have to look to know her face was the perfect shade of rose petals and that one of her hands was dropped in her lap and balled into a tight fist and the other was still loosely holding his arm.

He wasn't sure why evoking such reactions from her pleased him so much. He wasn't sure why the hell he was content being in this proximity with anyone - never mind the nervous, stuttering idiot Hyuuga Hinata was. And yet he simply couldn't listen to the sane, intelligent voice in his mind screaming at him to push her away and run straight to the Hokage and demand for her to put him back on the Anbu roster.

With her large, pale eyes and nervous twitches and delicacy she wasn't good for him. In fact she was the opposite. She made him do strange, erratic things and think strange, erratic things. He was slowly seeping back into insanity. Albeit different from of insanity. But a dangerous insanity nonetheless.

But there always was another voice in his mind, a source of constant irritation and confusion because it went against with everything he knew. A small part of him wanted to give up the repelling guards to ward her away, and give in to the possessive desire to claim her as _his_. Because being with Hinata, like this, despite her anxious qualities, was so painfully easy. Like breathing.

She calmed him, she wasn't verbose and loud, she liked cooking and flowers and was the kindest person he ever met.

He pressed his head forward, bowing his forehead in the crook of neck slowly breathing in her fragrance as her hair fluttering across his face, tickling his cheeks and sneaking into his mouth. He sighed. It had been a long night and right now he felt so good.

Her heart skidded to a halting start as her eyes widened, she tilted her head up to give his face more access to her neck. This whole scene felt distinctly foreign. These feelings… for _Sasuke _were so scary and wonderful at the same time.

Slowly she relaxed, and she felt him smirk against her neck as his dark eyes fluttered shut. Biting her lip, she willed herself not to react to the paralysing feeling of Sasuke's _lips_ ghosting across her throat.

She wasn't really sure what he felt about her. He was cold and emotionless most of the time and relished in her misfortune and loved irritating her. He was also one of the most sadistic and evil men she knew. His past was dark and it haunted him every night. Even though she annoyed him often, she knew he would never let anyone harm her. And yet he was one who saved her countless times in the last month, that put her own needs and life before his.

"W-what… what happens now?" she whispered softly, her voice quiet and still cracked from the rawness of screaming last night. Tentatively she unravelled her knotted hands and inhaled sharply as she wrapped them around his shoulders. Holding him closer. He felt… comfortable in her arms.

She was so painfully confused. She held him tighter, dropping her own head against his shoulder as her fingers dug into the light material of his top. He felt strong and safe against her.

"I don't know princess." he murmured against her neck, his breath trickling down her neck causing the hairs to stand up as she released a breathy agreement. She felt warm and soft underneath him, as his eyes flickered close again as her timid fingers gently moved in a circular movement along his shoulders. Her movements weren't smooth but jittery and nervous, but wholly soothing.

She shifted underneath him, clearly unsatisfied by his answer but too polite to object, her ministration stopped as her head dipped in further into his shoulders, her noise and mouth pressed against his hair, she breathed him in softly. He smelt of firelight, rainwater and something wholly his own.

_Princess_. It was so odd how a name originally meant to insult her became an endearment. Her heart fluttered a little at the name, and she hid her smile against his shoulder, her grip around his arms tightening.

She felt safe here: in this small but perfect moment wrapped in Sasuke's embrace before she had to leave this room and face everything she didn't want to face. She'd been in this small hospital room before, months ago, before Sasuke was her bodyguard. But this time everything was different.

Pain and darkness had seemed like everything back then. But now, even though her body was sore, there was light again in the world.

Light radiating from the man within her arms.

"I'm scared." she breathed slowly, her lips trembling slightly as her lightless eyes peeked at the hospital door through his hair that had fallen in her face.

Sunrise was over, and soon the quiet, hallow halls of the hospital would be filled with teeming activity and their small, private embrace would be interrupted with breakfast. She pressed herself a little closer to him, demurely hoping he wouldn't mind.

It was hard to picture the bloodstained destruction of last night when she was here, wrapped around Uchiha Sasuke - the most unlikely saviour.

She felt him frown against her throat, and it seemed like he exhaled sharply and she fidgeted nervously beside him. Waiting for whatever dry insult he was going to reprimand her with now.

"_Princess_," he started off, his voice stern and lilting as if he was explaining something simple to a child. He buried his head further in her neck, and brought his hands up to enclose possessively around her.

"I-I'm sorry." she breathed hurriedly, a pink stain washing across her cheeks at her foolish fear. "I'm sorry…"

He jerked back away from her, his arms sliding up to hold her shoulders, he titled her chin up to see her face. Staring at the cold furore of smouldering eyes, she felt her heart flutter and halt. He was angry. It wasn't the first time he was angry at her, she often evoked his less redeemable side with her stupid decisions that put her in risk

"_Hinata_, will you stop apologising for stupid shit." he snapped coldly, ignoring how she flinched at his tone, though his eyes did soften minutely. "Half of the time I don't think you know what you're even apologising for." he continued, his face suddenly devoid of emotion, though there was a small quirk of either annoyance or amusement unfurling across his lips. "You really… annoy me sometimes." She guessed the latter.

She bit her lip and she blinked owlishly at him. "And other times?"

"I… like you." he admitted slowly, looking a little confused himself before he quickly blinked the emotion away, indifference and fondness replacing it.

A warm sensation shot through her body at that small, but perfect confession. Though it sounded more like a question it was one of the nicest things he ever said to her before. A goofy smile bloomed across her features as she stared appreciatively at him. He looked rather handsome when he was barely awake and confused, his dark hair falling in front of his matching eyes and his body felt warm and strong beside hers.

"W-well I-I… u-um like you t-too, sometimes." she murmured hotly, her cheeks stinging at the unromantic confession. She ignored the curious raised eyebrow he sent her. "A-and I-I'm s-sorr-"

"Don't." he said darkly, leaning his head forward as his fingers crept across neck towards her cheeks.

"I'm sorry-" she gushed as his hand clamped over her lips. He was wearing that dark, disapproving smirk that reeked trouble. His eyes, smouldering dark orbs that sucked all the light in, were perfectly reflecting her own pale eyes.

"Silly princess." he mused enigmatically, something wholly dark and tenebrous flitting through his eyes as his pushed her bangs back with his other hand to lean their foreheads against each other. His breath was warm and heady but sent cool shudders down her body. "Now, do you want to see Hanabi? Sakura has been bitching at me to bring you to her."

"Is she awake?"

He nodded solemnly against her forehead, feeling the sparks of excitement and relief flash across her body before she beamed at him. "I'd love to." she admitted sheepishly, biting her lip.

"Come on then." he quietly straightened up, and stretched his limbs, before he turned towards the door. Hinata remained seated on the corner of the bed, feeling a little light-headed at the absence of Sasuke's presence. Blinking owlishly at him, leaning in the doorway, staring at her with the strangest expression she flitted after him.

Terrified of being left alone.

The corridor was long and shadowy, points of light streamed in through the windows and reminded Hinata of the a similar hallway in her own home.

_Stay away from him Hanabi, he's dangerous._

She remembered being so terrified of the same dark-haired and dark-eyed Uchiha with the oscillating personality that she kissed last night. The same dangerous traitor whom saved both her and her sister last night. It seemed like an age ago, when she was warding her sister away from him.

Hinata had dodged the shadowy darkness of the corridor last time, petrified to seep into its murky blackness because even though it was figurative she couldn't deal with any more darkness consuming her.

Now, she walked with a silent confidence through the shadows and the light of the corridor. The Uchiha moving ahead of her, his expression distant as the light caught his hair and flexed it with midnight blue hues.

Exhaling sharply and pausing just outside the door of her sister's room, she ran a hand through her hair and clutched it to her chest. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to see her little sister.

She was afraid what she would see. She wasn't sure she could take the sight of Hanabi wounded because all the memories of last night might come flooded back to her.

"Hinata come in, your sister is staring at me like she's about to scream."

She laughed softly, shaking her head and waded slowly into the room and crept towards the lone bed that situated in the middle of the spacious room. It was much darker than her room, the curtains closed and the only light inside was from the fluorescent lights from the several machines that surrounded the bed and her eyes were bright with worried curiosity as comprehended the unravelling picture before her.

Her heart hitched in her throat and pounding loudly in her ears almost drowned out the beeping from the machines. Almost.

The fourteen year old was propped up on the bed, a mirage of pillow supporting her head, bandages swathed across her chest and stomach and hooked up to a dizzying array of catheters and machines. Laying stiffly with a half-hearted murderous look across her pale eyes, she looked nothing like the proud and self-possessed Hyuuga that Hinata had grown up with.

Her hair was unbound and falling around her shoulders making her look even more child-like and fragile. Her pointed, noble features paler and more hollow than ever. Seeing Hanabi like this, caused her stomach to churn and drop as she fought the tears that threatened to well up along her eyes.

"Don't start crying." Hanabi warned, her voice raspier than usual but it still held her cool, self-assured tone. "You're ugly when you cry and your boyfriend is here." she continued as her sister descended towards her.

"I don't care." she mumbled back lamely as chary hands ghosted across Hanabi's features. She bent down to kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her hair, her _eyes_. "I'm so happy you're okay." her voice rugged and haggard.

"You don't look very happy," Hanabi pointed out flatly, though there was the hint of a smile creeping into her voice as she leaned into the security of her sister's embrace. "You look like someone died."

"You almost did." Sasuke pointed out dryly, ignoring the fact he was interrupting on a very heart warming exchange. Hinata chucked softly, wiping her tears furiously as she stood back.

"I didn't though. Because no ninja can take Hyuuga Hanabi out and survive to tell the tale." she humoured darkly. She jostled a little in the bed, sitting up a higher to peer at her visitors. "It's about time you came to see me. I was beginning to think no one cared." blank, lightless eyes narrowed at Hinata who was wearing the stupidest smile Hanabi ever saw.

"I-I'm sorry!" she gushed, diving on her sister again to plant kisses all over her. "Am I your first visitor."

"Don't slobber on me again!" Hanabi cried in vain. "And actually no, you missed out on that honour. Uchiha was my first visitor, hours ago."

Hinata straightened up, her shoulders still slouched and her heart still beating nervously she looked over at Sasuke curiously.

"Last night when she first woke up she was being loud and annoying, complaining about food so I brought the princess some onigiri."

"So you left me twice last night."

"Allegedly."

"Yes but that was hours ago Hinata, and I'm hungry again. The food here is horrible. Worse than Otousan's cooking!" Hanabi intercepted.

Hinata frowned, a sullen expression flitting over her features as she leaned forward again to lightly kiss her sister's face again. "Go get some rest," she smiled daintily, "I'll be back soon with some food."

* * *

The memory of last night's blood-soaked fight produced tears, even now. Her liquid sadness glittered like transient crystals.

"Don't cry..."

Startled that he spoke, Sakura wiped her eyes quickly, curious emeralds gazing up at her male companion.

"But you're hurt," she mumbled lamely, feeling a coldness slowly move through her body, starting with the tips of her fingers where he was holding and to her heart - though it seemed like her heart had already frozen over, years ago.

Golden-spun sunlight filtered into the small hospital room where the pair sat. Naruto sitting up in the little white bed, with Sakura sitting on the bed beside him. Their hands joined so tightly, Naruto bit back a wince.

"But I'm also alive," he chuckled gently, his blonde spikes falling into sky-blue eyes that hadn't left her face since the moment he woke up. "Because of you." he smiled, his usual foxy grin that promised mischief.

"You also almost died because of me." she corrected harshly. Emerald green darkening into cold, reflective jades that showed Naruto every emotion she was feeling.

Guilt. Fear. Insecurities. Love.

"Let's not talk about it anymore Sakura-chan." he suggested lightly, holding her hand tighter as he admired how pretty she looked even when her cheeks were tear-stained and red, her hair was down and falling loosely around her shoulders and she was still in her scarlet kimono with tears and rips on each side revealing far more creamy skin than previously - which was unbelievably distracting for the Uzumaki.

She was also wearing his jacket thrown on absently over her attire. She looked like a broken porcelain doll with her soft features and frightening blood-stained dress.

"Stop crying Sakura. Especially over me, you know I hate when you cry." Naruto's eyes darkened as he leaned forward, to ghost a hand over her cheeks, brushing away her tiny diamond droplets.

She blinked roughly against his hand and frowned, her bottom lip trembling. "I know, I hate that I make you sad Naruto. I hate that I hurt you daily because I'm-"

"_Sakura-chan_." he interrupted, his face leaning forward. So close she could feel his heady breath trickling across her cheeks and warming her lips. Her heart dropped. "All that I have, I owe to you." his lips ghosted across her own frozen mouth. "All that I am belongs to you."

He kissed her harshly, while she stayed frozen in his grasp. Something shifting underneath his kiss inside her that would never return to its previous state. Tiny sparks of energy pulsed through her body as he clung to her like a lifeline. His hands moving across her stomach to hold her waist as his other hand cradled her face.

* * *

"You're…annoying." he said slowly, his dark eyes flickering across her face before his gaze returned to the basket of food he was carrying.

Hinata's mouth parted and closed again. Pondering what exactly to reply to that insult. In fact she wasn't even sure it was an insult, it seemed more like a complement or an endearment with how frivolously he threw that sentence around. "I-," she stopped herself, feeling a blush crawl along her cheeks she quickly looked away. "P-please take it, I made too much and Hanabi doesn't eat much."

"I don't want it."

"You don't like my cooking?" pale eyes suddenly snapped upwards to peer at him curiously. Hurt flickered through her stare and he saw the edges of her mouth curl downwards into a sullen frown.

If Hinata could fight as good as she could cook, the Sage of the Six Paths would have a worthy rival. But Sasuke wasn't the type to dish out complements easily, so he settled for a long, strange glance at the kunoichi. "Fine, I'll take it."

She smiled daintily, her feature glowing with happiness as she looked forward. Konoha always looked beautiful on a sunny day just after a rainy morning, the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. The colour of Naruto's eyes, she realised solemnly.

But she much preferred the alluring deep hues of darkness that were the ominous colourings of the night sky. The colour of Sasuke's inky eyes that also bled into quick crimson.

They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable stillness that settled between them as they waded through the quiet streets of Konoha. Their shoulder's occasionally brushing and when the breeze fluttered through the road carrying flower petals it tangled and entwined Hinata and Sasuke's hair. She'd never noticed how similar the colours were, his only a few shades darker and more of a blue hue.

The sun was slowly rolling over the sky, descending downwards and in less that an hour it would be sunset. One of her favourite times of the day. The pair had spent the entire day in the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke quietly watching her cook and occasionally humouring her on small mundane things.

Being with Sasuke was… strangely natural. It was almost like their relationship hadn't changed, except for the few times he caught her wrist and kissed her cheeks. He hadn't told her what they were yet and she didn't really mind. Though there was a small insecure voice in her mind that wondered was he going to drop her. Because he was Sasuke and hurting a pale-eyed girl wouldn't be the worst thing he'd done.

Staring curiously at him, she wondered what was going on behind that blank expression and those eyes that would darken whenever she was near.

"Hinata?" a voice called. "Hinata!" their voice louder and closer.

Their loud brash tone caused her to freeze, her heart pounding gently to an unhurried halt. Sasuke peered curiously at her expression, his lips opening to form her name before someone else said it.

"Hinata! Hey Hinata." the dark-haired shinobi jogged leisurely towards her, his companion slowly following with a shy smile.

"Hello Kiba." she greeted tensely, her cheeks burning as he leaned over to hug her quickly before stepping back alongside Shino, who nodded fondly. "Hello Shino."

"Are you serious?" Kiba growled exasperatedly, throwing his hands skyward, he grinned angrily, sliding closer to Hinata. "What the hell is he doing here again? All he does is stride around with his damn magic eyes thinking he's better than everyone!"

"He's still Hinata's bodyguard, Kiba." Shino commented quietly, offering the pale-faced Hinata a weary, apologetic smile. He could see how anxious she was behind her strained smile. "And he saved her and Hanabi last night, so we should thank him." Shino said slowly pushing his glasses further up his nose he paused awkwardly. "Thank you Uchiha." he added stiffly, before pocketing his hands.

Sasuke's eyes briefly slid over the bug user wondering how Hinata could stand in such proximity to someone who who allegedly slept with spiders and slugs crawling over him. The Uchiha with his inky eyes wasn't sure of how to react or understand the quiet dark-haired comrade of Hinata. He was far less loud and annoying than Kiba.

"I don't agree Kiba, Hinata spends far too much time with that…that _traitor_." Kiba's yelling tone drop as he leaned in to seethe as his comrades. Shino looked frightened and disgruntled while the pale-eyed Hyuuga's reaction was much more intriguing.

"Kiba-kun please respect S-Sasuke-san. H-he's my f-friend and also my comrade a-and I don't appreciate y-your rudeness - I w-won't stand for it! H-he's d-done s-so much for m-me and my sister." her bottom lip trembling as she stared so forcefully at Kiba, he even shrank back a little. It sounded like she was about to cry.

His angry expression sullied as his dark eyes narrowed and he looked away from the imploring stare of his favourite team-mate, tears outlining her lashes. He rubbed the back of his neck, exhaling sharply. A strange constricting feeling flashing across his chest. "I'm… sorry Hinata." his nose crinkled as he shifted his weight to another foot. "And I'm sorry Sasuke. I overreacted, I didn't mean to make you upset Hinata." he answered honestly, despondent eyes flickering over to the heiress.

Neither of the males had ever seen her so fiercely protective of someone. Even the Uchiha felt a little strange watching his charge work herself up over him. His cheek twitched as he regarded the Inuzuka.

However he was far more interested in Hinata currently than Kiba who smelt of wet dog and salvia. He moved minutely closer to her, watching as a shudder vibrated through her soft form before she finally unclenched her fists and her sides. She exhaled softly, even looking a little embarrassed by her overreaction, her eyes sought out Sasuke's searchingly.

"I need to go," the Uchiha said evasively.

She blinked owlishly. "W-why?"

His restraint couldn't take another moment in the Inuzuka's presence, and he doubted Hinata would forgive him easily for the mutilation of her team-mate. Though the idea was severely tempting. "I need to think." he shrugged.

"O-oh." she paused, biting her lip. "W-will I see you tonight?"

"It's an unlikely possibility as I do live in your house now." he reminded her dryly, a smug smirk curling across his features as he watched her embarrassed reaction.

She smiled softly after him, her blush deepening as he turned to walk away, disappearing around the nearest corner. Her heart fluttering fervidly as stared after the Uchiha fan stitched so proudly across his back, she forgot for a moment that her two team-mates were peering at her blankly.

Shino frowned, his expression unsure and confused. "Hinata, what's going on?"

"With what Kiba-kun?" she asked gently, shifting the basket of food for Hanabi in her arms.

"Everything." Kiba stated plainly, eyeing her suspiciously. "You don't tell us anything any more. We barely see you! You're always with _him_." he moved closer, ignoring how she shrank defensively back.

* * *

Delicately Hinata hummed to herself, smiling as she organised her flowers in the rose-hued vase that Sakura had given Hanabi. The light, flowery fragrance of the room was lovely, just enough to cover up the smell of antiseptic yet not over powering.

Ino had helped Hinata with her flower selection: pink zinnias, lavender azaleas and white roses. Her feature's softened by the burning sky of dusk as she placed the vase on the windowsill, admiring her artwork for a moment.

"Why are you smiling out the window like an idiot? Why are you so happy?" Hanabi asked absently, as she carefully chewed on the last of her okaka onigiri. She was sitting up in her bed again, her hair brushed and smooth fell down her shoulders and she looked a little better than this morning. There was some colour in her pointed cheeks.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Hinata admitted tenderly, her features warm and elated as she turned away from the window to admire her little sister.

"I never said I was happy." Hanabi corrected, thoughtfully chewing on the last of her third helping of onigiri, she set the bowl down and looked straight at her sister.

"You're not happy?" the elder Hyuuga's face fell, looks of concern, worry and fear flashing across her pale face as she moved closer. "A-are you in pain or-"

"No I am happy. I'm fine." Hanabi gushed quickly, smiling lamely in an effort to comfort her ridiculous sister. "I'm just pointing out that you're not over there smiling because of me. You're thinking of someone else."

Face flushed, Hinata shook her head and stepped forward "N-no I'm not!"

"Liar."

"Hanabi!" she cried, frowning sensitively as she closed in on her sister, sitting on the side of the bed she wrapped her arms around the bony, teenager who huffed and grumbled in her embrace but didn't protest. In fact Hanabi laid her head against Hinata's chest and her expression softened. Her whole body going limp and relaxed in Hinata's soothing envelop. "I'm not thinking of anyone else, I'm focusing on you solely." she pressed, her voice light and humming.

Tenderly Hinata's fingers began to comb through Hanabi's hair. "I am really glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you." she murmured honestly against the crown of her sister's head.

Hanabi grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Let's not have the emotional, sisterly, near death bonding. The cliché of it makes me itch." she mumbled, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. "But I am glad that you're okay too."

Traditionally Hyuuga shinobi were not a highly physical contact people, they were reserved and collected. They didn't coddle or fuss over situations. Their emotions primed and schooled into that of constant indifference. No emotions meant no weaknesses. Staring down at her little sister's awkward expression, Hyuuga Hanabi was no different. She felt slightly weird being subjected to such overwhelming emotions. Hyuuga Hinata however, was completely different in that affair.

"Okay, I'll stop fawning over you now," Hinata grinned gently, her cheek pressed against Hanabi's hair she allowed her eyes to wander towards the window. Watching the sky drain of burned oranges and fiery reds, as blue and purples seeped into the sky. Soaking it with darkness. "Tell me about you. How was your day?" she coaxed.

Hanabi shifted subtly, getting comfy in her sister's embrace. "Well, in the early morning Sasuke came into me - I think he heard me complaining about the food or something - and he brought me onigiri and some mochi ice cream. And then he insulted me." Hanabi paused, her brows scrunching as she tried to process the confusing motives of Uchiha Sasuke. "He's really… strange. One moment he's nice and the next it seems like he just hates everything. He's really detached." Hanabi concluded unsurely.

Hinata nodded against Hanabi's head. He was an exceedingly strange individual. And perhaps that was part of the allure. He was confusing, mysterious and ominous and wholly unpredictable. It was a constant guessing game trying to gauge his latest reaction to something, and at times it was tiring and others it was exhilarating.

"But you still like him?"

Though Hinata couldn't see her face, she could tell Hanabi was blushing furiously as she pressed her head in further to Hinata's chest. "N-no! N-not really. He's nice sometimes. He's interesting."

"He's-"

"I know you kissed him. Multiple times." Hanabi injected plainly, rolling her eyes.

"W-what-"

"It happened right in front of me in the clearing." Hanabi shrugged, pressing her pointer fingers together in boredom. "But let's stop talking about Sasuke, ne? Other things happened in my day!"

"Of course, what else happened?"

"After Ino came in to exam me and give me my daily healing session and some medicine I saw Sakura and Naruto. They were together."

Hinata's pale hands moving through Hanabi's hair, she absently realised it was the same dusty shade of brown as their father's. "Oh…" was all she answered thoughtfully, a little preoccupied.

She felt Hanabi turn slightly face her, ivory eyes so similar yet so vastly different to Hinata's focused on her. "No, I mean I saw them kissing." Hanabi's lips twitched a little at the memory. "They're, like, _together _together." she emphasised, her stare turning assessing, awaiting the slightest flicker of emotion or feeling to escape.

Hinata paused, the initial thought made her heart freeze a little and chilled her fingertips and caught her breath. _Naruto_. The boy she'd loved since before Hanabi was born was truly gone. She'd lost him, though she never really ever had him.

He got the girl, finally. The girl with the leaf-green eyes and the infectious smile and those legs she'd heard Kiba rant on about during missions. It left her feeling a little sad. A perfect bittersweet feeling washed through her. She'd dreamt of this day happening for years, ever since she first noticed she was staring at Naruto who was staring at Sakura, who happened to be staring at Sasuke. She never expected to feel so… _okay_ about it. So unaffected by it.

She knew Hanabi was waiting for her to cry, or maybe to even scream. But found herself unable to do either of those. She even felt a little guilty with her inability to cry for her lost love. But the truth was she couldn't fight the tears that weren't coming. And mind and heart had let go of Naruto and his sunny smile awhile ago.

She should really talk to Sakura about it, they're friendship was a little strained at times and she knew from early on Sakura wasn't fond of the idea of Sasuke becoming her bodyguard. It felt like Hinata stealing away one of her precious people when Sasuke had defended her against Sakura all those months ago.

"I'm… really happy for him." both Hyuuga sisters seemed stunned by the honestly in that breathy confession. "He deserves her. And he's loved her for such a long time, it's really refreshing to see a happy ending to a long, winding story. I'm truly happy for him."

"Huh," Hanabi sighed despondently, ivory eyes narrowing. She looked annoyed.

"W-what? What's wrong?"

"Well I was slightly hoping you'd be sad and I'd have an excuse to kick Haruno's ass, because she acts like a tyrant in here! The power has gone straight to her head!" Hanabi gushed.

Hinata laughed softly, shaking her head as she held Hanabi tighter.

* * *

The third training ground looked oddly inviting underneath the gentle moonlight and the soft breeze that swept through the cherry blossom trees carrying their dainty fragrance.

Though, the training ground did indeed look beautiful with the freshly planted flowers and the starry sky draped above. Its appearance was not the reason Uchiha Sasuke found himself here.

It wasn't a conscious decision. After leaving Hinata to the mercy of her team, Sasuke had walked for a long time. Not heading in any direction in particular, his legs carried him far beyond the boundaries of Konoha's to the Forest of Death musing on the chuunin exams, he stood for a while at Valley of the End - the destruction there from his and Naruto's fight still untouched - he watched sunset on the Hokage tower and finally he found himself here.

Team Seven's old training ground. It was surreally nostalgic, standing in the place where his team had their faithful meeting all those years ago.

He scoffed internally. Uchiha Sasuke getting sentimental? He was going soft. And that thought installed fear into him. Maybe murdering a few souls would help him sort out his splintered mind. And maybe not thinking or planning would be the best option, to allow himself to do whatever he enjoyed, regardless whether it pleased or scared others.

The Uchiha name was a heavy name to bare.

He paused, dark eyes flicker down from the lustrous starfield above to across the training ground where he sensed another figure.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised to see them here, not sure whether he was fighting back a scowl or a smirk as he moved silently across the training ground.

"What are you smiling at?" the Uchiha asked, raising a decisive eyebrow as he moved closer to the shinobi.

Blonde spikes caught the moonlight and shimmered almost like white gold. He turned and grinned. "Life maybe?" he laughed lightly, shrugging his shoulders for emphasis.

Black eyes rolled. "You know standing out here in the middle of the night smiling up at the moon makes you look like an escaped mental patient. Perhaps rumours of the Kyuubi finally getting to you will spread?" Sasuke humoured darkly. Insulting Naruto was one of his favourite ways to spend his time in the blonde's company. Second only to fighting. He paused, glancing sideways at the Uzumaki. "Shouldn't you be in hospital now, being fed through a tube?"

He had heard Naruto had jumped in front of Sakura, taking the dangerous blow meant for her. The Uchiha wasn't really sure why. If anything with Sakura's white strength seal on her forehead, she had far greater endurances that the Uzumaki. But that didn't matter. The blonde was clueless when it came to Sakura.

"I have an excellent medic." Naruto replied, his whole expression growing distant for a fond moment as he recalled today's early ministrations.

Sasuke paused, staring at the almost dreamy expression on Naruto's head before realisation dawned on him. "You're smiling over Sakura."

Naruto whirled around, mouth parted and ready to deny whatever was going through that sadistic mind of Sasuke's, when he caught himself. There was little point lying to someone like Sasuke. "I kissed her today."

Dark eyes flickered upwards to favour the perfect, cloudless night sky. Midnight blues and dusty purples weaving together to create that blanket of ethereal darkness that was the sky. He wondered what it was like to be as horribly lovesick as Naruto was. To be so devoted to someone, your own needs took second priority.

Naruto began to prattle on about Sakura, about the moment in the hospital bed and the moment last night underneath the forests when for a second he thought of a world without her. But Sasuke wasn't really listening. His owns thoughts weren't too far away from this training ground either.

It took Sasuke awhile to realise that the image Naruto was conjuring of him and Sakura slowly bled away and he's imagining another kiss. With another girl whose eyes are the same colour as starlight and her kisses taste like roses and insanity.

_Hinata_. _Princess. Hime._

The little Hyuuga who broke his resolve the moment she kissed him, shattering any previous plans he had of leaving Konoha on whim on some night. Because that would leave her open to attack, and the thought of her hurt left him feeling strangely cold and lost.

He had to stop allowing her control over his feelings, it was dangerous for everyone. Because if he got too attached to her, and she left him or someone hurt her, he'd _snap_ profoundly and would once again install the true meaning of hatred on the shinobi world.

This _thing_ between them needed to stop, this thing that knocked his world off kilter that messed up his perfectly imperfect existence.

He really needed to stop thinking about her.

"_Naruto_," he grit out coldly, his teeth curved up in a maddening smirk. He wasn't good with talking. But he wasn't sure he could sort this pretty little problem on his own. But there was still a part of him who wasn't okay with opening to anyone.

"It's Hinata isn't it?" Naruto asked softly, no suggestive tone lacing his tone or a perverted waggled eyebrow.

"No." he snapped quickly, wondering why his gut feeling was to deny any problem. He paused, running a hand through his inky hair that was billowing in front of his eyes in the scented breeze. "Maybe. I don't know. But I need to find out or I'm going to lose my mind." _again_.

Naruto's expression sullied further, he ran a hand across his jaw thoughtfully. "Uh, well do you like her?"

"Maybe."

"Well maybe is pretty vague Sasuke." Naruto said flatly. "You really need to elaborate - throw me some hints. And feelings! Feelings too, since you kinda need them for, uh, love." Naruto looked utterly scandalised after finishing his sentence and his breathing was heady too.

"Are you suggesting I'm in love with her?"

He chuckled nervously for a few moments before he coughed. Clearing his chest, his blue eyes widened imploringly. "Well I dunno, are you? I'm mean I saw you kissing her. I've thought for a long time something was going on, and you got so defensive on that mission when I brought her up so I just presumed…."

_It's relevant because it's Hinata._

"You presumed what?" he seethed coldly, unsure why his hands were itching to grab the hilt of his katana.

_And you should tell her._

"That you like her without a doubt. But I think there's a part of you that doesn't want to…?" the blonde trailed off, his dark blue eyes narrowing.

"I-" Sasuke opened his mouth but the words seemed to die across his lips. He paused, it was always like this; every time he tried to voice a feeling his throat would close up almost choking him and images of his past feelings would flutter across his mind. His blood splattered parents and Itachi. Dead. Everyone he cared about dead. Blood-soaked "I -" he scowled, "_can't_."

Reflectively Sasuke raised his arms to deflect a blow aimed to crush his skull in. He peered a little curiously at his best friend, looking a little affronted by the assassination attempt.

"Let's fight. Now." the blonde grinned, slowly taping into his Kyuubi chakra as his friend's eyes bled crimson.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N _**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, they all mean so much and fuel me to keep writing Light! I always love hearing your thoughts and opinions on the writing and plot of Light :) Hopefully updates will become more regular, but I have a few other ideas for stories and one shots so Light may have to go back to infrequent updating. Also I'm participating in SasuHina month this year, which is in August so I'll be posting several SasuHina one shots and mini-fics that will only have a few chapters in August! And I'm accepting prompts if you have any suggestions!

Also thank you so much to Bree Avalon who edited this for me so graciously! She has a great NejiOc story you should check out.

**_Chapter Fifteen _**

_**Afternoon Rain** _

_Warmth_. Hinata's chest burned with the feeling as she pressed herself deeper in the soft gold sheets of her bed. Her hair splayed out behind her like an amethyst river, shimmering in the early morning light, fingers walking across the silk coverings as her feet peeked out from underneath the blanket.

Lavender eyes veiled with thick lashes quickly fluttered open, as the golden, glittering light illuminated the room. Softening all it touched, as its luster beams caught her hair and made it glow silvery lavender.

She sighed softly, feeling serenity and happiness wash over her body in soothing waves. Hazy eyes blinked furiously against the newfound light, her lashes fanning against her cheeks.

The room in the guest wing was draped wholly in ivory and champagne hued silk and had a large window that faced the exact point in the sky where sunrise occurred. She smiled gently, stretching her limbs, her hands glided against the silken fabric.

She froze as her whole body snapped upwards. Images from the previous night assaulted her hazy, barely conscious mind.

Dark hair, dark eyes, rain-slicked mouth.

Her heart thrumming in the centre of her chest began to slowly creep along her throat, until it drummed in her ears. Each heartbeat sounded a little louder than the last as her anxiety sparked and caught fire.

Pale eyes snapped around the room, around _Sasuke's_ room, taking in the sunlight streaming in the window and the absence of another presence.

Her breathing coming in shallow gasps, her hands flew to her face as she tried to recall the events of last night.

It had been a few hours past midnight, the moon was heavy in the sky, slowly sinking into a bed of wispy clouds as the stars methodically twinkled beside it. She'd been wandering aimlessly through the corridors of the guest wing, unable to sleep, when a shadowy figure had moved and disappeared in her peripheral vision. She froze, her heart lodged in her throat, as she whirled around.

_It's just me, princess. _

She remembered being so startled by his appearance, his hair wet and dripping in front of his eyes, his arresting form was bleeding with different wounds lacerated across his skin, and his rain slicked hand in hers had brought her out into the garden, beside the river and on the little wooden bridge.

Blearily she touched her lips remembering his kisses tasting like rain and insanity, as her fingers moved through his damp hair. They sat there, on the little wooden bridge, their legs dangling over the edge as the breeze mingled their hair together. She tended to his wounds and had seemingly fallen asleep on his shoulder, before the sunrise.

Her hands dropped from her face to clutch her heart, its pace slowing. Where was he now? Why had he brought her to _his _room? And why had he left her? She bit her lip, ivory eyes glanced outside the window fleetingly, it was another misty morning, the sun's rays were warm yet the silver clouds in the distance were moving with the tingles of rain.

I _can't_ be caught in here, in his bed, Hinata suddenly realized. Stifling back a small cry she threw herself up, wincing as her legs were caught in the sheets. She wrenched herself forward, stumbling blindly across the room she stopped.

Someone was coming.

Her breathing caught in her throat, she scanned the room for possible exits. Someone from her clan was in the hallway, and escaping out the window was a little too obvious.

"Hello? Excuse me can I-" a resplendent voice came, as hands knocked on the door before the handle was dragged slowly down.

Running a hand through her hair and smoothing down her nightshirt as she quickly dived for the bed.

"Oh Hinata," the woman said, pale eyes widening as she took in the frantic expression of her granddaughter. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Good morning obaasan." Hinata said lightly. Her smile twitched at the corners as she moved around the bed, careful to keep her expression away from the all-seeing eyes of Hyuuga Hiroko. "I'm just…making the bed and cleaning the room."

Hiroko paused, her pale hands joined carefully in front of her, she looked as regal and imperial as ever dressed in the clan's ivory, loose robes. Her hair was the coloured as Hinata's, dark amethyst and though it was beginning to whiten in her old age, she'd heard Hiroko was beautiful in her youth. Years of being the clan matriarch had left strain lines across her skin and a strange weariness in her eyes. "Hinata, dear, allow the servants to tend to the rooms." she said finally, smiling softly as she moved closer to her granddaughter.

"N-no it's fine." she replied hurriedly, quickly fixing the pillows she turned around to smile, her eyes wide and fretful as she registered Hiroko's expression.

The old woman looked almost weary and despondent, but it was carefully hidden behind her featureless eyes. She blinked blankly as she moved closer to Hinata, the light catching her hair as her hands sought her granddaughter's. "Hinata." she appraised gently.

Her eyes widening as her grandmother gripped her hands tightly. The calloused, pale hands of Hiroko felt strangely fragile as she tightened her hold. Clinging to Hinata like a lifeline, desperate and frantic. "Obaa-san?" she breathed, she could feel sparks of confused anxiety jolting through her system as a sense of dread began to blur across her eyes.

"I'll miss you." Hiroko admitted calmly, her words barely a whisper as she stared at Hinata whose confusion swelled.

"W-what?"

"You're so very like your mother, your feelings always strong and reckless, and you both had difficult decisions. But make sure too always follow your heart, even it goes against everything you know - as your heart, somehow, already knows what your truly want." Hiroko smiled sadly, as she held Hinata's hand a little tighter. "It's something I never did." her voice dropped, as sadness blinked across her eyes.

Hinata's mouth parted as her bottom lip trembled.

"I'm very proud of you, dear." Hiroko said lightly, squeezing Hinata's hands once last time before she dropped them and stepped back. Impassiveness washing across her features as she smoothed out her kimono. "Your father has requested your presence, I'd hurry along now. Patience has never been his strong point." she waved her off, her expression distant and vacant as she turned to admire the view of the Hyuuga gardens.

Hinata stood still, rooted to her spot she felt her head swirling as she tried to process her grandmother's previous words. Her shoulders constricted and tense and her hands felt empty. "O-obaasan?" she breathed, confusion lacing deep into her words.

"Run along, Hinata." Hiroko said finitely, her eyes narrowing in warning at the heiress. "And perhaps you should change." she suggested quietly, gesturing to Hinata's clothes.

Sasuke's black t-shirt. She blushed furiously.

She nodded blearily, staring at her grandmother for another moment before she disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Hinata never liked the clan's traditional robes, the material was a little too heavy and loose on her sleeves and too tight around her chest. Running through the corridors in the material made her feel sticky and hot, and she was sure her cheeks were flushed and her expression looked a little frantic and bewildered.

She paused outside the clan meeting room, where she could feel her father's chakra inside; calm and even as always.

She bit her lip; her whole body was sparked with pulsing anxiety. What her grandmother said had scared her.

_I'll miss you. _Was Hiroko ill? Her throat constricted and dry, she attempted to calm herself, listening to her raspy breaths until they evened out. Shaking herself mentally, she opened the door and slipped inside.

Hiashi was sitting at the back of the room in his traditional place, his eyes closed and look of strained serenity gracing his features. He exhaled sharply and his eyes snapped open to regard his fidgeting daughter. He frowned slightly. "Hyuuga Hinata." his voice was very formal and cold, much like his eyes.

She paused, her hands playing with the ends of her sleeves. "Uh, Otou-san." she murmured unsure, of whether to call him 'Hyuuga-sama' like she often did at formal clan meetings.

He looked somewhat irritated by the informal greeting and how suspiciously she was standing there, as if she were about to rob a bank. "Stop twitching, Hinata, and focus." he told her, clinical eyes surveying her with displeasure.

She flinched, before she slid into her perfect Hyuuga stature, her featureless, pale eyes giving away nothing but taking in everything. A face devoid of emotion, a mask Hanabi had helped her perfect.

"Take a seat Hinata." he continued, gesturing to sit in front of him. Nodding nervously she sat crossed legged in front of him, very aware of her posture. "I have something important to tell you."

"W-where is Uchiha-san?" she asked, her voice small and meek. She peeked upwards at him through her bangs.

Something dark flickered across his eyes. Obviously irritated by the question he glared. His stare slowly dissecting her and breaking her into tiny pieces, he saw her shrink away from him. "I am talking to my first-born daughter. The Uchiha's presence is not needed nor wanted."

Her brows furrowed as she frowned. Sasuke was her bodyguard, he usually followed her everywhere and was included in clan meetings because they usually concerned her going to some event or were about her safety. A cold feeling seeped into her body, chilling her bones to the marrow.

What was going on? And why was Sasuke absent? What did her grandmother mean?

"B-but Sasuke-"

"Can you stop talking about _Sasuke_ - that traitor - for a moment Hinata?" he snapped, slamming his fist down on the ground, he glowered at her. "This is a Hyuuga affair and it would do you good to remember his status as an Uchiha _as well as_ a murdering traitor. You spend far too much time with him for my liking, bodyguard or not." he seethed coldly, his voice still low and formal.

She bit her lip, nodding solemnly, vaguely praying for Sasuke to arrive and take her away from Hiashi. She hated when he was like this: foul tempered and disappointed in everything she did.

She felt tears welling up and the side of her eyes and quickly blinked them away; she dropping her gaze as her heart lulled to a despondent rhythm.

"Now, Hinata." he started. His tone and stare had softened and he looked a little guilty for his outbreak. "You know you and your sister's safety and welfare is always my priority. And I'll always love and care for both you, even when my decisions seem unfair. And as the clan leader it's my duty to ensure the future of the clan, which means protecting my heirs." his voice was clipped and carefully practiced. He seemed almost proud of himself. "With the recent attacks on you, it's obvious you aren't safe. Your presence in this house has also caused for the attacks to widen; reaching your sister." he was staring at her, reading her reaction carefully.

Ivory eyes widened and she looked imploringly up at him. Her eyes remained transparent of her emotions, even as her heart cracked and churned deep within her chest.

"You're my daughter and also the future of the clan, which is why I accepted the gracious offer." he stated plainly.

Her voice was low and ragged. "What offer?"

"The offer for you to go to Suna with the Kazekage for a few months. A year even."

Her heart snapped. Like a pane of iridescent glass, it shattered into a million shards, embedding themselves in her whole body. Tiny stabbing pain assaulted everywhere as the world suddenly slowed and dipped in time. "W-what?" she asked blearily, her voice cracking.

"I don't want to argue Hinata. This isn't an offer, it's an order from myself and the clan and you _will_ follow demurely like the Hyuuga heiress you've been groomed into." he warned. "You will leave in two days with the Kazekage and his guards and you will not make a show of the clan, is that understood?"

"What about Sasuke?" she cried abruptly, snapping out of the numbing haze. Her whole body ignited, she leaned forward her eyes wide and desperate.

"He's remaining here, in Konoha and will go back to his ANBU duties. The way it should be."

* * *

It was raining heavily. The sky was a cold, clinical grey colour and the sun, hidden behind the murky clouds gave out a white, sterile light, bleaching all the colour of the garden. Thick drops of water were sheeting down and soaking everything, including the lone figure.

She tilted her face upwards to the sky and let the shower soak through her right down to her skin. Her ivory kimono clinging limply to her body, almost dragging her down as her hair draped down her shoulder, truly looking like liquid waterfall of midnight.

It felt good, the cool tingle that enveloped her as her eyes fluttered shut. Tiny raindrops trailing down her cheeks, mixing and masking her tears, as she bit her lip, keeping the sobs back. In that moment she began to love the rain. The gentle pattering of the water hitting the flowers and the tree leaves made everything else silent.

Even her screaming thoughts.

She was going to miss this view of Konoha when she left. She was even going to miss the cleansing feeling of the rain running along her skin. It didn't rain in Suna. It also didn't have Hanabi.

It didn't have Sasuke.

She felt her chest clench together as her breaths became shallower and more panicked and she furiously fought back the oncoming tears that were collecting at the corners of her already dampened lashes.

She didn't want to leave Konoha. She loved the bustling city with its plentiful flora and scenery. Konoha was where she grew up, was where she learned to throw her first kunai, where her mother died, where she made her first friend, where she first fell in love, where she risked her own life, and where she met Sasuke.

Everything was just beginning and now she was being ripped away, carefully stowed in a tower in the middle of the desert surrounding by people she didn't know.

But what the worst part of the entire thing was: she wouldn't be the one to finally find her assailants and make them pay for what they'd done to Hanabi. No, like the pampered princess Sasuke had once accused her of, she was being whisked away with someone else dealing with the ordeal while she sat and sipped on champagne with the Kazekage.

No, she wanted to be the one to make them pay for what they'd done to her, to Ko, to Hanabi. She wanted to demand why they were doing this, to explain just a fraction of what it meant to her when they killed her bodyguard and hurt Hanabi. It was her duty as heiress to protect her clansmen. And all she'd really done was put them in danger.

Pain and guilt lanced across her chest as the rain continued to fall as the sun's lustre light glowed down coating everything in the colour of steel and metal. It was getting cooler, and the harsh breeze that caught her hair and stung her cheeks smelt like damp earth and fire.

She paused, her whole form shaking from the cold and all her unbridled emotions. Her hair dancing in front of her, caught in the stormy breeze.

"Hinata." his voice sounded distant, drowned by the rain though his tone was cold and flat. "What are you doing out here? It's cold and you're soaking."

Her heart raced at the sound of his velvety tone. His voice, even when he was seething or snapping always carried a perplexing luxury about it. She'd miss it. Even when he was talking about her lack of intelligence.

"S-Sasuke…" she murmured, another tremor racked through her body. "I-I'm-"

"I know. I know." he said quickly. He didn't make her say. She smiled sadly, still watching the violent ripples across the water. "You should come inside."

Her wet hands glided along the inside of her sleeve as she closed her eyes, enjoying how the rain trailed down from her hair to the tips of her fingers. "I'm enjoying the rain." she breathed quietly, ignoring how her breath blossomed in front of her mouth like fog. "I might not see it for a long time." it doesn't rain in Suna.

He exhaled sharply. "I don't like getting wet." she could feel his eyes from behind her drinking in her form. "Can you stop this and we can go in?"

"I-it's it funny how such a small r-raindrop in a serene p-pool of water causes a ripple that s-spreads in every d-direction. H-how something s-so s-small can have such big c-consequences?" she mused, as her teeth chattered together. She couldn't feel the tips of her fingers that were clinging to the dripping material of her sleeve. She felt numb.

He was beside her in an instant. Strong hands grabbing her shoulders, he jerked her towards as his fingers ghosted across her face and clutched her hands. Her skin was icy cold. "You're freezing." he whispered as his hands moved through her damp hair pulling her closer to him.

"S-Sasuke I d-don't want to g-go." she cried. Her ivory eyes glistening with tears as she threw herself at him. Small hands digging into his shoulders she buried her face in his chest. He didn't complain that she was holding him too tightly, or that she was soaking wet and was drenching his clothes. He held her tighter. "I-I d-don't feel safe without you." she murmured against his chest as her tears dampening his chest.

She felt his strong form tense at the declaration and she buried her head deeper, all her emotions surfacing and consuming. All the pain and hurt and darkness she carried around that always threatened to break her was unleashed across her system and the only way she knew how to deal with it was to let it out.

"I-I d-don't want to go." Not without you. Not without Hanabi. "I-I want to stay with you."

He paused, his arms enveloping her, he carefully scooped her up against his chest. "If… that's what you want - what you truly want - you can stay." he admitted slowly, sounding confused yet deadly serious.

She didn't notice he had started moving towards the house, dipping her forehead against the hallow of his throat and listening the humming of his breathing as a calm euphoria settled over her. "B-but m-my father is m-making me go."

"_Hinata_," he explained, almost seemingly amused by her ridiculous obstacle. "If I want something, I _get _it. If I wish something, it happens and I don't allow anyone to even attempt denying me of anything."

Her eyes widened as he sat her down on the bed, he kneeled in front of her as his fingers fluttered across her face and skin again he frowned. "You should have a shower, my towel is in there and some clothes."

"O-okay." Hinata complied, her teeth still chattering and her whole body was chilled to the bone she made a shaky move to stand up. Automatically muscular arms shot out to steady her; as he smirked dangerously up at her.

"Careful, princess." he admonished, dark eyes drinking in her form as she stumbled clumsily towards the bathroom door. Her wet kimono clinging to her body she blushed before she closed the door.

The bathroom was clean and simple; white tiles with a large shower in the corner with frosted glass. Peeling off her kimono and allowing it to drop to the floor in a cold, wet heap before she quickly darted to the shower.

Turning the water to full heat, she allowed the warmth to wash across her frozen body. Her toes and fingers completely numb, she sought out flower-scented soap and quickly lathered her body and ran her fingers through her hair.

Rinsing her body she begrudgingly turned off the water, stepping out the shower she grabbed Sasuke's towel and quickly wrapped it around her.

It smelled of him, and its fluffy texture was greatly welcomed as she tried to push the idea of Sasuke waiting just outside the door for her out of her head.

Her hair still damp and smelling of freesias and vanilla she moved across the bathroom to survey her old clothes. Everything was destroyed and soaking, save for her panties. Frowning she tugged them on and slide Sasuke's form-fitting, long-sleeves top on. It hung just above the knee and with inflamed cheeks she fleeted outside.

"S-Sasuke?"

He was lying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with one of his arms across his eyes, shielding them from the lustrous light of the setting sun. The room was a spectral of colours all crimsons and burned oranges from the setting sun. The rain had eased off for the moment and the entire room was quiet.

He reminded of her of the mission where they stayed in the small inn and he had ignored her for most of it, until he caught her staring at him. Warmth flooded into her system recalling the fond memory.

"Feeling better?" he asked plainly, inclining his head upward to see her standing at the foot of the bed awkwardly, her damp hair combed over one shoulder she smiled meekly. The corners of his lips titled upwards at the image of her wearing his shirt, the Uchiha fan stitched across her back. He lay back down, covering his eyes.

Biting her lip and inhaling softly, she crawled up onto the bed beside him. Her heart thrumming in her chest as her arms brushed against his as she settled into a similar position next to him, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling, watching the reflections of the light dance across it.

"I feel… so angry." she whispered, fidgeting slightly as she sank into the mattress.

She felt him tense next to her. "Angry?"

"T-they hurt my little sister… a-and as an older sister I've always felt it's… it's my job to protect her even though I'm not very good at it." she mumbled, snuggling deeper into the soft fabric of her shirt. It smelled just like him. She smiled secretively against the fabric. "I-I want… revenge." her voice was so low he wasn't even sure he heard it.

"Revenge?" he blinked blankly, peeking sideways at her he saw her conflicted expression. In the setting fiery hues of dusk her eyes looked purple and her hair blue.

She nodded, not trusting her voice not to crack. She hadn't admitted it to anyone before. Not even herself until today. Until she realized what she allowed her attackers to get away with.

They hurt her family and she wasn't doing _anything_ about it except cowering away and focusing on Sasuke. Guilt ripped across her chest like a blow of a kunai. She tensed, her fingers digging into the material of her top.

"Well I can sympathize with that." he admitted honestly, his smirk still evident in his voice as he stared at her. A wash of new emotions flickering across her face every moment. She was a rather intriguing person and he often found himself attempting to dissect her and figure her out. "But the path of revenge isn't for everyone, and I never pegged you as the type."

She slowly tilted her head to stare at him, their faces so close she could feel his warm breath flutter across her cheeks and their noses where ghosting off each other. Her heart accelerated even with the baneful topic they were on. "I've never felt this way, but when I saw Hanabi in such pain… I _can't _let them get away with this. I won't."

He moved closer, turning his whole body face her, his hands moved across the silken sheets to her waist. "I've always found, it's better to avenge your loved ones than mourning." his voice was low and thought he was staring into her eyes it didn't feel like he was seeing her anymore. He was somewhere else entirely. "But that path of revenge is not an easy or giving path Hinata. It's cruel and it's corrosive and sometimes the final, short fight isn't worth the pain."

She lay there beside him, utterly entranced by his words, as her heart hammering against her chest. He'd never talked about his revenge before.

"But I know, truthfully, though I messed up everything in my life and everyone else's for a while, that I wouldn't be able anything if I hadn't avenged my family. But no one can tell you to choose the path of revenge, and no one can guide you off. It has to be your decision or you'll spend the rest of your life in regret." he murmured, snapping back into reality he tucked a lock of amethyst hair behind her ears. "Is your heart really set on revenge, Hinata?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as images of her previous bodyguards faces flickered across her mind, his once smiling face gaunt and cold, blood trickling down his features and his jaw slack. He risked his life for her. And his adversary was out there somewhere, laughing. It made her chest burn with a slow, unwavering fire that caught flames every time she thought of someone hurting a little girl. Her little sister.

She couldn't live with the guilt of it being _her _fault that they were dead or wounded. It was Hinata they wanted. And it was Hinata they'd have to face.

"I-I _need_ to." her voice was dry and coarse, tears glistening at the edges of her lashes.

"Then I'll help you."

"M-my father will never allow it." she whispered.

"If you want revenge Hinata, I'll make sure you get it." he assured before he moved closer to her, his hands trailing across her cheek and moving down her arms to her hands. His lips inches from hers, he smirked feeling her body catch fire as her hands dug into his shoulders.

Ivory eyes searched deep into his, uncertainty tinged with hope.

Once their lips brushed against each other, Sasuke had never known anything like it.

Instantly all his worries, confusion, darkness and thoughts seeped into the whiteness of the light Hinata was radiating as she clung to him like a lifeline. All her insecurities, hopes and dreams poured into the kiss as she sighed and smiled against him.

Her kisses tasted like rain, as his fingers moved through her damp hair. She smelled of vanilla and freesias and there was a strange pounding in his chest, which he ignored as he held her tightly against him. Her form felt so soft and perfect as she curled towards him.

He broke the kiss, both their chests heaving and her face was flushed as she laughed into his chest, her grip on his shoulders loosening. He'd only heard her laugh a few times before and it was quickly becoming one of his favorite sounds. He smiled against her hair, trailing kisses along the line of her jaw and dipping down into her neck leaving a fiery path in their wake. She squealed and her silver chimed laughs grew louder as she wrapped her arms around him.

His fingers gliding through her wet hair, as he breathed in her soft fragrance. With her cheek pressed against his heart, lulling her into a small peaceful serenity; away from the revenge and the pain. A smiled curled along the edges of her full lips.

Her eyes fluttering shut. "I'm happy."

"Me too."

She paused, pursing her lips as she felt one of his hands move up to the small of her back and the other ghosted across her waist. "You make me happy." she admitted, her eyes still closed as she revelled in the feeling of his strong, muscular form against hers.

She felt him smirk dangerously against her neck, his teeth grazing across her skin. She blushed furiously. "I know."

_It's relevant because it's you should tell her. _

"I like you." Sasuke's lips moved across her forehead. "You make me happy too."

* * *

Tsunade closed her eyes and shook her head. Her lips curling into a tense, stern line as her hands balled into tight fists on the desk. Shaking slightly, as she willed - _prayed -_ for this situation to disappear.

"I-I know t-this…this, um, seems a little reckless a-and impulsive." the pale-eyed girl started slowly, her voice shaky yet laced with a silent determination as she played with the ends of her loose sleeves. She was blushing and her white gaze was dropped to the floor.

Tsunade's fist banged roughly down on the table, ignoring the small crack that shot across the desk's surface. Her cheek twitched, as she attempted to calm herself. "_A little_ reckless?" she grated, her mouth pressed into a tight smile. It wasn't friendly. "Have you any idea how ridiculous this sounds, Hinata?"

Dark eyes snapped upwards to glance briefly at the blonde, and for a moment Tsunade thought he was going to attack. She could nearly see the entire attack in his endless eyes. He was smiling delicately, a tainted insanity curving along his features. He was angry for reasons Tsunade wasn't quite sure.

Bristling herself she turned her attention back to the heiress who was meekly standing in the centre of the office, wearing her clan's loose kimono and her hair falling around her shoulders, she was frowning. Her pale eyes flickered up from the floor and she stepped forward. "I-I know how it sounds Tsunade-sama b-but-"

"_Hinata_," the Godaime asserted, her brown eyes closing briefly. She could feel her famed temper flaring and lashing out at Hiashi's precious daughter would not go down well at their next meeting. And Hinata was too sweet. "This is ridiculous. Even if I do - somewhat - understand your desire, have you any idea what your father would do if I allowed you and the _Uchiha _to disappear to Sound for a month or so? In search of the very group that are trying to kidnap you? Not to mention Gaara - the _Kazekage_ - has postponed his return home so he could personally escort you to Suna." Tsunade wrung her hands. She found it difficult to make sense of this situation. This was not the heiress she tended to all those months ago.

"Hinata never agreed to go to Suna." a cool, velvety voice lilted quietly, his dark eyes glancing curiously at the amethyst-haired girl, his cold expression softening. She smiled shyly back, a rosy blush staining her cheeks and nose dark pink.

"Yes but Hinata is a member of the Hyuuga clan, and as an Uchiha you should know how the clan leader's rules dictate. She doesn't have a choice." Tsunade intoned lightly, her face and eyes softening as her fingers messaged her temples.

"B-but Tsunade-sama," the Hyuuga stepped closer, her hands toying with her sleeves and her face looked conflicted and worried. She bit her lip. "I-I need to do this, f-for my clan. I-it's my duty as clan heiress."

Tsunade tilted her head, her eyes staring deep into the little Hyuuga. She was… serious. The shy, nervous and stuttering heiress wanted to be the one to face up to her adversaries. It was such a striking change, Tsunade found it hard to digest.

"Hinata, I think what you're thinking of doing is very honourable but it's not practical. I'd love to help you but I can't." she smiled sadly, her shoulders shrugging.

There was a silence for a long moment, where Hinata released her nervous grip on her sleeves and closed her eyes. "Tsunade-sama I have to do this."

Wow. Tsunade blinked at the girl. "Hinata, I have already given you my decision. I'm sorry." Tsunade said, her voice no longer soft and chary. She linked her fingers together at her mouth as she peered at the Hyuuga and the Uchiha who was always staring at Hinata. Something cold and dark filtered through the Hokage's mind. "I do hope you two aren't thinking of disobeying my orders and leaving the village. You do know what that could mean."

Pale eyes paused, before they widened pensively, her heart teetering to an abrupt standstill. Confusion blinking through her eyes. Sasuke's dark eyes flickered shut as he crossed his arms across his chest, his aura wavering between irritation and indifference.

"You could both be branded as missing nin."

* * *

"I don't think my family would ever forgive me," she whispered thickly, her voice cracked and dry as she stared forward, almost unseeingly.

"Do you mean your father or your family?" he inquired coldly, dark eyes sliding over to inspect her.

The wind had caught the ends of her hair and was billowing softly in her front of her face, brushing against her cheeks and mingling into his own inky spikes. She was frowning subtly, attempting to hide her despondent expression by tilting her head away from him, as she stared down at the view of Konoha. It was going to be a lovely day. The early morning sky wafted through the wispy clouds, dappled sunlight filtering down, coating everything in a soft, golden glow. Sasuke's hair looked strangely bluish underneath the golden glow.

She pursed her lips and fluttered shut her eyes, allowing the sun to dance across her face. Warming her creamy skin and soothing her gnawing anxiety that spiked and sparked whenever she thought about her father's reaction for too long. Opening her eyes she quietly took in the view from their perch on the Hokage Monument.

It was beautiful. The pale blue sky and the sun slowly rising to its highest point above the clouds made the city below look like something out of one of the pictures Sai used to paint. Konoha was teeming with life, the smell of cooking and flowers were carried in the breeze and if Hinata listened hard enough she could hear people shouting on the street below and arguing and laughing. It was home. And she never wanted to leave.

"My father definitely would never forgive me." she murmured, her lashes fanning across her cheeks creating shadowy crescent moons. "And the council probably too, but I think most of the Branch members would think it's somewhat honourable and Hanabi of course." she smiled fondly at the mere mention of her insatiable sister.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked, his dark eyes darting forward as he watched the inhabitants of Konoha lope by.

"I-I don't know." she mumbled, biting her lip she looked across at him. "I mean… my father would never approve."

The Uchiha's expression was solemn and thoughtful as his dark eyes veiled by long, dark lashes blinked acutely underneath the scrutiny he was receiving from the pale-eyed Hyuuga.

His shadowy hair was swaying in the gentle breeze and was mixing with the purple curls of Hinata's. Underneath the gold shimmer of the sun his hair looked almost blue and his skin iridescent in its alabaster pallor.

"You're staring." he commented blandly, giving her a slow, long sideways glance.

She blushed demurely, but didn't look away like she usually did. She blinked up at him through her billowing bangs, a soft smile settling on her features.

"Why." his tone was dry and blank, giving away nothing but taking everything in. His dark eyes drinking her own form in.

"B-because I can." she quipped hotly, her blush burning and darkening though she refused to look away. Her fingers moving along the inside of her sleeve and digging into the material.

He paused, his eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to her, the background of Konoha behind him made his eyes look almost like astral back holes, sucking all the light in, an air of possessiveness radiating from his arresting form.

Her heart quivered, as her own eyes widened.

"And what makes you think you can?" he asked darkly, moving towards her slowly with dangerous, predator-like grace, his dark eyes burning with sin.

She didn't know _what_ exactly it was about the way he was looking at her that caused her chest to clench and her head to worry between the urgent need to retain distance, and the electrifying feeling of closing the distance.

Her throat constricting around the arresting aura of wavering resolve that was emitting from his lean, impressive form, his eyes dancing wickedly with an anger so different from his usual irritation towards her.

The static silence lulled heavily between them was only interrupted by her heady breathing and her thundering heart.

He smirked cruelly, his arresting form so close she could feel tiny, electrifying jolts shooting up through every nerve ending. He raised a question eyebrow, his eyes purposely fixed on her.

"B-b-because…because _you _always stare m-me." she uttered breathily.

He paused, tilting his head consideringly. Looking down at her quaking and trembling form, he supposed he did stare at her quite a lot. Naruto had even called him out on it awhile ago. But he'd never really noticed until she mumbled it with her eyes wide and anxious. He supposed it shouldn't be surprisingly that Hinata, a Hyuuga, with her pale coveted eyes could feel how his eyes naturally found her in a crowded room. How when he was bored, or she wasn't looking at him, he would just stare at her. Trying to analyze and understand the blemished wonder of Hinata.

It was almost like an obsession. He guessed it wasn't weird that he found her rather easy to stare at, she had soft features and large eyes and looked cute when she was blushing and fighting back a smile. He froze.

This _thing _between them that clotted his vision and played on the fragile strings of his feelings was dangerous and corrosive. Staring at her now with her pink tinged cheeks; he was too attached to all her stupid quirks. He humoured her to a point where they were teetering across the line of friendship into something entirely else.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't have bonds. He didn't wasn't suppose to need them. He didn't _want _them.

Even the dark-eyed Uchiha found it hard to keep up with his oscillating, unstable mood changes. Everything in his body and mind seethed at him to rip himself away from her gentle touches, not to bask in the warmth of her smile and drink in her light. Because pain only derived from love. And in his current, fragile sanity there was no why he could allow himself to feel the crippling pain of someone he loved being torn from him. It would break him.

He couldn't allow himself to get more attached to the little Hyuuga. He was playing with an unpredictable fire that was venomous and corrosive and could completely consume him in a moment if she moved a little closer.

But there was also that other unyielding feeling lacing his every thought and action that begged him to simply _give in_ to her softness. To find the meaning to the peace he had searched for, a peace he only once felt in his entire life. A peace he saw in the midst of those lavender hued eyes that were staring at him now.

He frowned slightly, his face leaning in to brush across hers before he pressed himself against the junction of her throat. He sighed contently, breathing her in.

She stood there, stunned for a moment as she tried to process the emotion whiplash from Sasuke. He was so hot and cold. She didn't really understand his unpredictably most of the time, but she respected it which was something no one else really did.

Biting her lip, she raised trembling arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her. Feeling his body relax and soften against hers, as she ran her fingers through his hair. His arms remained at his sides, as he breathed across her skin causing her skin to tingle with energy.

They stayed there for a while, her fingers soothing through his hair while one of her arms clung to his shoulders, tiny fingers embedded into the dark material. The soft breeze whispering against them carrying the scent of jasmine and cooking.

Pale eyes watched the white, wispy cloud move across the blue astral blanket of the sky, until they disappeared into the horizon with the sun's aureate sunlight wash across the skyline. She sighed quietly, the sky was beginning to darken, pale blue bleaching into a shade of sullen grey and the clouds in the distant carried the tingle sound of rain.

"What will I do?" she murmured against his shoulder, her voice carried away with the fleeting breeze.

"Whatever you want." he mumbled against her neck, his form stirring against her as his hands moved from his sides to envelop her waist.

"B-but my father and G-Gaara-sama!" she protested weakly.

"Do you always base you decisions on other's opinions?" he asked, pulling away from her neck to look into her pearl-hued eyes. "What do _you _want?"

His silken, ebony eyes were staring at her as if she was a glass figurine and about to shatter.

She wanted to look away from the intensity of his gaze, but she knew he wouldn't like that. Her stomach churning and twisting, she delicately chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn't really sure what she wanted. She wasn't use to having such liberties of doing exactly what she wanted. There was always others to worry or think of.

But Sasuke wasn't asking her what anyone else wanted. Sasuke didn't care about anyone else. His attention was focused solely on her.

"I.." she began, her eyes confused and conflicted as she searched his eyes for something, anything. "I think…I want to do this. I want to find out who killed Ko, with you." she added shakily.

"Then I'll help you." he murmured, something almost smug peppered his expression. He dipped his head in again so his lips were brushing across her ears. "We leave tomorrow night. No backing out, princess." he turned his head to capture her lips and soothe any worries that were screaming in her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **I'm surprised this got out so quickly as I'm writing three SasuHina oneshots and a long ItaHinaSasu story as well. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you so much for all the reviews! We're nearly at 400 reviews! Wow!

Also there's heavy flower symbolism in this chapter, all flowers mentioned here have a poignant meaning.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Midnight Silence**

She looked at them, flashes of shame and regret in her eyes, and he appreciated the distraction. Turning more fully to her, he reclined against the wall his arms crossed over his chest - still tense, but less murderous than before.

"What you're doing is wrong." he told her, his eyes shifting to the window.

She tensed, her whole body feeling numb and rigid as peeked shyly upwards, meeting the gaze of her sensei. Kurenai was sitting next to her, her pale hands reaching forward to gently hold one of Hinata's and her exotic eyes that reminded her so much of Sasuke's were wide with concern.

"I-I'm sorry." she mumbled weakly, as tears glistened across her lashes. She couldn't seem to stop herself from apologising at every turn and she knew if Sasuke was here he would reprimand her for saying sorry so frivolously.

"I can't believe you Hina." Kiba grumbled, his tone had dropped a few octaves but was still as corrosive and venomous as before. She shrank back, iciness washing through her system. He stalked across the room until he was in front of her and she could see the virulent glint in those dark eyes that were focused don her. "You lied to us. When you told us about you and Sasuke you forgot to mention the part where he _is molesting you at every turn_!" he snarled, an aura of fury wafting from his tall form.

She bit her lip hard in an attempt to stop the shudders and sobs that were racking through her body as one of her best friends seethed at her.

"This is _his_ fault. That traitor. That idiot. That… that asshole - I'm going to kill him." he assured her hotly, pacing forward as his face contorted into something dark and dangerous. "How could you even like someone like that Hinata? He's-"

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kurenai cried, her scarlet rimmed eyes wide and horrified. "Don't talk like that to Hinata or to anyone, especially in front of Ayumi." the dark-haired woman eye's flickered over to the patient three-year old who was sitting quietly and watching the scene erupt before her.

The little girl had Kurenai's scarlet eyes and dark curls but the rest was wholly Asuma. She was quiet and watching, slowly analysing a situation before she gave her input and she was naturally intelligent. But of course Ayumi also inherited the laid back attitude from her father and enjoyed watching clouds with Shikamaru and pressing flowers with Ino and Hinata. She was one of the main reasons Hinata had summed up the courage to say her goodbyes to her team mates.

Kiba's head dropped, hanging meekly in front of his shoulders he moved towards his quivering team-mate, tears glazing across her ivory depths like pale clouds too heavy with rain. He dropped to his knees in front of her, his shoulders still rigid and his chest tight. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"N-n-no-" she protested gently, as his hands moved to envelop over her small hand. He squeezed her captured hands in his, humiliation hanging in his eyes.

"No Hinata I shouldn't have shouted. It's that traitorous asshole I should be shouting at. It's his fault." he cut her off. Frustration still evident in his eyes as they snapped up to meet his meek team-mate. When she was like this - apologising for everyone, taking the blame for everything it got on his nerves, but when she was defending _Sasuke_ it made him feel wholly different. "But really Hinata, are you willing to risk everything for that…_Uchiha_." he seethed.

Hurt flashed across her features and he felt her attempting to pry her hand away from his, but his grip tightened and he saw determination settle in the depths of her starry eyes. "I-it's him w-who is risking everything for me." she corrected, her voice small with a delicate flair of fury.

"Why are you defending him?"

"B-because!" she cried.

"Hinata," a soft voice appraised gently, and the Hyuuga's eyes flickered to meet the scarlet gaze of her sensei; of the one woman who had always been there for her. "This seems dangerous and reckless, but I know you well and you aren't a silly girl. So why are you doing all this?" Kurenai's eyes were wide with concern as her own hands held onto one of Hinata's. Only her grip wasn't possessive and tight as if Hinata was slipping steadily further away like Kiba's. Hers was loose and full of understanding and compassion.

"I have to." she whispered, tiny translucent drops threatening to fall from her glistening eyes. She bit her lip, her dark hair falling over her shoulder and sticking to her cheeks. "I _need _to. It's what I want."

"Then we shall all stand behind you Hinata." the quietest member of the team said attentively. Shino was standing in the corner, one of his hands in his pocket and the other laying limply at his side as he watched the scene from behind tinted shades. "I trust Hinata in all her decisions, and even though I see some dangers in this one I also see the courage and honour in it. I think Hinata is very brave." he divulged before pushing his glasses further up his nose and bristling.

"Thank you Shino." Hinata nodded, a fragile smile blooming across her features.

"I think you're brave too Hinata, it's just running off to Sound with _Sasuke_… I just don't understand how you could even _like_ him." Kiba scowled darkly, his voice quiet and confused as he stared at her searchingly.

"He's really nice."

"Be serious Hinata." Kiba sighed exasperated.

Confusion ebbed in the silvery pools of her eyes. "He's nice to _me_." she protested firmly, her cheeks staining pink.

Kiba continued to glower at her, as if she was being ridiculous. He didn't believe the Uchiha was capable of any degree of _niceness _and Hinata being the kind, careful and hopelessly understanding girl she is, was covering for him. He wasn't sure why the idea of Sasuke actually touching or kissing Hinata evoked such an acute anger inside him.

"Are you falling in love with him, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, breaking the long stretch of silence. Her dark curls framing her heart-shaped face that was so focused on her, it made Hinata fidget and twitch.

"I…don't know." Hinata answered.

_Was she?_

She had never felt this way about anyone before: the desire to make him smile that smile that always ignited a smile of her own; how inexplicably safe she felt in his presence; how much she was growing to like staring into his eyes and seeing his beautiful yet twisted soul and of course when he said _princess_ - he could make her do _anything_ by simply saying that. The nickname which had started out as an insult had morphed into her favourite endearment. His kisses that consumed her completely and made time and everything else blend and fade into the background.

Releasing Hinata's hands Kurenai reached forward to brush a wayward lock of purple out of Hinata's eyes and she smiled. "This is going to be hard Hinata, really hard. Your clan and most of the village are going to fight you on this, and you're going to have to be absolutely certain of this. Of him."

"I am."

"Then as a team, we shall stand behind you on every decision."

* * *

Nothing strengthens authority so much as silence. And the large room had been coated in a plentiful helping of soundless noise for what seemed like a small eternity. Hinata could hear the beating of her own heart as the quietness seeped into her system as she sat placidly in front of the cold, assessing eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi.

The breathy fragrance from the bouquet of freshly picked purple hyacinth peppered the long streams of silence and Hinata focused her gaze on the blossoms. Her fingers digging into the material of her jacket as she awaited for her father to speak. Her heart thrumming harder as the sound of nothingness grew longer and louder.

"Gaara-sama is staying here tonight as you will be leaving in the morning." Hiashi finally said, his tone smooth and firm after years of perfecting. His featureless white eyes flickered over to his daughter who was trying furiously to look calm and composed. "He's coming in here in a few moments to educate you in the details of this splendid opportunity." he looked smug, as he sipped his lavender brewed tea.

Hinata remained silent, staring steadily forward at the delicate purple flowers in the crystal vase. Hiashi didn't seem to mind, as he closed his eyes basking in the delightfulness of the current situation. "I wonder do you realise how lucky you really are Hinata. To have the Kazekage open his home to you!" he shook his head, and Hinata absently noted she hadn't seen him this happy in years. "It's a wonderful opportunity for the clan, imagine if we were to branch out to Suna…!"

Hinata froze, blinking blankly she turned to her father who was radiating an aura of disconcerting happiness. "What do you mean 'branch out' Otousan?" Hinata's brows furrowed pensively as she tried to ignore the cold icy feeling churning through her system.

"If you were to deepen your relationship with Gaara. It's very possible, he's very fond of you."

Hinata felt an acute sickening realisation lance across her chest and as she parted her lips to reply, someone entered the room.

Crimson strands hung delicately in front of eyes the palest shade of blue and Hinata felt her stomach drop. Gaara nodded politely at Hiashi before his attention turned to Hinata who blushed demurely underneath his gaze as he moved to sit across from her.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama. Good morning Hinata." he greeted quietly, his tone melodic and soft as he appraised Hinata.

Hinata attempted a weak smile back as she quickly dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap that were gripping the material of her jacket so tightly the soft fabric was beginning to wheeze and tear. Her heart was pounding so loudly she swore Gaara could hear it as she felt his eyes linger curiously on her dropped face. She missed Sasuke.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama."

"Call me Gaara please."

"Gaara-sama it is." Hiashi smiled pleasantly, sipping his lavender tea as the flowery scent permeated the wafting air. Hinata suddenly felt sick and anxious. "I was just telling Hinata about the trip and she's very excited."

"I'm sure." Gaara agreed slowly, uncertainty lacing his quiet voice.

"Perhaps you could tell her more about Suna? I must go collect my daughter Hanabi from the hospital, she's coming home today."

A lilting quietness fall over the room once more, and Hinata had never heard more a eloquent silence before.

"It's a lovely day," Gaara mused lightly, his long fingers weaving around the cup of lavender tea. He inhaled and smiled, his pale blue eyes dancing dangerously. "You make this lavender tea, don't you?"

"Y-yes, my mother taught me. Lavender has stress relieving qualities and it smells wonderful." she blushed meekly, her hand raising to comb the ends of her dark purple hair.

"It tastes exquisite." Gaara praised, shaking his head and smiling before he set down the white porcelain cup on the table. He leaned forward, joining his hands underneath his chin and admired the elegant display of purple-hued blossoms. "I've always loved flowers, they don't grow much in Suna but I have a beautiful greenhouse I think you'll like."

Her ivory eyes widened in surprise. "You like flowers?" she asked, biting her lip as she shyly tugged her hair from her face. "I picked those this morning."

"I like the delicate language of flowers and their meanings. When I was younger I had a lot of time to read." Gaara admitted, frowning subtly.

She watched as his pale fingers reached forward to brush against the drooping stalk of the hyacinth, looking down at the dainty blend of amethyst and green. It was a new phase of his character to her, she'd never seen him show any interest in flowers before. In fact she didn't know of any men who appreciated delicate blossoms. And for a moment Hinata could see a vision of her and him in his beautiful greenhouse admiring the blooms while the sun filtered in the glass.

"You picked these you say?" he said quietly before leaning back and retracting his hands from the silken petals. "I wonder why you picked the purple hyacinth from all the exotic blooms in your gardens." Gaara's alluring blue eyes watching her strangely, almost like he was attempting to dissect what exactly was going on behind those shy white eyes of hers.

"I like pressing flowers." she said quickly, fidgeting underneath his gaze.

"What else do you like?" he asked abruptly, arching a brow as his watery blue depths searched hers for something. Anything.

"W-what?" she breathed. Anxiety jolting across her chest she felt her heart pound harder and her chest constrict. She had a small feeling they weren't talking about frivolous hobbies anymore. A nervous giggle caught in her throat.

"You could really love Suna if you tried Hinata. It's warm, clear blues skies, open and expansive and I think under the sun's constant glow a delicate flower like you would grow and strengthen and flourish with the right gardener." he revealed quietly, his eyes slicing into hers. "But I can see there's something else holding you back."

"T-there's not!" she argued, her cheeks fanning pale pink.

"There is. And I can feel it whenever I'm beside you, I can feel it even when you're doing nothing. And I can feel it now. I wonder does the Uchiha have anything to do with it?"

* * *

She trembled and twitched as the blood trickled down her arms, long crimson streams meeting each other on the ivory smoothness and blending to become scarlet rivers as they fell between her fingers and hit the ground in hard even taps.

Hinata's eyes squeezed close for a moment, allowing the pain to radiate and swell around her until her heart's rhythm evened and her fingers relinquished their tight hold on the fabric of her jacket.

Ivory eyes snapped open as a warm, shimmering feel evaded her system and trampled and consumed the pain, washing it away in a green haze. "Almost finished." the medic crooned, her voice quiet and dropped as her pink curls brushed against her cheeks as her hands diligently worked on Hinata's injuries.

"You're getting good. Really good." Sakura offered casually, her smile dark and dangerous as her palms glowed with a green light.

"I need to be stronger." Hinata mumbled shyly, wincing as Sakura's chary fingertips traced along a particularly jagged kunai incision on the inside of her wrist. Courtesy of Sakura's boyfriend, she frowned. It was bleeding badly.

The metallic wane of steel connecting hit the girl's ears and they tilted their head towards the two men clashing and exchanging blows that could shatter mountains if they wished. Sasuke inflicted a sharp kick to the abdomen and Naruto released a guttural moan before he launched himself at the smirking dark-haired shinobi.

Sakura's forest-hued eyes danced with mild concern and amusement as her comrades attempted to brutally maim each other. She smiled fondly, before returning her attention to the flighty heiress. Her expression grew more serious as she began to dress Hinata's wounds. "What you're doing…is crazy."

"I know." Hinata admitted, absently watching the two men clash against each other, exchanging blows and slashes. She found herself smiling at the velvety sound of Sasuke chuckling darkly at something Naruto had said before the blonde disappeared among the smoke and rubble.

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a fiery blaze of colours that streaked across the horizon bleaching everything of colour, making Hinata's hair look ebony and Sakura's red.

"You could be branded as a missing nin." Sakura said slowly, the words tasting funny in her mouth as she watched Hinata watching Sasuke. "He could be killed or thrown in prison."

Sakura wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. She had stood there speechless beside Naruto who had surprised her by being so level-headed with the insane dark-haired Uchiha and his insane ideas. The blonde had thrown her one of his lofty assuring grins before squeezing her hand and leading her deeper into the training ground to spar.

Hinata, the white eyed heiress wanted revenge and the sadistic cold traitor wanted to help her get it by putting everything on the line for her - because she was Hinata and Sakura didn't understand.

At first Sakura had felt a malign spark of envy for the heiress who commanded Sasuke attention from so early on in their relationship. The boy whom she loved her entire life and risked so much for hadn't talked to her in months and was throwing himself in front of attacks to save Hinata.

But slowly Sakura began to see their simple friendship was so much more than it reflected on their surface, the dynamics of the two kekkei genkai wielders was so more distinct and pronounced from her and Sasuke's friendship had ever been. It was everywhere, and in everything they did.

Even now, while doing nothing at all, Hinata commanded Sasuke's attention and changed him. The occasional glances he would spare her as fought Naruto, how concerned her looked when Hinata was wounded and how gentle he was with her wounds, his touches lingering too long. How Sasuke's voice would drop and humour her antics and the corners of his lips would twitch when she did _anything. _He was, irrevocably devoted to her, and Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about. Even now, when it was so apparent her love for Naruto vanquished hers for Sasuke.

She studied the woman who commanded and conquered his attention so fully. The softness that ebbed in her eyes when she was watching him, the meek but hopelessly devoted smile she gave him when they conversed.

And Sakura was left with the hallow feeling wondering did Hinata watch her and Naruto so closely. She bit her lip, as the slow breeze caught the ends of her dainty pink hair and brushed across her cheeks and shoulders. "What will your father do?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she dropped her gaze from Sasuke to Sakura. "He's going to be furious. I-I have no idea what he'll do." she whispered honestly. Beneath her crystalline white orbs quiet confusion ebbed and flowed. She absently twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I-I'm worried."

"And Gaara?" Sakura questioned bluntly. There was no point dancing around the details and Sakura needed to know this was what _Hinata _truly wanted.

Guilt flickered across her Hinata's and her grip on the lock of hair grew taunt. "I-I think he knows. We talked earlier today and G-Gaara is such a n-nice person I-I don't want to hurt him." a strained smile withered across her features as she thought of the red-haired male who had always been so gracious and accommodating towards her. She didn't deserve his kindness.

Sakura smiled thinly, her own mind recalling the several times Naruto had told of her of Gaara's fondness and persistence towards the Hyuuga.

"I-I'm scared he might…" Hinata's lashes fanned furiously against her cheek, creating tiny crescent moons. She leaned forward, her voice quiet and fearful and a little bit shaky. "Hurt Sasuke." she whispered.

Sakura leaned back, blinking blandly as her own stare flickered to the lean, arresting form of Uchiha Sasuke. He was cut and bleeding badly but showed no signs of ceasing the battle with the animalistic blonde. She didn't think it was Sasuke who needed to worry about being harmed. Sakura worried what exactly the dark-haired shinobi would do if Gaara ever tried to deny him Hinata. "Don't worry about Sasuke, Hinata. I don't think Gaara is that type of person." she assured lightly as she adjusted Hinata's bandage before withdrawing her arms.

Hinata nodded lamely as she brought her injured wrist closer to her face for inspection, her dainty finger tips running along the seams of the bandage. "Do you think I'm stupid for doing this?" she whispered so quietly it took Sakura a few moments to digest what was being said.

"I don't think you're stupid, I think you're brave." Sakura said honestly, leaning backwards as she pulled at blades of grass. "I don't really know Sasuke anymore, but even I can see how much he cares about you. And it's nice to see him putting someone else before himself and I know he'll keep you safe when you go to Sound." her voice was low as her head dropped downwards, her chin leaning against her shoulder.

Pink tendrils fell in front of her forest-hued eyes and Sakura was absently brushing them back when Hinata said in a small voice: "I think…I'm falling in love him."

They stayed silent for a long moment, Sakura's eyes widening and narrowing until she looked up Hinata. She expected the girl to be pressing her fingers together and blushing furiously with her bangs concealing much of her face like an inky shadow. But she wasn't; Hinata's eyes wide and pure and were staring straight into Sakura's and for a moment time seemed to freeze.

"That's…that's _huge_, Hinata." Sakura's cherry lips stumbled over the words. "You need to tell him, because if he…if he is just leading you on or something…"

"I-I only realised today." she admitted, her voice soft and airy as she inhaled slowly. "I think I've been feeling this way for a while." Hinata smiled weakly, feeling her stomach flip and dance. "It was only when Kurenai-sensei asked me and when I was with Gaara I realised." she shrugged, her hair falling around her shoulders.

"You should tell him. Definitely tell him." Sakura said firmly, the initial shock from the proclamation evaporating as the realisation hit her. This was _Sasuke _and having strong feelings for Sasuke didn't always end well. He was unpredictable, cold, malicious and unforgiving. If he suddenly dropped Hinata, the pale-eyed girl would be crushed. She couldn't deal with a shattered heart and everything she was already going through with her clan and the kidnappings.

"I'm worried he doesn't feel them same." she admitted, her voice hallow and fragile as she stared deep into Sakura's eyes. "I know it's mean to doubt him, but I have no idea what he feels for me. He's so cold sometimes…and of course he could have anyone. A-and me… well I don't understand."

Sakura blinked, frowning as she tried to organise her thoughts. "I don't know how he feels, I'm not sure he even does. He's so use to being cold and apathetic, I think his growing feelings for you scare him." Sakura struggled, her words shaky and uncertain as she looked away from the heiress towards the dark-haired Uchiha across the field. "It's obvious he cares about you, Hinata. He's risking so much for you. I hope you understand how lucky you are, he's such a nice person and seeing him with someone who truly cares for him is really nice."

The cherry blossom's green eyes flickered upwards to sky, allowing the last traces of the sun to warm her face and stain the colour of her hair dark scarlet. "He's been through so much Hinata, he really deserves someone like you."

A warm pink and lavender glow canvassed the western sky. The yellow shimmer of paint were slowly fading away and the sky grew darker as streams of inky midnight flooded into the pale blue expanse. The day was over.

"H-he makes me feel so…so different from I've ever felt before." Hinata admitted, finally succumbing to her meekness as pink flooded across her cheeks and her smile twitched. "I want to make him happy."

"You already do."

Hinata's blush darkened prettily and she leaned forward, allowing her hair to fall away from her face to reveal her expression. "Th…thank you Sakura. Thank you so much." Her ivory eyes wide and full of trust and compassion. How could Sakura ever dislike the little heiress?

"You're welcome Hinata." Sakura replied cheerily, flashing her famous infectious smile that Naruto was so powerless against. Her attentive hands reached forward to hold Hinata's paler ones in hers. "You can talk to me anytime Hinata," she tilted her head sideways, amusement flashing in her eyes, "I'm guessing we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other now, we're basically sisters now." Sakura nodded in the direction of the two boys baiting each other.

Hinata's lips parted as her expression sullied. She bit her lip, apprehension dancing across her features.

"You can tell me anything Hinata." Sakura coached, though she could feel a heavy coil forming in her stomach weighting her down.

"It's um… it's Naruto-kun." Hinata fretted, her ivory eyes looking so fragile and fearful. "I just want to say," she bit her lip, attempting to smile, "that I am truly happy for you both. He's…he's probably the most inspirational person I know and he deserves so much. And I'm so glad he has you now, I can see how happy you make him." This time Hinata's smile was honest and she squeezed Sakura's frozen hands.

Sakura could hear her heart pounding in her ears and moving up along her throat, strangling any words she might wanted to say. Hinata's grip didn't loosen as she continued to smile. The two girl's stood there, against the backdrop of the sunset holding each other's hands so tightly. "I-I'll always be there for the both of you. You've both been through so much together, and it's so obvious you're in love with each other. A-and knowing you'll always be there for him…makes me happy." Hinata's own face seemed to have its own astral glow as the shadows and shades of dusk moved across the girls. "P-please look after him."

Hinata would always love Naruto. He was such a large part of her life for a long time, and it was impossible to eradicate the fondness she had once held for him. Though her own feelings for Sasuke far eclipsed her feelings for Naruto. She would always care deeply for the blonde, though she was no longer in love with him.

"I will, with everything." Sakura breathed, her voice raw and she could feel the lump moving up her throat and attempting to spark an onset of glistening tears.

"Hello ladies," a foxy voice grinned appreciatively, as he moved closer to the girl's dropping a light kiss on Sakura's cheeks breaking her trance. She blinked, looking a little embarrassed before she smiled and pink dusted her cheeks. "What where you two talking about over here?" Naruto asked, smiling at his suddenly demure and quiet girlfriend before he looked over at Hinata cautiously.

"You." she admitted, smiling darkly at him. Mischief swirling across her features as she winked at Hinata.

He blanched. "M-me?" he gulped, before grinning nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "All good I hope?" he chucked anxiously.

"Of course." Sakura responded bluntly, all traces of the demure blushing girl gone. She smirked at his apprehensive expression, before she looked over at the dark-haired member of her team. He was looming quietly beside Hinata, his expression solemn and guarded. "We'll miss both you. Are you sure you can't come get some ramen?"

"Yeah I'll even pay!" Naruto allured suggestively.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!" he argued.

"He won't." Sakura assured them, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He doesn't have any money, so don't make claims you can't live up to Naruto." she warned him darkly.

"Regardless we can't go." the Uchiha stated, his face devoid of any emotion as he moved closer to the Hyuuga. His eyes slowly swirling into their natural colouring of midnight onyx.

"What? Really? Come on teme, who knows how long it will be until I'll see you again?" Naruto groaned loudly, his cerulean blue eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, I want to see Hanabi before we go." Hinata said, her voice breathy and gentle as pale pink blossomed across her cheeks.

"Stop saying sorry." Sasuke said darkly, his eyes sliding down to meet her white ones. "I don't want to come either, I've heard enough about Sakura and ramen from Naruto for a lifetime." his eyes never left hers.

Naruto blushed, feeling red creeping up his cheeks and his neck he quickly bristled. He chuckled nervously. "Yeah whatever, as if you weren't whining about Hinata the whole time. Look after yourselves, because when _you _come back I'm going to kick your ass, Sasuke."

A slow smirk unfurled along Sasuke's features and Hinata felt her heart quiver at the tenebrous aura radiating from his arresting form. His hands shot forward to fasten around her waist and he tugged her against him. "You're both annoying." he mused against her hair. He felt her heart pounding against his chest and his expression softened. "We're leaving, don't do something stupid when we're gone."

Sakura smiled and watched Sasuke lead Hinata away into the darkness. His whole exterior presence changing to suit her needs and wants. _Yes_, he's falling in love with her. She snorted the whole concept strange and foreign, she turned to Naruto who was grumbling profanities about Sasuke.

"_Us _doing something stupid? They're the ones running off to Sound first chance they get. Stupid teme-"

She wondered what he would do if she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Biting her lips she decided to do exactly that.

* * *

It was their usual nightly routine, she would sit on the wooden steps of the veranda pressing flowers and admiring their fragrance while Sasuke would practise in the outdoor training area with moonlight striking through his midnight spikes.

However she never felt like _this _before.

She felt a shiver reverberate through her body despite the fact the air was sticky and humid; yet nothing about the night was calming. There was something in the air, something pressing down on the atmosphere making it thick and heady. It was as if the tension in the air was at breaking point and would at any moment simply combust.

Her eyes looked like lavender-hued stars in the dim lighting of the heady night as her slender fingers lightly held the long stem of the purple lilacs. It's sugary scent peppering the air around her. Her expression was one of ultimate indifference as she pressed her selected flowers.

The metallic wane of kunai connecting and the heavy thud of blows hitting the wood, Hinata's slight smile grew larger as she peeked sideways at the willowy girl; sitting beside her on the wooden steps clutching her shoulder.

Tentatively Hinata's fingers reached forward to tap the small incision running along the inside of Hanabi wrist where she had been a little too slow to dodge the quick swipe of the Uchiha's kunai. "Is it sore?"

Defensive venom floods across her chalky features and she quickly peeked at the Uchiha who was too absorbed in his training to hear them. Or so she thought. "I'm not a baby, Hinata!" she whispered hotly, her cheeks staining a pale colour. "It's fine, not sore at all. He's overrated."

The silvery moonlight caught the shiny surface of the blade as it whirled through the air, landing cleanly in the wooden pillar beside Hanabi's head. A few inches to right and it would have landed right between Hanabi's eyes.

A heady breath embedded itself in the younger girl's throat as she eyed the glinting blade beside her and then looked over at its assailant who was still immersed in his training, no indication he had just several seconds ago aimed a kunai for her.

"D-don't mind him," Hinata murmured reaching over her stunned sister to retract the kunai from the wooden pillar and set it down on the steps. "He's, um, a little…hostile sometimes."

Hanabi nodded firmly, not risking voicing another insult about the Uchiha. She stayed silent for a while, still soothing her shoulder as she tilted her head upwards and allowed the dim light to skitter across her face as the clouds slid over the moon. "What do you think he'll do?"

Hinata's fingers never stopped pressing and working the purple lilacs she picked earlier. "Who?"

"Otousan."

She dropped the bloom onto her lap and paused for a quick moment before she resumed. "Be furious I imagine."

"Will he brand you when you come back?"

The question was innocent and delicate but it sent a chill shooting down Hinata's arm. "I-I don't know."

"Sasuke wouldn't let him." Hanabi thought aloud, musing almost over what exactly the Uchiha would do if her father tried in any way to harm Hinata - what he'd do if _anyone _tried to harm Hinata. Her eyes found Sasuke and she watched him as his wiry form moved across the darkness of the outdoor training area as he hit every target with his kunai, even the one hidden in his blind spot. "He's not a nice person," she said thoughtfully, "but he _can_ be nice. He's nice… to you."

Hinata bit her lip, he _was _nice to her. How gentle he could be with her, when at the same time he could eradicate villages with just his eyes. His constant battle with the light and dark in his life. He let her in and she let him in, and the unconventional understanding they had of each other exceeded far more than merely friends. She saw the quiet kindness in him that so few did, how he would do anything for his team-mates, how much he missed his beloved clan, how protective he was and the fact he was willing to risk everything for her.

Their eyes met across the shadows and pools of light for a moment, and the look in his eyes could only be described as so amazing.

"He's nice to you too." Hinata smiled sweetly, setting down her flowers she turned fully towards her sister. Her smile only growing as Hanabi grumbled and protested weakly against her embrace as she enveloped the slight form of her sister.

Bony arms and legs digging into her, Hinata pulled Hanabi closer inhaling her smell of rainwater and rosewater. She'd miss her, probably more than Hanabi would miss her.

Finally the rebellious young teenager settled in the warm embrace of Hinata, it wasn't hard to as everything about Hinata was soft and calming and sweet. She was still frowning though, more for the sake of onlookers than how she actually felt. "You're leaving."

Hinata's reply was to hold tighter and dip her face into Hanabi's hair revelling in the fact how large Hanabi now was. She remembered when she could easily scoop up the Hyuuga, but now Hanabi was nearly taller than her and her body was taunt and hard with defined muscle. She wasn't just a little girl anymore, she was a kunoichi. A very good one at that.

"You're leaving me. Alone."

Hinata's expression sullied, as she watched the clouds roll over head, tiny sparkling lights glistening across the vast darkness of the sky. "You're not alone," she protested weakly. "You have Otousan, Obaasan, Konohamaru, and Kiba and Shino said they'd come and train with you. Even take you on a mission or two, because they'll need the Byakugan."

"But what if you don't come back?"

"I'll come back. I promise."

"Neji-niisan said that too."

_Neji_, Hinata's own heart dipped unevenly as images of her beloved cousin crept into her mind, his smile, his frown, his foul moods… she missed it all so much. She had cried herself to sleep for months and it had been over a year before she could finally visit the war memorial monument and trace her fingers across his name and spill out her heart like a maddening butterfly desperately trying to escape a spider wed.

"I'll come back Hanabi, I _promise_. I'll come back and everything will be over and we'll be safe. Everything will be the s-same." Hinata ran her fingers through the silky coffee colours locks and mused over their softness and how they always concealed much of her face. She turned Hanabi towards her, white eyes meeting white eyes. Both so similar yet starkly different.

"You're a bad liar." Hanabi mumbled dryly, pushing a lock of hair back from her face. "Everything is going to be different when you come back. _Everything_."

Hinata frowned before she pulled Hanabi into a tight hug, drinking in the feeling of Hanabi's bony limbs digging into her, memorising the dry tone of her words and the rosewater smell of her hair. She'd come back, there wasn't another option. "I love you Hanabi-chan."

"I know Hinata-_chan_, you said it ten times today." Hanabi bristled, her bottom lip jutting out as she slowly pulled back from her sister. Her expression darkening as she looked in the expansive whiteness of her sister's eyes, the expecting expression fluttering across her features. "I love you too." she admitted much to her sister delight.

A shadow fell across them, and instantly Hanabi jerked back from her sister's hands and looked shyly up at the dark figure standing before her, only the whites of his eyes visible against the shades and shadows

Hinata smiled fondly at her sister's embarrassed blush and how delicate and self-conscious she looked glancing up at him from behind guarded eyes.

"I'll keep your sister safe." he said in his silky monotone voice that seemed to blend and weave through the shadows that coated the night air.

Hanabi stared at him for a moment. "Sure whatever," she shrugged dryly, her expression poised and impassive. "Just don't revert back to your old ways when you in Sound and go around killing." Hanabi's tone may have been grumpy and moody, she wasn't angry though. She was happy that Sasuke was going to be there to take care of her sister, and her of him,

The corners of his lips twitched, though his calm expression never shattered. "I'll see what I can do." he murmured darkly, cold eyes scrutinising. He wasn't sure why he humoured the little mite, she was - at times - exceedingly irritating and arrogant. And yet it was her moody side he was most fond of. That and how protective she was of Hinata.

"Please do not die." Hanabi mumbled, neatly predicating the bloodstained brutality of their departure.

"With that incentive, we shall consider it." he deadpanned, as dark eyes flicker up to slice into Hinata's who was smiling sadly down at her sister. She reached forward to quickly muss Hanabi's hair before the girl could protest venomously.

The elder Hyuuga leaned forward to drop a quick, fleeting kiss on her sister's forehead before she moved to stand beside Sasuke. "Get some rest, I'll come into you in a while to say goodbye." Hinata looked away, turning into Sasuke to hide her sorrow etched face.

Hanabi doesn't protest - though it looked as though she wanted to, as a hard glint flashes across the pearl drops of her eyes. She slowly slipped into the darkness of the corridors and soon enough her presence was completely absent from the training area.

Stagnant quietude coated the entire night as the pair stood side by side, their expressions oscillating from solemn to hurt. A breeze caught their hair and indigo and navy tangle seamlessly together as the fluttering scent of the lilacs Hinata's clutching so fiercely peppers around them.

Sasuke watched as the heiress tried desperately to contain her grief, large glittering tear drops formulating at the corners of her dampened lashes but she refused to let them fall by blinking furiously. He was surprised by how…_irritating_ her tears were and he felt compelled to reach forward and brush them away into the lilting breeze. He stopped himself however, settling awkwardly for leaning against her and allowing her fingers to snarl around the material of his shirt.

She doesn't cry, though everything about her wanted to. She simply hugged his limp body as his arms hung at his sides as hers were thrown around him and her face buried against his chest. She could feel her body relaxing listening to the soothing beat of his heart. How even and rhythmic its thrumming was, and how madly it clashed and sounded against her chaotic heartbeat.

Eventually their heartbeats blend into one song, even and chaotic with a fluid symphony that cannot be found in even the greatest ballad.

"You're scared." he accused.

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata mumbled back, her voice thick and hitched as she tries to bury herself deeper into his embrace.

His arms suddenly snapped around her waist, securing her to him. "Stop apologising for stupid shit."

She felt the corners of her lips quirk upwards at the little comment that seemed so out of context in this moment. She pulled back a little, to peek upwards at his sinfully attractive face that was tilted downwards to hers, if she moved just an inch forward their lips would brush against each other. "I-I can't."

"I know."

She smiled a little wider, despite how cold and frightened she felt inside.

"You're annoying." he told her honestly, no amusement flashing across the inky depths of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." she returned coyly, something completely foreign from sorrow and fear flitted across her gentle features as she basked momentarily in the normalcy of Sasuke's teasing.

She leaned forward, her dainty fingers holding his collar tighter as her lips ghosted across his porcelain cheek. She knew what she was doing was insane, crazy - impulsive even. But revelling in Sasuke's embrace, the intensity of the situation blended away and she was suddenly able to think straight, to formulate what she needed to do and why.

What they were doing was dangerous, crazy and Hinata couldn't even think about the consequences. But it was something she _needed _to do. She was supposed to inherit their clan and protect them, when all she really did was put everyone around her in danger.

"Thank you," she murmured sweetly as her purple hair tickled his cheeks. "Thank you for doing this for me. Thank you for everything. I-it means so much." Hinata turned to place a small kiss against his still lips. His whole body was deathly still, and she wished she could see his expression though she already knew how he would look: beautiful and impassive, with so many thoughts and emotions flashing across his eyes so fast she could never catch them.

He returned the kiss after a moment and deepened it, leaving a fiery lingering burn across her lips. He pulled back to breath in the fragrance of hair, his lips murmuring against the shell of her ear. "I'll be at the gate, you have ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting-"

"You don't like waiting," she finished smiling weakly as his arms dropped from her waist. He moved his lips across her forehead before he gave her a long considering before he disappeared into the shadows leaving only the smell of fire and lilac in the breeze.

* * *

She left the purple hyacinths in Gaara's room in a rose-hued crystal vase. He was out at a party hosted by Naruto and wasn't expected home till dawn, she vaguely wondered exactly how much he knew about her and tonight.

She had grabbed a small bag of clothes from her room, all casual and comfy and nondescript. She packed several weapons too and some medicinal ointments she made yesterday evening from her herbs and a bunch of white heather tied with a yellow ribbon which Hanabi had given to her years ago. She also packed the pressed red rose flower that she had in room when Sasuke first arrive in her life.

Hanabi was asleep when she had entered the girl's room, and she had made the goodbye as brief as she could. Terrified of the imminent sobs would wake Hanabi up.

A blanket of utter darkness coated the sky, luminous specks of silver peppered the infinite blackness as smouldering grey clouds rolled over, covering the moon for what seemed like hours at time.

Hinata moved silently through the shadows that curled across the city at night, her hair a ribbon of brilliant violet behind her catching the strikes of ivory that peeped from beneath the clouds at intervals.

The air was thick and heady with tension, as though at any moment everything was about to simply combust within the constricting atmosphere.

Finally white eyes saw his dark, dusky shadow that was looming in the archway of the only way in to Konoha. And also the only way out. Hinata felt her heart creep into her throat as she moved closer to him.

He was dressed in a tight-fitting, all black attire that she noted was strikingly similar to his Anbu uniform - though the white vest was absent. His crepuscular eyes that were inky dark found hers and she smiled weakly as she moved to his side.

Ivory and ebony locked for several moments, and she could tell her checking to make sure she was okay and if she was truly sure about this. The corner of his lips quirked up in acknowledgment and he greeted her. "You're late."

A wash of colour flooded across her cheeks as her shoe toed the ground, moving a dirt into an awkward pile. "Y-yes well saying goodbye to Hanabi took longer than I thought. I also put-" she caught herself. She wasn't sure whether Sasuke would appreciate her going anywhere near Gaara's room.

"You didn't say sorry." Sasuke pointed out flatly, looking almost curious and maybe even a little smug as his face darkened and lightened as the clouds rolled overhead.

"I'm learning."

"Liar."

Her lips curled upwards as she returned her gaze away from his face to the scene of Konoha at night with the city lights twinkling in the darkness and the trees billowing in the wind. She'd miss it, more than she wanted to dwell on at the moment because she couldn't afford to lose her nerve now.

"Are you ready? It's about a day and half travel to-" his voice was even and relaxing and Hinata felt her own heart soften and its calmness until he suddenly stopped talking. Dark eyes flickered crimson for a moment as he stared directly behind Hinata. At the dark figure who was looming behind her.

The kunai in their hands glinted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's blooded eyes sliced into the figure, cutting them up into tiny little pieces.

The heiress whirled around to face the lithe figure whose ivory skin pallor was a sharp contrast to the black attire and the inky shadows that crawled along their limbs from the night.

"I'm coming." Hanabi said. The young girl clutched her kunai tighter for added determination.

"_Hanabi_!" Hinata's shrill cry reverberated through the still city limits. She moved towards the coffee haired girl, her eyes wide and her arms open. "You shouldn't be out this late - it's dangerous!"

"Go home." the Uchiha snapped, his voice holding no fondness or patience for the situation.

"I'm coming." she repeated, firmer this time.

Hinata felt her stomach churn. "N-no," she choked, colour draining from her face, "Hanabi you _can't _come. I-it's dangerous!"

"You'll be killed." he warned lightly.

Hinata threw him a cold glance before she reached forward to grab her sister by the shoulders. It was only when she was holding Hanabi did she notice how her arms were lightly shaken and her whole body felt tense and rigid. "Hanabi, you can't come. Y-you need to stay with Obaasan and Otousan. T-they need you, t-the clan needs you, I need you to stay here. _P-promise _me you'll stay here: where it's safe."

Narrowed white eyes glared plainly at her sister. "But Hinata I want to come, I want to help you and Sasuke-"

"Promise me."

Hinata could feel her heart thrumming widely against her chest and in her ears. It was almost like her desperation had taken on a form of itself and it was everywhere around her; in the breeze that mussed her hair and stung her cheeks and in the darkness that made it hard to see Hanabi's face. She could feel that everything was about to suddenly come undone. Her whisper was dry and low. "Promise."

It was not in Hanabi's nature to obey blindly, she was not weak nor shy. But looking into the desperate gaze of her sister, her proud resolve broke and she frowned as she felt wetness pepper her lashes and her vision was suddenly blurry. "Fine." the word was cold, blunt and laced with sorrow.

"W-we h-have to go," Hinata bit her lip in an attempt to stop the onset of the glistening crystal drops that were threatening to fall. "Please be careful and I love you."

The young girl seemed to fade into the shadows the moment Hinata relinquished her grip on her. A cold numbness swept over the heiress, making her once vibrant and throbbing heartbeat dull into a vacant rhythm as she watched Konoha.

"We have to go." he said quietly, his velvety voice curling around the darkness surrounding them.

She nodded lamely, turning to face him and being surprised by their proximity. He had moved to directly in front of her, his eyes darkening back into their shadowy navy. He searched her face for a few moments. "Are you sure this what you want Hinata? After tonight there's no turning back."

She nodded again, not trusting her voice as listened to his shadow-coated tenor that was so calm and poised it relaxed her instantly.

"Is this truly what you want?" he asked again, his gaze staring imploringly downwards at her starry eyes.

"Y-yes," her voice sounded uncertain but her eyes were burning with a white fire that conflicted starkly against the dusk around them. She was a beacon of light within the inky night. She gulped, clearing her dry throat. "It's truly what I want."

A slow, dark and utterly sinful smirk unfurled along his lips as he regarded her and she was assured he was happy about her decision. "_Good_." he whispered, his fingers lightly brushed across her cheeks to tuck a stray hair behind her ear he moved forward. His stride unhurried and predatory.

The clouds rolled overhead, his form sliding in and out of shadows and pools of starlight as she hurried behind him. Absently wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands, she trailed after him. The two figures blending into the shadows as they walked the only road out of Konoha.

She could feel every step she took ached her heart more. All she really wanted to do was cry. But now was the time to be strong and powerful and she was not entitled to succumb to such liberties as crying. _Weakness_, something Sasuke loathed than any else perhaps and it was a quality she felt she radiated constantly.

They continued to move stealthily through the shadows, Hinata trailing behind as her hair and sleeves caught the light breeze. Though his back turned to her, she knew his Sharingan was activated and his whole body was tensed and coiled.

A pale hand swung behind the dark Uchiha, and Hinata stared at the open palm. Curiosity ebbing in her ivory pools, her brows knitted. She didn't understand.

He signed softly, and his open palms reached back to take her smaller hand in his and he squeezed it. "I'll take care of you princess."


End file.
